


Ineffable Love: Reylo High School AU

by Kaylabug9203



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Han Solo, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Child Abandonment, Depression, Dog Chewbacca, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mild Smut, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 136,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylabug9203/pseuds/Kaylabug9203
Summary: **I have improved a lot from the time I started writing this and to now. Please give this story a chance even though my first few chapters aren't the best :)**Rey is going to her new school after moving in with Unkar Plutt, her foster parent. Her first day was going okay until she met Ben Solo. He is a jerk. Little does she know, he will change her life.**WARNING** This story involves topics of rape and violence. If that's not your thing I suggest you either don't read this or you skip the parts. I always put a warning in the chapter before I write something that some people may not like.





	1. First Day

Rey POV:

Having Unkar Plutt as a foster parent really sucks. He is very strict. Rey has to work for food, clothes or anything else she needs. Not only that, but he is pretty abusive. Before she was fine with her other foster parent, Maz, but Unkar took a lot of interest in her and she was transferred. She still doesn't know why. She hates going to new schools. She has to start all over again. It really sucks because then she has to explain why she doesn't have a last name. Rey honestly doesn't know it. Today is her first day at her new school and she feels really nervous. She was lucky enough to get a new outfit for her first day from the money she earned at her job. She works at StarBucks and makes pretty good money. For her first day she is wearing a simple white t-shirt with ripped jeans and white converse. She also wore the necklace Maz had given her. She had kept her hair in the 3 buns she always wears.

"Goodbye. I'm going to school."

"Come back here immediately after school. I have work for you to do."

"Yes sir." That being said she was out the door. She has to walk to her school because Plutt refuses to drive her and he won't let her drive his car. It's her Senior year and she couldn't be happier. She only has about another year and then she can get away from Plutt. It's a 30 minute walk but she can manage. She just hopes she isn't late. 

Of course she was late to her first day. Ugh! She had gotten her schedule from Mrs. Organa, the principle. Her first period is Algebra. 

_I hate algebra_

It took her about 5 minutes to find her class so now she was even more late. She walked slowly into Mr. Skywalker's class. 

"Ah you must be Rey. You can sit there." He pointed to the only open seat in the back next to some guy who looks pretty emo. What ruined his life?

"What's your last name?"  _How do I answer this?_

"Umm... I don't... have one..." 

"Everyone has a last name."

"Well then I don't know. I'm in foster care."

"Oh well just go sit down then." She didn't want the whole class to know what her parents did so she tried to be as vague as possible. Her thoughts were interrupted by that emo dude. Holy shit he's hot. He has great hair. He looks extremely emo though. Literally all he is wearing is black. 

"What are you staring at?"  _geez he didn't have to be so rude._ She didn't realize she was staring though.

She coughed "Sorry"

This class was pretty boring and it doesn't help that she hates algebra. So, she secretly pulled her phone out. She was going to text her best friend from her old school, Rose. 

 **Rey: Hey. It's my first day and I'm already bored out of my mind.** She waited for about a minute before she answered.

**Rose: That sucks. Have you made any new friends?**

**Rey: If you count a hot emo asshole as a friend then sure.**

**Rose: And who is this 'Hot emo asshole'?**

**Rey: A guy I sit next to in my algebra. He's super hot, but he's super emo and he's kind of an asshole.**

"A hot emo asshole huh?" How dare he read her messages!?

"Mind your own damn business." He smirked then got back to whatever he was doing. What a jerk!

**Rey: He literally just read our texts and made a smart ass comment about it.**

**Rose: What a jerk! Well gtg. My stupid teacher almost caught me. Let me know how your day is during your lunch. :)**

**Rey: K. TTYL**

The bell rang and she couldn't be more relieved. She got up and left as fast as she could. She went to her locker to put some stuff away and just to make matters worse, emo dude's locker is right next to hers. Ugh! She has PE next. Fantastic. She possibly hates PE more than algebra. Once she got changed fro PE, some guy walked up to her. 

"Hey. Name's Poe. Poe Dameron."

"Hi. Rey. Just Rey."

"Well, Just Rey, what do you think of the school so far?"

"Okay I guess."

"Make any new friends?"

"Nope. I did meet some emo dude with great hair."

"Ah Ben Solo. He is Mrs. Organa's son and Mr. Skywalker's nephew. He's bad news so just be careful around him." Noted.

"Well thanks. I guess I can say I have 1 friend now."

"If you need me, here's my number." He handed her a piece of paper.

"I'm also on the football team so I'll be easy to find." he winked and walked away. That was weird. What's even weirder was that emo dude, or Ben Solo, is staring right at her. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Now looks who's staring?" She couldn't help it. Now he walked away. Oh great. He has PE with her too. 

At the end of class he walked up to her.

"You're pretty confident. Impressive, especially since it's your first day."

"Well it's better than wearing black and hiding in the shadows." If he's going to be so rude then she'll be rude back.

"Wow... bitch."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Well then, see ya asshole." She left the room making sure she slammed into his shoulder. She was glad when she walked into her English class that he wasn't in this class. 

Lunch finally came and it was kind of sad she had no one to sit with. So she texted Poe.

**Rey: Hey it's Rey. Mind if I eat with you?**

**Poe: Oh hey Rey! Not at all. I'm with my buddies. You'll find us outside.**

**Rey: Thanks!**

She finally found him and it was awkward.

"Hey guys this is Rey. I told you she was real." She saw his 'buddies' whisper something but she didn't know what. 

"Hi. Umm... I'll be right back."

\---

Ben's POV:

He hates new people. They get all the attention and they think they are so important. Not Rey though. She's different. That doesn't mean he's going to be nice. He does admit, she's very feisty. He's very amused by how frustrated she gets with him. No one ever talks back to him but she does. Something he noticed was the 3 buns in her hair. Never seen that before. When he saw her texting in class he couldn't help himself. He used all of his power not to laugh at what she was calling him. _At least she thinks I'm hot._   

Once he found out he had PE with her, he almost lost it. He can't stand her. No matter how amusing she is. He suddenly got a little protective when he saw Poe walk up to her. Not because he's jealous. He knows Poe too well and he knows his intentions. He just wants her cause she's pretty and it will make him look good. Then he'll convince her to have sex with him then dump her just like all the other girls. 

_Wait. Did I just say she's pretty?_

Then of course she caught him staring and made a smart ass comment. She is pretty confident to talk back to someone like him or really anyone. He's pretty impressed. So of course he had to tell her that. He knows he's being an asshole but he needs to show his place. 

He was so relieved when he got to History without her in it. He needs a break from Rey. For crying out loud she doesn't even know her last name. How pathetic. 

Once lunch came around he went to his usual corner outside. Rey caught his eye when he saw her sit by Poe. Not her too. She left after 2 minutes. He hopes she doesn't fall for him like all the other girls. What does he care so much? He just had to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Guys don't worry. I'm getting there."

"You really think you'll get the new girl don't you?" someone says.

"I think I can do it. She's too naive. I can tell. Oh she is also hot. I mean look at her."

"So how do you plan to woo her?" another says.

"I'm going to ask her out. Simple. Hopefully I can get her on that date."

A part of Ben wants to tell Rey. She wouldn't believe him though and he honestly thinks she can take care of herself. Lunch was over pretty quickly and he had to go to Drama class. He's only in drama cause it's easy. At least, that's what he says. This is actually something he's really passionate about but he tries to hide it. 

Fucking damn it! Of course Rey is in this class. 

"Okay everyone. We are going to start our romance unit." Just fantastic.

"I'm going to pair you up boy and girl, unless you want it boy and boy or girl and girl, then let me know. Anyone?" No one answered.

"Alright. Phasma and Hux. Jessika and Finn. Rey and Ben..."  _Oh my fucking hell! Her out of all people._ She didn't look too happy either.

"Your assignment is to create a skit or scene about a love story. Keep this appropriate please." Gladly. 

"You have the rest of the week. I expect this to be good. Start working." He was going to walk to Rey but she came to him first. 

"So... what do you think we should do?" He has tons of ideas but he doesn't know how Rey will react.

"Don't judge but I have an idea."

"No judgment here."

"Well... the girl and the guy should hate each other. They should drive each other bat shit crazy. They team up so the guy can help the girl get the guy she likes. They eventually grow feelings for each other and it can end with..."

"A kiss..." She finished for him. He hates this so much.

"That is actually a really good story line Ben." 

"Yeah well, I have a passion for acting so I can come up with some interesting shit."

"Wow. I didn't think someone like you would like this kind of stuff."

"I try to hide it."

"So can I get your number?" This is going to suck.

"Yeah hand me your phone." She handed it to him and he named himself 'Hot emo asshole ;)' He couldn't help it. 

"Hand me yours." he did and he was curious what she will put herself as. Probably Rey. 

"Okay. To work on this we should probably... you know... work on it after school."

"Yeah. Not my house though. My foster parent would never allow it. He beats me enough." He didn't expect her to say that. Was it a joke? What is her home life like?

"umm... please tell me you're joking."

"About what?"

"Your foster parent."

"Oh um... no. I'm not joking. If I need anything I have to work for it. Food, clothes, you name it. Luckily I work at StarBucks so I can pay for my phone and clothes." What kind of foster parent does that? Or anyone really. He feels bad for Rey. 

"I'm sorry. How do you get to and from school."

"Well he refuses to drive me and refuses to let me drive so I have to walk 30 minutes." That must of been why she was late today in first period.

"Anyway, is your house alright to work at?"

"Yeah my mom will definitely be okay with it. Text you more details later." Then the bell rang.

"See you asshole."

"See you brat." He smiled. Shit! He smiled! No. No. No. Nooooooo. This can not happen. He smiled even bigger when he saw that she named herself 'Hottest girl you'll ever meet' in his phone contacts. 

By the end of the day they only have 1st, 2nd, 4th, and 6th period together. The only class he might actually enjoy with her is drama. Then he get a text from Rey.

**Hottest girl you'll ever meet: So, I just got home and my foster parent will only let us work on it if I do whatever he says for the rest of the week. When are you free?**

**Ben: Geez that's harsh. Well anytime that works for you I guess. And BTW, nice name you put on my phone.**

**Hottest girl you'll ever meet: Yep. My work shift starts at 6. What about 3:30? And your welcome 'Hot emo asshole'  
**

**Ben: Fine with me. I'll pick you up. If it takes you 30 minutes just to get to school, then lets not find out how long it will take you to get to my house.**

**Hottest girl you'll ever meet: Alright. My address is 827 Jakku Dr.  
**

**Ben: Jakku? I sincerely feel bad for you.**

**Hottest girl you'll ever meet: Screw you**

**Ben: You know you want to. ;)** He had to say it. Well, he has to say a lot of things. 

 **Hottest girl you'll ever meet: In your dreams. See you at 3:30** He hope it won't be in his dreams.

Rey's POV: 

To her surprise, Ben is actually really easy to talk to. When she first found out that they were partners in drama, she was ready to punch someone. When she heard his story idea she was shocked. Now they might actually be getting along. She texted Rose to let her know about her day.

**Rey: Hey. Sorry I didn't text you at lunch. I made a friend with someone names Poe. I also am getting along with emo dude. His name is Ben apparently.**

**Rose: That's great! Why are you and emo dude getting along all the sudden?**

**Rey: We're partners in drama. It's going to get very awkward...**

**Rose: Why?**

**Rey: We have to act out a romantic scene.**

**Rose: R.I.P**

She heard a knock and she figured it was Ben. 

"I got the door!" 

"Hey Ben. Let me grab my phone. Come in for a sec." 

"Okay." He looked uncomfortable. 

"Awww... is 'Hot emo asshole uncomfortable?"

"Fuck you." 

"You wish."

"Rey!" 

"Yeah Unkar?"

"Quit screwing around and go. You're lucky I'm even letting you do this."

"I can't wait 'till I can move out of here." and he slapped me. Right in front of Ben.

"Ben lets go." She pulled him out as fast as she could. She wanted to cry but she didn't want to look weak in front of Ben.

"You okay?"

"No. But I will be. Lets go." he hesitated but opened the door to his car for her. 

"Wow. I didn't know you were such a gentleman."

"I may be an asshole but I know how to treat women."

"Oh but calling me names and making fun of me is okay."

"Touche."

When they arrived to his house she was welcomed by Mrs. Organa.

"Hello Mrs. Organa."

"Please. Call me Leia."

"Mom. We need to get to work."

"I said 4 words Ben."

"And 4 words too many."

"Benjamin Solo."

"Sorry."

"Go along." It's reassuring he isn't just rude to her.

"She just called you by your full name."

"Shut up."

We got to his room and my emo theory was correct. Black and grey everything.

"Wow you're emo."

"I wouldn't call it that. I just hate color. Let me grab a notebook from downstairs. Sit somewhere."

As he left she got a text from Poe.

**Poe: Hey Rey! I was going to ask you this earlier but I never got the chance. Want to go to dinner or something?**

**Rey: Are you asking me on a date?**

**Poe: Guess so ;) What do you say?**

**Rey: Sure I guess. When?**

**Poe: Tonight?**

**Rey: I'm out at the moment but I'll be home at 4:30. I have until 6:00.**

**Poe: What about after 6:00?**

**Rey: I work until 9:00 but my curfew isn't until 11:00 so sure I guess.**

**Poe: Perfect ;) Meet me at the park by our school?**

**Rey: Okay :)**

**Poe: I know I literally just met you a few hours ago so I understand if you don't want to.**

**Rey: No it's totally fine. :)**

She knew she shouldn't do this especially that late. Just the two of them at a park at night? She didn't want to be rude though.

"Okay. Lets make our script." She hurried and put her phone away.

"What are some of your ideas?

\---

He dropped her off at home at 5. Unkar wasn't happy that they were 30 minutes late. He definitely won't be happy about my date with Poe tonight.

"I have to work until 11:00 tonight. I'm sorry."

"Son of a bitch!" He slapped her so hard she fell to the ground. Ben must of seen that too because he came back in and asked for a moment with me."

"2 minutes!"

"Rey are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes. I promise." 

"This isn't okay. But I'll go."

"Don't worry." She is a little glad he cares. 

After her shift she went to the park to meet Poe.

"Hey." Poe made her jump because she didn't expect him to come up behind her.

"Oh hi."

"So what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. Get to know each other?"

"You're so naive. Lets do something fun." The way he said fun sent shivers down her spine. 

"Umm..." She was silenced by him grabbing her breast.

"Hey stop!" He wouldn't. 

"Come on Rey. You know you want it."

"Let me go!" he silenced her again my turning her around and kissing her. She didn't know what to do so she kicked him right in the stomach. He winced in pain and it gave her time to run. But she ran right into someone. This someone grabbed her a basically dragged her back to where Poe was.

"Got her."

"Geez Rey. Your feisty." He started touching her again and the other guy held her in place. She started to cry and scream as a loud as she could. Someone was suddenly there and they Poe got punched. They both ran for it.

Ben's POV:

They did pretty good on dialogue. Rey is pretty impressive. When he brought her home he waited a little bit and good thing he did. Unkar, he guesses it is his name, slapped her so hard she fell. He doesn't know what else he would of done if he would of left. He really couldn't do anything about it. He did what he could then left. He just met this girl this morning and he already knows a lot about her. They went from hating each other to having a decent friendship. After dinner he had an urge to go for a walk. He just needed some fresh air. He walked for quite a long time. He passes the school and got some ice cream from the shop by his school. He went to walk back home when he heard cries and screams. He stayed on the opposite side of the street to be safe until he saw someone being attacked. He walked slowly towards it not wanting to get hurt. He saw it was Poe, Hux, and... it doesn't matter. He will figure out who later. He punched Poe and they both ran. 

"Are you okay?" She was curled up in a ball crying.

"Its okay I'm not gonna hurt you." He pulled her up and saw who it was.

"Holy shit! Rey!" She was shaking and crying and she wasn't easy to calm down but eventually she did.

"What happen?"

"Poe asked me out earlier and I said yes because why not? I just wanted some friends. I knew something didn't feel like but I didn't want to be rude. I came, he started touching me and I kicked in in the stomach. I almost got away but some other dude got a hold of me and... well you saw."

"Come on I'm going to walk you home."

"Thank you so much Ben." 

"Yeah well don't take it personally. I would of done that for anyone."

"Wow asshole that makes me feel so good." 

They got to her house and she looked worried.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll be fine. See you tomorrow asshole."

"See ya" He didn't feel like calling her a name right now. He simply didn't feel like it.


	2. Rumors

Rey's POV:

She woke up to 15 messages. 1 from ben, 1 from Poe, and the other 13 are from a bunch of different numbers.

 **Hot emo asshole: I hope Unkar didn't murder you. See you at school, or your funeral.** She rolled her eyes.

 **Poe: You're going to wish you never rejected me last night.** What does that mean?

The rest of the messages were all from different numbers but had only one word. Slut.

She went to school in some leggings, a plain grey sweatshirt, and some brown boots. She threw her hair into a messy bun. She honestly didn't care what she looked like. 

When she go to her locker Ben was talking to some girl. Probably girlfriend. Well, probably not. Who would want to be his girlfriend?

"Wow Rey. You look shitty on this fine morning."

"Awww thank you. Congrats! You look shittier than yesterday!" She knows he is joking.

"Come on Rey. You think I'm hot." Rey blushed a little then he smirked. 

His smirk disappeared when she opened her locker. Tons of notes came flying out. They all said slut and whore. She saw Ben and that girl pick some up and read them. The look on Ben's face was full of disgust. He crumpled them all up and threw them away. She slammed her locker shut and saw that everyone was whispering and staring. What the hell did Poe do? She ran to the bathroom. Literally ran. She cried until the bell rang and she somehow managed to stop. She doesn't care what she looks like.  When she got to class she kept getting stares, notes, and smirks. She was so surprised when Ben stood up and yelled 

"Would you all grow up and fucking leave her alone?!" 

Once class began she got a message. She sighed loudly when she saw it was from Ben.

**Hot emo asshole: Ignore everyone. They are assholes.**

**Rey: No. You're an asshole. They are just mean.**

**Hot emo asshole: Ha ha. Funny. Your welcome BTW** **  
**

**Rey: oh ya. Thank you.**

She looked at Ben and he smirked and put his phone away.

The bell finally rang but when she was walking to her PE class someone slapped her ass.

"Excuse me?"

"Damn. Poe has good taste." Ben went to punch him. At least that what it looked like but she stopped him.

"Ben it's fine." She heard him groan and he continued to walk.

"You know I'm flattered at how much you care."

"No one deserves to be treated like that so don't take it personally."

"Right." She overheard Poe talking to some of his 'Buddies'

"Rey was great. It was probably the best sex I've ever had. I was just trying to get to know her and I didn't think she would be so demanding." She saw Ben flinch at what he was saying and she just ignored it. She walked right up to Poe.

"What the hell Poe?!"

"Oh hey babe. Just talking about the amazing night we had."

"Amazing?! You were going to rape me!"

"She's just embarrassed guys."

"How did a bunch of people get my number?!"

"I sent the number to everyone along with this picture."

"Picture?! What picture?!" She was fuming.

"Don't play dumb. You know the picture I took." He showed me a picture of 'me'. It definitely wasn't me because I never got naked in front of him.

"That isn't me dumb ass!"

"Prove it." Shit. 

"Go on. No one will believe you until they see." She heard everyone agree. Where did Ben go? She stood there for a second and went to pull her her shirt up until an arm grabbed her on the shoulder.

"Would you all just stop it? Believe what you want but don't treat her like this. Come on she hasn't even been here a week and you are already treating her like this." Ben was surprisingly calm. 

"why the hell are you friends with him?"

"Cause he saved me from you!" She ran out of the room and left the building. She sat on the bleachers. 

Ben's POV: 

He woke up this morning to a picture and a number. The number was Rey's but not the picture. Poe made it look like he hooked up with Rey last night. He knew it definitely wasn't Rey. Rey should be fine. He got to school and Phasma came up to him. 

"Did you hear about that new girl and Poe?"

"Hell you too? That never happened."

"How do you know?

"I was on a nice walk until I saw Hux and Poe attacking her. I saved her and walked her home."

"Oh. Poor girl. What's her name again? Ley?"

"Rey." Rey was suddenly at her locker. She looked upset. He knows why. So he teased her to cheer her up. It worked until she opened her locker. When she opened her locker he saw a bunch of papers fall out. She read them and she suddenly looked pale. So he looked at them too. Slut and whore and every single paper. He was angry. No one, not Phasma, not Rey, not anyone deserves this. He crumpled them up and threw them away. She slammed her locker shut and she was gone. 

When she came into algebra he could tell she was crying. Usually he would say a joke like 'is it that time of month?' but this situation is way different. He doesn't have the heart. He is also a little mad at her. He used to be a mean lonely guy who scared everyone. But now this girl is making him kind. Damn you Rey. 

In PE he heard Poe talking to his friends about last night. The last thing he said made him flinch. It's absolutely disgusting how bad he is making Rey look. He went to defend Rey but she walked right up to Poe. Their conversation was pissing him off so he left the room for a second. He calmed himself down and watched everything behind Rey. 

"Prove it. Go on." She started to pull her shirt up. Is she that desperate to prove them wrong? No this isn't okay. He ran right up to Rey and stopped her.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Until drama.

"Rey who keeps texting you?"

"Umm... no one." yeah sure no one.

"I have to go to the bathroom brb." She left and she also left her phone. He knows he shouldn't look through her phone but he wants to know who's been texting her. Poe and that girl Rose she texted yesterday.

**Rey: Ben was surprisingly nice today and last night.**

**Rose: Why?**

**Rey: I'll call you after school and explain.**

**Rose: You really need to send a picture of him. You're making him sound so mysterious.**

**Rey: He is. One minute he is being an absolute asshole and then he is suddenly my best friend.**

**Rose: I need a picture Rey. I need to say my opinion.**

**Rey: Not without his permission. He may be an asshole but I'm not.**

**Rose: Understandable**

_Rey sure talks about me a lot.  Let's read her and Poe's conversation_

**Poe: You better keep your mouth shut about last night. Meet me at that park at 5:00 pm.**

**Rey: Why the hell would I do that?**

**Poe: I can just make more and more rumors oh and maybe some rumors with Ben involved.**

**Rey: Leave him out of this.**

**Poe: If your aren't here tonight, I will say you made Ben and I have a threesome with you.**

**Rey: Your an asshole. Fine! Only cause the thought of hooking up with Ben is mortifying and hooking up with you adds to the nightmare.**

Rey suddenly slapped his face and took her phone from him.

"What the hell? Stay out of my phone!"

"I had to. I'm sorry."

"What did you read?"

"Just your conversation with Rose and Poe."

"Ughhhhhhhhhh. I'm going to kill you."

"1st of all, you can send a picture of me to Rose. She will have the knowledge of knowing what my awesome face looks like. 2nd of all, your aren't going to meet Poe."

"If I don't he will make that rumor." 

"It's better than you getting hurt!" He didn't mean to yell. He calmed down then started talking again.

"So hooking up with me would really be mortifying?"

"Hell yes. I hate you. Hooking up with you is the last thing on my mind."

"I'm not that bad. I know you would love it."

"Guess we will never know." The bell rang and they didn't even work on their scene. 

"My house at 5?" He was surprised she said her house.

"Your house?"

"Yeah. Unkar isn't home. He is on some vacation in Mexico. I feel so free."

"Sure why not. Might as well take advantage of the time we have at your house."

"You realize how wrong that sounds right?"

"I'm just teasing."

"Asshole."

"Bitch"

Rey's POV: 

She only wanted Ben to come over to her house because he's never seen it and it was pretty awkward at his house. Mrs. Organa likes to talk, a lot. Plus there is no one to distract us. They drove to her house right after school so she could avoid Poe and his 'buddies'. He is always so awkward when they're alone. It's almost cute. Almost.

"Lets go to my room. I hate being down here. Too much Unkar Plutt." They walked upstairs to her room. He looked a little shocked.

"I'm surprised your room even has a bed."

"Well I bought everything that's in here." He walked over to her makeup vanity and looked at all the pictures of her, Rose, and Maz.

"Who are they?"

"The younger one is Rose. The older was is Maz, my foster mom. Well, old foster mom."

"Hmm... take a picture of me."

"What?"

"Rose clearly wants one."

"Alright" She pulled her phone out and took a quick picture. He had a slight smile. Shit this is hot. She felt a blush.

"Am I so hot you just can't handle it?"

"Shut up."

**Rey: Here is a picture of Ben/Emo dude {Picture}**

**Rose: OMG he so hot!!! wait...**

**Rey: What?**

**Rose: Is that your room?**

**Rey: Yeah. Why?**

**Rose: <3 Awwwwwwwwww......**

**Rey: It's just for our project**

"what did she say?" She showed him the messages and he laughed. That's a first.

"Awwwwww my ass."

"Right? Wait... hey ben?"

"What?"

"You read my messages earlier."

"Yeah?"

"That means I can read your messages."

"Oh my- fine." He handed Rey his phone and she clicked on a conversation between him and some girl Phasma. This was that girl he was talking to in the hall and she knew because of her contact picture. 

**Ben: I want to kill Poe.**

**Phasma: I thought you wanted to kill the new girl. Ley?**

**Ben: It's Rey for hell sakes Phasma learn her name.**

**Phasma: You didn't answer my statement.**

**Ben: She gets on my nerves but the way Poe has been treating her is really pissing me off.**

**Phasma: Awwwwww... You care about her and you only knew her for 2 days.**

**Ben: No. I'm just defending her. I would do the same for you. Even some random girl on the street. Remember I didn't know who I was saving until I pulled her up.**

**Phasma: Alright. Whatever you say.**

When she looked at Ben he was blushing. She handed him his phone back.

"Stop being an asshole. Maybe you would have more friends if you showed them your nice side." 

"I know. I just don't like looking weak."

\--

The week went by incredibly fast. She was surprised Poe hadn't made any rumors. He finally did Friday morning. Ben had told her to make Poe look dumb. That's exactly what she plans to do. Rey and Ben were practicing their drama scene since they perform it today when Poe yelled for Rey to go to him. 

"Hey Rey come here! Come tell my buddies about our threesome last night."

"Gladly. Come here Ben." She pulled Ben along and he tried to resist but he gave up.

 "It was actually really great." Ben looked very confused

"It was pretty great huh?"

"Oh you think you made it great? That's so funny. It was actually Ben who made it great. If he wasn't there, I would of been bored the second you took your shirt off." Everyone around us oohed. 

"He was fantastic everyone. Poe, you should work on your skills. If anyone wants a good hook up call Ben up!" She walked away confidently with Poe standing there with his jaw dropped. Ben followed her and whispered

 "Fuck.... You....."

"Your Welcome!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hope this chapter was good. There is a lot of tension between Rey and Ben ;)**


	3. Tension

Ben's POV:

When Rey started pulling him towards the conversation, he didn't want any part of it. But he shouldn't deny her. He learned that the hard way. Wednesday night he refused to let her walk home alone and he got slapped very hard for being an asshole. He didn't feel like being slapped in front of everyone. What she said to Poe made him almost burst into laughter. Thanks to Rey, he is going to be getting a lot of requests. 

"Ben... ummm... sorry."

"Nah its fine. I don't care."

"Also... ummm....."

"What?"

"Today we perform our skit and we haven't practiced the last scene yet."

"Oh right." He doesn't want to kiss her. Yes he is attracted to her but not enough to kiss her.

"Or would you rather just do it once and wing it?"

"I like that option better." 

"Well lets at least practice the lines."

"Okay."

"Michael, I have something to tell you."

"And what is that?"

"I don't think I like Christian anymore."

"I know. I've known for a while. 

"Of course you have."

"You were saying?

"I think I like you."

"You think?" He steps closer.

"I know I like you." he leans in.

"Ok cut. Wow."

"Wow yourself Ben."

"Well I'll umm... see you in drama." He walks away. That was weird. In all their other scenes they were fine. For some reason, this scene was different. 

They were getting through their skit pretty well. The kissing scene was coming up and he felt really nervous. It was there before he knew it,

"You think?" He steps closer.

"I know I like you." He goes extremely close and brushes her loose hairs behind her ear. He added some lines to make it more intense. He pulls her against him and he leans in slowly. Their lips finally touch. He can't believe he is kissing her right now. He thought it would just be a kiss. This would be over then they wouldn't have to hangout so much. He was wrong. Her lips were soft and she tastes like...Rey. That's really the only way to explain it. When they pulled away they bowed and all he was thinking was kissing her again. No. He can't feel this way about her. No way. She's too stubborn. Too nice. Too feisty. But if he hated that, then why does he talk to her so much?

Rey's POV:

Kissing Ben was the best kiss she's ever had. The only other time she kissed someone was her boyfriend from her freshman year. Ben must of had a lot of experience. When they pulled apart she wanted to scream. She wanted that to last forever. 

"Wow! That was amazing Ben and Rey! In fact, I'm so impressed that I'm going to give you two the 2 main roles for our play coming up. Romeo and Juliet." I'm screwed.

It was kind of tense between her and Ben. She knew he felt the same as her because he was acting exactly like her.

"Well I'll see you Monday."

"Yep"

"Bye asshole" And with that she left. Unkar was still gone on his Mexico trip. She is so glad she doesn't work Friday's. It's about 6 and she's bored so she texts Rose.

Rey: Hey

Rose: Sorry I'm busy. Can't talk.

I literally don't have any other friends... welllll...

Rey: Sup asshole. she is getting sick of his long name in her contacts so she changes it.

Asshole: What is it with you calling me an asshole?

Rey: It's my nickname for you. You know you love it.

Asshole: Sure why not? Don't you have drinks to serve and names to spell wrong?

Rey: Nope. Friday's are my nights off. Unkar is also still in Mexico so I'm bored AF

Asshole: That's a little concerning.

Rey: Well im usually always busy with his dumb work and I don't have any friends besides you and Rose.

Asshole: Oh so we're friends now? BTW its I'm not im.

Rey: Shut up

Asshole: Can't when I'm not saying anything ;)

Rey: Touche.

They text back and forth until she hears a knock on her door. She answers it and wishes she never did. It's Poe. He slams through the door and pushes her up against the wall. She remembered that Unkar installed cameras to make sure she was doing her work. So everything he does is being recorded. 

"You're such a bitch Rey." 

"Thanks I try." She spit at him and he slapped her in response.

"You made me look stupid. Now you're gonna pay."

"How did you find out where I live?" 

"I follow you home when Ben comes over. I still don't understand why you choose him over me."

"He's actually nice. Yeah I call him asshole a lot but its only a joke. He is one of the kindest people I know."

"Want to see how kind I can be?" She's had enough. She kicked him away and he fell wincing. She ran. She ran from her house. She doesn't know where she is running but she'll do what she can to get away. She texts Ben as she's running.

Rey: Poe just came to my house. I don't know where to go. I got away but he might be after me. 

Asshole: Stop messing with me

Rey: Ben please help me. I left my house and everything. I don't know what to do.

Asshole: Call me She calls him

"Okay what the hell is going on?"

"I have footage. I'll show you later." she getting out of breath.

"Are you running?"

"Yes I'm running he's probably after me!"

"Calm down Rey." Poe caught up with her and tripped her. She also dropped her phone.

Ben's POV:

He quite likes having conversations with Rey. They are actually very similar. She is just as lonely as he is. She stopped texting for about 5 minutes and he thought she was done for the night. Guess not cause he got a sudden text asking for help. At first he thought it was a prank but he wanted to make sure so he told her to call him. When she answered she sounded out of breath. So she's running. He's trying to calm her down but he hears her drop the found and her yelp. 

"Rey?"

"Rey!" He heard voices and he barely heard some of it. 

"Poe please leave me alone. I don't want you." She was pleading.

"Shhh... it's okay. It will be over before you know it. 

"No Poe please stop!" What the hell?

"Stop! I'm on my period!" Fuck this is getting weird. He has no idea where they are so he can't save her. Her crying and pleading is making him really upset.

"Damn it! I'll have to wait a little bit I guess." He heard her cry out in pain then she started talking to him again. She was crying so hard it was hard to understand her.

"Please help me Ben!"

"I have no idea where you are so run as fast as you can to my house. Do you remember your way?"

"Yeah-ow- I remember." 

About 5 minutes later she hung up. She was almost to his house so he went outside. He sees her running so he runs to her. He pulls her into his arms. 

"Rey. Rey. Stop it's okay. I've got you." She was shaking and crying badly. He pulled her onto his porch and just held her. After a while she eventually stopped and started talking.

"I'm tired of Poe. I want him gone. Do you have a computer? There is a surveillance camera in my living room. If I can get the footage we can get the cops involved."

"Yes I do. Come on." She starts to limp inside so he stops her.

"What did he do to you?"

"He tripped me which was why I dropped my phone. After he... umm... was getting ready to...you know, so after I told him I was on my period and kicked me all over." He picked her up and carried her to his room.

"I can walk."

"No you can't. Your limping. Not to make you uncomfortable but are you actually on your period?"

"No. I did that to get him away. It's one of the advantages of being a girl."

"Well he isn't going to hurt or talk to you anymore." He sets her on his bed.

"We will look for the footage in a minute. We need to worry about you." He noticed her shirt was starting to rip in half and that made him angry because he knew why. He grabbed one of his shirts that will be way too huge on her but of well.

"Here." She immediately started changing. He turns away.

"It's fine Ben. It's like seeing me in a bikini. Big deal." He turned back toward her to see the damage.

"Before you put the shirt on let me see your bruises and stuff." He needs to make sure she doesn't need to go to the hospital. 

"Alright" She was right. It is like seeing her in a bikini. She had bruises all over her stomach and legs. There were scars too.

"Geez Rey."

"I know."

"What are all those scars from?

"Umm... I'd rather not say."

"Plutt?" 

"No."

Rey's POV:

She didn't feel awkward at all standing in only her underwear in front of Ben. It is literally a bikini but not. He is now asking her where she got her scars from. She has never told anyone about this. She can't believe she is about to tell Ben. Someone she thought she hated. Guess not anymore. 

"When I was little, me and my parents were doing fine. I was 4 or 5 so I only remember little bits. One thing I can't remember though, is their last name. I've never had a last name and probably never will. Unless I'm married but no one loves me. No one will ever love me. Anyway, they left me with Unkar and I never knew why. They just got up and left. Eventually Unkar got rid of me and I lived on the streets. I got these scars from random people. People would jump me and if I fought back they would hurt me. Others would take advantage of me. I was so young and vulnerable that I didn't understand what they were doing to me. Anyone got away with anything. Until Maz found me. She took me in until I was 16. After that all hell broke lose. Unkar found out Maz had me. He wanted me because I was older and could easily do stuff for him. I have no idea how, but I was transferred to him before I turned my age now. 17. He wouldn't let me do anything but work. Not even go to school. Eventually the system found out and then I was able to go to school again. Monday was the first day. That necklace I wore that day, was given to me by Maz, but when I got home after the incident with Poe, he took it from me. I have no idea where it is. This bruise on my hip, is from him that night. It was a lot worse then. I'm scared. I hate going home. He hurts me everyday." She started crying again and all Ben did was hug her. 

Ben's POV: 

This girl's life is truly heartbreaking. Never mind that he is hugging her while she is almost naked. He's grown to care for Rey. No matter how much he wants to deny it. He's known her for 5 days. 5 fucking days. But who cares? He sure doesn't. 

He eventually pulled away and she put his shirt on.

"Where are your parents?"

"Shit. I forgot about them. Stay here." He rushes to his parents in the kitchen.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Rey is here."

"Oh that's nice."

"She needs to stay the night."

"Honey, no."

"Someone is after her. We're going to find the footage and report him."

"Who?"

"Poe Dameron."

"What has he done?"

"Come see for yourself."

\---

"I'm so sorry Rey."

"It's fine Leia."

"I'll report Poe. I will need that footage though"

"We will get it."

"You are also welcome to stay the night. Just not in here."

"Thank you but I can't-"

"Your're staying" He interrupted.

\----

"Find anything yet?"

"Almost... there." They made the footage go fast so they didn't have to watch her sit for hours. They saw Rey walk inside and sit on the couch. Only time she got up was to get cereal. Now she is texting. She sighed then started texting again. This must of been when they were texting. She smirked a couple of times. She stood up and answered the door. Her face went from a bored face to a terrified face. He slammed her against the wall. 

He didn't want to watch this but he had to. 

She then kicked him away and she ran out the door.  He slowly got up and ran after her. 

They kept it going to see if he ever came back. They saw Unkar Plutt come in. He looked over at Rey and she got really pale. That gave him an idea.

"Rey!"

"What?"

"We don't have to just get Poe in trouble, we can get Unkar in trouble too." She lit up and started jumping around.

"Oh my gosh you're brilliant Ben! I could kiss-" he knew what she was going to say. She blushed.

"Umm...anyway yes we should find footage of Unkar."

"Rey-"

"Ben honey come here!" He wanted to tell her it was okay but his damn mom had to interrupt.

"What mom?"

"Poe is being investigated. Apparently Rey isn't the first person he has done this too."

"There is something else I need to tell you."

"Oh goodness Rey isn't pre-"

"Fuck mom no. Her foster parent is very abusive. We realized we can get him busted too."

"Alright. She is staying with us until further notice. We will establish some rules before bed. 

They looked through all the footage and it got so hard to watch he had to leave the room. Rey doesn't deserve this. They sent a report and now they are in the living room.

"Rule 1: You are not allowed in each other's rooms after midnight. Rule 2: No fighting. I've seen how rude you are to each other at school and its quite ridiculous. Rule 3: No Love making-

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry but it has to be a rule-"

"That's not-ugh never mind."

"If these rules are broken then I will ground you both."

"Of course Leia. I do have a job at StarBucks just FYI."

"Oh wonderful. What are your hours?"

"Everyday except Friday from 6-9"

"Okay. Ben, go with her to her house and get everything she needs. Tomorrow we will go shopping for some new stuff."

"Thank you so much Leia!" Rey hugged Leia then Ben and Rey left to get to her house.

Rey's POV: 

Ben's idea was such a good idea words just spilled out of her mouth. She stopped herself too late. He looked startled and now she was embarrassed. She really does want to kiss him though. She can't deny it. It is about 10 and they were going to her house to get her stuff. They left in such a hurry that she just remembered she is in Ben's shirt. Oh well. They didn't talk the whole way. It was tense. From what? She doesn't know. When they got into her house Plutt was livid. 

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"None of your business." They ran upstairs to her room and started packing everything. She packed her 5 favorite outfits. They are shopping for clothes tomorrow so she doesn't worry as much about clothes. She packs the blankets off the bed. She packs all of her makeup, which wasn't a lot. She pretty much has everything she needs. From what she can tell, Ben packed her phone charger, purse, and her pictures. 

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm leaving."

"No you're not! And you boy get out!" Ben stepped forward pulling her with him.

"See you in court." was all he said because he pulled her out of her room. They ran out of her house as fast as they could. She is finally free of that terrible man.

When they got back, they unpacked everything and put it away in the guest bedroom, that's now hers.

"Ben?"

"Yeah"

"I know we can get in trouble but will you stay with me tonight?"

"Yeah sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Hope whoever is reading this is enjoying the story so far. I'm doing my best with the slow burn. They are getting there ;)**


	4. Safe

Rey's POV:

It's been 3 weeks since that night. Everything is getting better. Plutt was arrested after being in court. Poe sadly was only suspended for 2 weeks and has community service. If he continues what he did, he will be arrested. When they went shopping, Ben had a surprisingly good taste in girl's fashion. Leia got her some outfits that Ben chose and some new shoes. She also got her anything else she needed. She was fired from StarBucks because of her lack of work. That's okay though. Winter break is coming up and she can't wait for a break. Life was getting better. Sadly Poe is back tomorrow though. 

It wasn't until today that she realized, all of this is because of Ben. He changed her life. He isn't that asshole that she met 3 weeks ago. So she wanted to tell him that.

"Come in."

"Ben I need to talk to you"

"What is it buttercup?" He started calling her buttercup too. She was complaining about gym when he said suck it up buttercup. Now that's all he ever calls her. 

"Umm... so... I just wanted to say thank you. For everything. If it weren't for you, I would be with Plutt right now and being harassed by Poe." Ben stood up.

"If it weren't for you, I would be that asshole that has no friends."

"I guess we changed each other's lives then." 

"I honestly used to hate you. Now your slightly likable."

"You aren't too bad yourself." Han came in and interrupted.

"Ben, it's time for your hair appointment so finish up whatever you two were doing and go." 

"I still don't get why I have to. Shut my door when you leave Rey."

\---

She wanted to look good today just cause. So she put on her maroon colored skater skirt with her black crop top that Ben picked out. She threw on her white converse and put some makeup on.

"Rey come on were gonna be late for school!" Ben gets so impatient sometimes. She grabbed her back pack and went downstairs to him. 

"I swear girls take the l-" He shut up suddenly when he turned to look at Rey. She also left her hair down, which is something she rarely does. 

"Come on Ben we don't want to be late!" She made sure to swayed her hips as she walked outside. She loves teasing Ben. 

She was nervous the whole car ride because its the day Poe gets back. When they walked into the school, Ben kept Rey beside him just like Monday 3 weeks ago when they got Poe in trouble.

><><><>Flashback><><><

When they arrived to school that morning, Rey was a mess. They were investigating Poe so he was still at school. Ben took her hand and kept her behind him. Then Poe ran up to them.

"What the hell Rey?! You got me into some serious trouble!"

"I suggest you leave." She wanted to defend herself but Ben beat her to it.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?"

"No, but I sure would love to."

"Rey come out from behind your little boyfriend and face me."

"We are done here" He turned around and pushed Rey the opposite direction

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>><><><

Ben is keeping her close only because Poe is back. They were in algebra for 10 minutes and Ben suddenly texted her.

Ben: Algebra sucks.

Rey: No kidding. So Mr. Skywalker is your uncle?

Ben: Sadly yes. Oh and nice outfit.

Rey: Thanks it was 50% off.

Ben: I wish it was 100% off.

Rey: Why would they give clothes away for free?

Ben: That's not what I meant 

Rey: Ben!

Ben: I'm totally kidding. But I'm sure other people wouldn't be kidding. 

Rey: That's a scary thought.

Ben: Your welcome

"Ben give me your phone. You know we have a rule for no phones" 

"Fine." 

"Should we read the class what was more important than education?"

"Umm.." Luke started to read the messages and she wanted to die. When he finished, everyone stared right at them. There are definitely going to be rumors.

Ben's POV:

This day is going to be hard. Especially with what Rey was wearing. Holy shit. He almost chocked on his own words. And of course she is gonna sway her hips as she walks out the door. He kept Rey beside him just in case Poe came up to her but luckily he never did. 

His joke about Rey's outfit was 100% a joke. He can't have a conversation without saying some dirty joke. He can't help it. Then again, he can't help a lot of things. The conversation sounded wrong being read out loud by his uncle. The last thing he wanted was for people to think they were dating. Because they are NEVER going to date. Yes they are friends, but sometimes he can't stand her. Winter break starts Friday and he has never been so excited. Ever since Rey came to this school, his life has been hectic. He needs a break from the chaos. 

The day went by pretty fast. Until before 6th period when Rey was at her locker. He was talking to Phasma when some idiot, a guy of course, decided to flip Rey's skirt up. He had it with people harassing Rey so he walked right up to the guy and slammed him up against the lockers.

"What is it with you guys and Rey? Huh?"

"She's the hottest girl here. Haven't you seen the list?"

"What list?"

"Poe has it. Go ask him for it. Now let me go." He slammed the guy on the ground and stormed away. No girl or guy deserves to be treated this way. He found Poe after what felt like hours.

"Give me the list!"

"Alright. Pass it on when you're done." He winked and walked away. The list was absolutely ridiculous.

Hottest girl: Rey 

Ugliest girl: Jessika

Best hair: Ben

Hottest guy: Poe

The list went on. He ran to catch back up with Poe.

"Why the hell am I on this?"

"I don't know. Ask the people who wrote it." 

"Whatever." He walked away angry to 6th period. Rey came up to him. He can't let her see the list.

"Thanks. About earlier. What do you have there?" Shit.

"Oh umm just some notes."

"Your lying let me see." She ripped the paper right out of his hand and it was too late to stop her. He saw her tear up. 

"Who wrote this?" 

"I have no idea."

"No one should be on this."

"No. I should, cause after all, I do have the best hair." He flipped his hair to be funny.

"Not funny Ben." She tore the paper up and threw it away.

"Sorry."

"It's alright asshole."

Finally 6th period ended and waited for Rey at his locker. 

"Ready?"

"Yeah I need to get out of this place before I go insane."

They finally got home and they went to their rooms. He needs to be alone. It was about midnight and he couldn't sleep. After tossing and turning for a while, he finally gave up and went downstairs. Someone was already down there. Rey. He sat down next to her on the couch.

"Can't sleep?"

"Nope. Guessing you can't either because you're here now." They sat in silence for who knows how long. Rey eventually got up and tripped over Chewy, his dog. He grabbed her waist before she could hit the ground and pulled on her a little to hard. No she's falling back onto him. 

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Ben!"

"No I'm sorry" She pulled herself off of him and quickly said goodnight before heading back up to bed. Well that was awkward.

Rey's POV: 

The day was going pretty well until some guy pulled her skirt up. She didn't really mind but Ben clearly did. She knows how strongly he feels towards respect for girls and she finds it so cute. Before 6th period Ben had some list and it made her angry. Not because she was on it. But because guys and girls were being judged by appearances. She wasn't having it with Ben's jokes today. 

When they got home they went straight to their rooms. Today was a long day and she needed to be alone. It seems that Ben does too. She couldn't sleep at all that night so she decided to go downstairs. Ben eventually came down too. But she didn't mind. She needed some company. After a while she felt tired finally so she went to go upstairs. She tripped on damn Chewy but she suddenly felt hands on her waist. It was a little too forceful so she fell back on Ben. It was a very awkward moment so she quickly apologized and said goodnight. She fell right asleep after that. 

The next morning she woke up with a fever and chills. No she can't be sick. Not now. She just fought through the nauseous feeling she was having and got ready. But she didn't get away with it easily.

"Rey are you alright? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine Ben."

"No you're not. You're staying home."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Well then I'll just have to stay here with you then."

"Fine." Ben was right. She wasn't alright and suddenly had to throw up.

"Shit." She ran to the bathroom and did so. She has no idea what Ben is thinking but she doesn't want him to see this at all. 

"Told you. You're not alright." Of course he saw it and he had the nerve to say that while she was throwing up. Asshole. She cleaned herself up.

"Asshole."

"You better be staying home."

"I fucking will just quit talking."

"See you when I get home." 

She spent the next two days being sick. Fantastic. Now she has to make up a bunch of work before break. Which was only a day. It's near impossible. She got to school Friday still a little sick but well enough to go. She was surprised when Ben handed her a pile of papers.

"Your welcome." She had all the assignments that were due completed. Ben even did the assignments in the classes they don't have together. How did he do her handwriting so well?

"How did you do my handwriting?"

"Easy. Just had to look at your past assignments."

"Why did you do this for me?"

"A simple thank you would be nice."

"Answer my question." He sighed.

"Fine. Don't. Thank you." With that being said he walked away. Why did he care so much to do her school work? She intends to find out. After school she was called to go to Leia's office. 

"Hello Rey sit down."

"What's going on?"

"I was going to talk to you about this at home but I didn't want Ben to hear. Were going to Hawaii for winter break."

"Oh my gosh really?"

"Yes. You live with us so you are more than welcome to come. We don't want to tell Ben though."

"Why?"

"We were going to stay if you didn't want to go. So we didn't want to get him excited in case you didn't want to go."

"I'd love to go. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning until the day after New Years"

"Okay great."

"Get home and pack."

She got home and packed. She doesn't have a swimsuit so she will just buy one there. 

Ben's POV:

He knew Rey would be sick the second she walked downstairs. While she was gone he wasn't planning on doing her work for her. He got bored in algebra and tried copying her handwriting. He doesn't know how some of her papers ended up in his back pack but he doesn't care. After that he thought he could just do her work for her. He just did it to be nice. For his friend. He didn't want to tell Rey that though. He wanted to piss her off. Or that's what he was telling himself. When they got home from school Rey suddenly looked excited and ran to her room. What is she so excited about? He went into her room to see her packing almost everything in her room.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"oh umm... ask your mom."

"Okay..."

Ben: Mom why is Rey packing?

Mom: Oh I have something to tell you.

Ben: Don't tell me were kicking Rey out.

Mom: No! Were going to Hawaii

Ben: And I wasn't told this why?

Mom: Surprise!

Hawaii? He's always wanted to go there. He just never thought he'd be going with Rey. He doesn't mind though. They will probably be gone during Christmas so he should get presents as soon as possible.

"Rey when are we going to Hawaii?"

"Tomorrow morning until the day after New Years" He only has tonight. Better get to it. He just doesn't know what he should get Rey. Yes he is buying her a present because they live together and she is his only friend. He doesn't count Phasma as a friend. He thought hard and remembered that necklace Rey wore on the first day. She looked devastated when she told him Unkar took it. He knows exactly what to get Rey. How though? He will have to go pay a visit to Unkar in jail to find out. 

He got to the jail where Unkar was and requested a visit. Hopefully he will tell him where the necklace is.

"What do you want boy?"

"Where is that necklace you took from Rey?"

"That piece of crap? I sold it to a pawn shop."

"Which one?"

"The only one in town." He left immediately and prayed that the necklace was still there. If he remembers correctly this necklace was a turquoise tear drop shape hanging from a silver chain. He has no idea how he remembers that. he looked around and he knew it was the necklace right when he saw it. He bought it back and it was a bit expensive but whatever. He is excited to give this to Rey on Christmas. He went to the mall to get his parents something too. He found some shoes that Rey wanted so he got her those too. 

Finally when he was home and he packed everything he needed along with the presents. 

Rey's POV: 

While Ben left to go Christmas shopping, she wanted to get him something. She looked through her stuff and thought of something quite funny. She found one of her old over sized pink t-shirts. Ben only wears black and grey so this is definitely going to be hilarious. She has seen guys wear pink shirts and she thinks it suits them well. She went into Ben's room to check for his size in shirt and surprisingly her pink shirt is his exact size. Perfect. This is gonna be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hope you're enjoying the story so far. I apologize for writing such a slow burn between Ben and Rey. Trust me they'll get there. I also want to say that I celebrate Christmas so that is what I'm going to use in this story. I apologize to those who celebrate other holidays or none at all.**   


	5. Hawaii part 1/3

Rey's POV:

They are about to head to the airport and she has never been so excited in her life. She has never traveled before and she is so happy she gets to go to Hawaii. She is almost as excited to give Ben his present on Christmas. It's going to be awesome. She told Leia about it and Leia won't let him leave the hotel on Christmas without it on. It will be kind of awkward though. Being with Ben and Leia is fine, just not Han. Han Solo is never around and when he is, it's just awkward. That's the only way to describe it. She can tell Ben doesn't like him a lot of the time. They will be gone for 2 weeks. Next week is Christmas and about a week after that is New Years. This is going to be fun.

"Mom, where is dad? We have to leave in like 5 minutes."

"Oh umm... he won't be coming until a few days after Christmas."

"Are you serious right now? He always does this! I'm getting tired of dad never being home!"

"Calm down. It will be fine. Lets go. Rey you have everything?"

"Yep"

The car ride to the airport was a 45 minute drive and she even heard Ben groan when his mom said that. They were waiting in the car for Leia. 

"Why are you so grumpy today? You should be excited."

"You should shut the fuck up and leave me alone."

"Geez Ben." 

"Sorry. I barely slept last night and I'm pissed off at my dad."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not with my mom around. Speaking of mom, here she comes."

They finally arrived to the airport and boarded the plane after all the security stuff. She definitely is feeling nervous about her first plane ride. Luckily her and Ben are next to each other while Leia is right behind them. 

"Ben have you ever been on a plane before?"

"Yep."

"How was-"

"Please shut up."

"Why?"

"I hate planes so I need to calm myself down."

"Good thing I'm not the only one nervous."

"uh huh so shut up now."

The plane ride was long and boring. Once they were in the air for a while, she noticed Ben wasn't as tense so she took this time to distract herself from the nervous feeling.

"I'm bored."

"We've been flying for 30 minutes."

"I'm still bored."

"Ughhhhh. You're so annoying today."

"I'm sorry I'm just nervous. I'm terrified right now."

"Fine. Lets play truth or dare."

"On an airplane?"

"Yes it should be interesting."

"Fine you first." 

"Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Ben!"

"Answer the question."

"Fine. Yes I am."

"Hmm..."

"My turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to... ask one of the flight attendants out."

"Hell no"

"You wanted the dare."

"Fine. Hey excuse me?" One of the flight attendants came up to them and she was interested in seeing this.

"Yes sir?"

"Umm... you want to go out with me?"

"Depends on your age." She said that in a very flirty way and she doesn't think she can hold her laugh in much longer.

"I'm 17."

"Then definitely not. I'm 42. Date someone your own age like this lady next to you." Then she walked away. That's it she can't hold her laughter in anymore. She burst out laughing and Ben glared at her. 

"You asked a 42 year old out!" More giggles. 

"Okay my turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to draw on my mom's face. She's asleep and she is really hard to wake up."

"Fine. I need a marker though." He got some marker out of nowhere. Has he planned this? She drew on Leia's face a mustache and wrote on her forehead, "Fuck my life." Now Ben wasn't able to hold his laughing in. 

"Ok my turn. Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Why do you care about me so much?"

"Pass."

"You can't pass the question. I didn't pass yours."

"Too bad."

"Fine you owe me."

They did that for a while and they got bored. They still have 5 hours to go. So she took a nap. She had woken up 15 minutes before they would land. She was really comfortable leaning on...Ben! She hurried and sat up. She had no idea she fell asleep leaning on Ben's shoulder. Good thing he was asleep too. Ben woke up moments later.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"No reason." She didn't realize she was staring. He shrugged and sat all the way up. They were about to leave the plane and she was so excited. As they were leaving the airport everyone was staring at Leia and pointing at her. Ben and Rey were laughing so hard tears were rolling down their faces.

"What is so damn funny?" Ben better not be a snitch and get her in trouble.

"Oh nothing. You'll see later." Then he started laughing again.

"Whatever you two did, it must not be good." I guess you could say that.

"Well I'm going to head to the bathroom before we go to the hotel." Oh no. She's gonna see her face.

"Do you think we will get in trouble?" she asked Ben still laughing

"No. But you might."

"Lets just not say who did it. It was your idea and I drew on her so we both basically did it."

"I won't say anything if I don't have to owe you anymore." 

"Damn it fine."

They waited for 15 minutes and they were starting to wonder if Leia got lost. Their questions were answered when they saw Leia come towards them with nothing on her face. Uh oh.

"Who did this?!" Neither of them answered and Leia finally gave up. After all that, they finally made it to their hotel. It was huge though. It doesn't even look like a hotel. There is a decent sized living room and kitchen when you first walk in. Then there is a huge bathroom with the coolest shower she's ever seen. There are 3 bedrooms that are slightly smaller than the living room and kitchen. Rey called the room with the balcony. Mostly because there was a hot tub on it. Ben's room is right next to hers while Leia's is on the other side of the hotel room. In the living room you have a really good view of the beach and the ocean. 

"Leia? Is it alright if I head down to the beach? I need to buy some swimsuits."

"Yes. You have money?"

"Yep. See you guys!" Ben beat her to the door.

"I'm going with you."

"Why?"

"I've been in a plane for 6 hours. I will go with you anywhere."

"Alright I will need your help with finding a swimsuit." He groaned and they went to the beach.

They have spent the last hour looking around at the stores. She bought herself 3 swim suits with the help of Ben. She chose 2 bikinis and Ben chose a floral one piece. The bikinis were pretty simple. Just a green colored one and a black one. The one Ben picked was her favorite. How is he so good at finding clothes for girls? When they got back, they had a dinner reservation so they had to dress nice. Good thing Rey packed a dress. She's wearing her Yellow sun dress with some brown sandals. She was surprised to see Ben in a suit. Black of course with a red tie. That is something she's noticed about Ben. He wears all black and sometimes a hint of red. 

Ben's POV:

He had a very hard time sleeping. It must of been the excitement for their vacation. He's now in a worse mood because his dad isn't going to even be with them on Christmas. He is never home and he always finds more important things than being with his family. Nothing new though. Rey is driving him crazy today. She isn't doing anything wrong but his mood is ruining everything. He hates being on planes also. When they got on the plane he just needed some peace and quiet. If only Rey would shut up. He finally calmed down and he didn't even think about how nervous Rey would be. She's never even been on a plane. 

Their truth or dare game was honestly fun. He asked Rey if she was a virgin only because it was the first question to come to mind. He couldn't believe Rey would actually draw on Leia. He thought she would argue. He didn't want to answer Rey's question because he honestly has no idea. He should be asking himself that question not Rey. When they got bored he fell asleep. He woke up for a brief second with Rey resting her head on his shoulder. He is too tired to care so he fell back asleep. When he woke back up again Rey was staring at him. Why? Is it his hair? He loves his hair and he hates it when it gets messy. 

When they got to the hotel he wasn't as impressed as Rey. Its nice but he's use to this kind of stuff. He needs to be grateful though because Rey has never had anything like this before. That's why him and his mom let Rey have the room with the balcony. When he heard Rey was going to get swimsuits he immediately wanted to go. 2 reasons. He needed to walk around after being on a plane for 6 hours and he doesn't want Rey alone. He played it cool though and said only the first part. He likes fashion. It's another thing he is good at, and another thing he hides. Acting and fashion are some of his smaller secrets. He has others though that he hasn't shared with anyone and doesn't plan on sharing with anyone like drawing and doing hair. He is really good at drawing/art but he hides what he draws under his bed. He also learned how to do tons of different types of braids from his mom. He doesn't want anyone to know that though. 

They got back but immediately had to leave again because they had a stupid dinner reservation. He hates them because he has to dress nice. Rey looked really good tonight. She is wearing the dress she wore from their first drama project when they kissed. Sadly the memory is stuck with him. The kiss almost made him have feelings for her. Almost. She is also wearing her hair in the 3 buns she always wears. He figures its something her mom or maz did. He kind of wanted a change though. Only him and his mom knows that he can braid hair. He's sure some guys know how to but Ben knows almost everyone of them. Normal, French, relaxed and normal Fishtail, Waterfall, Dutch, Feather, Lace, Twist, and the list goes on. He hopes Rey can keep his biggest secret. 

"Can I do your hair?"

"You do hair?" He told her all about his secret. She looked impressed.

"Wow. What other secrets does Ben Solo have?"

"You know them all except for one."

"and what is that?" Well he can trust Rey.

"I can draw."

"You need to let me see some of your drawings when we get home."

"Fine but I warn you, they are pretty weird."

"I'm not surprised. Now do my hair asshole. Surprise me." He took out the 3 buns and ended up doing 2 dutch braids. 

"Oh my gosh Ben! You weren't lying. You are going to do my hair everyday from now on."

"If you tell anyone I will-"

"I won't. I'll keep your secret."

"Lets go before Leia kills us"

The dinner was really good. He could tell Rey thought so too. When they got back to their hotel he was exhausted and he couldn't wait to get to bed. He changed and saw that Rey fell asleep on the couch. He pulled her up a little bit.

"Come on buttercup go to your bed." She mumbled something but he couldn't understand what she said. She wouldn't wake up so he carried her instead. He takes her braids out and he knows she won't tell anyone his secret and he's grateful for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hope this story is good so far! Next chapter will have some moments between Ben and Rey that will lead to some feelings so don't worry they will get there!** 


	6. Hawaii part 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Hope this chapter was good. They finally admitted they have feelings for each other! Well, at least to themselves. I'm so evil. ;)**

Rey's POV:

She was really impressed with Ben. She wishes he wouldn't hide so much. She has never met anybody like him and she doesn't think she ever will. She was already amazed with his acting. She hopes he chooses that for a career because he has true talent. Now she is amazed with the fact that he can do hair. She meant it when she said he will do her hair everyday. She wants to see everything he can do with hair. She doesn't think his good fashion sense is a secret. It's out there for everyone to see whether he likes it or not. Now all she has to do is see some of his drawings. Surprisingly, she trusts Ben a lot because he has never lied about anything. He says something and he means it. Too bad he hides all of it.

The first morning she woke up in her dress with no braids. Either Leia or Ben put her to bed because she remembers falling asleep on the couch. She was looking forward to going to the beach. Just not the swimming part. She doesn't know how to swim and she doesn't want Ben to know. He will just make fun of her. She walked out of her room and saw that Leia and Ben were watching a movie. 

"What movie are you guys watching?" She startled Ben and she had to stop herself from teasing him.

"Titanic." When Leia answered she glanced at Ben and she's never seen him so focused on a movie before.

"Oh I love that movie. What part?" She sat down next Ben.

"We are almost to the part when Jack paints Rose." Then Ben finally said something.

"Shut up you two I haven't seen this before."

"Oh Ben you're going to love the scene that's coming up." She means it. 

(A/N: If you have no clue what I'm talking about, look up the Titanic scenes mentioned on YouTube or somewhere on the internet. There is some nudity just FWI. K lets continue)

Right when that scene started, Ben covered his face and groaned.

"Ewww. That's just fucking weird."

"Is that what you draw?"

"Hell no."

"Awww that's too bad because if I like your drawings maybe I would want you to draw me." She tried to sound as sarcastic as possible.

"In your dreams."

"Not mine but probably yours. Now shut up and watch." He looked like he was going to protest but he just shrugged and continued watching. It got to the scene with Rose and Jack in the car and Ben's reaction was hilarious.

"What the fuck? Why there? Of all the places they could do it. And why now? That's the worst timing ever. They could of done that when he fucking painted her." He went on and on and realized he must of had a lot of experience with stuff like that. She figures he isn't a virgin. If he isn't, who did he do it with and how many people? She felt a little jealous. Why though? She couldn't care less. It's his business and they aren't even dating. When Leia got up to use the bathroom she asked Ben.

"You clearly know a lot about sex. Are you a virgin?"

"Nope."

"How many times?"

"3"

"With the same person?"

"Yeah. We weren't exactly together though. It was just for fun."

"What happened?"

"She moved." She shouldn't be jealous but she is. Why though?

At the end of the movie she swore she saw Ben tear up. She didn't tease him though because it wouldn't be appropriate. They just watched a movie where tons of people died in gruesome ways so no jokes right now. 

They were about to head to the beach and everyone had their swimsuits on.

"Ben, will you do my hair? I meant what I said last night. I want you to do it everyday."

"Alright." He did a french braid that braided up into a messy bun. 

"Thanks."

They got there and she just walked a little bit in the water. She tried so act like the water was too cold but really she just doesn't know how to swim.

"Rey aren't you gonna swim?"

"It's too cold."

"No it's not come on." Ben started pulling her in the water and she started to panic.

"Stop freaking out."

"I don't know how to swim!" She didn't mean to just blurt it out but she couldn't stop him. That was the only way.

"You don't know how to swim?"

"No I don't, so don't make your asshole comments and make me feel even worse."

"I wasn't gonna do that. I mean I guess I get it cause you've never really ever been able to do anything." He paused for a second. What was he thinking?

"I can teach you. Not here though. It will be impossible to learn here. I can teach you at the pool by our hotel."

"Really?"

"I guess. Were going to be here for a while so you should know how to swim."

"Okay. Gosh I'm so fucking pathetic."

"Eh. I've seen worse." She went to walk back by their stuff to relax but she tripped over the sand and fell. Ben reached his hand out to pull her up but she had other ideas. She pulled him down making him fall too. She started laughing and tried to hurry and get up.

"No you pulled me down here so you're staying." He immediately pulled on her leg and she lost her balance falling again. They were laughing and trying to get up but they kept pulling each other back down. She eventually got up and ran as fast as she could. She's positive Ben is going to chase her. She was right. It didn't take long for him to catch up with her. She ran away from the beach towards the hotel. She didn't know where she was going but whatever. After minutes of screaming and giggling she made it to their hotel room and she ran inside hiding by the couch. Right when she saw Ben, she threw one of the pillows at him. He started chasing her again and he finally caught her. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She was laughing so hard she was having a hard time breathing. 

"Where are you taking me?"

"The pool."

"Even after I made you chase me all the way here?"

"I don't like losing so I had to catch you."

"Put me down at least." 

"Nope. I don't trust you." 

They got to the pool and she had her first lesson.

Ben's POV:

It was his mom's idea to watch Titanic but he was pretty interested. Watching the scenes with Rose naked and Rose and Jack hooking up wasn't awkward. It was the fact that Leia and Rey were right next to him. That made it awkward. When they got to the beach Rey looked hesitant around the water. When he found out she didn't know how to swim he was really surprised. Why didn't Maz teach her? He doesn't know why but he suddenly wanted to teach Rey himself. 

When Rey pulled him down onto the sand he thought it would be funny to pull her back down when she tried to get back up. He didn't mean for it to end in some kind of competition but it did. She made a run for it and he didn't want to lose, so he chased her. It didn't matter where he just wanted to win. Her laughs and screams were making him laugh. It was the most fun he's had in a while. He totally forgot about his mom but she'll be fine. When they somehow made it back to their hotel he threw her over his shoulder and she was very easy to carry. He already knew that though because he's already carried her twice. This time it just isn't to a bed. She was very nervous in the water but she got used to it and didn't hold on to him as much. Her first lesson went well. 

\---

It's Christmas eve and he is really excited to give Rey her present. Leia, Ben and Rey spent the week shopping, eating, swimming, and hiking. Hawaii has places where you can hike so they took the opportunity. Rey can swim now but she is still hesitant and nervous. He's surprised by how fast she learned. Just like Rey said, he does her hair everyday. It is a habit now. He grabs the hairbrush without even thinking about it. 

"Hey Ben? You should let me do your hair."

"No. Not happening. No one but me touches my hair." 

"Oh come on. Please?"

"No."

"Please, please, please?"

"No, no, no."

"Please?!"

"Ughhhhh fine!"

"Yay!" She is too stubborn so he gave up. She left half of his hair down and the rest was braided into a "man bun"

(A/N: Look up Adam Driver man bun. It's hot. Continue)

"Not too bad. I might consider doing this more often."

"Thanks. I do that to my hair sometimes. Minus the braids."

"You two should get to sleep. It's almost midnight"

"Mom were 17 not kids waiting for Santa."

"Just do as I say."

"Fine."

"We can go hangout in the hot tub." They haven't been in the hot tub yet so he didn't want to turn that offer down. They ended up talking until 2 am. They argue a lot but when they aren't arguing, they have some good conversations. 

It's now Christmas and he was being woken up by Rey singing, more like screaming, Christmas songs. They sat in front of the window in the living room and opened presents. Leia got him a camera. He has wanted one for a while so he could make short films. Leia got Rey some makeup that Rey has been saving up for. He gave Leia her present, which was a perfume she ran out of and couldn't find it anywhere to buy more. He got his dad a new back pack because he complains about the one he has but he isn't here. 

"Rey I want to give you yours when were alone."

"Why?"

"You'll see." He didn't want Leia there. He wanted the moment to be good and he didn't need Leia in the way.

"Alright well I guess I'll give you yours then." Her and Leia started laughing for some reason. He slowly opened his present from Rey because they were laughing. Leia clearly knows what Rey got him. He finally opened up a pink shirt.

"You fucking asshole."

"A thank you would be nice."

"Thank you but I am not wearing pink. I barely wear anything but black"

"Exactly. You need more color." Then Leia started talking.

"You aren't leaving until you have that shirt on. Me and Rey decided that before we left home last week."

"Why pink? Out of all the colors you had to choose pink?"

"Suck it up buttercup."

"That's my line."

"Too bad. Not put your new shirt on." He couldn't believe this. Rey is going to pay. He notices when they go swimming she gets a little flustered when he takes his shirt off. So that's what he'll do right now. He saw her blush and he won again. 

"Happy now?" 

"Yep."

Rey's POV:

She wanted to do Ben's hair so bad. That was her favorite physical feature of his. She was so happy when he let her. He looks really good with his hair up like it is. When they were opening presents the next day, she couldn't stop thinking about how hot Ben is in this moment. Him in his pajamas with his messy hair, still in the hair do she did. Shit. She was confused when Ben said he wanted to give her, her present alone. What could it possibly be? She couldn't stop herself from laughing when she handed Ben's present to him. He looked annoyed. Mission accomplished. He changed his shirt right in front of them and she always gets flustered when he takes his shirt off. He has a good body for someone like him. His hair doesn't help at all.

"Leia, my present for you isn't much but I had to get you something. You let me live with you, you let me come to Hawaii with you, and you've been the mom I've never had. Nothing I get you will be as good as that but I did what I could."

"A 3 day trip to Paris? Rey I can't accept this."

"No I insist. You can have a break from us."

"Alright." Then of course Ben had to cut in.

"Where did you get the money for that?"

"All the money I had saved from StarBucks."

"You didn't spend all your money on me did you?"

"No. Don't worry."

"Well, thank you. And thank you Ben." Then she got up and went to her room.

"Well do you want your present now?" What the hell did he get her?

"Sure I guess." She opened up her present to the shoes she wanted and a tiny box. When she opened the box she almost burst into tears.

"The necklace from Maz! How did you get it?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. Where was it?"

"I asked Unkar and apparently he sold it to a pawn shop. So I bought it back." She started to cry happy tears and hugged Ben. He hesitated but hugged her back.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how grateful I am"

"You like the shoes?" She got out of his arms to try them on.

"Yes. Thank you. I'll be wearing these today."

"And I'll be wearing my pink shirt." He said that with very fake enthusiasm and even added a thumbs up. They sat in silence for a while. She kept stealing glances at him and started to feel nervous all of the sudden. She tried to figure out why when a very scary thought came to mind. She always gets excited to talk to him, he is insanely hot, she always gets nervous when they are alone, she cares about him a lot, she even got jealous when she found out he has had sex before, and he is the kindest person ever when he isn't being an asshole. She thinks she is starting to have feelings for him. Or has she always had them? She doesn't know how she feels about Ben. How does he feel about her? She also has to remember that when they kissed her first week of school for their project, she wanted to kiss him again and again. Fucking hell. She must have feelings for him. 

Ben's POV: 

He has to admit, Rey looks really cute right now in her Christmas pajamas with her hair completely down. She looks like she is thinking about something but he isn't sure what she would be thinking about. It's moments like this when he starts to feel nervous or strangely excited. There are times where he just shrugs it off and there are times like right now where he will sit and think about it. He's not sure if he can deny it much longer. He always does things for Rey that he would never do for anyone else, he cares about her a lot no matter how much he hates to accept it, he loves her smile, her laugh is so damn contagious, he loves how stubborn she is, and she is also very attractive. He's always thought she was attractive but he is now realizing other things. She brings the good in him to the surface. He used to be a really mean person until he met Rey. She is helping him discover himself. They are also strangely similar. They both are really lonely and they both apparently suffered through depression. He's briefly explained his depression but not in depth. She has also had it when she moved in with Unkar. They helped each other be happy. They are like 2 halves and without the other half, they can't be complete. He has feelings for Rey and he is done denying it.


	7. Hawaii part 3/3

Ben's POV:

Christmas went really well. Leia meant it when she said she wouldn't let him leave without his pink shirt on. If he is honest with himself, he looks pretty good in pink. He wasn't going to let Rey and Leia know that though. He probably won't wear it often, but he definitely will wear it again. They spent the day watching Christmas movies and having fun at the beach. Christmas night was when it got weird between Rey and Ben. Really weird. 

They were at the beach while Leia was back at the hotel making dinner. They were watching the sunset and no one was on the beach except for them. Usually people would be there but it's Christmas and they are probably with their families. Rey leaned her head on his shoulder and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. 

"Thank you Ben for everything that you've done. I'm so lucky to have you. I don't know where I would be if I never met you." 

They've known each other for about 2 months and they have progressed a lot from where they started. 

"Your welcome. I treat you way differently than others. I don't know why. You bug me so much. You confuse me."

"How?"

"One minute I'm some dark loner asshole and then when your around I turn into Mr. Nice guy. Something about you makes me be someone that I tucked away for years. It's confusing me"

"Well, you're one of the nicest people I know. Yeah you get grumpy and turn into a jerk sometimes but don't we all? You don't just see me as an object like most people do. You view me as a person. I feel like I've known you for years."

He does care for her a lot. More than he's ever cared for anyone. He used to just say he didn't know and hid the true reason deep down. He needs to be honest with himself. He cares because he has feelings for her. He just doesn't know if she feels the same. He doesn't want to find out because he is afraid. Afraid he will lose this friendship. Afraid she will be weirded out and find another place to live. Afraid she will reject him. How could someone like her, have feelings for him in return?  They stood in silence for a while and finally Rey turned to him. They looked at each other for who knows how long. She then kissed him on the cheek. 

"That's for being a good friend. Let's head back." Yep. Friend. But he isn't sure if he wants to be friends for much longer. He wants more.   
\---  
It's New Year's Eve and he is glad that he can spend it with Rey. His dad never ended up coming. Some work thing. Ben had gotten angry when he found out and lost control. He thinks he scared Rey because she avoided him for the rest of the day. They are good now. He apologized and explained how he felt. She was understanding, as usual. They have been growing very very close ever since Christmas. It's quite a scary thought. He has no idea where their friendship will lead to. Him and Rey are arguing right now about Star Wars. 

"Star Wars is to a good movie!" he can't believe Rey hates Star Wars. 

"No it's not. It is so repetitive and all they do is fight in space. It's pretty lame."

"Take that back!"

"Make me." Alright. He pushed her up against the wall to scare her and it was kind of working. 

"Take what you said back."

"Never." She bit her lip and that made him go insane. 

"You like this don't you?"

"No I don't. In fact I'm really uncomfortable. Get off me."

"Then why are you biting your lip?" he let go of her and sat down. She probably bit her lip out of frustration or being nervous but he doesn't care. He can't stop thinking about it. It turns him on a little bit. Rey stood there for a second then went to her room. When she came out she had done her makeup, curled her hair, and was wearing a pretty tight grey dress. 

"Why are you all dressed fancy?"

"Leia didn't tell you?"

"No..."

"Oh. We're going to some party thing. You have to dress nice."

"Ugh. Why am I never told anything around here? I'm guessing I'm not doing your hair because you curled it?"

"Yes you are. Just something small. like a lace braid or something like that."

"Fine. Let me get changed first." He felt like she dressed up like that to impress him. She has never dressed that nice. So he will do the same. He knows she loves when he wears man buns so he did so. He wore his favorite black shirt. Its a short sleeved t-shirt so there isn't anything special about it. The only reason why this shirt is his favorite is because it's tighter than his other shirts. He likes to show off every once in a while. When he went to do Rey's hair he noticed a deep cut on her arm. It looks new. 

"When did you get that cut?"

"What cut?"

"The one on your arm."

"Oh that. I got it last night."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?"

"Cause you will laugh at me."

"No I won't." 

"You promise?"

"I promise." 

"Well... last night I put on a tank top I bought and realized I didn't cut the tag off. So I was too lazy and went to cut it with the scissors while the tank top was still on. I accidentally cut my arm in the process." He covered his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't laugh, but he didn't succeed. The things she does shouldn't make him laugh but it does.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh asshole!"

"Sorry. Let me make it up to you."

"Okay. You have to go bra shopping with me."

"Hell no!"

"You owe me. Plus I'm interested in what you would choose."

"Absolutely not."

"Either that or i'll make you do something worse."

"You're impossible."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes. Only cause I don't want to find out what is worse than that."

"Hurry up were going to be late."

"Where is my mom?"

"She said she would meet us there." He wishes he never laughed. Now he has to go bra shopping with Rey. That will be his worst nightmare. He isn't excited to go to this party they're going to either. Not at all. He hates parties. 

"There. Let's go." They left and the party was on the beach. Apparently it was Leia's friend's party. He stayed away from the crowd mostly cause he gets anxiety. He was doing fine when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh my gosh Ben is that you?" Who the hell is this person?

"Yeah... who are you?"

"Don't be silly you know me."

"Sorry but I don't remember you."

"It's me. Layla. Remember? We hung out when we were kids..." He vaguely remembers her and if he remembers correctly, Layla had a crush on him.

"Oh ya. Hi."

"How have you been Ben? Ha see what I did there?" This is getting so awkward.

"Good..."

"I have a question. I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner sometime."

"Umm-" Rey suddenly cut in

"Hey babe come check this out!" Rey came up to him and held his hand. 

"Sorry talk to you later Layla."

"Yep... see you." He was glad Rey saved him from Layla. Layla glared at Rey and Rey just smiled back and kissed Ben on the cheek. Then Layla was gone. 

"Thanks."

"Yeah no problem. You looked like you were really really uncomfortable so I thought I'd save you."

"Babe?"

"Shut up. That was the first thing to come to mind. Now she thinks were together and she won't bother you anymore."

"Well, "babe", go back to the party. I'm fine being here alone."

"Alright. Have fun being a loner." Then she walked off. He hopes Layla doesn't bother him again.

Rey's POV:

Ben and Rey's argument about Star Wars was pretty stupid in Rey's mind. She is more of a Star Trek fan. When Ben pinned her up against the wall she suddenly felt really nervous. Not in a bad way, but a good way. Is that weird? She didn't realize she was biting her lip until Ben mentioned it. Why was her body betraying her? She wanted to impress Ben that night so she tried to look her best. Ben also looked hot with his hair up and with his tight shirt on. She is really excited to go bra shopping with him. That's only because it will be hilarious. 

The party was like any other party. Dancing, drinking, talking, and whatever else happens at parties. She has only ever been to one party and that was when she was a sophomore. Ben went off on his own and she isn't even slightly surprised. He doesn't like people. When she saw a girl walk up to him she felt jealous. Why was she jealous? He can do whatever he wants with other girls. She noticed he looked uncomfortable so she decided to save him like he saved her. Except this isn't as extreme. She saw the girl's glare when she walked over and now it's the girl's turn to be jealous. She kissed Ben on the cheek to make it believable. Last time she did that was on Christmas. She walked away because she knows she can't convince him to come with her. That's when someone walked up to her. 

"Hey can I get you a drink?"

"Hi and no. I'm too young."

"Me too. No one has to know."

"No thank you."

"Aw come on-"

"Sorry but no."

"Well alright. Will you at least dance with me?"

"Sure I guess." This random dude just took her hand and brought her towards all the dancing.

"I'm Rey by the way."

"That's a funny name. My name is Tanner."

"Thanks..." They were dancing and she could tell he was a little drunk. She tried to distance herself a little bit. He started to grind against her and so she immediately said she had to go sit. She did so but he followed her.

"You sure you don't want a drink?"

"Fine. Only to make you stop asking." She wasn't going to actually drink it. She is just going to dump it out when he isn't looking. She just hopes Leia doesn't see. 

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"Go on drink it."

"Uh ok." She didn't know what to do. 

"Oh I gotta go. My friend needs me. See you." Then he ran off. Now Ben is walking towards her.

"Why are you drinking? Leia will kill you."

"I'm not. That dude that just walked away wouldn't stop asking until I said yes. I was just planning on dumping it." She dumped it right next to her.

"Oh good. Wanna get out of here? I hate parties."

"Yeah. I don't really like them either."

"Where should we go then?" She thought about earlier and how Ben has to go bra shopping with her. She smirked and he rolled his eyes.

"Now? Why not when we get home?"

"Yes now. Come on."

"Where the hell will we go for bras on New Year's eve?"

"We will find a place." He groaned and followed her. They eventually found a store and Ben looked like he wanted to die. She was laughing the whole time while he complained and asked questions like 'Why do they have to look nice? No one sees them' and 'How many bras does one girl need?' She made Ben pick some and he refused at first but he finally gave up. He picked some and she was surprised at what he picked. Now she knows what he expects. When they were finished, it was around 9:30. Midnight doesn't come for anther 2 hours and 30 minutes.

"What now?" She was curious of what Ben wanted to do.

"We could go swimming."

"Now? It's dark outside."

"Who cares?"

"K lets go."

"We should go change first."

"Right lets go." They headed back to the hotel and changed into their swimsuits. They were going to go to swim in the ocean, but everyone was down there so they swam in the pool. She was a little sad that their trip would be over soon. Ben must of noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"No you seem sad. What's wrong?"

"I don't want this to end. We have to go back to reality. School, jerks, Poe."

"You'll be okay. You're the strongest person I know." He was getting pretty close to her but they were interrupted by someone who walked into the pool area. She got out and realized she left everything at the party.

"Ben I left my phone and purse at the party. We need to go back."

"I'll catch up with you." She hurried and changed then went back to the beach. It was getting close to 11:30 and she was relieved midnight was almost there. She got all her stuff but that same guy from earlier stopped her. He was a lot more drunk this time. She could tell by the way he slurred his words.

"Hey Rey. Want another drink?"

"No. I have to go." She wanted to get back to Ben because she liked his company. She didn't realize someone was following her though. It wasn't Tanner so who was it? She didn't want to find out so she quickened her pace. She got to a dead end and she turned around to see someone in a black hoodie. It was too dark to see their face.

"Ben if that's you trying to scare me then it's not funny." She thought it was Ben until she got a text.

Ben: Where are you?

She started to panic a little bit but she didn't let it show.

"Who are you?" The person walked closer and she saw who it was. 

"Poe what are you doing here?"

"Revenge." Now she is getting scared.

"Why?"

"If you would of just went with my plan 2 months ago and never told on me I wouldn't be here right now. You humiliated me. So, I need to get rid of you."

"Calm down Poe."

"No you calm down! You over exaggerate things!"

"Why me?" She started to cry.

"Why Poe? Why? Why me?!" No answer. She started to yell 

"Why?! Answer me!" He pulled a knife out of his pocket and he went to stab her but luckily she blocked it. She punched him and made a run for it. She ran until she slammed into something. No someone.

"Ben! We have to go! Now!"

"Why? What happened?" She was breathing hard and she thinks she was having a panic attack. She started to freak out and she was crying really hard. She fell to the ground and covered her ears.

"Rey, Rey it's okay. What the hell happened?"

"No it's not! I'm in danger. Poe is here Ben. Poe is here!"

"He won't hurt you."

"He literally just tried to kill me. He almost stabbed me but I got away. We have to go. Now!"

"Okay but you have to calm down first. You're having a panic attack."

"Just fucking distract me!"

"Okay. Midnight is in 10 minutes... Leia is drunk..."

"You suck at this." She calmed down enough to get up.

"Now come on. I don't know where Poe is and I don't really want to find out." They ended back up in the hotel while Leia was at the party. Ben and Rey spent their first moments of the New Year together watching Titanic again. That night she was really jumpy. Every time a door shut or she heard footsteps, she would jump. Ben reassured her that Poe doesn't know where they are. They ended up falling asleep on the floor in the living room. 

Ben's POV:

He saw Rey talking to some guy and he was a little jealous. He knew why. He had feelings for Rey so of course he would feel jealous. When he saw Rey with a drink he was a little surprised. He was annoyed when he found out that the guy she was talking to, was pressuring her to do things she didn't want to. When they went bra shopping he wanted to hide in a hole. He hated every second of it. He felt out of place. Luckily they didn't take very long and they went swimming. When they were talking in the water, she looked so pretty in that moment. He thought they were going to kiss until someone came in the pool area. Rey had to get her stuff and he needed a moment to process his feelings. He probably shouldn't of done that though cause when he saw her again, she was panicking and crying. He didn't know what to do. She was having a panic attack and saying the wrong thing will make things worse. He couldn't believe Poe was here. Rey was usually strong but every time she sees or thinks about Poe, she flips out. He doesn't blame her. Why is Poe here though? That's a question to figure out later. He noticed how panicky she was that night so he distracted her with movies. They fell asleep and he was praying that Rey could finally live in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hope you're enjoying the story. Rey and Ben are just getting closer and closer. Hint: Next chapter gets real good ;) **


	8. Home

Ben's POV:

They are packing everything up and getting ready to head home. He is actually a little sad. Him and Rey got so close, now everything has to go back to normal. Hopefully not between Rey and Ben. Rey looks pretty sad too and he just wishes he could make her life better. Leia seems pretty excited to get home which is no surprise to him. Every time they go on vacation, Leia misses Chewy, her job, friends, and their home. 

Once they got back home he threw himself on the couch. He was tired from their trip and the plane ride back. Rey left to go shopping with Rose. Apparently Rose is in town and they planned on going to the mall when Rey got back. He heard his phone go off but he ignored it. He finally looked at his phone when his phone wouldn't stop buzzing. Rey had sent him a bunch of pictures of her in different shirts. 

Rey: I look bad in all of these

Ben: You look good in anything you wear  

Did he really just say that?

Rey: Thanks but that's not true. You are a terrible liar.

Ben: I'm not lying. You don't look bad in anything. You can make the ugliest clothes look good.

Rey: Yeah sure.

Ben: Whatever don't believe me. I like the first shirt the best BTW

Rey: K 

He doesn't know why Rey thinks she looks bad in everything. She really does look good in anything she puts on. She seems fine in what she wears and actually really confident, but when it comes to buying clothes she thinks she looks bad in everything. It makes no sense at all but he's never asked why. Maybe he should.

Ben: Why are you fine with your clothes but then when you go shopping you're not?

Rey: One word. Plutt.

Ben: What did he do?

Rey: When I had to buy clothes he came with to make sure they were "appropriate". Everything I tried on he said made me look ugly or fat or too skinny. I'm used to the clothes I already have so I don't worry. 

Ben: Why didn't you act like this whenever me or my mom take you shopping for clothes?

Rey: Cause you're choosing for me

Ben: Understandable 

Of course Unkar Plutt was apart of that. He ruined her life. He is glad he is in jail. Not for long though. He is only going to be in jail for 5 more months. Once he's out, who knows what he'll do.  Rey finally came back but not alone. 

"Hey Ben this is Rose. Rose this is Ben."

"She has told me so much about you!" He saw Rey blush.

"And you're a lot taller than I thought you'd be."

"Hi. Rey has talked about you quite a bit also."

"Well come on Rose." They went to Rey's room and he didn't expect that girl to be Rose at all. He over heard their conversation when he went to his room.

"So, you're right about the hot emo asshole thing."

"You didn't believe me?"

"Of course I did. Now I believe you even more than I did. He is really hot, he is wearing all black. I just don't see the asshole yet."

"Trust me. You'll see it." There was a pause and he knew he shouldn't be listening to their conversation.

"Well, have you and Ben ever been more than friends?"

"No. I don't think it will ever happen."

"Oh well that's sad. You two would look cute together."

"Rose!"

"What? It's true. He is like the perfect height for you. Tall, but not too tall. It would be so cute when you would kiss cause then he would have to pull you up or you would have to pull yourself up. Also, opposites attract."

"I see what you mean but no."

"Why? Come on Rey... you talk about him a lot. I saw the way you looked at him. You totally like him." He heard Rey groan and he stopped listening. Maybe Rey does have feelings for him. Around 8 pm he heard Rose leave. Then he heard his dad get home. Great. Just great. 

"Ben come here!" He went to the kitchen.

"What dad?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the Hawaii trip."

"Nothing new so you're forgiven."

"Ben don't be like that." He started to get angry.

"Be like what? You're the one that chooses work over family!"

"Ben I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Of course you don't! You never do! You couldn't care less about what's going on with my life! You never ask me about school, you never show up to my theater performances, you barely come on family vacation, you never ask me about my life! You barely know anything about me!"

"I know one thing, and it's that you are a depressed fucked up kid who doesn't care about anything but himself." Rey came walking in and she looked mad. 

"That's not true Mr. Solo! If he didn't care about anything but himself, I wouldn't be here! I would still be at my old home being abused! He wouldn't be arguing with you right now! Don't you see? He is mad at you cause he wants you apart of his life."

"You stay out of this! This is between me and my son."

"No.  The only reason why he is probably a depressed fucked up kid is because of you!" He just wanted to cry right now. Rey was right. If his dad would just be apart of his life then maybe he wouldn't be so fucked up. He couldn't take much more of this so he left the house. He sat outside on the curb for a while. He started to cry. The last time he cried was when his cat died in 8th grade. He felt so alone. At least until Rey sat next to him.

"Ben it will be alright."

"No it won't. We both know what my dad thinks about me. He doesn't care about me and he never will. I'm getting tired of it. I don't even think he cares about Leia. I'm never enough." Rey hugged him and kept saying it would be alright. How though? 

"Hey come on. Let's go get ice cream or something."

"That sounds nice but I just want to go to bed."

"No come on." She pulled him up and basically dragged him to the ice cream place he always goes to. He is lucky to have Rey. Especially on nights like this.

Rey's POV: 

Going home wasn't easy. She was scared for what might happen back at home. Hawaii was her escape. At least until Poe found her. Other than that, it was some of the best weeks of her life. At least she can look forward to hanging out with Rose when she got home. She knows she probably shouldn't hang out with Rose the day she gets back but it's Rose's last day in Rey's city. They ended up going shopping and everything she tried on she thought looked terrible on her. Ben said she looks good in anything but she doesn't believe him for a second. 

"When were done shopping you have to let me meet Ben."

"Alright. Let me ask Leia." Leia said it was fine and that she would be at Luke's house picking up Chewy. She never thought Rose was ever going to meet Ben. It was more awkward then she thought it would be. Rose said something she didn't want Ben to know about at all. Their conversation about Rey and Ben being together was interesting. She hoped Ben didn't hear any of it. Rose apparently visited her city because her boyfriend Finn invited her here for Christmas. Now she's leaving. She has been growing apart from Rose. They went from texting every day to every couple of weeks. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by yelling downstairs. Han and Ben were in an argument and once she heard what Han said she got really defensive for Ben. How could he be like that to his own son? When Ben stormed out of the house they stood for a couple of seconds when she finally spoke.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." She went outside to be there for Ben and he was a mess. She has never seem him like this before. Not even close. She didn't realize how affected he was by his dad. They got ice cream and when they got back Leia and Han were arguing.

"They are at it again. I'm going back outside."

"No you're not. Just come to my room and we'll listen to music."

"Fine." They did so and she remembered Ben's drawings.

"Hey Ben, you should show me your drawings."

"Oh ya. You still want to see them?"

"Yes I've been wanting to see them for weeks now." He took her to his room and grabbed a big sketch book from under his bed. They were pictures of mostly people. One that stood out was a drawing of the school hall with a girl at her locker and a guy off to the side staring at her. The girl looked cheerful while the guy looked depressed. She realized something when she saw 3 buns on the girl's head.

"These are amazing! What is this one about?" She showed him the picture she was just looking at and he shrugged.

"I drew that a couple weeks after you came to my school."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You stand out. At least to that lonely dude staring at the girl, which is you."

"Who's the lonely dude?" She already knew the answer so she didn't really need to ask.

"Me." They sat in silence while she looked through all his drawings of people that he finds interesting and surprisingly flowers.

"I told you my drawings are weird."

"No they aren't. They are really good. You draw completely random people you see and give them a story through drawing. It's unique."

"It's creepy though." He took the book and put it away.

"Why flowers?"

"I don't know yet. They just interest me."

"Well goodnight Ben." She left his room and went to bed with a smile on her face. Even though he has drawn other people, she still feels happy that he drew her. 

\---

School sucked when they went back. Reality came crashing down right when she got there. She ran into Poe a couple of times but he just glares at her. Ben gets really protective when Poe is around and she thinks he is so adorable. 2 weeks of school passes quickly. She was planning on getting a job but Leia insisted she didn't. The only exciting thing that happened was when she went to the mall with Ben a few days ago. She was trying on clothes and getting Ben's opinion. He was sitting down and she tripped trying to put her shoes back on and fell right on Ben. They stared at each other for a second and Ben finally broke the tension by saying "Clumsy dumb ass" She knew he didn't mean it but she got up and playfully slapped him on the head. 

Today they are going on a stupid field trip to a historical movie. All the seniors are going. When they got to the movie theater she couldn't find Ben anywhere. Some guys came up to her. What is it with guys and Rey? She isn't that pretty.

"Wanna sit with us?"

"Oh umm sorry I'm planning on sitting with my friend."

"Who? That jerk Ben Solo?"

"Excuse me? Ben Solo is not a jerk."

"Whatever he is doing to make you think that is bullshit."

"He isn't doing anything. Why do people hate Ben so much?" 

"He must be hooking up with you." She went to punch the guy that was talking but Ben came up behind her and pulled her away. She fought him but he was too strong so she gave up.

"Rey just ignore that guy. Whatever he said about you isn't true."

"It's not what he said about me it's what he said about you."

"Well I don't care what people think."

"Well I do! People are mean to you!"

"Eh I deserve it."

"No you-" The teachers told them to be quiet as they walked into the theater. The movie was extremely boring. She doesn't even know what it's about because she wasn't paying attention. She was texting Rose and looking at social media but the teacher took her phone away. Ben was falling asleep and she nudged him so he wouldn't.

"Don't you dare fall asleep. You have to survive this torture with me." She tried to be as quiet as possible. 

"Ugh lets just leave. I'd rather get in trouble than watch this boring shit." She stood up along with Ben and they hurried out of the theater. Some teachers called after them and went after them so they ran. They were laughing at the fact that they were running from a teacher. They got away from the teachers and they hid in some little corner thing. They were trying to catch their breath and she finally realized how close they were. They were hiding in a small space so they had to stand really close. She looked at his lips and remembered what is was like to kiss him. The kiss didn't mean anything but would it if they kissed again? She is doomed.

Ben's POV: 

Showing Rey his drawings was nerve wracking. He was nervous she would make fun of him but she looked amazed. No one has ever called his drawings unique before. He likes to look out his window and draws the first person he sees. He does the same anywhere else. He is glad Rey doesn't think it's creepy. She thinks it's unique. School was school and 2 weeks went by quickly. Him and Rey haven't spent a lot of time together but that's okay. He was looking for Rey and found her when she looked like she was ready to punch the boy she was talking to. He made that mistake a couple weeks before Rey moved here and got suspended for 3 days. He didn't know what that guy said but it clearly made her upset. Turns out it was something about him. She was defending him. That is also a first. 

The movie was so lame. He was finally falling asleep when damn Rey wouldn't let him. When they were running from the teachers he was laughing because Rey was. Her laugh is so fucking contagious. They were in a small space and he was really close to Rey. So close they were almost touching. He saw her look at his lips and he looked at hers. He has restrained himself from kissing her whenever they got close like this. He isn't sure if he can keep it going much longer. He just doesn't want to be rejected. She bit her lip and that was it. Fuck it. He kissed her hard. It was desperate. He's been wanting to do this for a long time. She luckily kissed him back. He pulled her against him pinned her to the wall. He pulled away so they could both take a breath.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time Rey."

"Why didn't you?" She smirked.

"I was worried you didn't feel the same. I guess I thought wrong."

"You sure did asshole. I've had feelings for you since Christmas. Maybe even before that. I just realized I really liked you when you gave me my present."

"Damn. If I would of known that I would of kissed you a while ago."

"We were both worried we didn't like each other back." 

"What does this make us?"

"We can figure it out later." He kissed her again. He has waited so long for this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I told you they were getting there. I hate slow burn but I also love it. I wasn't planning on having them kiss just yet but I got impatient ;)**


	9. I've Ben Solo for too long

Rey's POV:

Rey and Ben ended up getting in trouble for running out of the theater and from the teachers. They have detention on Monday after school. It was a Friday when it happened so they had a whole weekend to figure out what's going on between them. When Ben kissed her she was too surprised to react. Once the realization kicked in, she kissed him back. It was a really heated kiss but she didn't care. They've both wanted this since Christmas. It was a nice moment while it lasted, but they got caught and got yelled at for 20 minutes. When they got home she wanted to know what this meant for Rey and Ben.

"Ben, we need to figure out what we are."

"I have an idea of what we could be."

"And what is that?"

"First let me take you on a date tomorrow."

"A date?"

"Yes. Ever been on one?" She hasn't. She is 17 almost 18 and has never been on a date. Yeah she has had a boyfriend but it lasted 3 days before they were interested in someone else. She thought something was wrong with her. 

"No..."

"Well then let me take you on a fantastic first date."

"Okay." Ben went to his room and she got really nervous and excited. Nervous because it's her first date, and it's with Ben. Excited for the same reasons. She never thought this would happen. Not once. She never had a mom to do mother daughter stuff with. She had Maz but she thought it was a waste of money and time. She knows one person that will definitely help, and that person is Leia.

"Hey Leia can I ask you a question?"

"Yes of course."

"Well... so... Ben asked me out and I was wondering if you would help me."

"Oh that's wonderful! Ben hasn't asked someone out in a very long time. I'm glad he chose you. I will sure as hell help you!"

"Thank you."

"Do you know where he plans on taking you?"

"No not exactly."

"Well I'm still going to dress you up very nicely. When are you going?"

"Tomorrow."

"Okay. Lets go!"

"Where? Now?"

"The mall! Now come on!" They ended up buying a new dress and shoes. The dress was a light blue sleeveless dress that went mid thigh. It was simple but she loved it. She got silver sandals that Leia thought would go perfect with the dress. She was also going to wear the necklace from Maz, well Ben now. She was practicing her makeup look for tomorrow when she looked at all the pictures on her mirror. There were pictures of her, Rose, Maz, Leia, Chewy, and her mom and dad. She realized someone was missing. Ben. He has been her best friend, how does she not have a picture of him on her mirror? She looked through her phone for pictures and found the perfect picture. The picture was from her first week of school when Rose asked for a picture of Ben. She had thought Ben looked hot in this picture and she still does. She got it printed and put it on her mirror. She hopes to put more of possibly Ben. And maybe even some with her in them. 

She spent the rest of her night finding pictures from Hawaii that Leia took and printing them. She found one of Ben in his pink shirt, one of her and Ben laughing about who knows what, and one in specific startled her. She thought her and Ben were alone at the beach on Christmas looking at the sunset. Leia must of been there because there was a picture of the back of them with Rey's head on Ben's shoulder. She's definitely printing that one. She hung up the 3 pictures she could find of her and Ben and can't wait to take more. She thought there would be more of them but there were mostly pictures of nature stuff. Ben suddenly walked in without knocking and it made her jump.

"Geez Ben you scared me!"

"Sorry. We need to talk about tomorrow."

"Okay."

"I'm going to take you to lunch at noon then I have other stuff that is a surprise."

"Okay. I'm excited!"

"Me too." He turned to leave but stared over at her mirror. He smiled and left the room. He must of seen the pictures of them. 

Ben's POV:

Ever since he kissed Rey, he has been a lot more confident. Hell he was so confident that he asked her out and said it would be fantastic. He doesn't know what he wants to do though. He spent a lot of his night figuring out what he wanted to do. He eventually decided that he wants to take her on a picnic for lunch at a garden. There was a garden where a lot of people go to read or go on dates. He thought they should do more so he is also going to take her roller skating. He thought about ice skating but knowing Rey, she is going to wear a dress. He didn't want her to be cold. After, they will go to dinner at a restaurant. He really hopes Rey will like what he planned. He went into her room to tell her about lunch and that the rest was a surprise when something got his attention. There on her mirror, was 2 pictures of them together in Hawaii, and the one that that Rey took when Ben went to her house for the first time. He decided he wanted those pictures too.

He asked his mom for her camera and printed any picture of Rey or pictures of them both. How did his mom get a picture of them at the beach on Christmas? They were alone. He thought they were alone. 

"Mom how did you get this picture?"

"Oh when I came down to get you for dinner I saw how cute you two were and took a picture. I didn't want to ruin the moment so I just went back to the hotel."

"Well thank you." He went to his room and wanted to do something with all the pictures he had. He found 4 of Rey and 2 of them together. He decided he would just put them in frames later. His favorite picture of Rey was when she was at her locker. He wanted to take a picture of her for his contact picture. It was her looking over at him leaning on her locker with a smile on her face. He was staring at the picture when an idea came to mind. He could draw Rey. Just her. Draw her in a way that will show everything that's great about her. She has been a big part of his life so even if their relationship doesn't work out, he will still have the memories. He got out his sketch book and started drawing. He didn't know how long he was doing this for until he saw the sun started to rise. He stayed up all night? 

It was 15 minutes before Rey and Ben were going to go on their date. He does admit, he is really nervous. He has been on a few dates but he's never been this nervous to go on one. He dressed nicer than he usually does. He wore a button up shirt, that was black of course, with black jeans and black Vans. He is not going on a date without at least one piece of black. Black suits him. His mom came down stairs after helping Rey. This is the first time he didn't do Rey's hair since he started doing it. 

"Ben I'm so happy for you. I'm sorry your father isn't here to see it."

"Don't bring dad up. I'm in a good mood and I don't want it ruined by dad."

"Right. Well don't screw this up."

"That makes me feel so much better." He said that in a sarcastic way and Leia glared at him. Rey walked out of her room minutes later and came downstairs. He was right. She was wearing a dress.  She has her hair in a ponytail with some pieces of hair hanging down that had been curled. She looks so beautiful. 

"Ready?"

"Yep. Where are we going for lunch?"

"You'll see." He put his arm around her waist and walked her to the car. He told her about the picnic at the garden and when they arrived she looked so excited.

"This is better than I imagined Ben. I didn't know you could be so romantic." 

"Well you deserve it." They ate lunch and had conversations about how school sucks and how boring his uncle is. He looked over at Rey and she looked even more beautiful with the sun shining on her. He leaned over and kissed her. She put her hands on his shoulders and they made their way to his hair. His hair that he didn't let anyone touch. He doesn't care though. He likes the thought of only Rey and himself touching his hair. Her hands running through his hair felt relaxing. She pulled away and took a bite of what she was eating.

"You're so fucking beautiful." She looked at him and gave a sad smile.

"What's the sad smile for?"

"No one has ever called me beautiful before. Only hot and pretty."

"I'm glad I'm the first." Why is he suddenly so forward with her?

"Well lets go. Were going roller skating."

"Sounds fun. If I fall will you catch me?"

"I sure will. I wanted to take you ice skating but I figured you were gonna wear a dress."

"Good thinking. I would freeze my ass off." He took her hand and they got to where they were going to skate. He kept his promise about catching her. Every time she looked like she was about to fall and immediately grabbed her waist. 

"Hey Ben there is a photo booth over there. Lets go take pictures." He nodded his agreement and they went to the photo booth. They could take 4 pictures so they planned their pictures out. The first was going to be a smile, second was going to be a silly face, third was going to be Rey flipping Ben off, and the fourth would be a hug. They were taking the pictures and when he looked over at Rey for the fourth picture, he thought of something better than a hug. He kissed her for the last picture. The pictures went as planned except for the last one. Rey laughed at the third one because of Ben's annoyed look he pretended to have. He laughed at their silly face one because they both happened to cross their eyes. Only difference was Rey had duck lips and Ben stuck his tongue out. They both smiled at the last one. 

They eventually left and they got to the restaurant. They had a nice dinner and when the bill came Rey argued about paying for her half.

"No Rey. I'm paying"

"I can't make you do that."

"You're not making me, I want to."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and relaxed. He thought she was being ridiculous. She is not paying for her part of dinner. They went home and Leia had left a note that she was at Luke's. So they were together, at their house, alone. 

"Now that you took me on a date, what are we?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd be my girlfriend."

"I like the sound of that."

"Really... because if I remember correctly, when you first came to our school you said you would never date me. You even said hooking up with me would be mortifying."

"Well that's when I didn't know you. I'm 100% positive  that you didn't ever want to date me either." That is sadly true.

"Very true...well I have a nice pick up line for you."

"No! Please no. Don't ruin the moment." He just has to say it. 

"Be my girlfriend because I've Ben Solo for too long."

"Oh my fucking hell! You will be solo for even longer if you say that ever again." She laughed and hugged him. He laughed and hugged her tight. 

Rey POV:

She couldn't sleep at all the night before their date. She was too nervous. Leia helped her do her makeup and hair but a little part of Rey was sad that Ben wasn't doing her hair. When she went downstairs Ben looked at her in a way no one has ever looked at her before. She felt happy that she wasn't an object in Ben's eyes. She was so amazed at everything her and Ben did. She had no idea he had a romantic side. Her favorite part was the picnic. It was simple but she liked simple. When Ben told her she was beautiful she wanted to cry. No one has ever treated her this way before. Roller skating was also really fun. There were times when she would almost fall and there were times when she did it on purpose just so Ben would put his hands on her waist. She smiled when she saw how their pictures turned out. The last picture was her favorite. She can't wait to tell Rose everything.

After dinner she felt guilty. The thought of someone else paying for her dinner, especially when it was really expensive, was bothering her. But Ben reassured her he wanted to. She made herself believe that. Ben's pick up line ruined the mood completely but she didn't care. Ben left to take a shower and she went into Ben's room. Whenever she is in there she can never actually look at everything in there so she took this time to do so. She found pictures that he printed and smiled to herself. She wanted to look at his drawings again also. She loved his drawings and could look at them all day. She went through his book and noticed he puts dates on his drawings in very small writing. The last one was just started yesterday. She could tell it was a girl but not who yet. She looked familiar. She turned the page and saw writing on the back of the picture she just looked at. "Rey is a big part of my life. Even if me and Rey's relationship doesn't work out, I'll still have the memories" She looked at the picture again and realized it was her. She couldn't tell at first only because he just started this so it obviously isn't finished yet. She heard the water stop and she hurried and put the book away. She left his room quickly and went to her room. She didn't want to seem weird. Ben knocked on her door this time and she let him in. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his hair was crazy. Just how she likes it.

"Apparently my mom thought it would be a great idea to use her Paris vacation so she is leaving tomorrow morning. She will be back on Tuesday"

"Wow she must be tired of us then. Where is your dad?"

"I also just found out that he is divorcing my mom and moved out last night."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"I don't really care. It's not like he is ever home anyways."

"So we have the house to ourselves?" That kind of excites her. 

"Yep." He walked closer and kissed her. She loves his hair and she couldn't control herself. So she ran her hands through his hair. She pushed him on her bed and sat on his lap. Ben stopped and pulled away once things started getting really heated.

"We should stop before you do something you'll regret." 

"What makes you think I'll regret it?"

"You seriously don't want your first time to be with me right?"

"I couldn't think of anyone better."

"Not tonight. I'm going to bed." He kissed her forehead and left the room. She wasn't irritated. She understood. What irritated her was that Ben always doubted himself. He needs to stop doing that. 

\---

It was their first day at school as boyfriend and girlfriend. They just spent their Sunday cuddling and eating food. She was at her locker getting her stuff when she heard a bunch of people talking about her and Ben. All day she has heard rumors that they hooked up that day at the movie theater. She didn't care though. She did care though that a bunch of girls started talking to Ben all of the sudden. It made her really jealous. This time she knows why. She had it when a girl put her hand on Ben's arm. She walked right over to Ben and got everyone's attention. 

"Here is the answer to everyone's question!" She slammed Ben against the lockers, not hard enough to hurt him but hard enough to startle him, and kissed him hard. He kissed back and put his hands around her back. When they stopped all the girls glared and all the guys whistled. Except for Poe. He looked pissed. Not one girl bothered Ben for the rest of the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Finally their relationship is settled. I have a lot of plans for the two of them ;) If you're wondering, they live in a place where it's too hot to snow. It's winter so it's cold but not cold enough for snow.**


	10. Trouble

Ben's POV:

He could kiss Rey all day. He didn't think he would ever enjoy kissing someone so much. He had to stop when they were on Rey's bed because he didn't want her to regret anything. He isn't good enough for Rey and he doesn't want her first time to be a disappointment. He hated leaving her but he had to. He continued his drawing of Rey that night and woke up an hour late for school. When he got to school he heard what everyone was talking about. Him and Rey supposedly hooked up at the movie theater on Friday. He hates rumors but he really likes this one. He didn't know why so many girls were flirting with him all the sudden. He could tell Rey was irritated, but he's only interested in Rey. When Rey slammed him up against the lockers he thought she was going to punch him for something he did but all she did was kiss him like it would be the last time. He hasn't seen Rey this possessive before and he really likes it. 

He had heard that Layla, a friend from his childhood and the party in Hawaii, that she is moving here and going to his school. She had a huge crush on Ben when they were younger and he was glad when he found out she was going to move. Now she is moving back. At least now him and Rey don't have to act, it's a real relationship. He saw her walking through the halls so he tried to hide from her but he failed miserably. 

"Ben! I'm so glad I'm going to your school!" She hugged him but he didn't hug her back. 

"How are you and that girl from the party in Hawaii?"

"Really well. And her name is Rey.  She's my girlfriend." He saw a twinge of anger but it was quickly covered with a smile. 

"I'm happy you finally found someone." She turned and walked away. Thank goodness. He decided to text Rey. He had no idea where she was. Probably bathroom or something.

Ben: Guess who just started coming to our school?

Rey: I don't know who?

Ben: Layla

Rey: That girl in Hawaii at the party?

Ben: Yep and please kill me now

Rey: She won't be that bad

Ben: I don't know about that. She was obsessed with me when we were kids and might still be

Rey: Should I be intimidated?

Ben: Nah. You're way better than her. 

Rey: If you say so 

Ben: Where are you?

Rey: Science class waiting for the teacher to come back so I can turn in my paper

Ben: I'll be waiting for you at your locker.

She didn't answer but he didn't think much of it. It was after school and he's been waiting for a while. He called her and she didn't answer. Her phone must be on silent. School ends at 2:50 and it's now 3:30. Where the hell is Rey? He tried calling Rey 2 more times and she didn't answer. He was relieved when Rey came rushing out of the hallway next to him. She wore a hoodie today and for some reason she had the hood up. 

"What's with the hoodie?"

"I'm cold."

"Uh huh." He went to pull down the hood but she slapped his hand away. What is her deal? She rushed passed him to his car. They have detention but whatever. She was really silent. Especially for Rey. When they got home, Rey poured herself a bowl of cereal and he walked over to her and hugged her from behind. She winced and pushed him away.

"What is your deal?"

"Nothing. Leave me alone."

"It's not nothing. You're being really quiet, you're wearing a hood over your head, and you wince every time I touch you. Did I do something wrong?

"No Ben. No. You don't need to know."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't Ben because you won't be able to do anything about it." The hood is making it hard to see her face so he hurried and yanked it down. His blood boiled when he saw bruises and cuts. Rey looked startled and went to put her hood back on. He grabbed her wrists to stop her.

"Who did this?" He didn't mean to sound so angry. 

"It doesn't matter." He noticed she winced when he hugged her so he quickly pulled her sweatshirt up. There were even more bruises and cuts all over. He didn't think he could get anymore angry.

"Who did this? Whoever did this to you will pay. Was it Poe?" He sounded even more angry. 

"You can't hurt the person who hurt me Ben."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't because it was a girl who did this." She pushed him and sat on the couch with her cereal.

"Was it a fight?" She nodded.

"Who won?"

"Me. But it won't stop her from coming after me again. She hates me."

"Who?" No answer.

"Answer me." No answer again.

"Fucking answer me." 

"Layla! Okay? Now leave me alone!" She stood up and went to her room. Layla? Why the hell would Layla do this? He didn't mean to make Rey angry but he will give her some space before he says sorry. He kept thinking about what happened. Why did they fight? Who started it? He couldn't take it anymore so he asked his mom if she knew Layla's number. Luckily she did. He called her.

"What the hell happened between you and Rey?"

"Oh hey Ben!"

"Answer the damn question."

"You should ask Rey that question. All I will say is that we fought and I beat her ass. She won but I still beat her ass." He smiled because Rey had won a fight against Layla.

"Whatever." He hung up and went to Rey's room. 

"Rey I'm sorry for being pushy earlier."

"No I'm sorry. I'm being a bitch."

"Can I ask what happened?"

"No. But thanks for worrying." Why won't she tell him? He will have to find out another way. He remembered that his mom is the principle and that she has all the footage of the school security cameras at school. If he can just get in her office and look at the footage. The next day at school he did exactly what he planned and found the footage. 

She was leaving the science class minding her own business when Layla walked up to her and slammed her against the wall. 

"You don't deserve Ben! I do! He is only with you cause you're pretty!"

"If that were true I wouldn't be living with him. Has he ever told you his biggest secrets? If he deserved you he would be your boyfriend right now." Layla slapped her across the face and Rey slapped her back. 

"You better watch your back Rey because no matter what, I won't stop until I get what I want!" 

"Ben? Sorry but he's taken." Layla grabbed Rey by the hair and threw her down. She started kicking Rey in the stomach. That's why she winced when when he hugged her. Rey tripped her and punched her in the face. She went to leave but Layla kicked Rey in the leg and she fell again. Layla kept slapping and punching until Rey was begging for her to stop. When she did, Rey punched her right in the nose and kicked her in the stomach. That's his Rey. Rey got up, put her hoodie over her head and rushed away. He switched the cameras and realized that the fight happened about 30 seconds before she got to him. 

He is kind of glad Layla is a girl because if she wasn't then he would beat the shit out of her. He hurried out of his mom's office and went to Rey. She was at her locker. 

"I saw what happened Rey. Why wouldn't you just say what happened?"

"Cause it's embarrassing enough I got in a fight. I didn't want you to know the details. Wait... how did you see what happened?"

"You weren't answering me so I got my own answers by looking at security footage in my mom's office." He noticed Rey had covered most of her face up with makeup and even though she did that, he can still see the bruises. 

"How's your face?"

"It hurts but I'll be okay." She reached into her locker and winced. She grabbed he side and closed her eyes.

"Your face may be okay but something else isn't"

"It's nothing."

"Nothing? All you did was reach into your locker and now you look like you're in pain."

"It's where my ribs are. Anything I do they hurt like a motherfucker."

"She was kicking you where your ribs are so of course they hurt. You should probably see a doctor."

"No."

"Something could be broken Rey. At least let me see where she kicked you." She lifted her shirt high enough to see her stomach and back. The bruises where her ribs are looked worse than yesterday. That can't be good.

"I'm taking you to the doctor." He slammed her locker shut and left the school with Rey. He doesn't care that school is about to start. 

Rey's POV:

Her stupid science teacher is so slow. When he finally got back and she left she saw Layla. She smiled to be nice but it left when she was slammed up against the wall. How did no one see the fight? She could of hurt her a lot more but she didn't want to get in trouble. Layla wouldn't stop punching her so she couldn't do anything but beg. She took the opportunity when she stopped. Layla isn't going to stop until she gets what she wants but that doesn't scare Rey. She beat her once, she can beat her again. She didn't want anyone to know what happened or see. It was a little humiliating because it was over guy. Also she doesn't want people to think she lost. She may have gotten more bruises and possibly more bones broken but she still left with Layla on the ground wincing in pain. She wasn't trying to be mean to Ben but he needs to stop being so protective. 

They are at the doctors waiting and she is worried something is broken. Mostly because she won't be able to afford the doctors bill. 

"I don't know why you brought me here. I can't afford it."

"It's on me"

"No."

"Yes. I don't care what you say." She hates it when Ben pays for her. The doctor had to give her some x-rays.

"It looks like you have a sprained ankle and 2 broken ribs." Her ankle? When did she hurt her ankle? Its been hurting but she didn't think she sprained it. It must of been when Layla kicked her in the leg and she fell. 

"Did you fall off your bike or something?"

"No. I got into a fight."

"Troublemaker huh? Well ribs usually heal on their own and it takes up to 2 months. So, just take pain medication and you shouldn't be in any pain. As for your sprained ankle, just ice it and be careful."

"Thank you."

"Rey, correct?" She nodded.

"It shows you haven't had a doctors appointment in a couple of years. You need your well woman exam." Ben looked at me and he looked confused.

"Alright." She hates those but oh well.

"Ben you should probably leave."

"Why?"

"You don't know what a well woman exam is do you." He shook his head. That will be fun to explain.

"Well it's a doctor appointment for girls and their stuff." He looked confused so the doctor explained. 

"Well I'm out of here." and he left the room. 

\-- 

On their way back home Ben kept looking over at her.

"What?"

"Nothing." He kept doing it over and over again.

"Seriously what?"

"Just worried that's all."

"You know we'll be in trouble when we get to school right?"

"Who gives a shit?"

"I do." They got to school towards the middle of 2nd period. Everyone looked right at them when they walked in. The PE teacher looked pissed.

"Where have you two been?" She saw Layla was in this class. She looked mad. 

"Doctor's office because of that dumb ass." Ben pointed over towards Layla and she glared.

"Well hurry we're playing dodge ball." That will be fun. Not. She went to play but Ben pulled her away.

"You're not playing."

"Why not?"

"Your ribs and ankle remember?"

"Oh ya. Well sit out with me please. I don't want to be alone."

"I don't want to play anyway." He sat on the floor next to her and the gym teacher sighed.

"I'm going to mark your grades down for sitting out."

"Excuse Rey. She has 2 broken ribs and a sprained ankle." He handed the teacher their note from the doctor.

"And why are you sitting out Solo?"

"In case she needs me." He winked and sat back down. When he did that both Poe and Layla looked furious. 

"Aww why you mad Layla? Mad cause I have a girlfriend and it's not you?" Ben should really shut up.

"And why you mad Poe? Mad cause Rey has a boyfriend and it's not you?" Poe started to walk to Ben with his fist clenched but the gym teacher stopped him.

"That's enough!" 

They ended up going to detention for double time because they didn't go when they were supposed to. It's so boring.

Rey: I'm so bored. Detention sucks

Ben: Same.

Rey: You should entertain me.

Ben: How would I do that? Were in detention.

Rey: Figure it out. 

Ben: What do you plan on happening between us?

Rey: Stuff ;)

Ben: Stuff? Be specific.

Rey: I plan on us doing something when no one is home 

Ben: Still not specific enough She doesn't know why she is saying stuff like that but she guesses she's just in that type of mood right now.

Rey: You'll see ;)

Ben: I'm a very impatient person

Rey: Me too

Ben: You're pretty inappropriate

Rey: Not as much as you

Ben: Trust me you haven't seen how dirty I can be.

Rey: You haven't seen how dirty I can be either

Ben: Is that a challenge? 

Rey: Want it to be?

Ben: I never turn down a challenge and I sure won't turn this one down. 

Rey: Who ever is the most dirty wins

Ben: How do we determine that?

Rey: I bet we will be able to tell

Ben: If I win we have to make out in front of Leia

Rey: and if I win?

Ben: 7 minutes of heaven

Rey: You're on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hope this was a good chapter. Do you think Rey or Ben is going to win? ;)**


	11. Detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning! The beginning of this chapter is a little mature so I warn you. I'll put a line that will divide the mature stuff from the appropriate stuff, so just scroll down until you see a line if you don't want to read the gross stuff. Ben and Rey are terrible at dirty talk, but I did that on purpose. So just an FWI that I could do so much better, but I feel like it didn't fit the characters in my mind.**

Rey: You're on

Ben: Oh I will be

Rey: You already suck at this

Ben: I'll suck on something ;)

Rey: Me too ;) 

Ben: That would be nice 

Rey: How big is it?

Ben: Wouldn't you rather see for yourself?

Rey: And how would I do that?

Ben: I have some ideas ;)

Rey: And what might those ideas be?

Ben: You can see in person or a picture 

Rey: That's a tough decision

Ben: You really want to see don't you ;) If Rey is honest with herself, yes she really does. She has to be subtle.

Rey: Depends. Would I be disappointed?

Ben: I sure hope not 

Rey: I'll go with the picture. Baby steps you know? 

Ben: Fuck you're weird

Rey: How is that weird asshole?

Ben: We're going off topic

Rey: Right lets continue

Ben: You really want a picture?

Rey: I'm done being subtle. Yes

Ben: Hmm... She looked over at Ben and he had a smirk on his face. He looked at her and he raised his eyebrows like he was asking a question, still smirking. She realized he was silently asking if she actually meant what she said. Yes she does so she nodded. What is going to happen now? Her question was answered when he stood up and asked the teacher if he could use the bathroom. She knows exactly what he's going to do and she suddenly gets nervously excited. She can't believe this is actually going to happen.

Rey: This "challenge" isn't going how I thought it would at all ;)

Ben: Is that a bad thing?

Rey: Hell no.

Ben: That's good. Unlike you

Rey: I can be good. I just prefer being naughty ;)

Ben: No pictures if you're naughty. I don't reward naughty girls ;)

Rey: I promise I'll be good 

Ben: We'll see A few seconds later she got a picture. She got really nervous and hesitated before she clicked on it. Holy shit. Now she is really scared to have sex with Ben, if they ever do. 

Rey: Holy shit Ben. 

Ben: Like what you see? ;) 

Rey: Yes. Do you want any pictures of me?

Ben: No. I like surprises ;)

Rey: You and your damn winky faces 

Ben: ;) She was relieved that he didn't want any pictures. She doesn't feel comfortable for that yet. She heard him chuckle and they looked at each other. She mouthed at him "It's huge" pointing at his pants. He laughed and was told to be quiet by the teacher. Their detention was over seconds later. Her and Ben rushed out of the classroom.

"Fuck if my mom ever reads through my texts she might kill me."

"I think you won." She said ignoring what he said. 

"I still could have been way dirtier."

"Go ahead. I'm giving you a second chance." He stepped closer and hesitated before he spoke again.

"Wanna know what I do to good girls?" She nodded and he kissed her neck and whispered in her ear.

"I fuck them." Those 3 words sent shivers down her spine. He continued kissing her neck and she hoped a teacher didn't walk out of their classroom. He also continued whispering in her ear.

"I'll reward you if you're a good girl. I'll give you whatever you want. I'll make you feel good." His words were making her shiver and his deep voice wasn't helping. She had no words. He quickly pulled away when they heard a classroom door open. They walked towards Ben's car saying nothing. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at home they cuddled watching a movie called "Safe Haven". It's one of Rey's favorite movies. They weren't really watching it though. They kept getting distracted by each other.

"When should we make out in front of your mom? You won so now we have to do that."

"Tonight during dinner. It will be funny."

"Yes it will but I don't like losing. It sucks." 

"Poor Rey." He kissed her on the cheek and pulled her closer. She loved being held close to Ben. She felt safe and calm. Leia and Han came in the house arguing and they stopped when they saw Rey and Ben, but they continued after a couple of seconds.

"Just get your stuff and go Han. You made the decision to divorce me and move out so do it."

"I made a mistake."

"I don't care. You hurt me and Ben. You probably hurt Ben even more." Ben looked down at his hands and Rey felt bad. She knows how much his dad hurts him. It's heartbreaking.

"Well I'm sorry Leia."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time." Ben got up grabbing her hand and pulled her outside with him. When they got outside she started to hear yelling and she was glad they weren't in there to see it.

"I don't like seeing them argue and I don't want you seeing it either. I hate my dad, but sometimes I hate both of them."

"At least you have parents." She said it more calm than she thought she would. Ben looked over at her and his face had sorry written all over it.

"Sorry but it's true."

"It's alright. I wasn't offended." They stood in silence looking up in the sky at the stars. She was trying to find a constellation when Ben spoke.

"Why can't I see the stars tonight?" Is he that dumb?

"Umm... are you okay?"

"I think I know why."

"Why..."

"Because you outshine them." He smiled and they both started laughing. He comes up with the cheesiest things to say. 

"How do you come up with those dumb pick up lines?"

"I don't know. They just come to mind." 

"I have one for you."

"Lets hear it."

"If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?" 

"You're lips look lonely, would they like to meet mine?" They both started laughing again.

"Rey. Being serious, I wish I never treated you like I did when I met you."

"Don't get guilty. I treated you like shit too."

"Well I am shit so it doesn't matter how you treat me." Rey slapped him on the arm. 

"Ben! Stop treating your self like that cause it's not true. I wouldn't be with you if you were shit."

"Sorry. Lets go back inside. It's cold." They walked back inside holding hands to see Han and Leia cooking and quietly arguing. 

"Oh good. I was about to come outside and call you guys in for dinner." Everyone sat down and began eating the spaghetti Leia made. Ben put his hand on Rey's thigh and when she looked at him, he raised his eyebrows and whispered in her ear.

"We should make out now. It will be even better with my dad here." She nodded and they looked at each other for a couple of seconds before Ben started kissing her first. Surprisingly it wasn't Leia who spoke, it was Han.

"Would you two knock it off? Go do that somewhere else." Ben kissed even harder and pulled Rey against him. They started tongue kissing and she quickly looked out of the corner of her eye to Han covering his face and Leia staring at them. Why was she just staring? After a while Leia finally spoke.

"That's enough you two stop. Now." Ben pulled away and looked at his mom. He looked confused.

"I thought you would of said something right when it started."

"I was too shocked to say anything. I didn't know you and Rey were together."

"Well maybe if you weren't busy arguing with dad you would know."

"Benjamin Sol-"

"Leia it's true. We don't pay attention to Ben as much as we should." Rey was shocked. Since when does Han get defensive of Ben? Leia completely ignored Han and continued talking.

"When did this start?"

"Since Friday."

"That was before your date though."

"Yes but we basically were together a day before the date. We made out at the movie theater. Haven't you heard the rumors at school about us hooking up?"

"Yes but I didn't believe them. Well I'm happy for you two. I'm glad Ben finally found someone." She looked over at Rey and smiled. Not just Leia, but Han and Ben. Everyone was staring at her. 

"What?" Ben answered first, then Han, then Leia.

"Cause you're adorable."

"Cause you're dating my son."

"Cause you're the girl that changed Ben's life." She felt a lot of pressure and quickly stood up.

"Excuse me." She left and went to the bathroom to calm herself down. 

Ben's POV:

Talking dirty to Rey was difficult. He has done it to a lot of people but it's different with Rey. He feels guilty when he does it with Rey. Why? There is nothing wrong with it, as long as Rey isn't uncomfortable. He held back a lot he was going to say. Why? What is wrong with him? Is it respect? What the fuck is it? When Rey asked him about his size, he thought of a lot of dirty things, but he held back. He always holds back when it comes to Rey. She was trying to be subtle about it and he didn't notice that she was being serious about it until she nodded at him. He needs to stop feeling guilty, Rey wants this anyway. So he got up and went to the bathroom. He took a while because he hasn't done this before and he didn't have enough confidence. He is usually really confident but for some reason he isn't with Rey. He was pacing until he built up the confidence to take a dick pic. When he sent it, he panicked for a second. He was relieved by what she said. He didn't want to see anything of Rey. He said no and that he likes surprises but the real reason was if he gets a picture he will just want her more than he already does. He isn't good enough for her. 

When they left Rey gave him a second chance and he took it. Where did this sudden confidence come from? He said things he never though he would say to her. The whole thing clearly turned her on because she shivered every time he said something. When they were watching Rey's favorite movie, he couldn't focus on anything but Rey. She stands out way too much, which is a good thing. He loves just holding her. He knows she is safe like that. Of course his parents had to ruin everything when they walked in. He had to pull Rey out of the house because he didn't want her to see any of it. It's embarrassing. He was looking forward to making out with Rey in front of Leia, but now they might not get the chance with them arguing over stupid shit. Even though he won, he is still going to give Rey what she would of gotten if she won. 2 reasons. One, because it would be fun. Two, because she deserves it. It will be a surprise for a different time though. 

Going back in the house and seeing Han helping Leia made him think he was dreaming. His dad never helps and never has. He felt like he was dreaming even more when his dad sat down to eat. Never does that either. Last time he ate with him and his mom was when he was in 6th grade. It will be even better when he makes out with Rey now that Han is here. When he was kissing Rey he had no idea what his parents looked like. He was focused on only kissing Rey. His sweet beautiful Rey. When his mom didn't say anything he though she left, but no she was just staring. He was a little pissed that his mom didn't even know about him and Rey. Yeah she knew about their date but how did she not see them make out in school or at home? How did she not see them cuddle every time they get the chance? It's only been a few days but wouldn't she have noticed? He could tell Rey was nervous when everyone was looking at her. When Rey got up and left he felt bad for doing that to her. Of course she would be uncomfortable. He was staring, his dad was staring, and his mom was staring. He would be uncomfortable. He finished his dinner and went to find Rey. As he walked upstairs Rey came out of the bathroom and slammed into him. She winced because of her ribs and he instantly picked her up. 

"AH Ben what are you doing?" She giggled and it made him smile.

"Taking you back downstairs so we can finish our movie." She smiled.

"I can walk you know."

"I know but you're a princess and you deserve to be treated like one." She giggled again and it make his heart ache.

"I'm not anywhere near a princess."

"You are to me." It's true. He adores her. He set her down on the couch gently trying not to hurt her. They sat together and when the movie ended he realized Han had left and his mom went to bed. An interesting thought came to mind.

"Wanna play seven minutes in heaven?"

"I lost though."

"You've been a good girl so you deserve it." She smirked and he can't remember that last time he's seen her smirk. Has she ever smirked? He got up and pulled her up.

"Where are we going?"

"My room. Come on." They went to his room and he had to find something to cover her eyes with. He ended up using a blanket cause using a tie seems really dirty and he doesn't want any more ideas in his head. 

"Okay. For seven minutes I can do whatever I want and you can't move. If I cross a line, you let me know."

"Alright." He set his timer because he doesn't feel like keeping track of the time. He kissed her slowly to start off and it turned into a passionate kiss. He had no idea how long they did it for. He started to kiss down her neck and he put his hands hands on her thighs instead of her waist, not wanting to hurt her. It is a little hard to remember her injury sometimes. He slowly trailed his hand up her shirt rubbing his hands on her injury. He did it to soothe her and it did more than soothe her because he heard her sigh. He was hesitating as he was moving his hands higher but she never stopped him so he continued. He finally reached her breast and she moaned. That turned him on and he wonders how loud she would moan if they were doing something else. Before he knew it the timer went off. He groaned and pulled away. 

When he turned around Rey had already taken the blanket off her eyes and she instantly charged at him. He was pushed against his door and she started kissing him. He loves it when she gets possessive like this, but he likes it more when she is submissive so he turned them around so he was pressing her against the door. He likes being in control more than her being in control. He isn't sure why. He gently pulled her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, their lips never disconnecting. He jumped when he heard a knock on the door downstairs. Who would be here at 10 pm? He growled and set her down. He left the room and went to get the door as Rey followed him. She was completely silent, which isn't a normal occurrence.

He answered the door to a police officer and looked nervously over at Rey.

"Sir, what can I do for you?"

"This is where Rey is living correct?"

"Yes..."

"I have some news about Unkar Plutt. He was bailed out of jail. He is now a free man and I suggest Rey stays with someone at all times. I don't like that he is out and I think he might want her back." 

"Who bailed him out?" he sounded more angry than he should have.

"Poe Dameron and Layla Smith."

"What makes you think he wants Rey back?"

"I over heard his conversation with Poe and Layla and he was talking about getting Rey back."

"Thank you sir."

"Your welcome. Have a good night." He walked away and Ben slammed the door shut. He slammed his fists into the wall making Rey jump and he knocked down a vase making it shatter.

"Ben calm down. I hate it when you're like this." 

"I'm sorry. I hate Unkar Plutt, Poe, Layla, and anyone else who hurts you."

"It's okay Ben."

"No it's not. You have 3 people after you. You are sleeping in my room tonight."

"But-"

"End of discussion. I feel better knowing you're safe in my room."

"Okay."


	12. Happy Moments

Ben's POV:

"I'll sleep on the floor. You can have my bed."

"No Ben. It's your room." 

"You're so fucking stubborn."

"Why don't we both just sleep in your bed?"

"I don't see why not." She left the room and he guessed because she was going to change. He didn't do her hair today because he woke up late. He hates it when he misses a day. It feels strange when he doesn't do her hair. Rey came back in his room in an over sized t-shirt and shit she looks hot. 

"Can I do you hair? I hate missing a day."

"Sure." She sat down on his floor and he grabbed the brush. He was brushing her hair for a while and finally put it in a messy bun. They both got up and she got into his bed. His bed. Shit. He took his shirt off and quickly put on some sweatpants with Rey staring. She blushed and looked away.

"It's fine Rey. I stare at you too."

"You do?"

"All the time." He got into bed and pulled her close to him. He was falling asleep and noticed that Rey wasn't relaxed at all. She felt tense and she kept fidgeting.

"Rey what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"I can tell you aren't. Talk to me." She sighed and turned towards him.

"I'm just nervous and worried. Unkar is out of jail. I'm not scared about him teaming up with Poe and Layla, I'm scared he will take me away from you and Leia just like he did with Maz." A tear streamed down her face and he wiped it away.

"He isn't going to you take you anywhere. As long as I'm in your life, you don't have to worry about it. If he tries to take you away, I will take care of the problem."

"Okay. I trust you." He pulled her even closer which was coming close to impossible and kissed her forehead. He loves her. As his best friend, family, and girlfriend. He feels like he won't ever love anyone else as much as he loves her. 

"Rey?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember when you said nobody loves you and nobody ever will?"

"Yeah... cause it's true." Impossible.

"No it's not. Because I love you."

"What?" 

"I love you Rey."

"You always prove me wrong." Even though it was dark, he could still see her smile. She didn't say she loved him back but that's okay. He felt her relax and noticed she finally fell asleep. He also fell asleep minutes later.

\---

He woke up to Rey on top of him. He didn't mind but they had to get ready for school. He nudged her awake and right when she opened her eyes she smiled that beautiful smile she has. 

"Good morning Ben."

"Morning." He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. He has no idea what he would do if he ever lost her. 

"Go get ready for school then come back in here so I can do your hair."

"Yes sir." She hopped off of him and went to her room. The second she left he felt empty. Like a piece of him was gone. He is falling hard for this girl. He got ready and checked his phone for messages. His lock screen is just a black background and he is getting tired of it. He went through his phone to find a picture that would be good for his lock screen. He passed the picture of his favorite picture of Rey and he immediately made that his lock screen. Now he will see Rey every time he looks on his phone. He had pinned the photo strip of the pictures of him and Rey from their first date on his wall. Rey did the same but on her mirror instead with the rest of her pictures. He also hung up all the pictures of Rey and them both in frames next to the ones of Chewy and his mom. He had some of his dad but he took them down. He doesn't like being reminded of his dad every day. 

"I'm ready." He did her hair quickly and they left for school. He held her hand the whole time being extra protective. He wanted to die when Layla walked up to them.

"Hey Ben...Rey..." She said Rey like she was disgusted. That annoyed him.

"Hi Layla. You look great today." He was surprised to hear Rey talk. She is always so nice to people, even if she hates them. Layla glared at Rey but she just smiled back. 

"I see you're still with Ben. I'm surprised. He can't ever stay with someone for over a week."

"Well that's how he used to be."

"Trust me. He will leave you when he gets what he wants."

"Aww is that what he did with you?" He likes it when Rey is nice, but he loves it when she is feisty. Layla looked pissed and suddenly slapped Rey. She stumbled back still holding Ben's hand. He can't hit Layla, but he can stop her.

"Enough Layla." 

"Ben move! Let me deal with this." Rey was trying to move Ben so she could get to Layla.

"No." He turned towards Rey and threw her over his shoulder, not caring what people think and not even thinking about her injury. 

"Ow Ben stop!" She was fighting to get down the best she could but she is no match for him. He set her down once they got to her locker and she went to walk back to Layla. He grabbed her and held her still. He looked right into her eyes.

"Rey. Calm down. Breathe. Ignore Layla. She isn't worth your time." She closed her eyes and breathed before opening them again.

"Okay. You can let go of me now. I'm calm." He slowly let go and she opened her locker. 

\---

The school day was going pretty fast and was like any other average day. Only interesting thing was when Rey came running to him during lunch flipping out and hugging him tightly. 

"What Rey?"

"We both got the main parts in the play for drama!"

"Didn't we already know that?"

"Yes but it's official. I'm so excited!" He looked down at her and put his hand on her face.

"You're so adorable." She bit her lip and that always does things to him. He looked away to see Poe and Layla together staring so he looked at Rey again and kissed her. He bit her lip because that is something he's always wanted to do. He pulled away and walked with Rey holding her hand. 

Rey's POV:

All of Rey's happiness drifted away when she found out Unkar is out of jail. She doesn't want to be taken away from Ben. She was startled by Ben's reaction though. She knows he gets worried but he doesn't need to attack nonliving objects. When he basically forced her to sleep in his room she was glad. She doesn't want to sleep alone knowing that Unkar is out there. She couldn't sleep even when Ben was holding her as close as he could. She relaxed just a little bit when Ben said he wouldn't let her be taken away. She finally, fully relaxed when Ben said he loved her. She loved him too but how will she say it?

School was fine besides the glares from Layla and Poe. She is glad Ben stopped her from fighting Layla because she probably would of gotten more hurt. Whenever Layla was around she would pull Ben into a kiss to piss her off. Poe was pissed too and that was even better. She doesn't know why Poe likes her so much though. He wanted her just to hook up. Right? 

Rey had to stay after school to get help from Mr. Skywalker with algebra. She really needs it.

"Ben? I have to stay after school so I'll see you when I'm home." 

"Okay. Text me when you're done and I'll pick you up. It's getting colder outside and I don't want you walking home alone." 

"Alright." She smiled and turned to leave but Ben turned you back around and kissed you. After a quick kiss he smiled and walked away. He rarely smiles so when he does, it's the best thing ever. She was waiting for the teacher to get back to the class when someone that looks familiar walked up to her.

"Hi. You're Rey right?" 

"Yes..."

"Oh good. I'm Finn."

"Oh Rose's boyfriend!"

"She told me to talk to you so I'm doing as I was told." He nervously laughed so Rey smiled to reassure him.

"Well you must be a great boyfriend because you're doing what you're told." 

"Me, you and Rose should hangout sometime...oh and maybe also a double date. Rose told me you had a boyfriend." That sounds interesting.

"Yes we definitely should hangout sometime. I'll ask my boyfriend about the double date."

"Great! Here is my number." He wrote his number on a piece of paper and handed it to Rey. She is excited that she might have another friend soon. She doesn't have very many. After that he waved and walked out of the class. It's about time she's made some friends, besides Rose and Ben. She's seen Finn around school but she never thought he would want to be friends with her. 

She left class after getting help and went to call Ben but Poe walked up. 

"What the hell do you want Poe?"

"I just want to apologize for everything. I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it." She shoved past him but he followed you.

"Please I really am sorry."

"Ya sure." 

"Let me talk." He grabbed her arm to stop her and it worked a little bit.

"I'm sorry Rey. That's all I can really say."

"You think sorry is going to make me forgive you after everything you've done?"

"I hope so."

"Well you're wrong." She pulled herself away and quickly left, calling Ben. 

\------

Rey and Ben are cuddling watching Netflix at 2 am. Neither of them could sleep so they gave up and went down stairs. They both seem to struggle with sleep and Rey is relieved she can relate to someone. 

"Rey, let's skip school tomorrow."

"We can't. Your mom wouldn't allow it and we have our play rehearsal."

"We can just say you were sick and got me sick also."

"We might get in big trouble but I honestly don't care." She heard him laugh quietly and she hugged him tightly.

"You're so squishy." Ben gave her the weirdest look and it made her laugh.

"What? It's true."

"You're pretty squishy too...oh wait...and ticklish..." He started tickling Rey and she was trying really hard not to laugh too loud. It's 2 am and she doesn't want an angry Leia coming into the living room.

"Stop! Sto-ah-stop!" He finally stopped and kissed Rey on the cheek. Then they heard a door open. Leia.

"Quick! Run in the closet!" Ben whispered pretty loud but not loud enough for Leia to hear. They made a run for it so they wouldn't get in trouble and hid in the hall closet. The closet was really small so they were pressed up against each other but Rey doesn't mind. She went to say something but Ben covered her mouth with his hand. They saw all the lights turn off and heard Leia sigh. Ben took his hand off Rey's mouth and they stared at each other in the darkness. They were looking right into each other's eyes never leaving eye contact. It was dark but light enough to see each other. She pulled him down and kissed him. It was sloppy and not sweet at all but she might like that kind of kissing better. 

Ben pulled away and stepped out of the closet pulling her with him. It was really dark so it was very hard to see. Next thing she knew Rey tripped over something and fell. Holy shit it was painful because of her ankle and her ribs. She was trying not to cry out in pain and luckily she just whimpered. She was so distracted with the pain that she didn't think about what Ben was doing until she felt arms lift her off the ground. 

"You okay?" 

"Yep I'm fine." She didn't sound fine at all and the words came out very strained. 

"Let me get you some pain medicine after I find the damn light." 

\-----

"Morning Leia. I don't think I am going to go to school. I'm feeling really sick."

"That's odd. Ben is feeling really sick too... Well I hope you two get better and I'll see you when I get home." Leia walked out the door and Rey felt relieved that Leia wasn't suspicious. Rey immediately went to Ben's room as soon as she heard the front door shut. 

"Hey Ben... I heard you were sick too?" 

"Yup. I'm guessing you're sick?" He winked and stood up from his bed to give you a kiss.

"I know what will make us feel better."

"And what is that?"

"The mall..."

"Why?"

"We can get something to eat then we can go shopping. You need clothes besides black Ben." 

"Fine. 3 stores for you, 3 stores for me then we do what I want." She liked the sound of that. She left his room and went to go shower and get ready. She knows they won't get caught by Leia because she will be at school until her usual time, which is 7:00. Rey thinks it must be pretty exhausting to be a school principle. She knows they probably shouldn't be skipping school even if they won't get caught, but she needs a break from all the stress. School, Poe, her injury, and the worst of all, Unkar Plutt. She can't get away from that last problem but she knows she will be fine with Ben. She can also take care of herself without Ben so she is pretty confident that she will be fine. 

She ate some cereal after getting ready and waited for Ben. What's taking him so long. She went to his room to find him on his phone making funny faces.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh it's called Snap Chat. You take pictures and videos and send them to your friends. There are these things called filters and they...well come see." She walked over and took his phone and held it up to her face. She got dog ears on one and on another one it made her face look hilarious. She handed Ben's phone back to him and went to download Snap Chat. She's heard of it but never was interested. She has Instagram but that's it. She added Ben and he added her. Now they have something to do when they are apart. 

"Come on Ben. Let's go." She dragged him behind her and pulled them to his car. 

"Hey...Ben..."

"What?" 

"Can I drive your...car?"

"You have a license?"

"Yes I have my license dummy. I just never get the chance to drive."

"I don't see why not." She got into the car and got really excited. She hasn't driven in about a year. Unkar wouldn't let her drive at all, and neither would Rose. Ben and Maz are the only ones who let her drive their car. She drove pretty well and they made it to the mall. 

"What's first? Do you want to eat or go get you some clothes that aren't black?" He rolled his eyes but she knew he wasn't actually annoyed. 

"Let's shop for you first."

"I have enough clothes Ben."

"It's fine." She wasn't planning on shopping for herself at all today but she shouldn't argue about this right now. 

"Where to?"

"I'm gonna take a guess and say you love to shop at Forever 21."

"How did you know that?" They started walking towards Forever 21 and he held on to Rey's hand. 

"Like I said, a guess." She looked around the store only to find nothing she liked but Ben came up to her with a bunch of stuff. She will just have to trust Ben and try them on. 

She ended up liking the red sweater and black ripped jeans Ben found and she bought them. They did the same at Hollister and Aeropostale. 

"Now let me guess and say you love to shop at Hot Topic."

"No. I actually love to shop at Urban Outfitters. Sometimes the Vans store."

"Seriously? I'm really surprised. Well not shopping at Vans because I mean you're wearing Vans right now but Urban Outfitters?"

"I have a lot of surprises." He winked and they walked there. They ended up getting him something that isn't black. They got him a navy blue sweatshirt which is still a dark color, but hey at least it isn't black. 

\----

After hours at the mall, they ended up going to see a movie which is what Ben wanted to do. When they got back they made it right before Leia got home. They both quickly changed into their pajamas and acted like they were sick. Han came inside with Leia and they were arguing, as usual. Ben got up and left to go for a walk but she stayed knowing he needed some space. She fell asleep on the couch and woke up to her phone ringing. She noticed it was 1 am and no one was home. Han was calling her. Why Han? 

"Hello?"

"Hello Rey. Leia would of called you but she isn't doing very well right now." Rey heard what sounded like Leia sobbing and a bunch of people talking. 

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to say this but... Ben was hit by a car and he is now in the hospital..." She bolted out the door not even caring about what she looks like. 

**Hope this chapter was good. I've been working on this chapter for a few days now and that's because school got in the way. Sorry about the cliffhanger I just gave you ;)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hope this chapter was good. I've been working on this chapter for a few days now and that's because school got in the way. Sorry about the cliffhanger I just gave you ;)**


	13. Be strong

Ben's POV:

When Rey said she needed to stay after school he was going to stay with. He hates it when she is on her own, but he trusts that she can take care of herself. So he left and went home. He didn't do much besides working on his drawing of Rey and awkwardly talking to his dad in the kitchen. He came over to get the rest of his things. 

"Hey Ben, I have a question." 

"What?"

"I know we're not on good terms but will you come live with me? It will be a good time to fix everything between us."

"No. You had plenty of chances but you don't take them. Plus, I like it here. I don't want to change schools and deal with that shit."

"Alright." He got up and continued what he was doing. He doesn't want to live with his dad. Is he insane? He bolted out the door as soon as Rey called him. He needed to get away from his dad.

\---

Most of his night was spent in his room with Rey. They just talked and it was nice. She is someone he connects with and can talk about anything. You know those people when you can talk to them for hours about anything? That's Rey. He could listen to her all day. Her voice is soothing in a way and her accent makes it even better. The only thing he didn't talk about was his dad's question today. He doesn't know why though. 

He couldn't sleep that night. Tossing and turning over and over and over again. He couldn't take it anymore so he went downstairs and turned on Stranger Things on Netflix. He just started watching this the other day, thanks to Rey. He was startled when Rey came in and sat down just as he was thinking that. They both have a hard time sleeping and he wishes he could just make it so that Rey could sleep without a problem. He held her close to hopefully get her to sleep but it didn't work. 

"Why can't you sleep?"

"Nightmare."

"Oh. What about?"

"Nothing it's stupid."

"Tell me."

"...Poe hurt you...then Layla hurt you...then Unkar killed you. Worst dream ever. The 3 people who I dislike most hurt and killed the only thing I love." Did she just say love?

"I'm not going anywhere and if they try to hurt me I can easily beat their ass. Well probably not Layla cause she's a girl but I can get rid of Poe and Unkar."

"See? It's stupid."

"No it's not." He held her tighter and kissed the top of her head. They ended up watching Stranger Things until 2 am. He asked her about skipping school tomorrow and he was surprised by how easily she said yes. He tried so hard not to laugh when she said he was squishy. Just the way she said it was hilarious but instead he gave her a weird look. He also thought he could tickle her. Don't know where that idea came from but oh well. He heard his mom come out of her room and he knows they probably wouldn't get in trouble for being awake, but he thought it would be fun to hide. He also chose the closet because he knows it's small. The eye contact with Rey was intense. How could they keep it that way for so long without looking away? Rey kissed him and it was harsh but he liked it. 

When they left the closet he heard Rey fall and whimper a little bit. 

"Rey are you okay?" No answer and so she probably couldn't hear him. He pulled up her gently and carried her. She didn't sound okay that's for sure.

\---

He somehow easily made Leia believe he was sick and Rey somehow did it as well. Is Leia that dumb? Guess so. They spent the day at the mall and he was having fun but he wasn't really feeling it today. He feels like something bad is going to happen but he didn't let that stop him. He wants Rey to be happy so if the mall is what Rey wants then he will happily go to the mall with her. He wanted to go to a movie so they went and saw the new Beauty and the Beast movie. Surprisingly it was him who wanted to see it not Rey. 

Back at home they easily faked sick because they are good at acting. His mood dropped when Leia and Han both walked in the house. Of course they were arguing. He couldn't take it so he left the house. A part of him was glad Rey didn't follow but another part wished she did. He didn't know why his parents were arguing this time but he doesn't care anymore. He just walked and walked not thinking about where he was going. Next thing he knew a car was coming right at him and everything went dark. He woke back up and everything was blurry. He doesn't think he broke anything cause he can move but he is in a lot of pain and he sees blood around him. He also panics when the next thing he sees is 3 people. Layla, Poe, and Unkar Plutt. Layla was the first to speak.

"If you tell anyone about this, Rey will suffer." Next to talk was Poe.

"You stole Rey from me. She stole you from Layla. You and Rey both got what you deserved."

"What did you do to her?" He tried to sound tough but that didn't work.

"Nothing. But when she sees you like this, possibly dead, she will be in pain. You will probably die from all the blood you're losing. Layla only agreed to this because she knew it would hurt Rey. You know why me and Unkar did it." 

"I know why you did it, but not Unkar." No one answered but Poe kicked him hard and they all left. How did he not see their car? He was zoned out but not enough to not see a car. Something came to mind and it might scare the shit out of him and Rey. Rey had a dream about all of them hurting him and killing him. He is hurt and probably will die. Was it some coincidence? He was really dizzy and couldn't see straight or move without wincing. Everything went dark again. He kept waking up and falling back asleep. Last thing he remembered was Han, Leia, and some people that looked like nurses kneeling down over him. Where's Rey?

Rey's POV:

"Han I'm taking Ben's car." Her voice was shaky and tears were about to fall. Is Ben okay? She never said she loved him. 

"Okay that's fine. You doing okay?"

"Just tell me which hospital you're at!" She didn't mean to sound harsh but she doesn't care right now. He told her and she hung up. She doesn't want to be on the phone while she's crying. She might start panicking so it's probably not a good idea to drive but she has to be strong. She has to be strong for Ben. Her hands were shaking and her vision was blurry from the tears but she still continued to drive. Who the hell hit Ben with their car? She should of gone with Ben. He would be okay if she did. Is he still even alive? At that thought she cried even harder. 

She ran right into the hospital to be stopped by Han while Leia was crying in her seat. 

"Rey calm down. He is okay."

"No. I need to see him for myself." She shoved past him to the nurse at the counter. 

"Where is Ben? Let me see him!"

"Honey, no one can see him right now."

"Please I beg you! Please! Let me see Ben!" She was still crying. What will she do without Ben?

"I'm sorry. Rules are rules." She felt familiar arms pull her away and when she saw Rose she immediately hugged her. She was sobbing not even wondering how Rose got here or why she is here.

"Rey it's okay. Shh..." She calmed down a little bit.

"What are you doing here?"

"Han called me. Leia had my number on her phone. You needed a friend. Ben will be okay."

"I never told him I love him. What if he's okay now but not later?"

"Come sit down." They sat at the hospital for what felt like hours. She can't lose Ben. He is her best friend. The only person she might be in love with. He helps her get through her anxiety, her panic attacks, he makes her laugh, he is the kindest person ever. What will she do without him? What did he do to deserve this? Around 4 am the nurse said they can visit but only one at a time. She looked at Han and he nodded meaning she can see Ben first. She ran as fast as she could to his room. She was crying as soon as she stepped into the room. He was awake and thank goodness. She ran right to him and hugged him, trying not to hurt him. She cried for so long and she felt Ben rub his hand up and down on her back. 

"Ben...I'm so glad you're okay!" More crying.

"I was afraid you were... going to die! I can't live without you! I love you so much! Ben I love you!" 

"I'm not dead. I'm right here."

"Who did this to you?!"

"I can't say."

"Please Ben! I beg you!" She probably didn't look very good right now. She was crying for so long. She didn't brush her hair before she left either. She is positive she looks like a mess.

"You can't tell anyone. It will put your life in danger."

"What are you talking about?"

"Poe, Layla, and Unkar thought it would be a smart idea to run me over. Layla did it because you stole me and it would hurt you. Poe because I stole you. I'm not sure why Unkar did it though. They told me not to say anything because they would make sure you would suffer. They also clearly thought I was going to die but they were wrong." Her nightmare literally came true except he isn't dead. That just made her cry even harder. 

"Ben! My nightmare literally happened! They hurt you! Almost killed you!"

"Glad I'm not the only one who thought of that but stop worrying and crying. I'm fine."

"I can't. I was worried and now I'm relieved but I'm still worried. What if they hurt you again? This never would of happened if I wasn't in your life! All I do is complicate things!" She looked up at his face to see him barely crying too and a cut on the ride side of his face. It looks like it was stitched. 

"Why are you crying Ben?"

"I hate seeing you like this and I hate that you think you caused this. I love you Rey." She gently touched the cut on his face that will most likely turn into a scar. What a great reminder of this day. Not. She noticed the cut also ran down his shoulder and onto his chest. He had a few more tiny cuts like paper cuts across his lips and face. 

"What else happened to you besides this cut?" He sat up a little more and took the blankets off. He had bruises and deep cuts all over his body. 

"Did you break anything?"

"No. The doctor says I'm lucky I didn't. I remember tons of blood but I don't know where it came from. Probably the cut on my face. Or this gash on my stomach." She looked at his stomach and started crying softly. Seeing him in pain hurts her more than she thought it ever would. It almost hurts more than being in pain herself. She hugged him and he did his best to pull her on to the bed. She laid next to him still hugging him when Leia and Han walked in. 

"Rey you should get off of Ben. He is in a lot of pain." Leia was right so she went to get off when Ben stopped her.

"No mom. It's okay."

"Okay." Leia went to Ben and gave him a hug while Han stood in the doorway. 

"Sweetheart I'm glad you're okay. What happened?"

"I was on my walk crossing the street when a car came speeding down. The person driving probably didn't see me."

"Well the driver is a coward for just leaving you. We found y- never mind." What was she going to say?

"What mom?"

"I will tell you when Rey is not here." 

"No it's fine. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Rey fell asleep so me and Han went outside to talk everything out. We didn't realize you left until we got back. We went looking for you to find you unconscious in the street by the curb. You were pretty far from home and there was a lot of blood. Some from your face and some from the gash on your stomach. You also have a concussion from hitting the ground so hard. We immediately called an ambulance and Han had to call Rey. You had to get stitches on your face and you will be getting more on your stomach in a couple of hours. You can come home in 3 days, which is Saturday." This upset Rey but not too much. Ben is okay and that's all that matters.

Rose came in with Finn around 7 and she was glad. Rey eventually left Ben's side to talk to Finn while Rose was talking to Leia.

"Hello Rey."

"Hi Finn."

"When Ben is out you still want that double date to happen?"

"Of course."

"What double date?" She didn't know Ben heard them.

"Oh Ben I forgot to tell you. You, me, Finn, and Rose are going on a double date."

"Why does no one tell me anything?" He laughed a little and that made Rey happy that he is back to his normal self. Almost.

"I have to go to school but I'll text you. You want me to get you and Ben's homework assignments for you guys?" 

"Sure. Thank you Finn." She gave Rose a hug before she left and now it was just her, Leia, and Han while they waited for Ben's stitches to be done.

"Rey, I brought you some some clothes, shower stuff, and hair stuff so you can stay here with Ben. You can miss school and stay the night. But you have to go to school tomorrow. I knew you would probably argue about it. You have an outfit to wear, some pajamas for tonight, things you need to shower and to do your hair."

"Thank you so much." 

"I have to get going now. Han will be here if you need anything." Leia kissed Rey's forehead and left. It was awkward between her and Han so she showered in the hospital shower and changed into the clothes Leia brought. Before she did that she looked in the mirror and she looked awful. When she was finished Ben was back and was talking to Han. They stopped right when she walked in. 

"Sorry did I interrupt something?"

"No we were just talking about cars." She knew Ben was lying but she will find out why later. 

"Still want to do my hair?"

"Yep." She sat down beside him while he did her hair. Han rolled his eyes and kept giving them sad looks. She feels a little sad. Han has no idea that Ben does her hair everyday. He has no idea about whatever they do together. Leia does but Han is never there. She felt that Han should know. So when Ben was asleep, she told him everything. He smiled and that's all she needed to not feel bad. 

Ben's POV:

Ben woke up in a bed with an IV in his arm. He heard machines beeping and didn't know where he was. When he looked around he saw a girl and realized she was a nurse and he was in the hospital.

"Good Ben you're awake. Relax you are safe in the hospital. Your parents and some other visitors are here to see you but first I need to make sure everything is okay." 

"Is Rey okay?"

"She is perfectly fine. She is very anxious to see you." He was so relieved that she wasn't in trouble with Poe, Layla, and Unkar. He went to get up to look at himself and pain shot through his whole body.

"You should stay there until we give you some pain medicine. You're very lucky nothing is broken." She gave him some medicine and after a minute he got up and saw bruises, cuts, and the most noticeable was the cut across his face. Now he looks even worse than he did before. He sat back down not wanting Rey to see him like this. He doesn't want her to be broken when she sees him, but he has to be strong for her. 

"Are you ready for visitors?"

"Yes." She nodded and left the room. He waited for a minute and the door slammed open. Rey stood there for a second and began to cry. She ran right to him and hugged him. Everything she was saying was a little hard to understand and she was crying for a very long time. He thinks this is the longest she's ever cried. Every time she spoke his heart shattered a little more. He hates seeing her like this. Hates it more than anything. He tried to be strong but failed because he started crying too. When she looked up at him she looked like she'd been crying for hours. Her hair was disheveled and she was wearing pajamas. Even though she looked like this, she still looked beautiful. Not beautiful, gorgeous. They haven't known each other for very long and he feels like he's known her his whole life. It's January and they met in November. So much has happened it's insane. 

Everyone that was visiting was making him so happy. He felt important. He has a purpose. He realized that there are a lot more people that care about him than he thought. He was also glad Leia let Rey stay with him. When he got back from getting his stitches, it was just him and Han. 

"Son, will you please think about moving in with me?"

"No. I can't."

"Yes you can. Nothing is holding you back."

"Yes dad there is. Rey. I can't leave her. You're moving out of state." He sighed.

"What is it with you and her anyway?"

"We're together you know. Boyfriend and girlfriend. She needs me and I need her. I can't leave her. It won't be good for either of us."

"Don't give in to a silly girl. You know how it turned out with the last girl."

"Yeah she left me. I won't do the same to Rey." 

"Well what if she-" Rey walked in and they both shut up. Ben did Rey's hair and he noticed the confused looks Han was giving them. That's his fault that he doesn't know anything they've been through. Not Ben's. He was so tired from everything and he fell asleep with Rey in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter was hopefully good. I did the best I could on it. It took me a while to write because I wasn't sure on a lot but I hope whoever read this enjoyed it! :)**


	14. Danger

Ben's POV:

Ben woke up around noon with Rey asleep in his arms. Han was no where to be found but he guessed Han was just getting food or something. Rey must be exhausted but he has to get up. The nurse suggested that he should wash up and go for a walk around the hospital. He carefully moved trying not to wake Rey but she opened her eyes as soon as he stood up.

"What are you doing?" 

"I need to shower." He stopped moving when he remembered that the nurse said someone has to be with him when he showers in case something happens. He looks at Rey for a second and wonders if Rey would be that someone. 

"What?" 

"Someone has to be in the same room with me in case something happens."

"Oh..." She nodded then stood up really fast.

"I'll come with." Ben didn't think she would want to. 

"Are you sure? You don't have to. I can have a-"

"No it's fine. I want to." Ben nodded and he started walking to the bathroom. He wasn't too nervous about it because Rey has seen all of him just not all at the same time. Rey grabbed him a towel and handed it to him. 

"You really don't have to be here you know." He didn't want to make her do something she didn't want to do. He took the shirt he changed into this morning off and waited for her answer.

"Stop worrying. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to." She stepped closer to him and placed her hands on his chest. She traced her fingers over the bruises on his body.

"You don't deserve this. You did nothing. It should be me in the hospital not you."

"Don't say that."

"You got the punishment for my actions. That isn't fair. It should of been me that got hurt not you." Why does Rey think this is her fault? It definitely is not. 

"Don't talk like that. You don't deserve it either. This isn't your fault. I'm the one who wasn't paying attention when I crossed the street." She looked at him with a sad expression then hugged him. He hugged her back then gently pulled away to get in the shower. Rey turned away and leaned against the wall while Ben showered. Ben wanted Rey to be with him but he had to be subtle about it. Of course if she didn't want to he wouldn't make her. But Ben knows she does because she almost made it happen just a few days ago. 

"Hey Rey?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you bring me my shampoo? I need to take care of my gorgeous hair."

"You're a dork. Sure I'll go get it." She walked away for a second and came back with what he asked for. He casually took it and "accidentally" pulled her in the shower.

"Oh sorry." He smirked and she glared at him.

"That was on purpose."

"What makes you think that?"

"Ugh now my clothes are wet. Fuck you." She stared up and down his body.

"Want to?" Rey's head snapped back up and looked him right in the eyes. Ben raised his eyebrows and Rey nervously bit her lip. She looked up and down his body again but then someone knocked and opened the door. It was Leia.

"Ben you're not supposed to shower alone."

"Yeah mom I know! I don't care though." He heard her sigh and hoped she would leave.

"Have you seen Rey?" Yep she's right here. He isn't going to tell his mom that though. He covered Rey's mouth with his hands as she rolled her eyes.

"No. I think she went to get food."

"Well either you have to get out or I have to stay in the room until you're done."

"I'll come out in a second. Leave so I can."

"Alright." She left and he uncovered Rey's mouth.

"Covering my mouth wasn't necessary you know. I wasn't planning on speaking."

"I wasn't sure." He got out and quickly put his clothes on as they spoke.

"How am I going to leave the bathroom without her noticing me? She thinks I'm getting food and she will definitely know what almost happened by seeing me. My clothes are soaking wet."

"Stay in here."

"Ben-" He quickly left not letting her finish her sentence. He had to figure out what to do. 

"Hey mom lets go for a walk."

"What if Rey and Han get back?"

"It will be fine. I have to brush my hair so I'll meet you down the hall." She left the room and Ben went back to the bathroom Rey was in.

"Rey I'll get you dry clothes. Where are they?"

"In the bag Leia brought me. It should be beside the hospital bed." He grabbed the bag and handed it to Rey. He brushed his hair as Rey stood there.

"Aren't you going to change?"

"Umm... yeah." She started to change as he did his hair and once he was finished he left the bathroom so Rey could have privacy. Now he has to go for a damn walk with Leia all because he wanted Rey in the shower with him. 

Rey's POV: 

This whole morning was comforting for Rey. Ben was alright and all she wanted to do was spend the day wrapped up in his arms. She ended up falling asleep when Han left to get food. She felt movement and woke up to Ben not there anymore and saw him standing up. The second she heard that Ben had to have someone with him when he showers she wanted to be there. She didn't want anyone else to do it. She is feeling really protective of him right now because of what happened. Rey became extremely sad when she saw all the bruises Ben got from yesterday. She just wishes this never happened. 

She got very nervous as he started to take the rest of his clothes off. She has seen his dick before but she's never seen him completely naked. What if he expected her to be naked too? Is she ready for that? Luckily he didn't say anything and just got in the shower. She was curious though. What was it like? She knows she definitely wants her first time with Ben. After all, she wanted it not that long ago. She wasn't nervous then, why is she nervous now? 

She was pissed when Ben pulled her in the shower because he got her clothes wet. All her anger washed away when she saw Ben. Fuck she didn't think he could be any hotter. 

"Ugh now my clothes are wet. Fuck you." 

"Want to?" She considered it. Her heart was beating faster as she looked at him again. She was mostly nervous about the pain that would most likely happen. She was about to say yes when she heard someone come in. Ben was talking to Leia while Rey was thinking about what could of happened. She's never thought about sex with anyone and now she's thinking about all the things that he would do to her and what she would do to him. Reality came back when he covered her mouth. She wasn't really listening but she didn't know why Ben would think she would talk. She isn't that dumb. 

Rey got pissed again when she realized her clothes are wet. Good thing she has more clothes. She was about to change but watching Ben do his hair was really hot. She got distracted and realized she was staring when Ben got her attention. When she was changed she noticed Ben left with Leia so she hurried and went down to get food. She was really hungry. She got food and saw Han so she sat by him.

"Hi. Mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all. Sick of Ben already?"

"No. I needed food."

"He drives me nuts sometimes."

"You do the same to him." She laughed a little to not make it seem so rude.

"You got me there. I just wish he would give me a chance. He won't even come live with me so I can redeem myself." What? 

"I'm sorry about that. What do you mean he won't live with you?"

"He hasn't told you? Well I asked him to live with me but he's repeatedly said no. I think I know why though." He looked at Rey and smiled a little. Why didn't Ben say anything about this? Rey stayed silent and finished eating.

"Well kid I gotta leave. I have work to do. Tell Ben I said bye."

"Will do." As soon as he left she hurried back up into Ben's room. She needed answers out of Ben. She wasn't angry that he didn't tell her about Han's request, she just wishes he told her more about what happens to him. 

"Ben? We need to talk." She said right when she walked in. Good thing Leia wasn't there.

"What did I do?" He looked worried as she sat down on his bed.

"Why didn't you tell me that Han asked you to move in with him?" She tried to sound as calm as she could.

"I didn't want you to think I was gonna say yes or worry you. I keep telling him no and he isn't getting it."

"Why? Don't you want to fix things with your dad?" He looked away for a second and she waited for him to answer.

"Of course I want to fix things with my dad. I just don't want to leave you. I wouldn't be able to live without you. I love you."

"I love you too. I said I loved you last night but I don't know if you heard me cause I was crying so hard."

"I heard." He smiled.

"I was so scared you were going to die and that I would never get to tell you that I love you. I wanted to say it for a while but I didn't know how." 

"Well I'm okay. Come here." She went closer and he hugged he tightly. She relaxed in his arms never wanting to leave them. But she will have to eventually so she will just have to cherish the moment. 

\---

Rey woke up beside Ben to her alarm for school. She really didn't want to go to school but she's missed two days so she must. She got up and kissed Ben's cheek before she quickly changed and left a note to Ben. 

I have to go to damn school but I'll come see you after. Love you <3

 

She drove Ben's car back home and walked to school. Ben was alright with her using it but she needed to walk. She's been in a hospital for too long. She got to school a little late but Mr. Skywalker excused it. He knows what happened and even visited Ben yesterday. He is his uncle so it would be strange if he didn't. Algebra sucked without Ben. She has no one to pass notes to or text about how boring the class is. She is worried about gym too. Poe and Layla will be there and Rey plans on having a talk with them. It might include some punches but Ben doesn't have to know that. 

In gym she walked up to each of them before the class started.

"Hey you two! Why did you hurt Ben?!" Layla didn't say anything but Poe did. Layla looked guilty almost. Was she?

"You better shut up! Lets talk about this outside please." He pulled her outside as Layla stayed there. 

"How do you know that we hurt him?!"

"He told me. You said sorry and I almost forgave you until this shit happened! You didn't have to do that you know!"

"He is supposed to be dead and he also wasn't supposed to tell anyone! We'll make sure he is taken care of."

"No please!"

"You can't stop us." He started to walk away and she thought of the only thing she could do.

"Please I'll do anything! It's my fault not his!"

"Anything?"

"Anything!" She was beginning to cry and was begging. She doesn't want anything else to happen to Ben. 

"You meet me here tonight at 10."

"Okay." He walked away and she fell to the ground crying. She heard someone walk to her and she didn't care what happened.

"Hey are you alright?" It was Finn. What was Finn doing here?

"No." She looked up at him and he sat next to her.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"You can't tell ANYONE." 

"I promise." She trusts Finn will keep this promise.

"Poe and the new girl Layla, along with my former foster parent, were the ones that ran over Ben. Poe found out he's still alive and that he told me. Now I am meeting him here tonight to talk things out." That last part was a big lie but she knows he would tell someone if she told him the truth.

"Oh my gosh Rey! You have to tell someone!"

"I just did. You... Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Already did. I won't. If it puts you and Ben in danger by telling someone then I won't. Just be careful tonight. Okay?"

"Thank you." He hugged Rey and handed her a bunch of papers.

"Here's you and Ben's homework. I'll see you later." She walked back to class and was pushed into the locker room by Layla. 

"Hear me out Rey... I don't particularly like you but I don't hate you. I didn't want Ben to be hurt or harmed at all. I wasn't planning on doing anything but Poe and Unkar didn't take no for an answer." She paused and turned around lifting her shirt up showing bruises. 

"So please know that I'm so sorry about Ben and I'm sorry for not being nice. I'm jealous okay?" Rey felt sorry for Layla. She didn't want any part in Ben being harmed. 

"It's okay Layla. We can start over if you'd like and be friends." Layla frowned.

"Alright but as a friend I really suggest you don't meet Poe tonight."

"I have to Layla."

"You're so stubborn. If you do come please know that I have to be there and that whatever I say or do, please forgive me. I won't mean any of it."

"Okay." Rey hugged Layla and went back to gym. She thought Layla hurting Ben didn't seem right. Why would she? Now Rey understands. She's being forced. But why? 

\---

"Rey!" She was leaving school when she heard Mr. Skywalker call her name. She walked to him as he was locking his classroom door.

"Yes Mr. Skywalker?"

"Call me Luke. You're my nephew's girlfriend so you're part of the family. Do you need a ride to the hospital?"

"That would be great." They walked to his car and it was surprisingly not awkward. It was silent but not awkward. She got into Ben's room and wanted to cry. This might be the last time she sees him. 

"Hey Rey." He was smiling but it faded.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." Rey forced a smile and Ben didn't look convinced. She gave him a long lasting hug and sat beside him. She ate dinner with him, Leia, and Luke that night and felt sad because this might be the last time this happens.

"Luke can you drive me home? I just want a break from this hospital. I haven't been home yet.

"Sure. Lets go." She walked over to Ben and almost started crying again but she couldn't. Not now.

"Goodbye Ben. I love you so much." She kissed him and gave him a hug.

"Bye Rey. I can tell something is wrong but we can talk about it tomorrow when I'm home. Okay? I love you."

"Okay Ben." She knew that wouldn't happen. She couldn't take it anymore so she left making sure she said bye to Leia. When she got home she put her phone on her bed and left. She didn't bring her phone because it can be tracked and in case Ben tries calling her and Poe or someone else answers it. Plus, she might not need it anyway. She noticed her whole body was shaking when she got to where Poe said to meet him. She was terrified but she accepted whatever is going to happen. Anything to keep Ben safe.

"I'm surprised you came tonight." She jumped and turned around.

"I like to keep my word."

"It's quite pathetic. You'd do anything for that Ben of yours. Have you two done anything besides kissing and going on dates?" Where was he going with this?

"No."

"I would stop dating him then while you still can. Once he gets what he wants, which I'm sure is sex, then he'll dump you just like the rest of the girls." She knows Ben would never do that. Poe would. She isn't bothered by what he said at all. 

"You're a liar."

"Whatever. Well then... lets get on with why you're here."

"Yeah why am I here?" 

"Unkar and Layla! You can come out now." As soon as he said Unkar Rey panicked. She didn't even think about him being here. Layla looked at Rey with disappointment. Poe would see it as hate but Rey knows it's because Layla told her not to come. Unkar looked at her with an evil smile. Poe walked up to Rey and suddenly she went unconscious. 

\---

Rey woke up in a dimly lit room tied to a chair. She looked around and she had searing headache. Layla walked in after a minute of trying to figure out where she was.

"You will follow orders without argument." Layla stood next to Rey as Unkar and Poe walked in. Poe stood by the door as Unkar stared down at Rey.

"You're such a disappointment. You were supposed to be mine and you got away. You got me put in jail you whore!" He kicked Rey in the stomach and tears began to stream down her face. She stayed silent not wanting to get kicked again.

"No food until you promise to come back and live with me!"

"Never! I would rather get beat and die than live with you!"

"So be it." He untied Rey from the chair and yanked her out throwing her to the floor. Rey whimpered a little bit because it startled her.

"See guys? She's scared." He started kicking and punching Rey over and over again. Rey just wanted it to end. He pulled her back up by the hair and slammed her against the wall.

"She's all yours Poe." Unkar and Layla left the room as Rey started to cry. She knows what is going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter was a little longer but I hope you enjoyed it! Warning for the next chapter: There is a lot of violence and mentions of rape so if you don't like that at all probably don't read the next chapter. If you decide not to read it, I'll put a summary so you don't miss what happened.**


	15. When will it end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING- MENTIONS OF RAPE AND VIOLENCE- If that kind of stuff bothers you, probably don't read this chapter. I will leave a summary at the end if you decide not to read it.**

Rey's POV: 

Rey doesn't know how long she's been wherever she is but she knows its morning. Last night's memories keep replaying over and over again. Poe touched her in places no one ever has before. She pleaded for him to stop but he wouldn't. It was painful when he continued. He made her do things to him that she never thought she would ever do to any guy. She lost her virginity when she didn't want to and to someone she definitely didn't want to lose it to. It was supposed to be with Ben. She cries every time she thinks about it. Layla walked in as she was thinking this. 

"Come with me." Rey slowly stood up as Layla studied her. Rey swears she saw a tear slip away from her eyes. Rey followed Layla to another room and Rey realized where she was as she was walking. Rey's old house. Layla walked Rey into the kitchen and she noticed all the windows where covered with curtains. Probably so no one could see inside the house. Layla started whispering in her ear.

"There are cameras everywhere in this house except here. I'm so sorry Rey. Go while you still can."

"But-" 

"Layla! Why is she out of her room?!" It was Poe. Rey started breathing heavily not wanting last night to happen all over again.

"Sorry she got out. I was telling her that isn't okay." Layla pulled Rey back to her room and shoved her back in the chair. She was gone and Rey was left alone again.

\---

Rey is getting hungry and really thirsty. She can't give up. She has to be as strong as she can. Unkar suddenly walked in with Poe.

"Change your mind yet girl?" 

"No." Rey's voice was weak but she is sure they heard her. Unkar growled and punched her in the face. How long was this going to go on for until she dies? She misses Ben so much. More beating happened and Poe was left with her again. When will it end?

Ben's POV:

Ben knew something was wrong with Rey. She seemed off when she visited him after school. He kept seeing her tear up and she was constantly hugging and kissing him. Every time she said she loved him he felt so glad she felt the same. The note she left him this morning also made him smile. It was when she was about to go home he knew something was really wrong. She was shaking a little and the way she said goodbye was like she wasn't going to see him again. He didn't want to ask her what was wrong in front of everyone so he would just talk to her about it when he's home. 

\---

When Ben woke up in the morning he was so excited to get home. He was going to walk home because he really needed it. He insisted Leia let him and Leia finally said yes. He packed everything up and left the hospital. He can't wait to get home to Rey. When he got home and walked inside Leia was on the phone with someone and she sounded panicked. 

"What do you mean? There must be something you can do. Please!" She looked at Ben and continued.

"My son is home. I will see what he knows. Goodbye." She slammed her phone down and ran her hands through her hair.

"Ben have you seen Rey or heard from her?" 

"No...what happened?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. When I came home last night Rey was gone."

"Have you tried calling her?"

"Yep. I later realized her phone was left in her room. No one knows where she is." 

"What?! Why didn't you tell me this?!" He was about to cry. Where the hell is Rey?

"I didn't want to freak you out. I thought she would be back before you came back but I was wrong." He ran to Rey's room and looked for anything that could possibly help. He screamed in frustration and grabbed Rey's phone. He turned it on to a picture of them. He started to cry. He went through everything trying to see why she is gone. He called everyone in her phone contacts and no one knew where she was. Until he called Finn.

"Hello?"

"Finn this is Ben Solo. Rey's boyfriend."

"Oh he-"

"Have you seen Rey?"

"No... what is going on?"

"She's missing. Do you know any info on what might have happened?"

"Actually I do but I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Please! I need to find her! Finn please!"

"Alright... I saw her at school yesterday crying after Poe walked away from her. She was on the ground so I thought I would help her. She told me something about meeting Poe at the school last night so they could talk things out. Before that though I heard Poe yelling saying that you would be taken care of. My guess is that she didn't want you to get hurt so she met with him."

"Thank you so much." That must of been why she was acting so weird last night. She kept saying she loved him because she thought she wouldn't see him again. That isn't true. Ben is going to find her no matter what it takes. He hung up immediately and went to call Layla. She is still in his contacts luckily. 

"Layla! Where the hell is Rey?!"

"Wow Ben hold on." He heard a door shut and she spoke again.

"She is with me, Poe, and Unkar. Before you scream at me let me explain. I didn't want any of this to happen. I didn't want you hit by a car and I didn't want Rey captured. I warned her not to meet Poe but damn she is stubborn."

"Answer my damn question. Where is Rey?!"

"Rey's old house. You have to make a plan though. They have guns and knives-"

"Please don't tell me they used those on Rey." She went silent. Shit!

"Damn it Layla! Continue." If Rey is hurt someone is going to die. 

"I'll help you get in but it won't be easy. There are cameras everywhere."

"If you didn't want any of this to happen then why are you there?"

"They are forcing me." 

"Okay well thanks for helping. What should we do?"

"Meet me at her old house tonight at 7. I'll help you get in but after that I can't do anything."

"Okay."

\---

He drove to Rey's old house and just wanted Rey safe. He saw Layla walk outside and he ran right to her.

"How am I getting in?" She nodded her head towards a door that went into the kitchen and he followed her to it.

"I'll distract the guys from looking at the cameras while you get Rey." Ben's eyes widened as Poe showed up behind Layla with a gun pointing towards her. Good thing Ben brought a knife with him. 

"Layla watch out!" Poe shot Layla and she fell to the ground. He got down and hid behind the island in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about everything."

"It's okay." 

"Now go!" He slowly stood up to see Poe not there but running out of the house. Whatever he will deal with Poe later. He slowly opened each door scared to what he might find. He opened the door to her room and what he was seeing was much worse then he thought. Unkar was kicking and punching Rey. He stopped where he was so Unkar didn't see him there. Rey looked right at him and that make Unkar turn around. 

"Oh Rey, we have a guest it appears." Ben slowly stepped into the room trying to be as careful as possible. Unkar pulled out a gun and pointed it towards Ben so he put his hands in the air.

"No! Don't shoot him please!" Unkar pointed the gun towards Rey instead and that was enough motivation to kick Unkar right in the face. He went to grab Rey but Unkar grabbed him instead. He was pinned to the ground and he saw Rey stand up and punch Unkar. Not a good idea Rey. Unkar got back up and slammed Rey into the wall and kicked Ben in the stomach. Ben has to think of something fast when he catches his breath. Unkar picked the gun back up and pointed it towards Ben again. When Unkar shot Rey jumped right in front of Ben and she got shot instead.

"No!" He got up and punched Unkar over and over again. He was trying to fight back but Ben was too angry. He stopped when he knocked Unkar out. He fell to the ground and Ben ran right to Rey. She wasn't awake but she was breathing still. He probably doesn't have much time. 

"Rey! Rey! Wake up! Please! Don't leave me!" He started to cry and pretty soon he was sobbing. 

"Please Rey! I can't lose you! Wake up!" He sat all the way down and pulled her into his lap. He hugged her and started to rock her. He needed to get her out of here.

"Wake up! Please! Rey!" He gave up and stood up. He picked her up and carried her out of the room then set her down on the couch in the living room. Someone came up behind him and put their arm on his shoulder and he went to punch the person but it was Layla.

"I thought you were dead! Geez!"

"Sorry Ben."

"How are you okay right now?!"

"Oh he missed me. He didn't even shoot the gun at the right place. I just pretended he shot me and hoped he would run off. Guess I was right. Oh I also called the cops. They should be here soon... what happened to Rey?"

"She was shot. I don't know what to do." Layla walked to Rey and started taking Rey's shirt off. He noticed bruises but he also noticed some that looked like love bites. What happened to her? He saw where she was shot and he had to look away. 

"What are you doing?"

"Do you want Rey in the hospital? I'm pretty sure you don't. My dad is a doctor so I know a few things." He looked back at her and she had pulled the bullet out of Rey's stomach.

"Shit she's lucky. The shot barely hit her. She should be fine." After she said that 3 police officers came running in and Layla explained everything to them. Ben's priority was Rey so he went back to her. He put her shirt back on and his hands were shaking. Even though she "should" be fine he is still flipping out. He wants her awake. Now he knows how Rey felt. He picked Rey up and left not even letting the cops or Layla know. He brought Rey to his car and laid her down in the backseat. He kept glancing back at her making sure she is still breathing. What will Leia do when she sees Rey? He called Leia so she wouldn't freak out when she did.

"Ben? Where have you been?"

"I found Rey. Don't go calling the cops or any of that shit. She is fine. Well kind of."

"What do you mean kind of?"

"I'll explain everything when I get back." When he brought Rey inside and Leia just watched him bring Rey to her bed. After he set Rey down he explained everything that happened. He was glad Leia didn't insist on taking Rey to the hospital. Rey might need to but Ben doesn't want her in there. She probably doesn't want to be in there either. Leia went to bed as Ben sat beside Rey. He wasn't leaving until she wakes up. As he was falling asleep he heard a voice say his name. It was so quiet he thought it was just his imagination. When he opened his eyes he saw Rey looking at him with her eyes barely open. 

"Rey! Oh my gosh!" He jumped out of the chair he was in and got down beside her. She sat up and started to cry.

"Rey what can I do?"

"Just hold me." He got into the bed with her and held her close. She cried but it never stopped. She needed to calm down so he got out of bed and turned her light on then sat back down on her bed. Rey sat up and grabbed onto his hands.

"Rey what happened? You need to tell me. I can't help you if you won't tell me."

"They were gonna hurt you Ben! I couldn't let that happen so I told Poe I would do anything to keep you away from harm. I thought that day would be the last time I saw you and I'm so glad it wasn't. They all took me but Layla didn't like any of it. It was fine at first. Yeah I was being punched and kicked but I'm used to that. But then Unkar and Layla left and then Poe- he- I can't tell you. You'll hate me forever." 

"No I could never hate you. Don't think that."

"Poe... he... raped me." Those words crushed him. He didn't think Poe would ever go that far.

"Why would I hate you for that?"

"Cause I just let it happen! I tried to stop him but I gave up! I did something with someone else while I was in a relationship with you!"

"You didn't want it though. It's not cheating Rey. I'm not mad at you I'm mad at Poe." 

"I just... I wanted...my first time should have been with you. It was supposed to be with you and now it was Poe. Now I might be too scared. Ben it was awful. It hurt so bad and he made me... do stuff... to him." Ben felt so bad. He didn't know what to do. She is hurting and he can't really do anything. 

"He finally stopped and I had nightmares the whole night. I can't get it out of my head. Then today it all repeated with Unkar beating me and Poe being alone with me again... I haven't had anything to eat or drink either since yesterday at dinner time. I'm so fucking thirsty it's insane." Ben jumped up and went to get her water. He will make her food later when she's settled down a little bit. He brought it to her and she drank it really fast so he got her more. 

"Can I see everything that happened to you?" She nodded and got off the bed. She cried out in pain and he immediately grabbed onto her so she wouldn't fall. 

"What hurts?"

"Everything. My stomach where I was kicked and shot, my-wait... Where I was shot! Oh my gosh!"

"Calm down. Layla got the bullet out so you didn't have to go to the hospital. You remember what happened?"

"Yeah. I jumped in front of you so you didn't get shot. What happened after?" Ben stood there for a second and began to talk.

"I thought you were dead... I- you'll just have to look at the security footage. I don't feel like reliving tonight by explaining. We're supposed to go to the house tomorrow and review footage and answer some questions." 

"Oh gosh..."

"What?"

"Footage in the room?"

"Yeah why?"

"That's where Poe..." She trailed off and he knew what she meant. He prayed they didn't have to watch that. They might have to though. 

"We'll figure everything out tomorrow. What else hurts?"

"My face, stomach, legs, arms, my- never mind."

"What?" She blushed a little and pointed in between her thighs. Ben hopes Poe gets put in jail for the rest of his life. 

"Don't be embarrassed." She nodded and looked down at the floor.

"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"I really want to shower. I feel so disgusting."

"Okay go ahead."

"Please come with. It hurts to do anything. I might... need help..." 

"Are you sure? I can go wake Leia up-"

"No. I'm embarrassed enough. I will only feel comfortable with you..."

"Okay. I'll leave if you ask me to." She nodded and she started to walk, more like limp, to the bathroom so he picked her up and carried her. He set her down gently and turned the shower on for her. 

"You sure you want a shower instead of a bath?"

"Yeah. I hate baths." She was struggling to take her shirt off probably because of all the pain so he helped her. He grabbed the end of the shirt and looked up at her waiting for approval and she nodded. He went to do the same with her pants and she nodded again. He isn't doing anything without her consent. Not after what happened to her. Once her pants were off he got a little nervous. He was about to see her naked for the first time. She turned around so he could take her bra off and he stopped waiting for her to give permission again.

"Ben it's okay. I'll tell you to stop if I want you to." He continued until she was naked. She was beautiful and he was a little turned on but now isn't the time. She went to get in the shower but turned back to him.

"Ben... will you..." She gestured her hands towards the shower meaning she wanted him to go with her and he nodded. She got in the shower as he took his clothes off then he got in with her. She looked down and was crying a little bit.

"If only this happened yesterday..." He pulled her to him and she didn't stop him so he hugged her tightly. He pulled away so he could help her clean up. Before he did he looked at her body. There were bruises all over her legs, arms, face and torso along with cuts all over her arms and face. He's never seen so many bruises at once before. The closer her looked the more he noticed the love bites on her chest and stomach. Even some on her shoulders. He rubbed his hands gently over some of them wishing he could make them disappear. She gently moved his hands away frowning but instead she pulled him down for a kiss. 

He put his hands on her face as she put her hands on his shoulders. They both pulled away to catch their breath and Ben grabbed the shampoo and put it in Rey's hair. He gently ran his hands through her hair then grabbed the body wash. Rey said she would stop him if she wanted to so he continued. Once he finished washing her he turned the water off and got out to get them both a towel. He told her to dry off while he went to his room and changed. As he did she came into his room with her towel on.

"Ben? Can I wear one of your shirts?" He nodded not even wondering why she wanted to and handed her one of his shirts. She left for a second then came back with his shirt on. He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 11. She should really eat something.

"Stay here. I'm going to get you some food."

"No wait. I want to come with." He held her hand and led her down to the kitchen. He looked for food and couldn't find anything. Great. 

"I might need to go out and get you something."

"It's okay. I'll wait until morning."

"No. I'm going to get you food."

"No really its fine."

"Ugh fine." They walked back upstairs and Rey went to his room. He figured Rey wouldn't want to sleep alone.

"It's okay if I sleep with you right?"

"Of course. Anything you want and I'll do." She got into his bed and he got in with her. They both fell asleep pretty fast and he was glad she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I hope this chapter wasn't too much for you. If you decided not to read the chapter here's the summary: Rey was raped by Poe. Ben found out that Rey was captured by talking to Finn and surprisingly Layla. He got to Rey's old house, which is where she was and saved her. There was a fight between Unkar, Ben and Rey. Rey was shot and almost died but Layla made sure she didn't. Rey told Ben about every thing and they showered together. No smut sorry. It was sad and sweet. Then they went to sleep.**


	16. Comfort

Rey's POV:

Rey lost all hope and gave up. She didn't care what happened anymore. She was being hit by Plutt and the second she heard the door open she thought it was Poe. She looked up to see Ben. He looked more concerned than she's ever seen him. She was so desperate to make everything stop and she couldn't help but look at him. She knew Plutt would see her looking at something but she wanted it to stop. The second Unkar pointed the gun towards Ben she screamed at him to stop. All of the sudden, all hell broke loose. Ben kicked Unkar to then be pinned to the ground. Rey didn't know what to do so she punched him. She had to get Unkar away from Ben. As she was recovering from being slammed into a wall she saw Unkar pointing the gun again at Ben. He looked ready and accepting to being shot and possibly dying. Rey isn't though so she jumped in front of Ben and every thing went black.

She woke up in her bed and it was hard to see. She looked around the room and found Ben beside her falling asleep. She said his name as loud as she could, which was barely a whisper. It was enough to wake him up though. She sat up and remembered everything. She was crying because of what happened and because she was overwhelmingly happy that she was home. Everything hurt so fucking bad and she didn't mean to cry out when she got out of bed to show Ben the damage. She honestly thought Ben would be angry at her for what happened between her and Poe. Everything that happened that night was comforting because of Ben. Especially the shower. What would she do without him? She especially wanted to sleep in something of his because it will comfort her a lot. It will remind her that she is safe.

\---

Rey woke up in Ben's bed alone but not in his room alone. Ben was on the floor drawing and Leia was sitting beside Rey. She was so happy to see Leia's face again. Rey sat up and that caught both Ben's and Leia's attention.

"Rey honey, are you doing all right?" Leia was as kind as ever.

"I'm not but I'll get better."

"Ben insisted you don't go to the hospital. Is that what you want?"

"The last thing I want right now is to be in a hospital." She only feels safe here at home. Not anywhere else.

"I'll go get you some pain medicine and some breakfast that I made. Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Ben can tell you. I don't want to talk about it anymore." Rey looked at the clock and it was noon. She slept that late? She's just glad it's not a school day. Leia smiled and left the room leaving her and Ben alone. Right when the door shut, Ben shot up with his sketch book and sat down next her.

"I kid you not I literally just finished this drawing like 30 seconds ago." He sat the book in Rey's lap and it was a drawing of her. If she didn't know Ben she would of thought someone took the picture on their camera and just edited it on their phones. It was so good and Ben is so talented. Rey smiled and hugged Ben. Leia walked in but Ben and Rey didn't move.

"Okay Ben move. I need to take care of her." Ben sighed and pulled away.

"That's my job." Leia ignored him and gave Rey her breakfast and medicine. She was so hungry it was ridiculous.

"Ben, we need to speak in the hall." They both left the room and Rey was alone. She didn't like being alone, especially after what happened, but she had to keep reminding herself that she is safe. Is she really though? Where is Plutt and Poe right now? Thank goodness Ben walked back in as she was thinking this because she almost started to panic. He knelled beside Rey and grabbed onto her hand.

"Sweetheart we have to be at the house in about an hour to answer questions and look over footage. Do you need help with getting ready?" Ben was being so caring and Rey is starting to feel guilty. She doesn't deserve this.

"I might. Will you do my hair before I change?" Ben nodded and helped Rey out of bed. Even though the medicine is working, the pain isn't completely gone. Rey sat down on the floor and Ben did 2 french braids. As he did her hair she felt really calm. It felt so safe. She got up and totally forgot she was wearing Ben's shirt. Oh well. She left Ben's room as Ben followed her but she didn't care.

"Do you want me to leave you alone for a bit?" Rey didn't want him to leave. He makes her feel protected.

"No. Please stay with me." He sat down on her bed as she changed. She was trying not to show the pain as she was changing but Ben definitely saw it because he started to help Rey. They managed to get a sweatshirt and jeans on her. She wanted to wear a dress because tight pants aren't feeling too good right now, but she didn't want her bruises to show. She tried to cover her face up with make up as well and it kind of worked. She didn't realize that she had so many bruises and hickeys. Rey put her hood up and went to walk out of her room but Ben stood right in front of her. He pulled the hood down and put his hands on her cheeks.

"Don't hide yourself. You look beautiful. You're the strongest and most beautiful person I know."

"I'm so damn pathetic. I can't even protect myself."

"Hey don't say that. You are so strong. You wouldn't be here if you weren't. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead and he pulled her out of the room. Now they have to watch footage. How fun. They got to the house and Rey started to breathe heavily. She didn't want to be in there again, but she had to. Ben opened the door to the house for her and Rey slowly walked in. She held onto his arm as they walked to where the police were. A police officer came up to them and talked to them as he led them to the room with the footage.

"I know this must be hard but you need to be here. Don't ask me why cause I don't know why. I'm just doing my job." They got to a room with about 5 computers that showed camera footage and Rey felt like she was about to panic. She calmed down when she felt Ben's hand on her back. Everyone sat down and Rey was scared and embarrassed to watch everything.

"So before we start, we have Unkar Plutt back in jail right now. He was found unconscious. We also have no idea where Poe Dameron is. He will be punished for his crimes as well. Layla is being interrogated before we decide what to do with her. We will start the footage from when you first arrived, which looked like it was Saturday at 10:56 pm." Rey and Ben both nodded.

"Then were going to skip to the end. After we watch beginning and end we will watch every thing that happened in between." The video started and it showed Poe carrying Rey into her room with Unkar and Layla following behind. She felt Ben tense and she didn't blame him. The "beginning" was just her sleeping and then her waking up. She saw the cops write stuff down then they skipped to the end. The "end" was Poe shooting at something but they couldn't see what because there weren't cameras in the kitchen. The cops switched the cameras to Unkar punching and kicking Rey all over as she cries out in pain over and over again. She couldn't help but notice how much the cops were writing down. They finally watched everything that happened when Ben arrived and she also got to see Ben's reaction to Rey being shot.

Rey saw herself fall and also saw Ben go nuts on Plutt. Hell she didn't think Ben could ever be that way towards someone. What broke her heart was when he ran to her body after he just punched the hell out of Plutt. He was yelling at Rey to wake up and even held her. She looked at Ben and he was just staring at the screen with no emotion. What was he thinking right now? The torture of watching Ben's sadness finally ended and now they have to watch EVERYTHING else. Including what Poe did to her.

Ben's POV:

That morning Ben woke up with Rey beside him and he was so glad she was safe. He got out of bed and went to get something to eat but Leia was down stairs sitting at the table with her coffee. He saw that his mom made food so he got some and sat down next to her.

"You really care about her don't you?"

"Yeah. A lot. She's really important to me." She smiled and walked upstairs into his room. He followed to see what she was up to. He saw her sit next to Rey and smile. Ben finished his breakfast and decided to finish his drawing of Rey while he waits for her to wake up. They wait for a while but neither of them mind. Ben finished his drawing just as Rey woke up.

\---

He noticed how nervous Rey was right when they got to the house that Rey just got out of. He did what he could to comfort her and hoped it was working. The second the videos started he tensed up. He wasn't sure if he was ready to watch Rey suffer. It wasn't too bad until they finished watching the beginning and end. He also wasn't embarrassed at all by how he reacted when Rey was shot. The cops skipped back to the beginning and went a little passed it when everyone was in Rey's room. Layla stood back and watched every thing. He could see the guilt by looking at her facial expression. Unkar kicked her and slammed her into the wall. He watched tears roll down Rey's face in the video and by what Unkar said, he knew what was next.

"She's all yours Poe."

He saw everything. Poe forced her to do so much. He heard Rey continuously beg him to stop. He basically ripped almost everything off of her. She was crying as everything was happening and he saw the moment she gave up. The second he slammed her on her knees Ben couldn't watch anymore. He stood up and left the room quickly shutting the door.

He leaned against the wall and slid down. As he sat down he started to cry. Rey didn't deserve this. It hurts him to see that happen to her. It hurts to see her happiness get pulled away from her. It makes him sick that someone would do this to her. He realized that he also just left Rey in there alone with the cops while she had to watch herself be raped. He can't let her down. He needs to be strong for Rey. He stopped his crying and built up the courage to walk back in the room. He sat back down next to Rey and saw her looking down at her hands. She was probably humiliated and embarrassed. Ben grabbed her hand and held it tightly and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

They had to watch Rey be beat by Plutt most of the time and when that wasn't happening, Rey had nothing to do but sleep. Ben also thought Poe only violated Rey once. Well he was wrong. It happened 2 more times. How much does that pervert need? What makes it worse was that all this happened in the course of 24 hours. The security footage was finally over and Ben couldn't wait to get Rey out of here. He pulled Rey out of the house hoping she would never have to see it again. Rey told Ben to stop and she looked like she was in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach is hurting hold on." Ben thought of all the things that could be wrong. It could be anything, but what stuck out the most was the possibility of Poe getting her pregnant. Surely if she was she wouldn't be experiencing pain yet. Right?

"Rey... did Poe use...protection?" She looked at him and went pale.

"I can't remember. I was panicking too much. Hell if we have to watch that video again to see if he did, I am going to die." Now he has something else to worry about.

"What do we do?" Ben didn't know so he didn't answer. They both just stood in silence. After a few minutes Rey sighed and went to go back into the house.

"Rey we don't have to watch it again."

"What else are we going to do?!" Rey yelled at him and it startled him a bit. She hasn't done that before.

"Sorry Ben. I'm stressed and in a lot of pain so don't take it personally if I take it out on you." Her voice was calm again and they walked back in the house. He really really really hoped Poe wasn't stupid enough to get Rey pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry to leave you guys on a cliff hanger. I'm also sorry for taking so long to update. I've been such a slacker and I'm struggling a bit. I have so many ideas, but they are mostly towards the end of the story so I'm having a rough time. If you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them! :)**


	17. Relief

Rey's POV:

Watching the video again was torture. Especially since Ben was there, watching her and Poe's every move. She probably isn't pregnant but she needs to be positive. Poe was in fact not stupid. He used protection, thank goodness. Rey's stomach is probably just hurting from either being hit so much, or it's just pain that all girls get every month. She still wants to be 100% positive that she isn't pregnant so she is going to see a doctor. Ben also thought it would be a good idea to make sure nothing is wrong or broken.

They thanked the police officers for letting them watch some of the footage again and left. Ben was driving as Rey quietly looked out the window. It's crazy how much has happened in less than a year. She'll be 18 in a couple of weeks and she wonders if Ben knows this and she also wonders when Ben's birthday is. 

"Hey Ben, when's your birthday?" 

"Not 'till February 1. Why?"

"Just wondering. You'll be 18?"

"Yeah. When's your birthday?"

"February 3."

"We'll have to do something. You'll finally be an adult."

"How do you know? I could already be 18."

"I just know your 17. I can't remember how I found out." Rey went to say something but someone called her. Some private number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rey."

"Who is this?" 

"It's Poe and I know you escaped and I know you're with Ben. You really think you're safe with him?" Ben glanced at you and mouthed "who is it?" Rey didn't respond to Ben and answered Poe. 

"What do you want?"

"I just want to tell you that I'm very angry with you right now. I've been following you and I plan on continuing that until I can find you alone." Ben kept glancing at Rey and trying to figure out who she was talking to. 

"You won't be finding me alone anytime soon."

"You sure-" Ben grabbed the phone out of her hand quickly and it startled Rey a bit. Ben was driving with one hand on the wheel and one hand with her phone to his ear. 

"Who the hell is this?" Rey sat there anticipating Ben's reaction and she isn't sure what he might do. It seemed like Poe was talking for a while and Ben finally hung up the phone. Before Rey could do anything, Ben was rolling down the window and threw her phone out of the car. 

"Ben! What the fuck?!" He continued driving and didn't seem affected by her outburst. 

"He put a tracker on your damn phone. I'll buy you a new one I promise."

"He told you that? He isn't that stupid."

"The way he said and explained things was not subtle. It's obvious he is tracking your phone. I just don't know how." Rey was so pissed right now. Her phone has all her pictures, contacts, videos, texts... everything. 

"Ben what about all the stuff that was on my fucking phone?!"

"Stop worrying. I'll find a way to get it all on the new phone I owe you." Rey huffed in frustration and glared at Ben the rest of the ride to the hospital. 

"Well what if he put a tracker on me? You gonna throw me out the window too?" Ben rolled his eyes as he turned into the parking lot of the hospital. He opened the door for Rey when they arrived and held her hand as they walked into the hospital. 

\---

The doctor appointment went well. The doctor did some x-rays and ran some tests. He said it was too early to know if she was pregnant but from what the tests have shown, he is 99% sure she isn't pregnant. She'll have to come back in a few weeks to know for sure but that's fine. Ben was very patient but he constantly asked the doctor questions. 'Is she okay?', 'What can I do for her?' bla bla bla. Nothing is broken but she has some sprains, so she has to rest and be extra careful. Ben was told to do whatever Rey wants him to do and to make sure she is resting enough. 

They both got home and Leia left a note with the exact words 'Went grocery shopping. No fucking around you two.'

"Why the hell would my mom think we would be 'fucking around'? She seriously thinks we would 'fuck around' after what happened to you?" Rey shrugged and sat down at the kitchen table. She is still in pain from what Poe did. Both mentally and physically. She laid her head down on the table trying to cover the tears that were starting to form. She felt a hand run through her hair and she knew Ben was trying to comfort her but it was doing the exact opposite. It reminds her too much of when Poe ran his hands through her hair. Rey didn't pull away though because she didn't want Ben to think he did something wrong. 

Ben stopped running his hand through her hair and started pulling her out of the chair. Rey just stayed still letting him accomplish what he's trying to do. He had Rey stand up and face him so he could talk to her easier.

"Sweetheart, everything is going to be okay...what's on your mind?"

"I can't stop thinking about what happened. No medication can help take the pain away." Ben wiped the tear that rolled down Rey's face away with his thumb. He looked like he was ready to cry himself. Ben pulled her into a hug and they stood there for a while. This is all she needed right now. 

Ben's POV:

Ben felt so relieved when they found out Rey wasn't pregnant. As selfish as it sounds, if she is pregnant with a baby, he would want it to be his. He quickly got rid of that thought and went on with this day. It was doing okay until someone called Rey. Every time he glanced at Rey he could see fear so he took her phone. 

"Who the hell is this?" Turns out it was Poe talking to Rey.

"Oh hi Ben. You know, I know exactly what you guys are doing and where you're going. I'll probably always know where Rey will be so I'd give up on trying to protect her. It's useless." Ben's thoughts immediately thought of a tracker. Poe was still talking but Ben was trying to think of something to do about this. He knows there isn't a tracker on Rey, how could there be? It must be on Rey's phone. That worried him though because how would Poe do that? Before Ben could think he was throwing Rey's phone out the window. Probably wasn't the best idea but it's too late. Rey's anger was expected so he didn't even flinch when she yelled. 

The hospital always gave Ben anxiety. Too many memories and being at a hospital isn't always good. When Ben was 5, his dad accidentally cut himself trying to make dinner. So they went to the hospital to get stitches done on Han. When Ben was around 7, his grandparents got into a car accident. Ben, Han, and Leia ended up visiting them at the hospital for 3 days until they both died. What a coincidence. Oh and he can't forget the time when he ended up in the hospital himself. This just isn't a happy place to be at and he couldn't stop himself from asking a bunch of questions. He was really worried about Rey and leaving the hospital when nothing is wrong was like weight was lifted off his shoulders. If anything else happens to Rey, he might lose it and kill the first person he sees. 

\---

That night was really relaxing. He was laying on the couch with Rey asleep on top of him. They've been like this for hours and having Rey in his arms was comforting for Ben. He knows she's safe and she isn't being harmed. He doesn't know what the future holds, but he will use all the power he has to make Rey happy. He wants to make her birthday perfect when it comes. It's not for another 2 weeks but that's good because he'll have plenty of time to plan something. This new year is off to a shitty start and he plans on changing that. Hopefully going back to school with Rey will help too. 

Ben got excited when he remembered that they have the lead roles in the school play. Rey was so happy and excited when she found out. Maybe practicing will take her mind off of the shit she just went through. He jumped when Leia rushed through the front door yelling at Han, who was following her. Rey jumped awake too looking panicked. Good job mom and dad. 

"Han! What don't you fucking understand?! Ben does not want to live with you and I don't want Ben living with you either!"

"He's 17! He can make his own choices!"

"Exactly! He doesn't want to live with you!"

"Yeah all because of some pretty girl he's in love with!" Leia slammed the groceries down and looked over at Ben and Rey. Han followed her gaze and immediately calmed down. 

"I cannot wait until we're divorced." Leia was more calm also but Ben could tell she was still angry. Ben was quite angry himself. Rey isn't just some pretty girl he's in love with. 

"Sorry Ben. Your father doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut."

"You're the one who started yelling at me!" and here they go again. 

"That's because you decided to tell me that you wanted Ben to live with you! He clearly doesn't!" Ben looked at Rey, who was still laying on him, and she was just staring at Han and Leia with no expression on her face. 

"Rey, do you want to go upstairs?" She nodded and they both got up.

"Fine Han! If you don't believe me then ask Ben yourself!" Ben was starting to get annoyed instead of angry.

"Leave me out of this." He walked upstairs and Rey followed still staring at the arguing parents. They went into Rey's room so they could catch up on the homework they've been needing to do. There was surprisingly very little and Finn had left his notes with their homework. He wasn't sure if it was an accident or if it was on purpose. Ben and Rey were working silently when Han walked into Rey's room. He really needs to give up on getting Ben to live with him. 

"Ben I'm leaving now. I know you don't want to live with me but promise me you'll call."

"I promise."

"Love you kid. See you Rey." Ben didn't answer while Rey nodded and they were left alone again. 

"You didn't say you love him back." 

"Maybe cause I don't."

"Ben how could you not love him? He's your father." Ben didn't answer because he didn't want to say something that would upset Rey.

"At least you have a father who cares about you."

"He doesn't care about me."

"If he didn't he wouldn't be going through all the trouble to fix things."

"Can you just stop talking about my dad?" Ben sounded harsher than he wanted to, hence why he didn't want to say anything. 

"You should realize that he loves you and probably regrets-" 

"What would you know about that? You never had a father." It's true but he only said it out of anger. He regrets saying what he said the second the words came out. 

"Don't use that against me. You're being the same asshole when I first met you." Ben got up and left Rey's room so he could stop himself from saying anything else he might regret. He'll apologize later when he's calmed down. 

\---

Ben almost fell out of bed when he woke up to screaming. He ran out of his room and into Rey's, which is where the screaming was coming from. They'd both gone to sleep in their own beds that night not speaking a word to each other. Probably wasn't a good idea because Rey was screaming and most likely having a nightmare. He started shaking Rey awake so she'd stop having whatever dream she was having. 

"Rey wake up. It's just a nightmare." She woke up and sat up quickly still freaking out. She was breathing heavy and crying. 

"Rey you're okay. I'm right here. It was just a dream." She stopped crying but she was hyperventilating. 

"Calm down. I'm right here. Focus on me and try not to think about anything else." That's sounds strange but he meant it. He didn't care what she was focusing on, she just needed to calm down. 

"Rey, what color are my eyes?" She looked at Ben and he could tell she was trying her best to calm down. He will do his best to distract her by asking questions.

"B-brown."

"What color are your eyes?"

"Hazel? I don't know."

"What shirt was I wearing tonight?" He could see she was trying to remember and that's the point. If she is focusing on remembering something, she won't think about whatever nightmare she just had. Where the hell did he learn that from?

"That black sweatshirt you always wear?" Ben nodded and tried to think of more questions.

"Did you finish your homework?"

"What is it with all the questions?"

"I'm trying to distract you. Now answer my question."

"Yes I did."

"Are you mad at me for what I said earlier?"

"No but I'm mad at you for not loving your d-dad." Her breathing was starting to go back to normal but she still isn't as relaxed as Ben wants her to be. 

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Really. Just be more grateful about your dad please." Ben nodded and was a little relieved that she wasn't mad at him for what he said. He still shouldn't of said it though.

"You should get back to sleep." 

"No. No I'm not going back to sleep."

"Why?"

"I don't want to have that nightmare again."

"Poe?" She nodded and Ben knew what the dream was about. So Ben and his possessive self decided to pick Rey up and carry her downstairs. She gasped but that was the only sound she made before he set her down. 

"Put your shoes on."

"Where are we going? I'm still in my pajamas and my hair isn't brushed."

"Just put them on." She put the shoes she leaves by the front door on and Ben grabbed his car keys. Even though its 2 am he is still going to take her to the store for snacks. He wants to do anything to keep her mind off of Poe and he knows she loves food. So he'll buy her whatever the hell she wants tonight. He pulled her out of the house not caring if Leia found out about this.

"Seriously Ben. Where are we going? Leia will kill us." Ben was a little confused because how did Leia not wake up to Rey's screaming? They both got into Ben's car and he didn't answer Rey until he started driving.

"Were going to get food or whatever you want."

"Right now? It's the middle of the night."

"I don't care what time it is. I'll buy you whatever you want and we can go back home and watch something until you fall asleep."

"Fine. Can we go to 7-11?"

"Anything for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I hope this chapter was good. I really struggled writing for some reason. Every time I would start to write I couldn't focus. But I finally got it done. Next chapter will be fun to write so it won't be as hard :)**


	18. Ben's Birthday

2 weeks later

Ben's POV: 

These last 2 weeks were pretty rough for both Rey and Ben. Every night Rey would fall asleep in Ben's arms but wake up screaming from a nightmare. Neither of them are getting any sleep. No matter how close Ben holds Rey, she still has nightmares. He's about to break. Not from frustration, or anger, or lack of sleep. But from all the worry he has for Rey. He wishes he could do something to take away the nightmares. He wishes Rey could finally have a peaceful life. He wishes he could take away her pain and fear. Ben stays up all night waiting for Rey to wake up from a nightmare so he could comfort her. There's nights where no matter how hard he tries to sleep, he can't because he's so worried. 

Tonight, more like morning because it's 4 am, was especially hard. He isn't sure why but he just wants water and a break from laying down all night. He carefully got out of bed not wanting to wake Rey up, and went downstairs. He got a glass of water and sat at the kitchen table. His birthday is today and he isn't exactly excited. He's never really liked his birthday because they've always ended in some fight between his parents. His birthdays have also just never been that fun. Thinking about this, he realized how close his birthday to Rey's is. Her's is only 2 days after his and for some reason he always thought he was a lot older than her. Guess not. His birthday might suck, but he will make sure Rey's birthday doesn't. She's probably never had any good birthdays either. 

"Ben?" He was startled by the sound of Leia's voice. She's always been a deep sleeper so that's probably why she never got woken up by Rey every night. She knows Rey has been having them but she doesn't know how badly it's affecting Ben. 

"Yeah?" She sat down next to him before she spoke again.

"You doing alright?" No.

"Yeah."

"I know you're lying Ben."

"What makes you think that?"

"Ben I'm not stupid. You look like you haven't slept in days." 

"Cause I haven't."

"Why?" Ben was on the verge of tears. He is getting so stressed and worried over what Rey has been going through. 

"I can't do anything for Rey. Nothing is helping her. I'm so fucking stressed and worried." Ben laid his head on the table and covered his face with his arms in case he started crying. Leia rubbed her hand on his back and it was soothing him a little bit.

"You're not always going to be able to fix things." Ben sat up pretty quickly and stood up just as fast. He wanted to punch something. Not because of Leia, but because he can't help Rey.

"That's exactly why I'm stressed. I can't do anything. I hate seeing her like this. I fucking hate it." His voice wasn't calm like before. He sounded aggressive. He picked his glass up and threw it at the wall. Rey might wake up if he continues and Leia might get mad, but he can't keep his emotions in anymore. Leia didn't even flinch when the glass broke. She just calmly sat there and watched Ben. He punched the same wall the glass hit over and over again until he was out of breath. He didn't feel the pain in his hands until he stopped. He rested his head on the wall trying to keep his emotions from controlling him but he failed when Leia put her hand on his shoulder. He turned towards Leia and she pulled him into a hug. As soon as he got into the embrace he let out all the tears he's been keeping. He's never cried this hard before and he's never cried in front of Leia before. The only person that's ever seen him cry is Rey. 

"Ben... everything will be alright." Even though he is much taller than Leia he was still able to rest his chin on Leia's shoulder. His crying did not sound pretty but he honestly didn't care. 

"I know you want Rey to be better but it will take time. This isn't something that can easily be fixed. You need to just be there for her and comfort her in the best way you can. Don't be so hard on yourself." 

"Okay." He is still crying but it's not as bad. He'll just have to believe Leia that everything will be alright.

"And Ben?"

"Hmm?"

"Happy birthday." 

Rey's POV:

Ever since Rey was "kidnapped" by Poe, Unkar, and Layla she's been having nightmares every night. She's had dreams about Unkar taking her back and never seing Ben again, dreams about Ben being hurt and killed, dreams about being alone with Poe again, and sometimes dreams about Ben leaving her. She feels so bad for Ben though. He's been dealing with Rey with no complaint and it makes her feel guilty. She can tell Ben is exhausted and hasn't been sleeping. She can tell he's worried. She doesn't want him to lose sleep just because Rey can't get her shit together. As much as she wants Ben with her, she also wants him to take care of himself. He hasn't been eating as much and he barely talks to anyone but Rey. He is getting so worried that he might get sick from lack of sleep and food. When was the last time he even had a drink of water? 

She knows Ben's birthday is today so no matter how Rey is feeling, she is going to make sure all focus is on Ben and not her. She doesn't know what she wants to do for his birthday, but she'll think of something. Rey woke up in Ben's bed alone so she is guessing Ben went downstairs. When she looked at the clock it was 4:30 in the morning so she has no idea why Ben would be up this early. They have school today so she might as well get up now and think of something fun to do for Ben. Yeah it's early but she's wide awake now.

Rey went to her room to change but she heard what sounded like crying downstairs. She went downstairs to see what was going on and she saw Ben and Leia hugging, while Ben was crying. Leia was facing towards Rey while Ben was facing away so Rey tried to get Leia's attention without pulling them apart. Leia saw Rey and smiled as Rey walked closer to them. Leia spoke first.

"Ben, someone's here." He slowly pulled away and looked right at Rey. He looked so beat down and tired it was almost too hard to look at him. She walked to him and instantly hugged him. She felt his arms tighten around her and some tears fall onto her shoulder. She looked over at Leia and saw a broken glass on the floor and blood on the wall. What the hell happened? She wanted to stay like this forever but he needs sleep. And a lot of it. She gently pulled away and grabbed onto Ben's arm so she could walk him back to bed. When she did she saw that his knuckles were bleeding and they were starting to bruise. 

"Where are we going?"

"You're going back to bed. You need sleep."

"What about school? And what about you?"

"You can just go to school when you wake up and don't worry about me. That would make me really happy. Just focus on yourself today. You're turning 18 and that's a big deal."

"Fine. But only because it would make you happy." Ben laid down in his bed and Rey gave him a kiss. Before she left he stopped her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Then she shut his door and went back to Leia.

"What happened before I came down?

"Ben was sitting at the table when I came down to get something to drink. He looked upset. Well he's looked upset for a while. He told me he is stressed and worried about you. He was all sad then he got angry and threw a glass cup at the wall. Then he started punching the wall and got tired of doing that. I think he's angry cause he can't do much to help you. Next thing I knew he was crying and hugging me. I've never seen him cry before. Not once. Only when he was a baby but that doesn't really count." That explains why Ben's knuckles are bleeding. She talked to Leia for a little bit then went back upstairs to her room. 

She wants to do something cute for him at school so whether he likes it or not, he is going to school when he wakes up. What should she do though? She looked through the whole house to hopefully find something that will give her any ideas but she only found paper. Rey stared at the paper trying to think of something. She thought of everything her and Ben have gone through. Their first kiss and date was her favorite. That's when an idea came to mind. Rey could write a letter for every good moment they had and explain why she loves it so much. She can take Ben to the places where it happened. Ben will be moving around a lot for this, but oh well. 

She wrote all the letters and thought she would also buy him a present. So before she went to school she went to the mall and bought him a red hoodie. She has letters for every good thing that happened between them and she plans on taking Ben to each place when he reads the letters. Only place where that won't work is Hawaii but she'll still give him a letter about the Hawaii trip. Rey told Leia about everything and Leia said that when they're done, they will all go out for dinner. Rey is so excited it hurts. 

\---

It's about noon and Ben just texted Rey, on the new phone Ben got her, saying he just woke up. He didn't sleep as long as she thought he would but as long as he got sleep it's okay. When he got to school she literally ran to him because she was so excited. 

"Happy birthday!" She gave him a quick hug and held his hand as they walked to their lockers.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Oh no." She pulled the letters out of her locker and the wrapped present while Ben watched her with confusion. She handed him the present first and held onto the letters. She really hopes he likes what she planned. 

Ben's POV:

The second Rey left his room so he could sleep, he was out. When he woke up around noon he was confused as to why he didn't sleep longer. He was so exhausted so it seems like he would of slept longer. Leia must not of cared that Ben was going to miss some of the day. He didn't want to go to school but he should be with Rey so he went. Right when he got there Rey ran to him with the biggest smile she's had in a while. When she handed him a present he finally understood why she was so happy. His birthday. He opened the present to a red hoodie and not something pink this time. Thank goodness.

"You wear a lot of black and I was trying to think of a color that you would actually like so I got you something red." He put the hoodie on over his shirt and he actually really liked it. 

"I like it."

"It looks good on you. Okay so take these letters." He took them and looked at all of them.

"What are these?"

"So I decided to think of all the good things between us and write letters about them. You can't read them yet though and don't let them get out of order. They are placed where they are for a reason." Ben thought this was really sweet so he gave her a kiss.

"Off. No kisses yet." She smirked and shut her locker. 

"Okay. Lets go to Luke's class."

"Why?"

"Look at the first letter." He did and it said 'First time we met'. They went to Luke's classroom before the their last class for the day. 

"It would of been better if we did this during first period but that's okay. Read the letter now." He did as he was told and he was curious about all the other places that Rey might be taking them.

1\. The first time I met you I thought you were such an asshole. A hot asshole. I'm sure you already knew that though. Even though you weren't the most friendly, you were still really sweet the night of my first day. I never thought that we would be together but I guess I was completely wrong. This is the first time that I'm glad that I was wrong. 

"Aww you're adorable." 

"Shut up and look at your next letter." The next letter was 'The time we humiliated Poe'. This one should be good. They walked to the hallway where their lockers are and he read the letter.

2\. You told me that if Poe made rumors I should make him look dumb so I did. You probably don't remember but I said you made the "Threesome" good and not Poe and that you were fantastic with sex. I still don't know if that's true but I want to find out. The reason why this is so important is because you made me realize that I could stand up for myself. 

That letter made him laugh but he was quickly moved to the theater classroom and didn't know why until he looked at the third letter. 'Our kinda first kiss'. 

3\. The reason why I call this our kinda first kiss is because this is the first time we kissed but it didn't have any meaning. Well I thought it didn't. When we kissed for our theater scene I thought it would be a kiss no big deal. I just wanted to kiss you again and that led to my feelings for you. 

"Can I kiss you?"

"Not yet. Later." Ben looked at the next letter and it made him tear up a little. 'The night you changed my life.'

"We have to go home for this one."

"We have school."

"I don't care. Lets go." They went home and he read the letter. 

4\. This night was one of the best. Not only were you there for me when I was getting away from Poe, but you made it so that I could live with you. I didn't have to be beat by Unkar Plutt anymore and I could finally get away from that asshole. If it weren't for you, I'd still be with him and we probably wouldn't even be together. This changed my life. Thank you.

The next letter was 'Hawaii'.

"Are we going to Hawaii again?" Ben got excited.

"No sorry but I had to write a letter about Hawaii." Ben didn't care. This is way better than Hawaii.

5\. Hawaii was the first place I traveled to. I'm glad it was with you. I loved our truth or dare game we played, I loved the beach, all the clothes you picked out, and really just everything. You taught me to swim here and I learned that you can do hair and that you could draw. Because of that you do my hair everyday. I'm glad you still do it and I'm glad you're not sick of it. Yes you miss some days but we still haven't fallen out of the habit. Christmas was also hilarious and sweet. Your reaction to the pink shirt was hilarious and the present you gave me was the sweetest thing ever. That day I knew I had feelings for you and I didn't know if you felt the same. Oh yeah and don't forget the time we went bra shopping. And Titanic. And when you chased me all the way from to beach to our hotel. Literally the whole trip was awesome. 

He remembers that whole trip and Rey is right. It was awesome. He looked at the next letter which was 'Our actual first kiss'. Rey took him back out of the house and they went to the movie theater where that stupid field trip was. He thought she would just have him read it somewhere random but she brought him to the exact place where they kissed. 

6\. Technically this is our second kiss but I like saying this is our first. We both had feelings for each other and we couldn't keep hiding them anymore. Clearly you got impatient, so if you never would of kissed me I seriously wonder when we would of. It was thrilling to run from teachers and hide then suddenly be kissed by you. 

They were in the exact place and position as they were when they kissed. It was like Déjà vu, but not at the same time. 

"Now you can kiss me." She didn't have to tell him twice. He kissed her with as much passion as the first time. Maybe even more. When they stopped to catch their breath, Rey quickly moved away from Ben with a smirk on her face. 

"You have more letters. We can kiss all you want later." The next one was 'Our first date'. They went to the garden where they had their first date. 

7\. This was my first date ever. I had so much fun and you made me so happy. When you called me beautiful I was surprised. No one ever calls me that. I'm an object to people, but to you I'm someone. We haven't gone on another date since but I think our times alone count. Don't you? Oh and one thing I didn't ever mention to you... almost every time I almost "fell" when we went skating, was on purpose. I did it just so you'd put your hands on my waist. Don't judge or I'll call you an asshole again. 

There was one more letter. 'When you said you love me'. They went back home and sat on his bed so he could read it. 

8\. When you said you loved me I was about to burst into tears of happiness. No one has ever said the words "I love you" to me before. I didn't think I was loved but I was mistaken. I wanted so badly to say it back but I couldn't get the words out. I hope that didn't worry you at the time. I wish I did though because when you got hurt I was so worried you were going to die. I was worried I would never be able to tell you how much I love you. I don't have to worry now but I'll still say it. I love you. And happy birthday Ben Solo.

Ben put the last letter in his pocket with the rest of the letters and looked at Rey. Why is she so damn adorable? 

"What?" He didn't answer, he just gazed at Rey's hazel eyes and freckles that you could only see up close. 

"What? Ben w-" He shut her up by kissing her because he just had to. He doesn't have words to explain how much he loves the letters. This was the only way he could think of. It was an awkward position because they were both facing the same way with their legs dangling off the bed. Rey must of been thinking the same thing because she stood up, still kissing him, and straddled him. This might escalate quickly and he isn't sure if Rey would be ready for that but he can't seem to think straight. He is losing more and more control of himself and that never results in something good. 

He laid back and flipped them so he was on top instead. He did that because he wanted to be more comfortable and because he wanted to deepen the kiss. Just as quick as it started, it ended because someone knocked on his door. Good thing he has a habit of locking his door. He quickly got up and fixed his hair that is now messy from Rey running her hands through it. He is glad someone interrupted them because if someone didn't, he wouldn't of been able to stop himself. 

"Ben! Get Rey and lets go!" Leia was talking louder because she was on the opposite side of the door.

"Where are we going?"

"Dinner. I thought I told you."

"Nope. I'll meet you outside." Seriously. Why does no one tell me anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I hope you liked this fluffy chapter. I'm not very satisfied with it but oh well. Next chapter will be Rey's birthday so get excited!**


	19. Rey's Birthday

Ben's POV:

They went to dinner on Ben's birthday and to his surprise, Han actually came for his birthday dinner. Ben thought Han would just call and tell him happy birthday but he actually came to the dinner instead. This birthday was the best birthday he's ever had all because of Rey. Small things like letters do a lot to someone. Him and Rey went to sleep in Ben's bed once again with Ben knowing Rey would have a nightmare that night. When Ben woke up though it was morning and time for school. Rey didn't have a nightmare that night. Oh my gosh. 

"Rey wake up. We have school." She sat up and looked around for a second. 

"I didn't have a nightmare last night."

"I know. I'm so fucking glad though." He put all his weight on Rey so she'd lay back down and he hugged her. 

"Ben we have to get ready."

"Ugh I know." He got off of her and started changing as Rey left to get ready herself. Ben has to think of something for Rey's birthday tomorrow. He asked Rey what she wanted for her birthday yesterday but she just said 'Something from the heart not a store'. Ben knew she didn't like it when people bought stuff for her so he needs to think hard about something that she would like. She likes his drawings so maybe he can draw her something? It still doesn't seem like enough. He looked through his book with all his drawings and remembered how much Rey loved them. Maybe he can just give her the whole book to keep. He'll do that and everything else he has planned. 

He was going to get Rose's number somehow and see if she'll come here for Rey's birthday. Ben was also going to take Rey to a new play that's being performed. If Rose comes, she can go to the play with Ben and Rey. He had to casually get Rose's number though. He went to Rey's room while she was showering and got Rose's number from her phone. Her phone had a password but he easily figured it out. All he did was put 'Ben is bae' to be funny and apparently that was the password. Rey is so adorable.

Rey's POV:

1 day later

It's Rey's birthday and she was a little excited but not too much. Her birthday has only ever been celebrated when she was with Maz. Rey and Ben are so relieved that Rey hasn't had a nightmare for 2 days. Something about Ben's birthday just made the dreams stop. She's eating breakfast right now while Ben is off doing whatever he does when he gets ready. When she started washing the bowl she just used, someone came up behind her and hugged her. She knew it was Ben because Ben only does this when she's doing dishes and because he likes to hug. 

"Hi Ben."

"Happy birthday." He kissed her cheek then her neck and she is glad Leia is already at work. 

"Come to my room when you're done. I'll give you your present then I'll do your hair so we can get to school." Ben left the kitchen and Rey finished what she was doing quickly. She went to his room not long after Ben did. 

"Sit." She sat next to Ben on the floor and was handed Ben's book with all his drawings.

"It's yours now."

"What? No Ben. These probably took you forever. I can't take these from you."

"I want you to have them. I don't do anything with them so you can do whatever."

"Okay. But you better still draw in something else because you have talent."

"I will don't worry... So after school I'm taking you to a play but we'll have to come back home because I have another surprise." She nodded and Ben did her hair before they left. 

\---

Finally school is over and Rey couldn't wait to leave. This school day went by so slow. Only fun part was rehearsing the school play but that is it. She saw Ben walking to his locker so she ran up behind him and jumped on his back. 

"Ah! Rey what are you doing?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"I just knew. Now off so I can walk."

"Nope I'm staying here. I'm comfy." He shook his head and started walking again. Rey finally got off his back when they got to their lockers so she could put her stuff away. When she did though Ben stretched and his shirt came up a little bit. She's seen Ben without his shirt so many times and she still gets flustered. Even when his shirt isn't even off. Something about him stretching is just hot. Well he's always hot, even with the scar on his face. They got home and Ben kept stretching by arching his back and lifting his arms in the air. Is he doing this on purpose? 

"Are you doing that on purpose?"

"Maybe..."

"Why is that?"

"I actually had to stretch at school and when I did you blushed and got all shy like you always do when I have my shirt off. So I decided to keep doing it."

"I don't get shy!"

"Sweetheart, yes you do. You blush and turn away, then you try to stare without making it noticeable."

"No I don't!"

"Really? Then lets find out." Ben took his shirt off right as he said this. Shit. Ben may know this is one of her weaknesses but she doesn't want to accept it. 

"Yep you totally don't." He said it very sarcastically and put his shirt back on because someone knocked on the door. When Ben got the door Rose came in and Rey knew Ben had something to do with this.

"Rose!" She hugged Rose and she was so happy that she was here. She missed Rose so much. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Thank Ben for this." They pulled apart and Rey hugged Ben this time.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. We have to go now. The play starts soon."

"Rose is coming?"

"Yep." They all went to leave but Ben stopped Rey from leaving the house and said they'd be out in a minute. 

"What?"

"I have an idea."

"And what is that?"

"We can't seem to keep our hands off each other so we should turn that into a challenge."

"Okay. What's the challenge?"

"We can go on with what we've been doing, maybe even more, and the first one to break loses."

"What do you mean by break?"

"If we do what we always do, one of us is going to lose it eventually. We can't ever go a day without kissing. So kissing is losing."

"Okay but I'm gonna win."

"You sure about that?"

"You could barely stop yourself from kissing me on your birthday so you might be struggling today." Ben shook his head and walked to the car. Her and Rose talked the whole way to the play and it was so nice to finally catch up with her. Rey still hasn't told Rose about what happened a few weeks ago and she isn't sure that she ever will. She's only fully opened up about it with Ben and she assumes Leia knows what happened. The cops still haven't found Poe but at least Unkar is in jail for the rest of his life. Rey put these thoughts away when they got to where the play was being performed. She just found out that they're seeing 'Hamlet' and she got really excited. She's always wanted to see that play. Ben helped her out of the car and wrapped his arm around her waist. 

"Aww you two are so cute together. I told you Rey." Rey blushed as they all walked in. This "challenge" between her and Ben is going to be so easy to win. How hard could it be?

\---

The play was amazing. She loved every second of it. Ben was constantly touching her and she knew he was trying to get her to lose. He was putting his arm around her shoulder, holding her hand, resting his hand on her leg, and hugging her when they weren't sitting. He even whispered to her every time he spoke. She didn't think someone whispering would be so hot. Ben and Rey held hands as Ben was driving the three to a restaurant for dinner. Leia and Luke are meeting them there.

"Hey Rey? Mind if Finn joins? He wants to wish you a happy birthday." Ben smiled when Rose said this. 

"Of course he can come. Is that alright Ben?"

"Whatever you want is fine with me." Rey is really glad that she will have Finn as a friend. She really only has Ben at school but now she's got Finn. There is nothing wrong with just having Ben, but she needs some friends for once. They got to the restaurant and they were greeted by Leia and Luke. It's a little weird to have Luke around because he's Rey's teacher but it's still nice. Finn arrived shortly after getting there. 

"Hi Finn."

"Hey. Happy birthday. I got you something. It isn't much but Rose told me how much you love shopping so I got you a gift card for anywhere you want." 

"Aww thank you! You really didn't have to do that."

"Don't worry. I wanted to." She hugged Finn and thanked him for the present. Ben stood by Leia staring at both Finn and Rey. He looked a little jealous but also worried. He had his hands in his pockets and he was slouching. She thanked Finn again and walked over to Ben. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Ben..."

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Is it me and Finn? If it is don't worry about me leaving you for Finn-"

"No. Well yeah but not for what you think."

"Okay... then what's wrong?" 

"Just a little worried... you two are friends and it scares me a bit."

"Why does it scare you?"

"I just... well after what happened with Poe... I don't trust any boy anymore. But as long as you trust Finn I'll live with it."

"Don't worry about Finn. He isn't Poe. But I promise if he does anything... weird, I'll tell you."

"Okay." Rey grabbed onto his hand and walked back to where everyone is. They haven't sat down yet because they're still waiting for someone. Leia and Ben both know who but they wont tell Rey. Who on earth would they be waiting for? As she thought this, a lady that was way too familiar walked in. The short lady with very tan skin and her cute glasses walked right up to Rey.

"Maz..."

"What are you doing just standing there? Come here." Rey hugged Maz so tight she hoped she didn't crush her. She missed her so much. They haven't seen each other in so long. Rey began to cry. She was too happy to not cry. 

"Child... you've grown so much since the last time I saw you." 

"I've been so lost without you. I wish I was never taken from you."

"The belonging you seek is not behind you...it is ahead." When she said this she looked at Ben while she was still hugging Maz. He's her belonging. His smile right now says so. Her and Maz finally let go and Rey wiped the tears away as everyone started walking to their table. This is officially the best birthday ever. Leia sat next to Maz and Luke while Rey sat next to Ben and Rose with Finn on the other side of Rose. Maz and Leia must know each other because they are already talking about something. Rey was too distracted to know what about because Ben put his hand on her thigh. Why is she not doing anything back? She hasn't done a thing to him tonight. Might as well start now. She might lose if she doesn't. Rey moved closer to Ben so she was leaning on him. She also put her hand on his thigh and she felt him tense up. 

"Is that your boyfriend?" Maz was smiling as she looked closer at Ben. Rey nodded and gave a smile in return.

"You got a good one." Rey nodded her agreement and moved her hand closer to Ben's inner thigh. While everyone was caught up in a conversation, Ben held Rey's arm still and whispered in her ear.

"Be a good girl and stop moving your hand." He let go of her hand and sat normally before anyone else could notice. She wasn't going to stop but she had to when the waiter came to take their order. Plus she probably should stop because Rose is sitting right next to her. Ben didn't stop though. While everyone was ordering he kept running his hand over her thigh. 

"Rey?" Leia got her attention but she was still a little distracted by Ben's hand. 

"Y-yeah?"

"What are you getting?" Oh shit. She hasn't even looked at the menu yet. She'll just get what she got last time.

"Oh umm... steak and fries please." 

"Any drink?"

"uh... water." If Rey was wearing pants, Ben's hands wouldn't be so distracting. But she's wearing a skirt so his hands are on her bare legs. Rose got up to use the bathroom and Finn was laughing at a joke someone said. Ben took this time to whisper in her ear again. 

"Is something distracting you sweetheart?" Every time he whispered it sent shivers down her spine. 

"Is this true Rey?" Rey looked at Rose who apparently is back and she didn't know what to say. What are they asking her about? Damn it.

"Yeah..." She looked around and everyone had a very serious expression on their faces. What did she just say yeah to? Luke spoke next.

"That's terrible. I'm glad Ben was there for you." What the hell are they talking about? Rose looked so sad and she started speaking again.

"Why didn't you tell me about what happened? Finn knew but I didn't?" She finally understood what they were talking about. The 'incident' from a few weeks ago. Why does this keep being brought back up? She's trying to move on from it and when people constantly bring this up it pisses her off. 

"Excuse me. I'll be right back." She got up and went to the bathroom. She doesn't want to be there when they talk about that. When she left the bathroom to go back to the table Ben was outside the door waiting for her.

"Ben, what are you doing?"

"Making sure you're okay. You shot up out of your seat when you realized what they were talking about."

"Is it that obvious that I didn't know what they were talking about?"

"To me it is but to them probably not."

"When we get back, change the subject. I want to move on and stop thinking about being raped a few weeks ago."

"Okay. I'll talk about my hair." He flipped his hair dramatically and it made Rey laugh.

"You're a dork."

"Your dork."

"Should of seen that coming." They were both laughing as they walked back to the table. 

Ben's POV: 

Ben hoped Rey enjoyed her birthday. A lot more happened than what Ben planned. Which is a good thing. Leia got Maz to come to dinner while Rose got Finn to come to dinner. Even though Ben doesn't exactly trust Finn, or any guy at that matter, Rey can make her own decisions. She trusts Finn so that's all that matters. This "challenge" that him and Rey are doing is harder than he thought it would be. Rey will do something cute and Ben has to fight the impulse to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her at the play, after she hugged Maz, at the table when she was getting all flustered, and when he talked to Rey outside the bathrooms. 

Everyone is back at their house now so Rey can open some presents, and so they all can just hangout. There isn't school tomorrow so it will be nice to sleep in. They did the same thing on Ben's birthday but it was just Luke and Han that came over. Ben was sitting on the couch with Rey in his lap as she opened her presents. Rose got her a memory book with pictures of her and Rose, Leia got her an outfit, Luke got her some educational book, and Maz got her some bracelets. Finn already gave her present to her apparently.

"Ben did you seriously not get your girlfriend a gift?!" Of course Leia had to say that. 

"I already gave it to her. Geez mom."

"What did you get her?"

"She can show you." Rey jumped up and starting running upstairs. He didn't think that through. Shit! Everyone is going to see his drawings. Just as he thought Rey came back down with his sketch book. 

"Ben I'll only show it if you're okay with it."

"I guess I'm fine with it..." Everyone went to Rey and they all looked through the book. Ben just sat on the couch and waited for their reactions. This is absolutely terrifying!

"Oh my gosh! I literally can't get over how sweet Ben is!" Rose was the first to speak and he knew what picture they were all at. Well he thinks he knows. It's either the one of him and Rey at school or the one of Rey alone. They all finished looking through it and sat back down where they originally were. 

"So you gave Rey your drawings?" This was the first thing Luke said since they got home. 

"Yep... she loves them and I don't want them so I hope she thinks of something fun to do with them."

"Oh I sure will." Rey walked back over to him and kissed him. He didn't think much of it until she groaned and sat down next to him, crossing her arms. He just won. Ha! He honestly didn't think he would be able to control himself this long. 

"Oh my gosh Rey... I actually won!" She rolled her eyes while everyone looked at them with confusion. 

"Rey and I made up this game where whoever kisses the other person first loses. I just won because she just kissed me." Leia and Luke nodded while Rose and Maz cracked up laughing. Finn just sat there not knowing how to react. 

"We get it Ben. What do you get cause you won?"

"I'll tell you later." She nodded and Ben pulled her back into his lap. Rose suddenly stood up and pulled Finn up with her.

"Me and Finn gotta get going. Rey, I'll see you and Maz tomorrow." Tomorrow Rey, Rose, and Maz are all hanging out so they can all catch up. 

"Okay. See you guys." After they left Luke and Maz left also, leaving Leia alone with the two lovebirds. 

"Okay you two. I can't really control you because you're adults now but I still expect you to follow the rules. I'm going to bed so goodnight." Ben and Rey said goodnight and waited for Leia to be completely gone before either of them spoke.

"So what do you get for winning?"

"Hmm... I get to kiss you cause I've been wanting to all day." 

"Alright." She turned her head and gave Ben a kiss but he wasn't done. He pulled her close enough so she'd turn her whole body instead of just her head. The kiss turned more passionate and Ben was tired of the position, so he managed to stand up with Rey's legs wrapped around his back so she didn't fall. Their lips never disconnected as he walked to the closest wall to rest Rey's body against it. He set her down and pressed her against the wall as they continued to kiss. He began kissing her neck and he knew he would leave marks but he didn't care. Rey ran her hands through his hair and he's noticed that she always does this when they kiss. 

"Ben." She sounded breathless when she spoke. 

"Hmm?" He didn't stop kissing her neck and just hummed an answer.

"Lets go to your room." He knew if they went to his room things will get way more heated than it is now but he couldn't seem to care anymore. He picked her back up and walked upstairs to his room as they started kissing again. He shut the door with his foot and laid Rey down on his bed. He had to stop kissing her when he set her down, but they immediately connected their lips again when he got on top of her. Ben didn't want to crush her with his weight so he tried to hold himself up the best he could. Tried. Rey didn't seem to care though so he stopped worrying about crushing her. Leia suddenly walked into his room and Ben was so mad that he forgot to lock his door. 

"Ben I have your- Benjamin Courtney Solo!!!" Shit...

"What did I say about breaking the rules?!" Rey looked like she was about to laugh and he knew it was because of his middle name. He absolutely hates his middle name and still doesn't know why he has it in the first place. He got off of Rey and glared at Leia.

"Mom. You know I hate my middle name."

"I don't give a shit. Come out in the hall. Now!" She left and shut the door. Rey started to laugh and went to say something but Ben stopped her.

"Don't you fucking dare start making fun of my middle name."

"I'm sorry. Oh my gosh... why Courtney?" She just kept laughing and Ben was so mad at Leia right now. 

"I don't know. We don't speak of this ever again." With that being said he left the room like Leia said. He knows he's about to be yelled at. Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry I haven't updated in a week. School and my dance classes are keeping me really busy. I'm going to do my best to update as much as I can.**


	20. You're so extra

Ben's POV:

"Why can't you just follow simple rules Ben?!"

"We weren't doing anything..."

"Benjamin! You were on top of her. On your bed. Her hands were in your hair as you two were kissing. Don't tell me you weren't doing anything!"

"Stop making such a big deal out of this. We're adults." Ben was seriously annoyed with Leia. She is so dramatic sometimes. 

"First of all, you live under my roof so you must go by my rules. Second of all, you don't even know if she wants that. She just went through a traumatic experience. Third of all, I don't want anymore pregnant seniors at school."

"Mom! I'm not gonna get her pregnant! I'm not that stupid!"

"Do you even have protection dumb ass?!"

"Umm... yes I do actually."

"Ben! I'm going to kill you! When the hell did you even get protection?!" 

"I'm not talking about this with my MOM!" 

"We will talk more tomorrow." She went back to her room and Ben went back to his room. He slammed the door as hard as he could so he would piss his mom off. Rey was sitting on his bed and he saw her jump. He totally forgot she was in even here. 

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you..."

"It's fine. But are you?"

"You heard everything didn't you?"

"Yup..."

"Sorry my mom is so fucking over dramatic."

"I can see why she's worried..." He plopped onto his bed face first and screamed into the pillow.

"Don't get so frustrated. It's not a big deal." He sat up and laid his head in Rey's lap.

"She treats me like a damn child."

"She loves you." He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Want to go to dinner tomorrow?" He wanted to change the subject. He isn't happy with his mom right now. 

"Sure. We can go to dinner when I'm done hanging out with Maz and Rose."

"Dress nice because I have a restaurant in mind." He is thinking about taking her to La Caille. The garden they went to on their first date is right by this restaurant. 

"How nice?"

"Really nice."

"I'll buy a dress tomorrow when I'm with Maz and Rose." 

"Where are they staying anyway?"

"I'm guessing Rose is staying with Finn and Maz is at a hotel. You should know though because you're the one who got them to come. By the way, thank you. You're literally the best person ever." 

"You're welcome. Also, where the hell do you get money to buy stuff?"

"Your mom gave me some and I still have money from when I worked at Star Bucks." He nodded and got up to change. He put sweatpants on and left his shirt off because he's more comfortable that way. 

"Give me one of your shirts." Rey wears his shirts every once in a while and he wishes she did more often. He handed her the shirt he just had on and she quickly changed. They always change in front of each other because they've seen each other naked so it doesn't really matter. He saw the marks he left on her neck and he felt a little guilty. Those probably hurt and she has to cover them up. She walked up to Ben a looked at his torso.

"How's your cuts doing?" He hasn't really been thinking about his wounds from being hit by a car. He's been too busy worrying about Rey.

"Good I guess."

"Even though you have a big scar across your face, you're still just as hot. Maybe even hotter."

"How does that make me hotter?" He chuckled a little bit as Rey smiled. 

"I don't know. You can figure that out." He turned his light off and got into bed with Rey. He is so tired and he doesn't even know why. He looked at Rey and saw her facing away from him and had a little bit of distance between them. He grabbed her body and pulled her to him so he could hold her. He feels so much better with her in his arms. She turned towards him and buried her face in his chest. 

"Why were you facing away from me? We always cuddle when we go to sleep."

"I can tell you're really tired so I'd thought I would give you some space to sleep."

"I sleep better when I'm holding you." They both said goodnight and Ben was asleep in seconds.

Rey's POV:

Her birthday was absolutely amazing. It was the best birthday she's ever had. Sitting on Ben's lap while opening her presents was one of her favorite moments of the day. She always feels comforted to have Ben around and it's especially comforting to see how much people actually care about her. When everyone was gone though it got even better. She was positive her and Ben were going to get... intimate... but Leia came into Ben's room before they could do anything. It's kind of annoying. They've almost had sex twice now and Leia interrupted them both times. It was a little funny though because she could hear Ben being yelled at. Poor Ben. And to make things even sadder for Ben is that his middle name is Courtney. Poor, poor Ben. 

When they got in Ben's bed she could tell he was tired. He probably gets annoyed that she's in his bed every night and it makes her a little guilty. When he pulled her to him though she thought that maybe he isn't annoyed. What he said proved that it really was just in her head. She fell asleep pretty quickly with a smile on her face. 

\---

She woke up around noon and saw that Ben was still asleep. Man he must be really tired. He had his arms around her still so she slowly got out of bed not wanting to wake him up. He needs his sleep. He hasn't had much of it for a few weeks. Right when she got up he had a frown on his face and there's no way he could frown like that in his sleep. 

"Ben are you awake?" He opened his eyes slowly and she smiled at how disheveled he looked. 

"Mhmmm..."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Few seconds. I just woke up."

"I can tell." She has to get ready because Maz and Rose are picking her up at 2. She went to leave Ben's room but his arms wrapped around her waist as she opened the door. 

"How'd you get out of bed so fast?" He leaned his head on her shoulder before he spoke. 

"I was motivated to stop you from leaving."

"I have to shower and get ready."

"Can I join you?" His voice was really deep from just waking up and it was so hot. 

"Alright but no funny business."

"I promise. No funny business." She was joking a little but she was more serious. She really has to get ready and she doesn't want to be late. They went to the bathroom and showered. Ben kept his word and let Rey do her thing even though she badly wanted him to break his promise. If Leia finds out about this Ben will for sure be yelled at again. Rey went to her room to change into the outfit Leia got her while Ben went to his room. She put on the cream colored knit sweater with the black ripped jeans and black Vans. She hasn't dressed this good in a while so she'll show Ben. She walked into his room but he wasn't there. Where is-

"Wraaaaa!" Ben jumped out at Rey and it scared her so much that she screamed. Ben started laughing and Rey glared at him.

"Ben! Not funny!" 

"Yeah it was. That was hilarious!"

"Well I was going to have you do my hair but I think I'll have Leia do it now." She turned to leave even though she didn't mean what she said. She said it to tease Ben.

"No! I'm sorry. Forgive me."

 

"Fine. You're forgiven." They both laughed and Ben put her hair up in a messy bun. She looked at what Ben was wearing and saw that Leia got Rey the same shoes Ben has. 

"Omg! Ben, look were twins!" She pointed at their shoes and he smiled.

"You're adorable." He kissed her on the cheek before she hurried down stairs to eat something. She was going to do her makeup but she'll do that after she eats. She poured some cereal as Ben came into the kitchen too. He was in his normal black getup for the day. Surprise, surprise... 

"You're so emo."

"Thank you?" 

"Sure... why not?" He sat down at the table as Rey poured some milk in her cereal.

"I'm not THAT emo..." 

"Whatever you say." She sat down next to him and started eating. Once she finished he spoke.

"So are you still up for dinner tonight?" She nodded and brought her bowl to the sink. 

"Yep. I'm going to go shopping for it so get excited." She went upstairs and she only had about 10 minutes to do her makeup. She'll just put on some mascara then do full glam tonight when she gets back. She started doing her makeup when Ben walked in and sat down on her bed. 

"I think you look really pretty without makeup." He can't be serious. She looks awful without makeup. At least that's what she thinks. 

"Ha ha. Funny." 

"No seriously. I think you're beautiful either way but you're even more beautiful without makeup." She rolled her eyes and finished putting her lip gloss on. Rose and Maz were suddenly rushing into the room. Leia must of let them in. 

"Hey Rey! Hi Ben!" Rose always makes everyone feel welcome with her smile and enthusiasm. 

"Hi guys. Let me finish up and we can go."

"Okay that's fine with me. It gives me more time to talk to Ben." Rose sat down next to Ben with a big smile on her face. As Rey was finishing up getting ready Rose and Ben talked while Maz sat next to Rey. She could see how awkward Ben felt by looking back at him in the mirror. 

"So Ben... what was your first impression of Rey?"

"Uh... I thought she was different. She had that 3 bun hairstyle and she wasn't worried about attention like most new girls or boys. She was pretty chill." Chill?

"Aww. When did you guys have your first kiss?"

"I can't remember the exact date but it was at school for our theater skit thing." 

"Have you guys had-"

"Okay Rose lets go!" Rey didn't want Rose to finish that sentence for Ben's sake. He looked really uncomfortable. She gave Ben a hug and said bye to Leia before she left. It will be nice to hangout with some friends. 

\---

"Okay where to first?" They just got to the mall and Maz hasn't said much. It's probably because Rose has been non-stop talking. She misses Rose and she isn't even gone. 

"Forever 21?" Rey won't buy her dress from there but she might buy a few shirts. She also might get Ben something. Whenever he comes with he will wander into the guys section for a few minutes. 

"Fine with me. Maz?"

"Sounds great." They made it to the store and Rose separated from Rey and Maz to go look around more. This was a good opportunity to see why Maz hasn't been talking much.

"You doing okay Maz?"

"Yeah. I would just rather let you and your friend talk." 

"I haven't seen you in years. Rose can wait." She hesitated before she spoke again.

"Maz... can I ask you something?" They were both looking through the racks of clothing. 

"Anything."

"When Unkar took me... do you know why and how he got me so easily? And why we haven't seen each other since?" 

"I'm still a little unsure and you know me, I'm never unsure. This one is a doozy. But just know that I did everything I could to keep you with me. I'm sure we haven't seen each other because you had to move out of state with Unkar. You're lucky I know Leia because otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"As terrible as this might sound, I'm a little glad it worked out the way it did... I met Ben and I don't know how I lived without him." She smiled but it slowly turned into a frown.

"It is great you met Ben, but what happened to you is just terrible. Being bullied, harassed, beat, and now what happened with that Poe kid a few weeks ago."

"I'll be fine. I've been fine."

"Can I be honest with you Rey?"

"Of course."

"I really think you need to get away from this place. Away from Ben and Leia. Away from your school. You need a better life than what you have now."

"I can't just leave Ben. He's too important."

"Well please think about it. You can live with me until you can get your own place."

"But you're out of state..."

"I know. Are you even sure it will work out with Ben?" That thought made Rey want to cry. What if her and Ben's relationship doesn't work out? She really hopes it will. She should at least think about living with Maz though. It might be the best option for her. Even if it's a state away from Ben. 

"Well I'm going back home tomorrow night so you have today and tomorrow to decide if you want to come live with me." Rey nodded and really hoped Rose would come back soon. 

\---

Rey didn't end up buying anything for herself from Forever 21 but she got Ben a few shirts and jeans. It's all black of course. She figured she'd give up on getting him something other than black. He liked the red sweatshirt but other than that, he refuses to wear anything but black and sometimes grey. Yeah his birthday was just a few days ago but she still felt like getting him something for fun. Rey, Maz, and Rose are currently in a dress shop looking for a dress for Rey to wear tonight. Ever since her conversation with Maz in Forever 21 her mood has dropped. She can't stop thinking about Maz's offer. Ben would be crushed if she left with Maz. 

"Rey this dress would look so good on you! Try it on!" She looked at the dress Rose was holding and it is very pretty. 

"I will." She found her size and went to the dressing room to try it on. When she put it on she immediately wanted it. It is a black silk dress that is short in the front and long in the back. The front goes down mid thigh and the back goes down to the ground. The top of the dress is a v neck with spaghetti straps so its more revealing. This is definitely the one. She took the dress off and went to look for matching shoes. She only has tennis shoes and sandals. She found some black heels and thought it would go great with the dress. The shoes were simple but they looked great on Rey. All she needed was some jewelry and luckily she has the perfect necklace to go with it at home. 

"Ben is going to love your outfit tonight!"

"I know right!?" Maz rolled her eyes at how excited Rey and Rose were getting. Rey can tell Maz doesn't really like Ben. She might say she does but Rey can tell by her reactions and the things she says that she doesn't exactly like Ben. She could be wrong though. 

Ben's POV:

While Rey was gone he decided to get some things done. He'll clean his room up because it's gotten worse and worse each day that passes by. Then he'll do some homework and get Rey some flowers for their date tonight. He'll have some peace and quiet since Leia was at school watching kids who are in Saturday detention. He's had to suffer through Saturday detention before and it was the worst. 

He went to Rey's room to see if it needed any cleaning and it did but not too much. He quickly cleaned her room and moved on to his room. It was a mess. Clothes everywhere, water bottles, cups, some of Rey's stuff, and a bunch more crap. Rey was right. He needs to focus on himself more often. He's been so worried about Rey that he hasn't cleaned his room, he's barely done any homework, and he's been more tired lately from not sleeping. None of this is Rey's fault though and he really hopes she knows that. He skipped doing his homework and left to get Rey some flowers before she got home. He has to hurry because he doesn't know when exactly she'll be home. He got to the flower shop and wanted to get her flowers that would be perfect for her. By talking to a worker and doing some google searching, he chose an assortment of gladiolas, calla lilies, coral roses, and red roses. He'll explain what they all mean to Rey when they leave for their date. 

\---

"Ben I'm home!" He was putting his outfit together when Leia got home. Before he could say hi she was already in his room. 

"What are you dressing all nice for?" 

"I'm taking Rey out. Do you happen to know when she'll be home?"

"She should be home in about 5 minutes. She just texted me."

"Out so I can change." She rolled her eyes and shut the door after she left. He put on his black dress pants, dress shirt, and suit jacket. He wanted to dress nicer but he wants to save that for when prom comes around. He will wear an actual suit for that occasion, if Rey goes with him. And yes there will be white involved. He heard a knock on the door and he knew it was Rey by how soft the knock was. Leia also never knocks, which is why he always locks his door. 

"Come in." Rey, just as he thought, came in with Rose following behind.

"Where did Maz go?"

"She had to go back to her hotel. Also... umm never mind I'll tell you later. Rose is going to help me get ready so I'll meet you downstairs." 

"Okay." She smiled and Rose squealed as they left his room. Rose is always so excited. Ben is very interested to see what Rey is going to wear. Probably something bright like Rey always wears, which suits her perfectly. As he left his room do go to his hair he heard Rose yell from down the hall. 

"By the way Ben, looking good!"

"Hey he's my boyfriend!" They started giggling and that made him laugh himself. 

\---

He had the flowers in his hands as he waited for Rey to walk downstairs. He was so excited to take her out to dinner and he can only hope that Rey won't argue about who pays for dinner. Rose came down with Rey behind her but he couldn't see Rey because Rose was covering her up. The anticipation is killing him.

"Here's my masterpiece." Rose smiled and moved away from Rey. He was stunned by what he saw. She was gorgeous. She was wearing all black and he didn't expect that at all. Her dress was showing her legs off very well and the heels she was wearing made her almost as tall as him. Almost. No matter how hard she'll try, she won't ever be as tall as him. The only thing that wasn't black was her silver necklace with a single diamond in the shape of a teardrop. Her hair was curled and all the way down and she had on makeup. He was speechless. 

"How do I look?" She did a cute twirl around and smiled. 

"You look... wow. You're gorgeous." 

"You're handsome yourself." He handed her the flowers and loved the big smile on her face. 

"The flowers each mean something and I picked very specific flowers for a reason."

"What do they mean?"

"The gladiolas mean strength. You are the strongest person I know so I thought those would be perfect. The calla lilies mean beauty. You're beautiful and it would of been incomplete if I didn't get you those. The coral roses mean desire and passion and the red roses mean love."

"Aww Ben! You're so sweet. Rose will you go ask Leia to put these in a vase?" Rose nodded and took the flowers. When she left the room Rey grabbed Ben by his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. They slowly pulled away and Rey smirked.

"You're so extra Ben Solo."

"I know."


	21. Should I stay or should I go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm sorry is all I'm going to say...**

Ben's POV:

"Bye mom!"

"Have fun you two!" Rose is staying with Leia for some reason he can't understand. There's nothing wrong with that he just doesn't know why. He held Rey's hand as they walked out to his car. It's about 5 and their dinner reservation is at 6 so they have plenty of time to get there. He opened the car door for Rey then got into the car himself. 

"So where are we going that's so fancy?"

"You'll see." He started driving and he turned on the radio to listen to music. Katy Perry's song E.T came on and Rey gasped and started singing along with the song. Rey is officially the cutest person on the planet. The more he listened to the song the more the words meant something. He wanted to kiss her whenever the chorus started but he can't when he's driving. They finally got to 'La Caille' so he got out and opened the car door for Rey again. He held his arm out and she wrapped hers around his. 

"Thank you." They walked inside and Ben remembered that he reserved a table outside. He did that so they could watch the sunset and so they could be in a smaller crowd. It's a little more chilly outside so most people prefer the inside. After checking in they were seated in a place where they would see the sunset perfectly. There were also some candles on the table.

"Ben this is amazing... and obviously expensive."

"I'm paying."

"Yeah I figured. I'm not even gonna try to argue."

"Good." She sighed and looked through the menu. She would occasionally gasp at how expensive some things were and he would laugh every time. 

"So what did you have to tell me earlier?"

"Umm... I don't want to ruin the mood so I'll tell you at home."

"Is it bad news?"

"It's good and bad. It depends at how you look at it." He nodded because whatever she has to say probably shouldn't be said yet. Maybe... The waiter came and took their order and Ben noticed she got the cheapest things on the menu. She should stop worrying about money. He didn't say anything though because he wants dinner to be as perfect as possible. She watched the sunset and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was even better than the sunset. Their food came pretty quickly and Rey looked excited. He was excited himself because their food is fucking delicious. By the time they were done eating the sun was completely down and all the lights were on. There were fairy lights all around the restaurant and the garden. They had small talk and it was really nice. He noticed it got colder and Rey was shivering a little. She was trying to casually hide how cold she was but she doesn't hide things very well. He stood up and took his jacket off so he could put it around Rey. When he sat down she looked guilty.

"Ben you're going to be cold."

"I'd rather you be warm than me." She was about to protest but the waiter came back with the check. He didn't let Rey see it because she would flip and luckily she wasn't interested in seeing it. 

"Want to go walk around the garden? It looks even better at night with all the colorful lights."

"Yeah. I was hoping you'd ask." He paid the check and left a tip before standing up and taking Rey's hand. She looked so pretty with the lights shining on Rey. He was still a little surprised that she wore so much black. As they made their way into the garden Rey leaned her body against his as they held hands. 

"Why did you decide to wear a black dress tonight?"

"Well I though it was beautiful but I mostly wore it... for you..." 

"Aww..."

"Yeah... so you thought I was 'pretty chill' when you first met me?" She giggled and he rolled his eyes. 

"I was nervous okay? Rose asked a really deep question and I got nervous."

"So I'm not chill?"

"Yeah it's just not the wording I wanted to say."

"Hmm..." They walked in a comfortable silence and he noticed after a while she was wincing and limping every few steps. He realized her heels were probably hurting her feet. He stopped and bent down to take her shoes off. She sighed and once they were off she went to walk but Ben picked her up and carried her. 

"Ben I can walk."

"Of course you can but I want to carry you."

"You look so bad ass but you sure don't act like one." He chuckled and kissed Rey on the cheek as he started walking back to the car. Someone called him and he didn't know how to answer it with Rey in his arms.

"Where is your phone?"

"My back pocket." She grabbed the phone out of his pocket and she smirked.

"You have a great ass."

"So do you." She laughed as she answered the phone. 

"Hello?... yeah we will... bye." She hung up and looked through his phone. He saw her open texts between him and Leia and saw a list.

"Ugh we have to go get what's on this list from the store." Seriously mom?

"Why?"

"Her and Rose need stuff for whatever the hell their making. Leia sent a list."

"Why the fuck can't she get it?"

"That's what I'm wondering."

"Well looks like were making a trip to the grocery store."

\---

They got to the store and when Rey started walking he picked her up again. He doesn't need to but he doesn't care. It's fun to see the looks people give them. When they got inside he started laughing as he set Rey in a shopping cart. 

"Be good and sit in the basket." She rolled her eyes and let Ben walk her around the store.

"So what am I getting?"

"The list is on your phone. Hand it to me and I'll tell you what you have to get." He did and after a few seconds she started laughing. 

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing... first on the list is sugar." What was so damn funny? 

"Give me my phone." She giggled some more as she did and he saw what she thought was funny. Well what she did. She changed his screen saver to a picture of Ben with a snap chat filter. He looked so funny it made him laugh too. He changed it back to his screen saver of him and Rey though because that's better. 

"Hey send me that picture cause I want it." He quickly sent it to her and got the sugar and everything else they needed to get. 

"Ben! Stop stop stop!"

"What?"

"Go back!" He turned the shopping cart around and walked back where he came from.

"Stop! Go by that shelf." She pointed to a shelf with DVDs and he was chuckling at how Rey was acting right now. He moved her over to it and she grabbed a movie called 'Pride and Prejudice.' He's read the book but never seen the movie.

"I'm getting this. It's my favorite book and movie." Good to know. They paid for everything and when they went back to the car Rey was struggling to get out of the shopping cart. She almost fell out but Ben caught her and picked her up just in time. 

"Upsy daisy." He set her down and let her get in the car as he brought the basket back in the store. When he got back Rey was in the driver's seat. He shook his head and got in the passenger seat. He always lets her drive when she wants because she hasn't driven much. 

"Yay. I thought you wouldn't let me drive." She drove them home and they walked in with all the groceries. Rose and Leia were laughing in the kitchen and the second Rey and Ben stepped into the house they came running to them. 

"So... how was it?" Rose raised her eyebrows when she spoke and Leia just stood there. 

"Good... here is your shit. Me and Rey are going upstairs."

"Rey you should help me and Leia!"

"Umm I'm actually really tired so I'm just going to chill with Ben." Rose smiled but Leia gave that death glare every mom gives once in their life. Ben quickly pushed Rey upstairs before his mom could say something.

"No sex!!" Leia is so fucking annoying. They got in Ben's room and Rey looked really serious. 

"Ben... I don't want to ruin our night but I feel like I should tell you what I've been needing to say." 

"Okay. Tell me the news."

"So... today... Maz asked me if I wanted to live with her..." His happiness was beginning to drift away.

"I'm assuming you said no. Right?" 

"Not exactly... I said I'd think about it. And if I'm honest... it might be best for me." 

"How?" 

"I've just had so many problems in this city and it would be great to have a fresh start... but you're also here. You'd be the only reason why I stay." He was really worried she'll say yes but also a little angry. 

"Rey... you-you can't just leave! When would you leave anyway if you said yes?" 

"Tomorrow..."

"What?! Rey if you're going to leave at least leave in a week or two!"

"Ben I never said yes. I'm just thinking and leaning more towards yes."

"Rey I don't want to lose you!"

"You're not being very supportive."

"How could I be?! Rey I stayed here for you! I didn't go with my dad so I could be with you! Now you're thinking about leaving me?! I can't live without you!"

"Why can't you just understand?! I'm constantly bullied and harassed! And I never asked you to stay! You could of gone and I wouldn't of liked it but I would of supported you!"

"Rey I literally can't function without you! You make me so happy and if you were to just leave I'd go back right where I started! You can't leave me like my dad did!! You can't leave me like Amelia did!!!" Shit. He hasn't said her name in years. Rey's anger softened and she had no expression.

"Who's Amelia?"

"She was my girlfriend in 10th grade. We were together until the beginning of 12th grade. I was so sure she was the one but I was wrong. She used me for sex and left me for a guy in another state. She was cheating on me during our entire relationship. She left me and it hurt me... and now you're going to leave me too." 

"Why haven't you told me this?"

"I didn't want to. It just happened not even a year ago... please Rey you can't leave."

"I will tell you tomorrow what I've decided." She stormed out of his room and left him alone. He threw everything he could at the wall and screamed in anger. When he ran out of things to throw he fell to the ground and cried. He wasn't only angry... he was hurt.

Rey's POV: 

Her and Ben's date was amazing. She loved every second of it. Even when they had to go to the store. It all crashed and burned when she told Ben about Maz's offer. She knew he would react this way. That's why she didn't tell him at dinner or before. She still has to tell Rose and Leia and hopes they don't react like Ben. Rey did feel bad though. This Amelia chick really hurt him and now she might be doing the same if she says yes to Maz. When she left his room she went to hers and changed into her pajamas. She heard Ben throwing things and even heard him crying but she's too annoyed with him right now to comfort him. She went to bed and cried herself to sleep. 

\---

Rey was watching TV with Leia and Rose while they all ate waffles. Rose spent the night and Rey wishes she knew that because she could of hung out with Rose instead of feeling guilty over Ben. Speaking of Ben, he finally came downstairs and sat as far away from Rey as possible. Great. Now he is going to avoid her. 

"Hey what happened last night? We heard yelling then screaming then crying." Rose paused the movie when Leia asked this.

"Oh nothing... just Rey thinking about leaving me to live with Maz!" Ben didn't yell but he raised his voice enough to show that he isn't happy about it. 

"Exactly Ben. THINKING!" Rey was getting pissed. Rose just stayed quiet as Leia interfered. 

"Wait what? Maz asked what?"

"She asked me if I wanted to live with her because it would be better for me. I said I'd think about it. She is leaving tonight so she is coming by a few hours before she leaves to see what I decided."

"That's great Rey. I support whatever decision you make."

"Glad to see that someone supports me... unlike Ben." She mumbled that last part and waited for Rose's reaction.

"I heard that!" 

"Rose what do you think about all this?" She ignored Ben and moved on to Rose. 

"Umm... I would be sad if you moved far away but I support you too. There's tons of ways for us to see each other. We could video chat, I could visit you and vice versa."

"Hear that Ben? We could do that too."

"I'm not going to do a long distance relationship. Those never end well." He stood up and left the room. He isn't taking this well and everyone can see that. She hasn't even decided yet.

"I want to say my decision with everyone all together. When Maz gets here I'll tell you all what I decide." They nodded and Rose un-paused the movie. Rey got up to put her plate away and Ben was sitting in the kitchen staring at nothing.

"Ben... don't be mad. I don't even know if-"

"Yeah yeah." She rolled her eyes and sat next to him.

"I'm telling everyone what I decide tonight-"

"Yeah I heard."

"Can you stop interrupting me? I don't know why you're so mad. I haven't even decided."

"I'm mad because you're actually considering the thought of leaving me."

"I'm not leaving you-"

"Really? Cause that's exactly what you would be doing if you left." He got up and went upstairs. If she leaves she might not even be happier. She'll just have to make new friends and start all over again. But she can also get away from this shitty city. But she can't leave Ben. She is so stressed over this. There is also the question 'Will her and Ben's relationship last?' but she doesn't want to think about that right now. She just wants some answers from Ben. She went up to his room and didn't even knock. She doesn't give a shit right now. His room... what the hell happened in here? Oh right. He had a fucking temper tantrum.

"Ben you can't keep walking away from me." He was sitting on his bed and he didn't even glance at Rey.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to ask some questions." She sat in front of him on the bed and wished he would look at her. 

"If I leave... where would our relationship be?"

"Nowhere. If you leave then I want to break up. Long distance relationships never work."

"If I stay?"

"I'll still be a little pissed but of course I'd stay with you." 

"Ben just know that whatever I decide... I love you."

"I love you too..." She left him alone and went back to Leia and Rose. If she stays she can finish school and be with Ben. If she leaves she can live with less conflict. But leaving Ben would be terrible. She is so torn on this decision. 

\---

She spent the whole day in the living room thinking about what would happen if she stayed and if she left. Maz would be over any minute and Rey is very nervous. She hasn't decided and Maz is going to be here in less than 5 minutes. She looked over at Ben, who came downstairs a few minutes ago, and saw worry, guilt, sadness, anger, and hurt all at once. She loves him so much and she doesn't want to hurt him. A knock on the front door caught everyone's attention and Leia answered. 

"Hello Leia!"

"Hey Maz." Rey got up and walked over to them.

"Have you decided?" She glanced at Ben and looked back at Maz. 

"Yes I've decided." Everyone gathered around Rey and waited in anticipation to hear whether she is staying or leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **If you've read my story closely enough, I've mentioned in a few chapters Ben's past girlfriend. I decided to reveal her now because Ben doesn't want Rey to leave him just like his ex. This also explains why Han is unsure about Rey.**


	22. Resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I've had a tumblr account for a while and I've finally decided to share it with whoever follows me. If you want to follow me my username is kaylabug-9203. I post Reylo stuff and some Adam Driver/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo stuff. I'm also going to start posting updates for my stories. So if you ever want to know when I will update my stories or give you info go follow this account. If you don't have a tumblr I think you can still look at it. Anyways, here's the chapter you've most likely been waiting for.**

Rey's POV:

"Yes I've decided." She looked at everyone. Leia was expressionless, Rose looked impatient, and Ben just stood by the couch looking sad. 

"Living with Maz would be great but I also love living here. If I live with Maz I wouldn't have so much conflict. But I'd also have to start over without Ben or Rose or Finn. Ben... I love you so much, but our relationship might not even work out." Ben looked down at the floor and had his hands in his pockets. 

"But we'll never find out if I leave." He looked back up at Rey and she could see a little bit of hope.

"So because I love you Ben, and I'm pretty positive our relationship will last, I'm staying." She saw Leia smile and heard Rose squeal but she was more focused on Ben right now. He stood there as tears began to fall down his face before he quickly walked up to Rey and hugged her tighter than he ever has. She felt his tears fall onto her shoulder but she didn't care. She was crying herself and getting tears on him too. 

"Okay Ben. I want some hugs too." Leia is always pulling them apart. She pulled away from Ben and gave Leia and Rose a quick hug. She should really be hugging Maz though.

"Maz... I'm sorry."

"Oh it's fine. Really don't worry. You can visit me whenever you want. You think being here is best for you and if that's what you think, then I completely agree." She hugged Maz and wished she wouldn't leave. It feels like she just got here. 

"I'll miss you so much..." Rey was trying so hard not to break down and cry. 

"Me too child... but don't let that discourage you. Ben better take care of you while I'm gone."

"Don't worry. He will. And so will Leia." When Rey pulled away Maz got something out of her bag.

"Here. I brought them in case you decided to stay and you did. They're pictures." Rey took the picture album and smiled. 

"Well I'll see you all later. Rey, my address is in the book. I love you." Just hold in the tears...

"Love you too." Maz left and right when the door shut Rey started sobbing. Ben, as usual, went to Rey as fast as he could and wrapped his arms around her. As they were hugging Rose gently took the photo album out of Rey's hand and stood next to Leia in silence. Once Rey's hands were free she held onto the front of Ben's shirt and cried into his chest. Maz is so important to her so it isn't easy seeing her leave again. But hey, at least they can visit each other now. She chose to stay no matter how much she'd miss Maz. Looking at Ben and thinking of everything they've been through... it would of been a waste to leave him behind. She belongs here. In Ben's arms. Her and Ben will of course have their ups and downs, but what's the fun in not seeing what they are?

Ben's POV:

Rey is staying. She isn't leaving him. She chose him. Now he just feels like an asshole for treating her like shit for the past day. He shouldn't of been like that but he can't control himself when he's angry. All that went through his mind was the thought of Rey leaving. He is so mad at himself because she didn't even make her decision and he just assumed she'd leave. Well what else would he expect? 2 people already left him. What makes him feel even worse is if Rey did decide to leave, their last day together would of been awful. Their last moments together could of been arguments and yelling. Thank goodness it wasn't. He was so overwhelmingly relieved that Rey chose to stay and that she was in his arms right now.

It was hard to watch Rey say goodbye to Maz. He could see Rey trying to keep herself calm and he could tell she was using all her strength not to cry. As soon as she started crying he immediately pulled Rey into his arms. He would hold Rey forever if he could. He never thought taking care of someone would be so important to him. He did pull away eventually and let her have time with Rose. 

"Rey, it's all right. You'll see her again. I hope this doesn't make it worse, but I'm also leaving tonight because I have school tomorrow."

"I know. I'm not as sad for you to leave, no offense, because well were in the same state."

"Yeah I totally get that. Well I better get going because I don't want to drive 2 hours in the dark."

"Bye Rose." They hugged and when Rose left Rey's reaction wasn't like before. She just sighed and sat down on the couch. He forgot Leia was watching all of this. Leia ushered him into the kitchen and she didn't look too happy right now. 

"Benjamin I want to slap you so hard right now."

"What the hell did I do now?"

"You were not very nice to Rey today. Just because she was thinking of leaving doesn't mean you should treat her like that."

"Mom I-"

"You need to realize that her decision was very, very hard and stressful to make. She had so much pressure on her and how you were acting didn't help her at all." 

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because you need to apologize. You're going to go in there and say you're sorry. Yes I do realize she was thinking about moving away and how tough that would be on you. Can you imagine how tough it would be for her to leave? Keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Mom I know. I get it. I'm a fucking asshole. I'm owning up to it. Don't scold me when I already feel guilty enough." Leia sighed and stayed silent for a few seconds before talking again.

"Why did you act like that today?"

"You already know."

"No. There is a reason you're hiding from me. It's not just Rey leaving... it's something else." Why do moms have to be so smart?

"Ugh fine. I didn't want Rey to leave me just like dad and... the girl that will not be named."

"Amelia?" Damn it mom.

"Don't say her name."

"You think she is like Amelia? Ben-"

"This is why I didn't want to tell you. You will turn it into a bigger deal than it is. Amelia left me... for someone else mom. Rey nearly left and I'm almost 100% positive that she would of found someone else to love wherever the hell Maz lives. And don't forget dad leaving. He left and I try to act like it doesn't bother me. Well it does. It really hurts to see your own dad leave."

"Ben I didn't know-" She was tearing up and he didn't want her to cry over his stupid problems.

"No mom. No. I'm done talking about this." He left the kitchen and went back to Rey. She was just sitting on the couch doing nothing. He feels really bad. He sat down next her and put a hand on her thigh.

"Rey I'm really sorry." 

"I'll get over it. I'll see Maz again-"

"No... I mean I'm sorry for being such an asshole. I should of been supportive and accepted whatever you decided."

"Oh... it's okay."

"No it's not. Admit it. I was a fucking asshole."

"No... you just... k fine you were an asshole." She grabbed onto his hand and smiled.

"But I understand why you were such an asshole. You didn't want to lose me and I get that. No one wants to lose people they love." He nodded and didn't know what to say so he just stayed quiet. 

"Hey Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to clean your room right?"

"Oh shit... I totally forgot about that."

\---

"Ben! Wake up!" He was being shaken awake by Rey. It wasn't time for school so why is she waking him up at fucking 2 am? That's when he heard a loud crash of thunder. There hasn't been a rainstorm in so long. Yes it's rained but there hasn't been thunder and lighting in months. 

"Mmm...what?"

"I hate thunder."

"Why?"

"I don't know... it just scares me."

"So that's why you're waking me up... okay scoot closer."

"I'm already really close."

"Closer I said." She got as close to him as she could and he covered her with his body, making sure he isn't smothering her first. His bed is big enough for two people but when him and Rey sleep it's like one person is sleeping. That's how close they get. Rey's head was buried in his chest while he had his arms wrapped around her torso. She is so small compared to him. Whenever he does this he feels like a big blanket on her. Another loud crash of thunder made Rey jump and he held her tighter.

"Relax..." He felt her relax and start to breath slower. After a few more soothing words she finally fell back asleep and it didn't take him long to do the same.

Rey's POV:

She hates thunder so much. She loves lightning but she hates thunder. She isn't sure why. It's just a sound. A really loud sound. She didn't want to wake Ben up but she didn't know what else to do. It took a few minutes but he finally woke up and she felt stupid. She thought he would tease her for being scared of thunder but he never did. He just got her to go back to sleep without complaint. 

The next morning was just terrible. Mondays fucking suck. Ben basically had to drag her out of bed to get ready. She dressed really shitty today because she is not in the mood to dress nice. She put some grey sweatpants on with a black t-shirt and had Ben put her hair in a messy bun. She threw on her jandals and went to school with Ben. (A/N: Look this up if you don't know what I'm talking about) She didn't even eat breakfast but oh well.

"You look good." Ben said as they were getting stuff out of their lockers and she burst out laughing. 

"Ya okay." She tried to sound as sarcastic as possible and that made Ben roll his eyes.

"Rey I'm serious. You're working that outfit."

"Don't ever say that again." He smiled that smile that he barely shows and it made her smile too. The bell rang and they both groaned. Algebra here they come. They got to class and she already knew it was going to be lame as fuck. They had a damn substitute and that always makes the class so boring. 

"Hello I'm your substitute Mr. Snoke." She got bad vibes from this guy. He was old and decrepit but he looked fucking evil. This will be a fun topic to talk about with Ben.

Rey: Is it just me, or is this Snoke dude fucking creepy?

Ben: Uh... duh. He is so creepy.

Rey: He looks like he got into 5 million car accidents.

Ben: Or his cat really doesn't like him...

Rey: XD It's only funny because this Snoke guy keeps talking about his cat.

\---

Theater was her next class and she was so excited to rehearse the play. It's the only fun part of her school day. Some guys were approaching her as she was walking to class so she'll just deal with whatever the hell they have to say. 

"Rey right?"

"Yep..." They were on the football team and she could tell by looking at their Letterman jackets. 

"There's a party tonight so if you wanna come..."

"Sorry but no thanks."

"Oh come on. It will be fun."

"No."

"If you come to the party-"

"She said no." Finn stopped in front of them and Rey smiled. As all of this was going on though Ben came up to Rey and put his arm over her shoulder. 

"What's going on?"

"These guys won't take no for an answer. Some party that they want me to go to." Finn said something next.

"Guys come on. Go ask another girl." The two guys that came up to her rolled their eyes and turned to walk away. Finn smiled and followed them. She wanted to say thank you but she'll tell him later.

"See ya whore!" One of the guys yelled that and it was directed towards Rey. They shouldn't of said that... she can't stop Ben from what he's about to do. Fuck no Ben! He walked up to the guy who called her a whore and slammed him up against the locker. 

"What did you just call her?"

"Whore. Oh I can also call her a slut, bitch-" Ben punched the guy right in the face before he could finish his sentence. Damn it Ben! Her and Finn had to pull Ben away and hold him back before he could do anything else.

"Let me go!"

"Ben stop. It's not that big of a deal. They're just names."

"I don't give a shit."

"Ben stop please. For me." He huffed in annoyance and gave up on trying to hit the guy again. 

"Hux I swear if I hear you call Rey those names again I'll hurt you a lot more than I just did." So that's the guy's name. They let go of Ben and she turned to Finn.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She grabbed onto Ben's arm and dragged him to theater class.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"When Hux calls you names like that he is crossing the line. He pisses me off enough as it is."

"I can take care of myself."

"That punch was for my own entertainment and to show him that he shouldn't call you those names. Not because you can't take care of yourself." They got to class right before the bell rang.

"Okay were going to rehearse the scene where Romeo and Juliet kiss. This is Act 1 scene 5. So Rey you're going to stand over there." The teacher pointed to where she was going to stand and she did as she was told. 

"And Ben you will be over here." Ben went to his spot as the teacher had everyone sit in the auditorium seats. 

"Okay so have you been reading the script?" It's been apart of their homework so Rey has almost all her lines for the whole play down. Her and Ben both nodded.

"Okay. Well lets see how this goes." This was a scene where everyone would be dancing but Juliet caught Romeo's attention. He has lines before he goes over to Juliet but her and Ben are just practicing the kissing scene first. Ben walked over to Rey like he was supposed to and they began their lines. 

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Ben is such a good actor. It's so weird to hear him say such sophisticated words but it feels right at the same time. He is so deep into his characters that it's like he is a completely different person.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." It feels so weird to talk like she was born in the 1300s. She loves acting, but not as much as Ben does. Ben is considering making it his career. She is doing it for fun. 

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." Ben kissed her and it wasn't like any other kiss. This one had to be soft and quicker than Ben and her would usually kiss. He had to pull away because that's sadly how the play was written. 

"Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged." Ben is so intense when he acts.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." 

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." He kissed her again the same way before and it was killing her. She will have to kiss Ben later.

"You kiss by the book." The stood for a few seconds and waited for the teacher to correct them on anything. They relaxed and smiled at each other as the teacher came up to the stage.

"That was amazing for a first run of the scene. There is always room to improve so lets do that again and this time I'll call out mistakes or changes I want to make." Now they have to keep kissing and talking intensely for who knows how long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to do a few more cute things before the next chapter so sorry if it seems rushed. Next chapter I'm skipping ahead a few weeks so I wanted to settle everything down before I do. You'll like what happens next. Don't worry ;)**


	23. You

Rey's POV: 

_About 2 weeks later_

Valentine's day is tomorrow and Rey was so excited. She's never spent Valentine's day with an actual boyfriend. The last 2 weeks have been really good. Her and Ben have been more focused on school and have finally been getting homework done. Everything is finally peaceful and she doesn't have any problems to worry about. Her and Ben are currently in their last class of the day and this is probably the most boring class ever. Science might be even more boring than Algebra. All they were doing in this class today was listen to lectures and take notes. So lame.

**Rey: I'm soooo bored**

**Ben: I don't know why the teacher is so boring today.**

**Rey: She is usually fun when it comes to the stupid experiments but now she is being lame**

**Ben: So true**

**Rey: What should we do for Valentine's day tmrw??**

**Ben: I have some ideas but I'm not telling you ;)**

**Rey: Whyyyyyyyy**

**Ben: It will ruin the surprise if I tell you so be patient ;)**

**Rey: You and your winky faces...**

"Ben and Rey, give me your phones." Shit. She hasn't even been listening to the lecture and now they were caught by the teacher. Damn it. Ben rolled his eyes and gave his phone up while Rey slowly brought it up to the teacher. 

"You get them back tomorrow." Ben sighed and Rey was pissed.

"What? You can't do that!"

"Talk to the principle about it. Now class as I was saying..." Rey stopped listening because she was too mad. This isn't fair. Ben sat 2 rows in front of Rey diagonal to her so she could see Ben perfectly from where she was sitting. He is so tall and it doesn't make much of a difference when he slouches in his seat. Rey was so bored that she was thinking about doing something that could probably get her in trouble. She got out a piece of paper and started writing a note to Ben.

_**I'm going to "use the bathroom". You should "use the bathroom" too. -Rey** _

She crumpled the paper in a ball so it would be easier to throw at Ben. She could just fold it and pass it on but she doesn't want people telling on her or reading the note. When the teacher wasn't looking she threw the note and it hit Ben right in the head. Obviously it wouldn't hurt but it got his attention. He looked confused at first then saw the note. He read the note and she saw him write something on a different piece of paper. After a few seconds he crumpled that piece of paper and threw it at her this time. They were getting questioning looks from other students but of well. 

**_You're a bad girl... -Ben ;)_ **

Now he's writing winky faces? She thought it would be funny to throw her eraser at him in response. Only when the teacher wasn't looking though. Ben looked back at Rey and started smirking. After about a minute the teacher was fully distracted with a kid so Ben threw the eraser back and it hit her right in the face. Oh it's on. They started throwing pencils, erasers, and paper balls back and forth at each other. The other kids were really noticing now. It also wasn't helping that her and Ben were both laughing quietly. 

"Ben and Rey! That's enough! One more time and I'll send you two to the office." She honestly didn't care. Hopefully Ben doesn't because she threw her eraser one last time at Ben. 

"Office. Now!" Rey and Ben left the class trying to stop themselves from laughing and as soon as the door shut behind them they burst out laughing. After containing themselves they started walking towards the office. If they don't the teacher would probably know and they'd just get in more trouble.

"Geez Rey look what you got us into." Ben was joking and she could tell by his sarcasm.

"That's what you get for calling me a bad girl." 

"Well you are." 

"And you're a bad boy."

"Yes I am..." He said it very seductively and she'd be lying if she said that didn't turn her on. They made it to the office and once they got in there she saw Poe and his parents waiting. Rey froze and felt like it was harder to breathe. She thought Poe went missing... apparently he's back. Poe and Rey made eye contact and she needed to get out of the room as soon as possible. She turned back around and went to leave but Ben was blocking the door. She tried to push his body out of the way but he wasn't moving at all.

"Ben please move..."  

"No you're fine. I'm right here. Just relax and stay calm." He must of said that for himself too because he looked so tense that he might punch something at any second... most likely Poe. He was glaring in Poe's direction and his body felt very rigid when she leaned against him. 

"Why are you so tense?"

"What are you talking about?" He doesn't hide things very well. 

"Ben..."

"I'm using all the strength I have to not walk over to Poe and punch him to death." He was clenching his fists and jaw right now. 

"Why?" Ben turned his head and stared right into her eyes. 

"You know why." After that he pulled Rey with him to Leia's office. It dawned on Rey why he was so mad right now. He is mad at Poe for doing what he did to her. Ben sat down across from Leia and Rey sat next to Ben.

"Hey mom. We're here because-" 

"I know I got an email from your science teacher so no need to explain. I was beginning to think you two weren't going to come to the office but I guess you follow rules after all. Too bad you don't follow my rules at home..." Ben rolled his eyes and Rey just sat there. Getting in trouble by Leia isn't fun at all.

"Don't role your eyes at me!"

"Sorry Ms. Organa." Ben's sarcastic comment earned him a death glare from Leia. Ben was really starting to piss Leia off and Rey could see the anger. Leia quickly changed the subject though. 

"You two know better than to act like you did in your class. Throwing stuff at each other from across the room? What were you thinking?" Ben and Rey just sat there and it was clear that they weren't going to answer.

"Well detention for both of you after school tomorrow. I don't care if it's Valentine's day. You shouldn't act like that in a classroom."

"Mom no! Please we will go to detention today for as long as you want just please not tomorrow!"

"I'll think about it. In the meantime I want you guys to sit in the front office until school is over." Leia is never like this... Her and Ben got up and once they were out of the room she saw Poe again but she tried her best to ignore him.

"Why is Leia being so over the top with this whole situation?"

"She always acts that way and punishes me for really stupid things. She doesn't want people to think I will get special treatment because she's my mom and the principle."

"That makes sense." They sat down in the chairs while they watched people walk in and out of the office. She was more interested in Poe though. Poe and his parents kept talking to police officers and school administrators. After eavesdropping in a lot of their conversations she finally understood that Poe was expelled and is being sent to jail for 10 years. What makes this worse is that they all probably know the girl he raped and harassed is sitting 10 feet away from them. She kept getting sympathetic looks from them, except Poe of course. She was tired of feeling awkward so she scooted closer to Ben and rested her body against his side. When she did Ben put his arm over her shoulder and she leaned her head on his. After a few minutes Poe and his parents approached her and Ben. His dad stood there while his mom gave a sympathetic smile. Poe just glared as Ben's grip tightened exceedingly. 

"Hello I'm Shara Dameron. You're Rey correct?" This couldn't possibly get anymore awkward.

"Yes. Nice to meet you." 

"And who is this?" She gestured towards Ben and smiled.

"This is Ben. My boyfriend." Once she said boyfriend Poe started glaring even more, if that was even possible.

"Nice to meet both of you. I would just like to apologize for Poe's behavior... I'm very disappointed in him and what he did to you was not okay." And it just got more awkward. Guess it is possible.

"Uh... thanks Mrs. Dameron."

"I would love to go out for coffee with you sometime." Poe's mom is more friendly than she thought his mom would be. It's hard to believe this is Poe's mom.

"May I have your number? Then we can plan a day to go out for coffee, only if you want." How could Rey turn down Shara? She is too sweet and Rey will just feel bad if she says no. 

"Sure." Shara handed her phone to Rey and she put her number in as Shara put her number in Rey's phone. During this her and Ben were still sitting with Ben's arm around Rey's shoulder. 

"Well you two have a lovely afternoon." They left the school but Poe was escorted by 2 cops as they were leaving.

"That was so fake." She didn't even think about what Ben could be thinking right now. She's interested in what he has to say.

"What do you mean Ben?"

"Clearly she's just being all nice and bubbly because she's guilty about what her son did." She didn't think about that... Ben is smart.

"Well I'm still going to be nice in return. Maybe she really is nice and bubbly, which by the way, I never heard you, Ben Solo, say bubbly before." 

"Shut up." He was fighting back a smile.

"I can say stuff if I want." He shook his head and smirked. He looked like he was contemplating something before he said something. 

"We should see how long you can go without making a sound."

"Alright. If I don't make a sound for the rest of today I win. If I do you win. Deal?"

"Okay. No talking or any other weird noises you do." She nodded and she was so ready for this. This will be so easy. She can just talk when she's not around him and she'll be good. How hard could it be? 

Ben's POV:

This day was pretty boring and it went by very slowly. That's probably because he is excited for tomorrow. He has a plan for Valentine's day and it can't be ruined. Messing around with Rey in science was fun but now that his mom is threatening detention on Valentine's day, he is regretting his behavior. When he saw Poe he looked at Rey to see if she was okay and she was panicking. He wouldn't let her leave though. Sometimes we have to face things we don't want to face, even though he might kill Poe. Literally. All this anger was gone once him and Rey decided to do another challenge. They always do that. First it was seeing who was the most dirty minded, then it was who could go all day without kissing the other one, and now it's seeing if Rey can keep her mouth shut. The past couple weeks they've done a few small things like who could finish their dinner first, or who could stay awake the longest.

He isn't going to make this easy for Rey. Yeah maybe she won't talk but the deal was is that she can't make any sound. That will be easy to get out of her. Especially if he is going to go in the inappropriate route. Whenever they've made out and let it get almost too far she's made some small sounds that weren't exactly moans and clearly she's holding back. If he tries hard enough maybe he can get her to stop holding back because that's just what he wants even if it wasn't a challenge. He got out pen and paper so if Rey had to say something important to anyone she could write. 

"Here. Write what you have to say." She started writing and he couldn't keep his eyes off her handwriting. It's so pretty and it surprises him that he was able to copy it just a few months ago. That was before winter break and before they were even really friends. How was he such a jerk to her? Well he isn't the same person he used to be so that explains a little bit. Winter break was just them being friends and having fun and he knows spring break will be different. He is positive they will go on vacation and that trip will be way different because now they're together. Rey brought him out of his thoughts when she handed him the paper she just wrote on. 

_**I'm gonna win asshole. Also, I'd hide my pants if I were you... hahahahaha** _

What? Oh shit... ** (A/N: It gets pretty dirty for the rest of the chapter, especially the end so you've been warned.)**

"That's because of you missy." She started writing something else and he honestly didn't care about the state he was in right now. 

**_You're the one with the dick ;)_ **

"Well then lets hide it." She gave him a questioning look before he pulled her onto his lap with her back against his chest. He heard her take a sharp intake of breath but she still didn't make a sound. What a shame. At least he is being fair and not making that count as a sound. You can't really control breathing. He also doesn't even know why he is suddenly really turned on. Maybe it was the thought of Rey moaning? If that was it then it isn't anymore because now he's getting even more turned on from her sitting on him. Well that's his fault so... The bell rang after a few minutes but they didn't move because 1. Leia was going to come back to them, 2. Ben isn't letting Rey move because of his... problem?, and 3. They both seemed pretty comfortable. She kept shifting and that was driving him crazy. He needs to take care of the problem because its getting worse.

"Rey stop moving like that." She looked back at him and she had a smirk on her face. She knew exactly what she was doing to him and her smile gave it away. She just kept shifting and moving while they waited for Leia. Evil little minx... 

"Okay Ben and Rey. You can do detention today instead of tomorrow. Go to Luke's class for detention." Leia spoke as she walked towards them and Rey got up and grabbed her stuff. Shit shit shit. Ben awkwardly stood up and took his sweatshirt/hoodie off so he could hold it in front of him casually. Good thing he wore a shirt under his hoodie today. Rey kept smirking but Leia didn't seem to notice. Leia walked them to the classroom and Rey was writing something as they were walking. How does she do that? Once they got in the class Leia left and Rey handed him the note. It was just Rey, him, Luke, and some other kids in detention. 

**_You should take care of your boner before someone notices XD_ **

"How am I gonna do that?" He kept his voice quiet so Luke wouldn't hear and separate them. She looked at him with a smug smile and gestured just what he could do. Damn... she's so innocent then she's suddenly so... not innocent?

"Maybe you could help me?" He meant it as a joke but Rey wasn't taking it like a joke. Her eyes widened and darkened with lust. She went to say something but Luke interrupted her. Damn it. Ben was so close to winning.

"I'm separating you two. Ben go in the corner. Rey you stay here."

"The fucking corner?"

"Yes and because of your language you can face the corner like you're in time out." 

"Luke that is-"

"Go. Sit in your corner." Seriously? This detention is going to suck.

Rey's POV:

As Ben was sitting in the corner she couldn't help but laugh a little bit. Of course not loud enough for anyone to hear but she was still laughing. Ben has an attitude towards his family and it's funny. She almost lost the game they were doing when Ben asked if she could help. She figured he didn't mean it and he was just being sarcastic as ever, but she still almost said yes. She is grateful Luke interrupted them though because she hates losing. She couldn't stop thinking about being on his lap though. She would try to think about something else but her mind kept going back to sitting on Ben's lap. Usually it wouldn't affect her, but today was different because Ben had his hard on. 

When detention was finally over, her and Ben went home and started eating what Leia made for dinner. Detention would usually last until about 5 but because Leia is Ben's mom, they had detention until 7. The picture album that Maz gave her has been sitting on the table ever since she got it. She hasn't even looked through it yet. She just doesn't feel ready to go through all the pictures because it would be hard for her, especially if she looked through them alone. When she is ready though she is definitely going to go through the album. Leia is in her room doing paperwork for school while Ben is reading through the script for the play and Rey is doing the dishes. Because of the sound of the sink water and the noise of plates being set down, she didn't notice that Ben came up behind her until he pressed up against the back of her. He's been touching her way more than he usually does today so it must mean he's trying to get her to lose the game. Not happening. She was drying her hands off when Ben started kissing her neck. Damn it Ben... Pretty soon Ben was grinding against her, still kissing her neck, and it was getting more and more difficult to hold in a sound. 

"Getting hard isn't it?" She nearly gasped at the double meaning of that sentence. Did he mean the game getting hard to win? Or did he mean his-

"Ben I'm heading out with some friends!" Leia was coming down the stairs and Ben immediately got off of Rey and acted like he was getting something from the fridge. 

"Okay bye mom!"

"Get to bed on time you two." Then she left and Ben started laughing. 

"My mom is such a fucking idiot." She gave him a questioning look and he stopped laughing but was still smiling.

"First she rudely interrupts us and now she's going to leave us home. Alone. She gets all mad at me for kissing you but she's just gonna leave us home where no one could stop us from doing what we want." He has a point. You'd think Leia would be more strict about leaving them together alone. 

"I'm not complaining though. I will complain that you haven't made a noise yet. There has to be something that will break you..." If Ben tried harder he could get a noise out of her by doing what he was just doing but she isn't going to let him know that. Also if he tickles her she'll laugh so hopefully he won't think about that. Ben walked back over to Rey and kissed her before picking her up and holding her bridal style. Usually she squeals so it was really hard not to.

"Damn it. That didn't work." He looked at her for a few moments and he looked like he was thinking. He slowly smiled and set her down. What is he going to do? He took his shirt off in an agonizingly slow pace. It doesn't seem like that would break her but it almost did. He kept stretching so when she couldn't take it anymore she pushed him up against the wall and kissed him. She hasn't lost yet and she is coming pretty close to losing. This is harder than she thought. Ben didn't really react to how feisty she was suddenly acting like. Ben likes dominance so it wasn't long until she was the one being pushed against a wall. He was kissing her neck again and Rey is so close to letting a sound out. When he started grinding against her she nearly lost it. Just hold it in. Technically this is her fault because she was the one to advance on Ben. After minutes of that Ben moved his hands to her boobs and that was when she lost. Whenever her and Ben get like this she tries to be as quiet as possible but because she's been holding so much in from today she moaned louder than she wanted. She felt Ben smile against her neck and she groaned.

"Fuck you Ben. I was going to make it through the day and you decided to ruin it. What do you want for winning asshole?" 

"You." 


	24. Valentine's Day: Part 1

Rey's POV:

"You." She wants him so badly right now.

"Then have me." He moved his head away from her neck and looked into her eyes. His eyes were so intense...

"Are you sure?"

"Never been more sure." She really has. She loves Ben so much and she wants what they've been trying to do so badly. Ben went from very dominant to really gentle in a matter of seconds. That is not what she wants.

"Ben... don't worry about hurting me and don't worry about whether or not this is what I want. This is what I want and I will tell you to stop if you're hurting me. I promise. Don't hold back please." He nodded and roughly kissed her. There we go. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her upstairs to his room. He set her on the bed and got on top of her. This time they won't be interrupted. He pinned her hands above her head and started kissing her neck again.  ** _(A/N: You most likely know what is about to happen so if you don't want to read their first time then skip the bold paragraphs. You've been warned. Smut alert.)_**

**Ben slowly pulled Rey's shirt off and she was surprisingly not nervous at all. She trusts Ben. Ben's shirt was already off from earlier so she didn't have to worry about that. Ben started kissing down her stomach as she ran her hands through his hair. He pulled her jeans down and took them off once she kicked off her shoes. He was more hesitant when he got to her underwear but it was off too. Rey knew what he was about to do and she was anticipating what it would feel like. Of course though, because it's Ben, he kept kissing her lower abdomen and inner thighs. It's driving her crazy and he knows that.**

**"Ben-" As she said his name it turned into a gasp because that's when he finally moved his mouth to the place she was aching most. The pleasure was indescribable. She was doing her best to be quiet but her body was betraying her, as usual. Ben really knows what he is doing. Does he expect her to do the same for him though? She was too distracted by Ben right now to think about that. She never thought Ben would even want to go down on her. What is he thinking right now? She was coming pretty close to her peak when Ben stopped. She didn't have time to react because Ben was kissing her on the lips already. She could taste herself on his lips but she wasn't thinking too much about it. Ben soon took her bra off as they continued kissing.**

**"Rey... don't hold back either..." She wasn't quite sure what he meant but after a few more seconds of kissing he explained.**

**"You're trying to stay quiet... I can tell... stop holding back..." After every few words he would kiss her neck.**

**"Okay... just take your pants off already..." He chuckled and got off of her so he could do what he was told.**

**"So needy..." He smirked as he got back on top of her. They were both finally naked and Rey couldn't wait much longer.**

**"Do I need to use a condom?"**

**"No. Ever since the Poe situation I've been on birth control. Not taking any chances." He nodded and started kissing her again. She was having a hard time believing this was actually happening. Ben lined himself up with her body and the anticipation was killing her.**

**"Are you sure Rey? I don't want you to regret anything..."**

**"I'm positive."**

**"If I'm hurting you, tell me."**

**"I already promised." He worries too much. He finally slid into her and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. He did it slowly, which was good because it would of hurt if he didn't. It wasn't painless but she didn't say anything because it really wasn't hurting her. It was just a stinging sensation, while with Poe it felt agonizing. She was starting to understand why Ben went down on her first. If he hadn't this would be really uncomfortable. Ben really does know what he is doing and that was beginning to make her a little insecure. What if she disappoints him? His voice brought her out of her thoughts.**

**"Shit Rey..." He started slowly thrusting in and out of her and the stinging turned into bliss and pleasure.**

**"I don't know what I'm doing Ben... I haven't done this before."**

**"You're doing fine. You don't exactly have to do much."** **His pace quickened and she was getting breathless.**

**"Oh my gosh Ben..." She couldn't hold her moans in even if she tried. Ben was surprisingly pretty quiet. There were a few grunts here and there but other than that he was silent. She was running her hands all over his back and most likely digging her nails into him with her legs wrapped around Ben's waist. He was kissing her collar bone, chest, and occasionally lips. He moved his hand under her back and with each thrust he would pull her closer against his body. Rey wanted to change positions so she pushed upwards getting Ben to sit back on his knees. After situating themselves again, they were both sitting and facing each other with Rey in his lap, straddling him. This made it nearly impossible for Ben to thrust so Rey had to roll her hips against him. Ben placed his hands on her lower back and she could feel them inching closer to her ass. Her hands were lost in Ben's hair again and she was coming close to her release.**

**"Rey... you're so fucking beautiful..." Every time he says that she falls more in love with him.**

**"And you're so tight..." She nearly went undone to that. She heard the front door open then shut and some laughing downstairs. Shit. Leia brought her friends over.**

**"Ben... please tell me you locked the door..."**

**"I did this time."**

**"Ben we ha- ah!" Ben roughly pushed Rey back on her back and started thrusting faster. She couldn't control her sounds at all and she was really worried Leia was going to hear. Ben covered Rey's mouth with his hand and started smirking. He moved his mouth to her ear before he said something.**

**"Look what I've done...  first I couldn't get you to make a sound and now that's all you're doing... do you want my mom to know I'm fucking you?" His voice wasn't quite a whisper but it was low and full of lust. She finally reached her climax and now Ben was struggling to keep quiet. Not long after Rey, Ben came inside her. It was a strange sensation and once they were both satisfied Ben pulled out and laid next to her. She rested her head on his chest as they were both catching their breaths.**

"Was that alright? I really didn't know what I was doing..." Why is she being so insecure right now?

"It was better than alright... do you regret it?" Her response was immediate.

"No. Never. I'd do this again every night if we could."

"We can."

"If we did I think I'd be destroyed." 

"You sure I didn't already destroy you?" The things he says... 

"Guess we'll find out tomorrow." Ben got up and turned the light off before getting back in bed. 

"Goodnight Rey."

"Goodnight Ben." She looked at the clock and it was a little after 9. She hasn't gone to bed this early in a while. Pretty soon she drifted off to sleep in Ben's arms. 

Ben's POV:

Ben woke up with Rey snuggled up against him. The sun was shining right on her and she was so beautiful. He looked at the time and it was almost 11 which isn't good because they have school today. He couldn't seem to care though. Why didn't Leia wake him up? Why didn't his alarm wake him up? Oh that's right. His phone was taken away by the fucking science teacher. When he looked at Rey's naked body, lasts night's memories came flooding back. Last night was unbelievable. He couldn't express in words how good that night was. He remembers being worried about hurting Rey but she promised she tell him if he was hurting her. He let himself go and trusted that Rey would stop him if she wasn't comfortable. She was  _very_  comfortable it seems.  **He remembers going down on her and how much she was squirming and moaning. She's never been like that and just thinking about it turns him on. In the moment he was thinking of so many things. Rey, her moaning, how she tasted, and the fact that they are actually doing this. He knew it was frustrating for Rey when he stopped but he didn't want her to come yet. Being inside her was the best part and it wasn't because of how it felt. It was because of how connected and close they were.**  They couldn't of gotten any closer than they were.

He nudged Rey awake because he knew they needed to get to school. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled that beautiful smile she has. Forget the bed head and smudged makeup. She looks just as beautiful. Gorgeous even.

"Good morning sleepy head." She rolled her eyes at his comment and draped onto Ben's chest.

"Rey we have school. And we're already like 3 hours late."

"School can fuck off." She was nearly on top of him as she nuzzled his neck.

"You smell good..." He laughed because Rey says such random things.

"What? It's true." She licked his neck and started giggling. She knows he hates that. She's done it before to be funny, discovering something he hates.

"That's for laughing." He glared at Rey for a few seconds before pushing her off and getting on top of her. He pinned her hands above her head and she giggled some more. 

"You think you're so funny..."  **He pretended he was about to slide into her again, like last night, but he quickly got off of her and headed towards the bathroom.** He heard her groan in frustration when he left and he chuckled to himself. 

\---

"Mom why didn't you wake us up?" Ben went to talk to his mom while Rey went to where everyone eats lunch so he could explain why they're so late to school. Apparently she thought they were already at school.

"I always leave for work before you Ben. I thought you were at school the whole time."

"Well me and Rey's science teacher took our phones away so we both woke up at 11." 

"Both huh? At the same time?"

"I woke her up. Now I'm going to lunch." She looked at him very suspiciously and he got worried for a second she was reading his mind. His mom always finds things out one way or another. It's some mom power or something. 

"Ben... something is... different."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're more... happy... You're actually in a good mood for once. You're even wearing a white shirt right now. Since when do you have white? What did you and Rey do?" Ever since last night he's been in a really good mood.

"Ugh... Bye mom." He hurried out of the door and went to find Rey. He also just remembered its Valentine's day. His plan luckily doesn't involve school so he'll get Rey out of the house while he sets his plan up. He is going to get her some flowers after school then get Finn to distract her. He hopes Rey likes what he has planned. Pretty soon he found Rey leaning against the wall while everyone ate lunch. When she saw Ben she straightened up and smiled. 

"Hey... My mom is already suspicious." He put his arm over Rey's shoulder and kissed her on her forehead.

"What do you mean?"

"She seems suspicious about something we did... together..."

"Ooooh..." She smiled and leaned into his body. 

"After school I need to get a few things, so after we can get to our Valentine's day plans."

"What exactly are our plans?"

"Not telling you. You have to wait."

"Fine. I got you something. Do you want it now? Cause it's in my backpack."

"Whenever you want to give it to me." She pulled a small box out of her bag and handed it to him. He opened it and it was a necklace. Actually it was a locket. It was silver and in the shape of an oval. He opened it and it was a picture of them. 

"I know guys don't usually wear those but it seemed guyish, if that makes sense, and if you don't want that picture you can change-"

"No. I love it. I'm not ever taking this off once it's on." He could tell Rey was nervous talking so he reassured her. He really does love it. It's small but it came from the heart and he knows it will be very important to him. He put it on and Rey was nervously biting her lip. 

"Rey I'm serious. This is the best present I've ever gotten, besides the letters for my birthday." 

"If you want to change the picture you can. I just wanted to get something in there before I gave it to you."

"I'm not changing the picture. I like it." He gave her a kiss and held her hand.

"I'm not that hungry. We should go outside."

"I'm not either." They both walked outside and sat in the grass together. For other people this would be something so normal and usual but for Ben and Rey it's really nice. Everything has been so chaotic lately and little things like sitting in the grass is perfect. Finn was sitting with his football friends and the only reason why Ben noticed was because Finn's friends called Rey over. She slowly got up and Ben followed her over to their table. Jocks seem to always eat outside. 

"What?" Rey was feisty all of the sudden, which is something he actually really likes. 

"Want to go to a party tonight?" He saw Hux look Rey up and down when he spoke. He hates it when other people check her out so he couldn't help himself when he wrapped his arm around Rey's waist and pulled her against him. 

"Nope. I have better things to do."

"Like what?" She smirked and looked up at Ben.

"Ben." He got what she meant and he started smirking too.

"Eww. You'd actually do Ben?"

"Already did. Bye! I'll see you later Finn." Finn waved and mouthed 'sorry' before Rey started walking away. Ben stood for a second and shrugged before catching up with Rey. 

\---

Ben and Rey finally got their phones back from the science teacher and now they were heading back home. Ben talked to Finn when Rey was getting stuff in her locker and he said he'd get Rey to help him find something to get for Rose. This should be enough time. Ben was driving when Rey got a text from Finn. Perfect.

"Finn needs my help with Rose's present. If you don't want me to help then I'll tell him no." 

"It's fine."

"I don't want to ruin our plans."

"You're not ruining anything." If only she knew...

Rey's POV:

She's been shopping with Finn at the mall for about 30 minutes. She really hopes she isn't ruining something Ben planned. Today has gone really well, even though her and Ben were 3 hours late for school. Ben's reaction to his present was better than she thought it would be. She is so glad he liked it. She figured he would. She does admit that she is a little sore from last night but it isn't too bad. She'll remember to tell Ben that. 

"Let's go. I got what I think Rose would like." She didn't really know why Finn needed her help. He found presents for Rose just fine. Something is up... When he dropped her off back at home Ben came outside. She said bye to Finn and then he drove away. She tried going inside but Ben wouldn't let her.

"What's going on?"

"Your surprise. It's inside so close your eyes." It finally clicked.

"You got me to go with Finn because you needed to get the house ready for whatever the hell you're doing..."

"Guilty. Now close your eyes."

"Wait. Let me do something first." He had a sweatshirt on so she lifted the hoodie up and tightened the strings, which tightened the hood around his face. She's always wanted to do that so she thought she'd do it now. She was laughing when Ben was suddenly lifting his sweatshirt up and pulling her under it. Her face was flat against his chest and she didn't know how she was fitting in Ben's sweatshirt with him.

"Ben! Let me out!" She was laughing as she was trying to breathe inside his sweatshirt. 

"Ready for your surprise now?" 


	25. Valentine's Day: Part 2

Rey's POV:

"Okay close your eyes." Ben stood in front of the door and she couldn't go in until her eyes were closed. Whatever he has planned must be pretty good.

"Before you see anything just know that I am aware of how cheesy everything is."

"Ugh just show me already." She closed her eyes and Ben guided her inside. What the hell did he plan?

"You can open your eyes now." She saw a pathway of rose petals on the ground and it looked like they led to somewhere. Ben is so cute.

"Aww... where does it go?"

"Well that's for you to find out." She followed the 'path' and once she got into the kitchen there was a card.

"As you follow the petals around you're going to find different things."

"Oooh fun." She opened the card and it was so sweet.

_**Reason why I love you #1:** _ _**You're so strong and you can get through any obstacle. You keep me going.** _

She set the note down and decided she'll gather everything she gets later. She followed the rose petals until they got to the living room. There was another card but also some candy.

**_Reason why I love you #2:_ ** _**You like me for me. Even though I was a huge jerk to you when we first met you still gave me a chance. You saw through all the bad and found the good when no one else could.** _

She was being pretty quiet because she was speechless. There are no words to express how happy she feels right now. Ben's romantic side is pretty interesting when you find it. She continued following the petals until they got to the staircase. Another note and this time with a wrapped present.

**_Reason why I love you #3:_ ** **_You're the kindest and most beautiful person I know. You are kind and caring but you show your place when people aren't returning the favor. And I'll be honest, your feisty side is my favorite. Don't ask why cause I don't even know the answer to that._ **

She opened the present and it was a picture frame. Inside the frame was a picture collage of her and Ben. There wasn't a single picture that was just her or Ben. It was only them together and Rey loved that. They take quite a bit of pictures. Some weird selfies Rey will occasionally take and pictures from Hawaii. Even a picture of her in Ben's lap on her birthday. Leia must of taken that picture because Leia is known for picture taking. This time she took it with her so she can set it on her table. She can see the petals leading to her room so that's when she'll set the frame down.

"Now this is where it will get a little insane." She walked into her room and instantly smiled. There was one of those big stuffed bears on her bed. She ran over to it and picked it up.

"Oh my gosh I've always wanted one of these! I would always see them in the store and want one really bad."

"My mom found that so I thought I'd give it to you."

"Hey now if you ever decide to be an asshole I can just hangout with my bear! He will be my backup boyfriend."

"So it's a he?" Ben was smirking as Rey gave the bear a kiss.

"Sure is... Okay I'll get back to the bear later." She read the note next that was sitting by the bear.

_**Reason why I love you #4:** _ **_You're very funny and you're laugh and smile is very contagious. I love you even when you make bad jokes._ **

She followed the petals to his room this time and it was another note with some flowers.

**_Reason why I love you #5:_ ** _**You're litterally a REY of light. (Pun intended) You light up all the darkness even when you feel down. Something about you is just so bright.** _

She followed the petals to the bathroom and she had an idea of what might be in the bathroom. She walked in and it was just as she thought. The bath was full of water and bubbles and there were lit candles.

"You can take a bath and relax while I get ready for dinner. I'm taking you out."

"Actually... you should join me." Ben was behind her so she couldn't see his expression but she heard him hum his response.

"You sure?"

"I wouldn't of said anything if I didn't want you to." She waited for him to say something but instead he started kissing her neck and pressed his body into the back of hers.

"I'm guessing this means you will?" He stopped kissing her to answer.

"Yes, of course love." Any name he gives her always makes her smile. Sweetheart, sweetie, and now love. Ben pulled her shirt sleeve off her shoulder and started kissing from her neck down her shoulder. Rey stopped him so she can take her shirt off and turned around to face him. Once her shirt was off she pulled Ben's off for him. She ran her hands over his chest and he placed his hands on the hook of her bra. Once he unclasped the hook and took her bra off she pushed him towards the bath.

"Where's your mom?"

"Work."

"Good." They finished taking each other's clothes off and got into the warm bath water. Ben must of put scalding water in because if not the water would of been cold by now. Rey was sitting on Ben's lap facing away from him while resting the back of her head on his chest. It's moments like these where she wishes she could stay like this forever. But she knows that just won't happen. Rey looked at the bubbles and thought it would be funny to throw some at Ben. She flipped over and wrapped her legs around his waist. He raised his eyebrows and smirked so she took this time to plop some bubbles on the top of his head. His smirk turned into a small laugh.

"You shouldn't of done that..." Ben grabbed onto her shoulders and pushed her under the water. When he pulled her back out he ruffled her hair.

"Asshole..."

"That's not what your screaming and moaning said last night." She narrowed her eyes and playfully slapped his arm.

"I bet I could make you do the same."

"I'd like to see you try."

Ben's POV:

This whole day was going as planned and he was surprised that there were no problems. Yes he was extremely nervous about Rey's Valentine's present but she seemed like she loved it. He could tell by her smiles and sometimes she even teared up. When they got to the bathroom he really did do it just for her. He was planning on letting her have her own time but she had other ideas. These ideas brought them to where they are now, her facing him in his lap with really messy hair and Ben being very turned on. **(A/N: If you don't want to read any "mature" stuff then skip anything that is bold.)**

**"I'd like to see you try."**

**"Okay." Rey grabbed onto his dick and started stroking it. He honestly didn't think she would go for that. He thought she would just do what they did last night but she really was trying hard to get him to make some sort of noise. He tends to be quiet when it comes to this kind of stuff and he plans on keeping it that way. Yes last night of course he made some noises but not the kind Rey is wanting to hear. It is very difficult though because Rey's hand is currently down south. Although this felt very, very good, he wanted to be inside her.**

**"Rey... let me be inside you..."**

**"What do you say?" She was being very smug right now and it was driving him crazy.**

**"Ugh... please..." Rey stopped her hand motions and moved fully onto his lap. He was so close to being inside her. She finally, after what felt like hours, slid Ben's dick inside of her tight center. She rested her hands on his shoulders to keep her balance as she began to roll her hips against him. She was wincing for a few seconds so Ben stopped her.**

**"Hey what's wrong?"**

**"Nothing. I'm just sore but I'll be fine."**

**"You sure?"**

**"Yes." He does feel a twinge of guilt for causing that but it went away when Rey started moving again. It was getting harder and harder to stay quiet and he knew he was about to break. Before he could make any noise he quickly pulled Rey into a kiss. He isn't letting Rey win. Their kiss broke pretty soon because it was hard to kiss in their current position. Suddenly Rey was getting off of him and smirking.**

"We better get out... unless you make some sort of noise then we can continue." Fucking hell Rey.

"No."

"Okay then." She got out and wrapped a towel around herself while Ben quickly got out to do the same. She was out of the room when he was drying off so he has to hurry and catch her before she puts clothes on. Once he was somewhat dry he found Rey drying off in her room still with a smirk on her face. Ben snuck up behind her and gently pushed her against the wall, pressing his body against the back of hers.

"We're not done yet."

"Oh really..." He turned her around and pinned her hands above her head.

"Drop the towel." Her towel was wrapped around her like his was wrapped around him.

"Can't really do that when you have my hands above my head."  **Ben let go and took the towel off for her. He pulled her away from the wall and guided her towards her bed. He took his towel off and gently pushed her on the bed before getting on top of her. He thrust back into her without warning and she let out a gasp. Once he started thrusting at a steady pace Rey used all her strength and flipped them so she was on top. Somehow when she is setting the pace and taking over it feels so much better. He threw his head back relished the feeling of Rey herself. He rested his hands on Rey's waist as she rolled her hips against him. She slowly lowered her upper body down until they were touching. He knew Rey was about to reach her release and when that happens he might be just like yesterday but possibly louder. Maybe he should let Rey win because he can't remember the last time he lost against her. Well that wasn't hard to do because once Rey came he couldn't stop a moan from leaving his lips. He also couldn't stop the moans when he finally came inside Rey. She stopped moving her hips and collapsed on top of him. They were out of breath and not very dry from the bath.**

"I finally beat you..." He smiled at how happy Rey looked right now.

"Sure did..."

"Your moaning is hot Ben." Once their breathing was steady Rey moved off of him and grabbed their towels.

"I'm going to go let the bath water drain and take a quick shower. Come with if you want." He followed and they both rinsed off in the shower. He has had thoughts of fucking Rey in the shower, but they were both exhausted from their previous actions. He'll do it eventually, just not today.

\---

"Are you ready to go?" He was taking Rey out to dinner but it won't be as fancy as last time. Rey loved that dinner but she likes less fancy stuff better. Ben agreed to take her somewhere not too fancy and he was glad that made her happy. They were both dressed and ready to go. Rey was wearing a simple grey dress and sandals while he was wearing his black jeans, shirt, and the locket Rey gave him.

"Yes. Lets go wherever you're taking me." He texted Leia that they were heading out because she was still at the school. When Rey was getting ready he cleaned everything up so his mom wouldn't freak out. Rey took all the notes and things he gave her and placed them on her bed. She said she will do something with the notes later. Her flowers were already in a vase next to the candy she has already started eating. He took Rey's hand and walked her outside. He was going to take her somewhere really close so he'd thought they could just walk.

"Were walking?"

"Yes. It's close don't worry."

"Nothing better than walking together on Valentine's day when the sun is going down." They held hands as they walked down the street.

"I could think of better things..."

"Like what?"

"You."

"We both know I'm not better than this beautiful sunset right now."

"Yes you are. You're even better than a sunset Rey..."

"Okay." She said it very sarcastically so Ben stopped and turned to face her.

"Yes okay. You're absolutely gorgeous love. If I hear you say something negative about yourself again then I won't be happy..." She rolled her eyes and looked away. He wished she could see what he saw.

"And if I say something bad about myself again? What will you do?" He saw her small smile and knew what she was thinking. That's what brought him to say what he's about to say.

"Then I'll punish you." With a smirk he winked and started walking again. They made it to the diner he decided to take her after a few minutes and sat down pretty quickly. Once they ordered they sat in a comfortable silence. There wasn't much to say and that was okay. But then he saw Amelia. The girl that left him not even a year ago. What is she doing here? Why? How long? Now that he is with Rey he has zero feelings for this girl. He'd pick Rey over any girl any day but he was still hurt.

"Ben are you okay?" He didn't know his emotions were showing. He just kept staring at Amelia and remembered all the hurt she's caused him. They had broken up just a month before Rey moved here and he's glad Rey showed up when she did. Him and Rey most likely wouldn't be together if Rey saw him and Amelia together at school. Rey would of backed off because that's just something she would do. It also explains why he was such a fucking asshole to Rey when they met. He was feeling the feelings he felt for Amelia and didn't want to be hurt again. Now he knows he won't but he did at the time.

"Ben?"

"Uh... yeah."

"No... what's wrong?" She followed his gaze and turned around. When she turned back she looked really confused.

"Ben... what?"

"You see the girl with the blonde straight hair? Jeans and red shirt?" Rey turned around again then looked back at him while nodding.

"What about her?"

"That's... Amelia..." Rey's eyes widened and she looked back at Amelia. He was worried about what Rey could be thinking right now. When Rey turned back around she shrugged her shoulders and looked outside the window.

"She's pretty..."

"Not helping." Rey grabbed onto Ben's hands and frowned.

"Why is it bothering you? Do you want to get back together with her? Do you still have feelings for her?" She didn't say it in a jealous way. She sounded like she actually wanted to know why he is panicking right now.

"No and no. I don't even want to be her friend. It's just weird to see her again. Why the hell is she here? I'm having fucking nostalgic memories right now."

"Well maybe it's a good idea to at least talk to her. You don't have to be her friend... just talk things out. Maybe that will help you a little bit."

"What would you of done if you moved here earlier and seen me in a relationship with her?"

"Well how much earlier?"

"We broke up almost a month before you moved here. What would you of done if you moved here on the first day of school? We would of been together and not you and me." Rey looked around for a second before responding.

"I think I would of just ignored you but I know we'd probably be friends at some point... Your asshole personality didn't stop me so why would a relationship? You both still would of broken up and our feelings probably would of developed around the same time... we still would of had our romance play thing... and I would still live with you and without Unkar."

"Would you have been jealous?"

"Probably... I had feelings for you pretty early in our friendship." Ben couldn't stop thinking about his memories with Amelia and Rey noticed.

"Ben... just do your best to ignore her... or go talk to her."

"I'm not talking to her."

"Okay. Do you want to come sit beside me so you don't have to keep looking at her?" He saw Amelia sit down with another girl and he couldn't look at her anymore so he moved over to Rey and sat next to her.

"Just relax and focus on what you're about to eat." Just as she said that the waiter brought them their food and drinks.

"Rey... I still feel really bad for being so mean to you when we met. I was going through that fucking breakup... also I was worried. I had feelings for you and didn't want the same to happen."

"I'm not ever leaving you. Even if I find a really really awesome college in a different state. I'll just either drag you with me or stay." That reassured him and he did his best to forget Amelia.

"By the way... what are you planning on going to college for?" He's never asked this question and he really needed to think about something else.

"Oh... I actually really want to be a teacher. I think that would be really fun. I bet I can guess what you will do..."

"What's your guess?" He has a plan and a back up plan. If it goes well, he'll be an actor. If not, he will do something with politics like his mom used to do.

"I'm pretty sure you're going to be a really famous actor in all the popular movies."

"You have the actor part right..."

"Hey. I know for a fact that you will be in really famous movies and then you'll be a really famous actor. And then when you go on the red carpet you can bring me and tell the world I'm your girlfriend."

"What makes you so sure I'll be famous?"

"You're acting is incredible. When you are playing romeo for our play I literally forget Ben even exists." He isn't that good.

"Well-" He was interrupted by someone tapping on his shoulder. He turned around and his eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh Ben is that you?"


	26. Amelia

Ben's POV:

"Oh my gosh Ben is that you?" It was Amelia that was getting his attention and he had no idea what Rey looked like right now. 

"Hey..."

"Still your same awkward self... but a lot hotter. Wow you had a glow up." He was already annoyed. She is still her same judgy self. He was too in love at the time to notice what a bad person she was. 

"It's only been 5 months Amelia."

"Still... damn... I don't know how but you look really different. Your hair is longer, you seem like you have a lot more muscle-"

"Let me cut you off right there. What are you doing here?" 

"Just getting some dinner with my friend."

"No what are you doing here? In this city?"

"Me and my boyfriend broke up so I decided to move back here with my dad. My mom was pissed but oh well..." That just answered all of his questions.

"How is Leia doing?"

"Good... well I guess I'll see you later." She smiled and sat down across from Ben and Rey.

"I think we should catch up. Lets just talk about what's been going on and then I'll get out of your way... so who's this? A friend? Cousin?" She gestured towards Rey and Ben finally saw Rey's expression. She looked a little uncomfortable and was trying to avoid looking at Amelia. Ben wrapped his arm around Rey's shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"My girlfriend Rey actually. I don't even have a cousin." Amelia smiled and made eye contact with Rey. Poor Rey...

"It's nice to meet you Rey... I must warn you about some things though... Ben gets really clingy and he snores in his sleep." He saw Rey's expression change from awkward to fiesty. That means she is pissed. About what, he doesn't know. 

"Oh I'm aware. But I love him for that. Every night we go to bed we cuddle up together because I'm actually really clingy too. Maybe even more than him. I don't know if I snore though... do I Ben?" Ben felt some tension begin to grow between Rey and Amelia.

"Not that I know of..." Amelia had a disgusted look on her face.

"What do you mean by 'every night we go to bed'?" Ben picked his drink up to avoid Amelia's gaze.

"Oh well I live with Ben. Ever since a recent issue, Leia and Han let me move in with them. I have a hard time sleeping so I sleep with Ben... in both ways..." Ben nearly choked on his drink because of what Rey just said. He doesn't care but she's never seen her so... territorial. Amelia was beginning to return this same emotion towards Rey.

"Has he ever braided your hair?" Oh shit... Amelia did not just go there...

"Yes. He actually does my hair every day." The tension was getting unbearable. 

"Hmm... well has he ever fucked you so hard you couldn't walk?" Ben instantly replied before Rey could. He knew she would.

"Don't answer that."

"Why can't Rey answer? It's just a simple question. You've done it to me before so I'm curious if you do the same to her..." Rey followed his request and didn't answer. 

"Fine. Has Ben taken you on a vacation before?" Rey looked up at Ben then looked back at Amelia.

"Yes. I went to Hawaii with him and his mom."

"Oh lovely. He brought me to Paris once." 

"You went to Paris?"

"Yes. during summer break his parents brought me and Ben to Paris for 2 weeks. Ben and I had the best time... walking around the city... and in bed, if you know what I mean." At that moment he saw Rey's weird emotion turn into jealousy. Amelia hit a nerve in Rey that is hard to get to. What was she thinking right now?

"Sounds nice..." 

"Oh it was."

"Umm... I need to pee." Rey got up and headed towards the bathroom. Damn it Amelia.

"What the hell was that?!" 

"Oh come on Ben she can't possibly be as good me. We've been through a lot more together than you and her."

"Well she is way better than you. We've been through a lot of shit too Amelia. Way worse things than you could imagine."

"Like what?" They were both angry with each other now. This is exactly why he didn't want to talk to her.

"That's not your business."

"Then I don't believe you."

"Fine. First she was fucking abused by her damn foster parent. That's why she lives with me. Then she was harassed, kidnapped, raped, then shot all in one day. I had to go through all of that with her and I couldn't sleep for weeks because she is so fucking important to me. You and I just had sex every fucking day and strolled along like the fucking characters from 'La La land'."

"Wow... that's depressing. How'd you meet her anyway?"

"School. It progressed from there."

"How do you want to be with her though? She sounds like a really fucked up person. She needs a therapist. And there's no way you two have had sex before. After all of that emotional shit? She's probably still a virgin saying that you two fucked because she wants to one up me."

"First of all, I'm fucked up too. I help her get through her shit and she helps me get through mine. Also, I probably look so damn different to you because I was run over by a car a month ago. And yes we've had sex. She wasn't lying about that."

"That's why you look so different... that scar across your face... well anyway, you probably forced her into sex. After everything she's went through there is no way she would consent in that." Ben was furious now. This is exactly what he didn't want to be accused of. He's tried so hard not to do anything without Rey's consent. Him and Rey's whole relationship was spent of him not letting them have sex. He slammed his hand on the table that wasn't loud enough for everyone to hear but loud enough for some.

"I didn't rape her! Don't you even go there. She made the decision. I didn't do anything until she made the move. I never did anything without asking her 100 times." Amelia basically accused him of raping Rey and that made him really mad. He wouldn't EVER do that to anyone. 

"Damn Ben are you sure she didn't rape you?"

"Positive." 

"Well be careful... because you don't want to get her pregnant like you got me pregnant."

"You better shut up and not say anything about that to Rey. If you pissed her off by saying we went to Paris and had sex she will be very very mad about that." After about a year into their relationship he got Amelia pregnant. Luckily, but also kind of sadly, Amelia had a miscarriage 1 month into the pregnancy. No one knew about that. Not even his mom. He especially doesn't want Rey to know that. 

"I might Ben. She needs to be careful and she needs to know your past mistakes."

"Please don't tell Rey." Rey suddenly came into view.

"Tell me what?" Amelia began to tell Rey the whole dramatic story of Ben getting Amelia pregnant and he panicked. He couldn't look at Rey so he put his head on the table and covered his face with his arms. He couldn't hear anything. Everything was blank. Amelia is really fucking up his life... again. 

Rey's POV:

Rey wasn't very fond of Amelia that's for sure. She's met nicer people and she almost couldn't believe Ben used to love this person. It seemed like he couldn't believe it either. She needed to go to the bathroom to get away from Amelia. Rey was getting the most jealous she's ever been and needed to calm herself down before she does something she could possibly regret. When she went to go back to the table Ben and Amelia were talking pretty loud. She stayed where she was to hear them and it did make her a little guilty. She isn't the kind of person that usually eavesdrops. She heard Amelia say Rey needed therapy and that there is no way she consented in sex. Rey was about to put a stop to their argument but Ben's hand slamming on the table stopped her. He was so mad about being accused of raping Rey and she was too. They both made the decision. Once Rey heard Amelia say something about being pregnant she really really needed to stop them. 

"Tell me what?" She already knew but she had to act like she didn't already. 

"Oh Rey... if Ben isn't going to tell you I will. He got me pregnant in the early stages of our relationship. I had a miscarriage but maybe that was for the best. I just don't want him to make the same mistake." Rey looked over at Ben and he had his head on the table with his arms covering his face. This isn't that big of a deal... 

"Uh... thanks Amelia..." Rey sat next to Ben and tried to get him to sit back up. 

"Ben... look at me." He finally sat up but he wouldn't look at her. Rey needed to get her and Ben out of here.

"Okay Amelia... is there anything else you need to say to us before we go?"

"No but I would like to keep in touch. I would like a day to just be alone with Ben so we could talk things over." Ben answered before Rey could.

"Fine. Just one day Amelia." They exchanged numbers and once that was done Ben paid for dinner and pulled Rey out of the diner. 

"Ben..." He ignored her and kept pulling her by the hand. 

"Ben." It's like he can't even hear her.

"Ben! Stop!" He finally stopped and Rey let go of his hand.

"What is up with you?" He finally looked at her in the eyes before he answered. 

"I'm tired of Amelia. She is fucking up my life again. I can't even look at you because I'm afraid that you're mad or angry or whatever negative emotion you could have."

"I'm not mad. Why would I be?" Ben walked a little closer as he responded.

"We were together, she's telling you all about our "amazing" relationship, I almost had a child with her-"

"Ben. All of that is in the past. Yes you got her pregnant. Yes you guys went to Paris. Yes you were together. And yes I'm jealous. But I am not mad. You two didn't have what we have." Ben looked down and she saw his sad expression even in the dark. Rey pulled him into a hug and held him tightly.

"I'm so overwhelmed right now. Why'd she have to come back? Why today? I'm not ready to see her again. She just started talking about everything to you and I was so worried about what you thought. Now I know you don't care but I thought you did. Also when you were gone she said all this shit about how fucked up you are and that I basically raped you. You have no idea how hard I try to hold back."

"I heard everything..."

"You did?"

"Yeah sorry..."

"Don't be..."

"Don't be either. Let's just go home, cuddle up, and watch a really cute romance movie."

"Okay but one more question."

"Yes?"

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"Probably not."

"Well a lot. A lot more than a lot."

"That's a lot of a lots." He laughed into her hair then pulled away.

"Let's go love."

"I like that name you call me."

"That's why I call you it."

\---

"Ben... your mom is going to be home soon..."

"I don't care..." Rey was currently in Ben's lap facing him while they were kissing. They started watching a movie but they got a little... distracted. She's really worried though because they're in the living room and Leia will be home any minute. Just then Leia came walking through the door. 

"Okay that's it!!!" Shit... Ben jumped and Rey quickly got off of Ben's lap. She sat down next to Ben as Leia approached them.

"I get that it's Valentine's day and all but I need to be more firm from now on." Ben and Rey nervously looked at each other. 

"Yes you both are 18 but I'm going to start grounding you. You live under my roof."

"Okay okay we get it..."

"I'm going to go over some rules. Rey if you break them I will take away some privileges. Ben if you break them I'll send you to live with your father." Ben's jaw dropped and he folded his arms. 

"Rule 1: You two aren't allowed to sleep in each other's rooms anymore. Rey should be fine on her own from now on. Rule 2: Out of each other's bedrooms before 9 pm. Rule 3: No making out or sex. I will put cameras in this house if that's what I have to do. That means you will have to change in the bathroom because that is the only place I won't put cameras. And if I look on the footage in the hall to see you both going in there then I'll need an explanation of why you both had to go in there. You guys can of course kiss here and there but no making out. That leads to sex. When I'm not home don't even try to do anything because I will look through footage daily." Ben had a scowl on his face and he looked like he was trying not to say something. He better hold whatever he has to say in because she knows it would not be nice. 

"Am I clear?"

"Yes mam." Both Rey and Ben said at the same time. She walked away and Ben finally said what he wanted to say.

"She's being such a bitch. I'm not going to get you fucking pregnant for hell's sake. We already had sex twice and you're not pregnant." Leia was back in the room pretty quickly...

"I knew you two had sex!" 

"How?" Ben sounded just as confused as she was. 

"Well when I got home last night with some of my friends you two were already in bed which is weird because it was barely 9. Then I thought I heard something but I just ignored it. Now I know exactly what you two were doing." Ben was trying to hold back a smirk as he looked over at Rey. 

"Also I knew something was up because Ben wore white today. I don't even remember the last time that happened." 

"Do you have the cameras up yet?" Rey had to ask. She isn't sure if she'll be able to survive with these new rules...

"No. They will be by tomorrow." There isn't school tomorrow so her and Ben better make the best of their time without cameras. Leia left the room again and Ben was on Rey as soon as she was gone. He was kissing her with so much fervor and it was driving her crazy. He quickly pulled away when they heard Leia walk through the living room to go to her room. Once her door shut Ben got up and picked Rey up in his arms. 

"What was that kiss and this for?"

"We literally only have tonight and possibly some of tomorrow to do what we want together. I'm taking advantage of it." He started walking upstairs, still with Rey in his arms. 

"What are we gonna do?" 

"It's what I'm gonna do not we..." 

"What are you gonna do?"

"You."

"Be more specific." He smirked and set her down before opening his door and pulling her in his room with him. He shut his door and pushed her against the wall. 

"I'm going to fuck you." Rey smirked as Ben began to take her dress off. 

"Wow Ben... that's explicit..."

"You told me to be more specific..." She isn't sure why Leia is being so strict but Rey wants to cherish the time her and Ben have left before Leia's rules are fully enforced.


	27. Why Rey?

Rey's POV:

"No! Stop!" Poe grabbed onto Rey's arms and pinned them against the wall.

"Rey... everything will be okay... shh..."

"No! Leave me alone!" He wouldn't. He didn't stop. He never did. She just let it happen over and over and over again. It wouldn't end. She was reliving that night all over again. She just wanted this dream to end... please make it end...

She jerked awake in her bed and she was breathing so heavy it seemed like she just got done running miles. Her and Ben went to bed separately for the first time in days all because of Leia's new stupid rules. Even though the cameras aren't up yet, Rey and Ben both agreed they better get used to it now. But the one time Rey sleeps alone she has that damn Poe nightmare. No... she was reliving that Poe nightmare. That time that Poe raped her was terrible and she is starting to get through the worst stages of it. First she went through shock, then she sort of ignored it, now she is starting to finally realize what exactly happened. She is scarred for life. Rey finally decided she can't sleep alone tonight, so she got out of bed and made her way to Ben's room. It was 3 in the morning but they don't have school tomorrow because of the weekend. So it's not a problem that she couldn't sleep.

When she got into Ben's room he was still naked from what they recently did last night. When he brought her up to his room after Leia went to bed, they had sex and then Rey had to go to her own room. Ben must of fallen asleep right after she left. It's a little crazy honestly... they have sex once and now they can't stop. She will definitely be sore from doing it 3 times in 24 hours. She already is and now she knows for a fact it will get worse.

Rey slowly got into Ben's bed, not wanting to wake him. When she settled in his blankets she felt his arms wrap around her and heard him sigh.

"I was hoping you'd sneak in here..." His voice was deep from sleep and it sounded so hot.

"Had a nightmare."

"I'm sorry sweetheart."

"How many names are you going to give me?" She laughed softly and tried to look at Ben in the dark.

"Baby, babe, love, sweetheart, honey, darling, princess-"

"Okay, okay. I get it."

"I'll call you all of them and I'll decide on which one I want to use..."

"You've been calling me love a lot lately."

"Yeah..."

"I need to give you a name."

"Isn't it asshole?"

"Yeah but I need a cuter name... what about Benny?" She didn't have to see Ben to know what his face looks like right now.

"Eww hell no."

"Bubba?"

"Nope."

"Lovey?"

"Eh..."

"Babe?"

"Yeah... I like it. I'll call you love and you call me babe." She likes that too.

"Okay. Goodnight babe..." She snuggled against Ben's body and was forgetting all about her nightmare.

"Goodnight love..."

\---

The next morning she woke up on top of Ben. Nothing new though. She always ends up like this and when she doesn't, Ben is covering her like he is protecting her from the light. She also just remembered he is still completely naked.

"Ben wake up..." She gently shook him awake and he slowly opened his eyes.

"It's 10. We should get up and go out for breakfast."

"Too early..." He closed his eyes again and groaned.

"Bennnnn..."

"I know, I know I'm getting up..." She got off of him as he got up to put clothes on. She checked his body out as he moved to his closet and then got up herself to go change out of her pajamas. She made sure to slap Ben's ass on the way out of his room. She looked back at him as he looked at her with a smirk.

"Did you just..."

"Yep. Put clothes on and then let's go!" She skipped out of the room and headed to hers. Once she was changed she went back into Ben's room and he was dressed but asleep on his bed.

"Ugh Ben!" She grabbed his pillow and smacked him with it. He jumped and sat up, grabbing his other pillow.

"No! Let me sleep!" He had a playful tone in his voice.

"No!" She smacked him again with the pillow and this Ben smacked her back with his pillow. Soon it turned into a big pillow fight and Rey was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. She couldn't take this anymore. She dropped the pillow and covered her face with her hands.

"Ahh stop! I surrender!" He did and smiled before he started tickling Rey.

"No! Stop! Ah! I said I surrender!" It was really hard to speak because she was laughing so hard.

"What do you say?"

"Please! Babe stop!" Finally he stopped and got off the bed. He was brushing his hair when Rey playfully kicked Ben's ass.

"What is it with my ass?" He chuckled and Rey sat down on his bed.

"I don't know. You have a hot ass so..."

"Well if that's the case then I think I'll slap yours... Cause you have a hot ass too."

"Uh oh... Well bye, bye!" She ran out of the room into the hall because she knew Ben is going to go after her. Just as she thought, he did and picked her up from behind.

"Don't run from me..." He set her down and turned her around to face him.

"Let's go to breakfast now. You woke me up and now I'm wide awake so let's go."

"Finally!" Rey turned around and went to walk down the stairs. When she started walking Ben slapped her ass this time. She should of seen that coming...

\---

They're eating breakfast at IHOP and her and Ben just talked about how stupid Leia's new rules are.

"I seriously don't think I can survive."

"It will be fine Ben. We don't always have to stay home..."

"Yeah..." She decided to change the subject.

"Do you know what we're doing for Spring break?"

"My mom hasn't decided where she wants to go yet but we're definitely going somewhere."

"I don't want to wait a month... Ugh."

"Hey Rey?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to... prom? With me?" She totally forgot about Senior prom. It's not until April, which is 2 months from now and 1 month after Spring break.

"Yes, of course I do."

"Sorry I didn't think of a better way to ask... It's just been on my mind lately."

"I wouldn't of wanted you to ask any other way. I like simple things. I feel like thinking of a big way to ask someone to prom is a little dumb. They are just asking someone a question that can be easily answered. I mean I love the cute smaller ways but bigger ones is just crazy in my mind." Ben smiled and she knew he understood.

"I agree." As she finished her food she looked up to see Poe and his parents walk in with no police officers. What? Why the hell isn't he in jail yet? This is such a small town. Everywhere her and Ben go someone they know always shows up.

"You okay?"

"Hmm? Oh... yeah. I'm fine. Just distracted by the weather outside." Ben nodded and continued eating his food. Soon Rey had to use the bathroom so she told Ben she'd be right back and went. When she washed her hands and headed back to the table she was pushed into a small dark corner. She already knew it was Ben.

"Why do you always do this Ben?"

"Ben does this?" Her smile fell. Poe.

"Get away from me!"

"Shh!" He threatened to cover her mouth and Rey started to panic. Why aren't those damn cops keeping an eye on him? She was breathing so heavy and she felt like she was about to cry. Poe heard his name so he quickly let her go.

"I'm not done with you." Then he was gone. As soon as he left she knelt down to the floor and started to hyperventilate. It was like she just came out of the water and she was catching her breath, except it was like she was trying to catch her breath over and over again. She got back up and hurried back to the table, still breathing fast. And because there always has to be problems, Amelia was talking to Ben. When the hell did she get here? Ugh. She was going to tell Ben what happened but she decided not to because Amelia is there. She sat back down and Ben looked very annoyed.

"Love, ready to go?"

"Yeah..." She isn't sure if he notices her panicked mood but if he does he isn't showing that he notices it.

"Oh I'll walk with you guys!" Ugh... They all walked outside and Rey was zoning out. She was having flashbacks of what Poe did to her. She didn't even realize Ben was asking her a question.

"What?" She snapped her head up to Ben and he looked concerned.

"Is it alright with you if Amelia and I go talk about things? I can take you home or wherever you want..."

"Uh yeah... Yeah. Of course."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah... yeah. I'm great." He eyed Rey and slowly nodded.

"Umm just... uh take me home I guess." He told Amelia he'd meet her at the park after he dropped Rey off. When Rey and Ben were in the car, Ben kept looking over at Rey.

"Rey seriously... are you okay?"

"Yeah..." She didn't sound like it and she just kept looking out the window. Why can't she stop thinking about what Poe did to her?

Ben's POV:

Breakfast was going well until Amelia showed up while Rey was in the bathroom. She was just talking about how this city is just how she remembers it and blah blah blah. When Rey came back she looked shaken up. Something was bothering her. When they walked outside he was 100% positive Rey wasn't okay.

"So Ben can we catch up today? Talk things over?"

"I guess... Rey is that alright?" He looked over at her and she was staring right ahead of her with a scared look on her face.

"Rey?"

"What?" It seemed she came back to reality and he had to repeat the question. As he was taking Rey home she was still zoned out and didn't say one thing. What is wrong? And why won't she tell him? Did he do something? When they got home she slowly got out and waved goodbye. He will figure out what's wrong when he gets back from the park. Once he got to the park he easily found Amelia and smiled a fake smile to be nice.

"What's up with your girlfriend?"

"I don't know..."

"I'm sure it's nothing. Well how's life been while I was gone?"

"I told you last night. It's been hectic."

"Hmm... well how was Hawaii?"

"Great. How was wherever the hell you moved?"

"Wonderful."

"So why'd you and your boyfriend break up?"

"Well... that's actually kind of wanted to talk to you about..."

"Okay?"

"I actually broke up with my boyfriend so I could move back here..."

"Why?"

"There is something you need to know... I broke up with my boyfriends and moved back here so I could... get back together with you..." Oh hell no.

"A little too late."

"I know... you're with Ren now-"

"Rey."

"Yeah... Rey. Anyway, I want to get back together... I think I'm still in love with you."

"I'm with Rey so that's a big no."

"Well... you could... break up with her... or she wouldn't have to know about us..." Big, big, big, bigggg NO.

"No! I'm with Rey and I'm staying with Rey. I've gotten over you. And even if I wasn't with Rey I still wouldn't get back together with you. Being with Rey made me wonder why the hell I dated you." She glared at Ben and rolled her eyes. She is so immature.

"Why Rey? You could choose anyone and you choose her..."

"We're meant to be together. I feel it. We make each other so happy and we fight through our disagreements. She is also the most beautiful person I've ever met, inside and out. She is so kind and she brought me out of such a dark place."

"That's so cheesy..."

"Well I don't give a shit... look if this is all you want to talk about then I'm going. I think Rey needs me right now and you're wasting my time."

"Go to your precious girlfriend. I'll see you at school on Monday." Fucking damn it! Ben groaned when he walked away and hurried home. Amelia is taking away his time with Rey and that pisses him off. He got home not long after he left and he couldn't find Rey anywhere. She wasn't in her room, his room, nowhere.

"Mom?!" Leia was doing something in the kitchen while Ben was in the living room.

"Yes?"

"Where's Rey?"

"She's in the backyard honey. She needed some time outside." Something is definitely wrong. Rey never goes in the backyard. Never.

"How was breakfast at IHOP?"

"Uh good. I gotta go talk to Rey. I'll tell you about breakfast later." He hurried out the sliding door that leads to the backyard and found Rey sitting under a tree in the yard. He sat down next to her and put his hand on her leg.

"Are you okay?"

"No..."

"Love, what's wrong?" Rey shrugged her shoulders and looked at Ben.

"It's nothing."

"Baby, please tell me..." A tear ran down her face and she quickly wiped it away.

"P...Poe... got... to me... this morning..." She was trying really, really hard not to cry and he could tell by the way she was talking.

"What do you mean?"

"At IHOP.... he was... there... I came out of the bathroom and... he... he trapped me... in a corner..." How didn't he notice Poe? Shouldn't he be in jail already?

"He said... he isn't done with me..." She took a few breaths and that's when she finally broke. She started sobbing so Ben wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. He needs to find out why Poe isn't in jail. And why the hell he is still bothering Rey.

"Rey... it will be okay... I won't let him hurt you or touch you."

"It's not just... that... I can't stop thinking... about what he did... It's constantly running through my head..." She was stopping for breath from crying but he understood what she was saying.

"I see him... I remember... I sleep... I have nightmares about it... Everything is reminding me of Poe... Even you... I see you and remember you saving me and all the shit that happened."

"Love, why didn't you tell me earlier? If I would of known I wouldn't of gone with Amelia..." He felt bad. He could of been there for her.

"Baby, I could have helped you... I'm sorry..."

"It's not... your fault..."

"How can I cheer you up?"

"Will you go through... the picture album with me? The one... that Maz gave me?"

"Yes, of course." He thought she did already but guess not. He'll gladly do anything for her to cheer her up.


	28. Rey Niima

Rey's POV:

When she walked inside after eating breakfast with Ben she wasn't sure what to do. Watch tv? Go to her room? What? She decided to go in the backyard and do her best to calm the storm that's happening in her head. She said hi to Leia and gave a few details of her morning then headed to the tree outside. When she was sitting she did her best to relax but couldn't. She sat for 10 minutes before she saw Ben walk outside towards her. He was concerned and wouldn't stop until he could make her feel better. She told him what happened and cried in his arms. Why does he deal with her shit? He must go insane... 

"How can I cheer you up?" She thought of the picture album. It would definitely take her mind off of Poe. Hopefully...

"Will you go through... the picture album with me? The one... that Maz gave me?"

"Yes, of course." He stood up and helped her up before guiding her inside the house. Rey grabbed the pictures off of the table and they went to her room. 

"Oh guys?! The cameras are up! Just FYI!" Leia yelled from downstairs and both Rey and Ben rolled their eyes. At least they can be in each others rooms before 9 pm... They sat down on the floor and Rey took a deep breath. 

"It's okay Rey... take your time." She took another deep breath and opened the small book of pictures. They were a bunch of pictures of her when she was young. 

"Oh my gosh look a little Rey!" She smiled at Ben's excitement and started flipping through the pictures. One of her favorites is the one of her and Maz baking cookies when she was 9. One in particular made her tear up though... One of her as a baby with her... parents? It can't be... how does Maz have this picture? 

"Is that your parents?" 

"I think so..." She took the picture out and looked for a date or anything. She flipped the picture and it said 'Rey- 3 years old with her parents, Daina and Michael Niima.' Rey was sobbing in just a few seconds. Her mother was so beautiful... hair the same color as Rey's but a lot longer, blue eyes, tan skin and freckles. Her father was beautiful too... same hair as her and her mother, Rey's hazel eyes, and pale skin. These are her parents... She isn't Rey anymore... She's... Rey Niima... 

"I- I have a last name... Daina and Michael Niima are my parents..." Her eyes were starting to hurt from crying so much. Ben pulled Rey into a hug and ran his hands through her hair. 

"Love... I'm so happy for you! My beautiful Rey Niima." After a long hug she pulled away and looked through more pictures while Ben had his arm around her shoulder. Sadly that was the only picture of her parents but not her only baby picture. She was smiling until she found the very last picture in the book. Why the hell is Unkar Plutt holding her as a baby?! She flipped the picture over and read 'Rey- 2 years old with her Uncle, Unkar Plutt.' What the actual fuck?! She threw the album across the room and stood up really fast. She was breathing heavy and started pacing. 

"Rey it's okay..." Ben was trying to soothe her but it wasn't helping. Unkar is her uncle?!

"Ben! Unkar is my fucking Uncle! Oh my fucking hell! That's how he got me taken away from Maz! He is a relative so he easily got me! Oh my gosh!" Ben looked surprised and picked the album up while Rey was having a panic attack. She couldn't believe it... her own uncle did everything he did to her... and to Ben. He has to be her mother's brother because if he was her father's brother his name would be Unkar Niima. Daina Plutt must be her maiden name... Ben set the small book of pictures down on her makeup vanity and got ahold of Rey's shoulders.

"Love, just breathe. It will be okay..."

"But he's my fucking uncle and he- he..." Ben pulled her into a hug and soothed her by running his hands over her back. 

"It's okay Rey. Let the past die." He paused like he was thinking.

"Kill it if you have to... That's the only way for you to become who you were meant to be." **(A/N: This Kylo Ren quote is my favorite quote of all time so I couldn't not put it in my fic. Good advice from such a "Bad Guy", which let me remind you, he isn't. At least in my eyes.)** She thought about his words. Very strange but they made sense. She needs to let her past go to become the person she is meant to be. She has to let her parents and Unkar go. And she will have to let Poe go eventually. If not, she'll constantly be living her old self. That's not what she wants. 

_2 days later_

Mondays absolutely fucking suck. Oh and so did this weekend. She could barely sleep without the warmth of Ben. Both her and Ben are also getting very tense. Not because of each other but because of Leia. They haven't made out or anything like it since Friday and it seems a little ridiculous but her and Ben are really, really struggling. It's a sexual tension and it's making Rey and Ben easier to piss off. Yes it's only been 2 days but still. They are filled with want. And it will only get worse. Just a few more months and then she can graduate and get her own place... They had Mr. Snoke as their substitute Algebra teacher again and it was hard to not notice how creepy he was. Apparently Luke is on vacation for the week so Mr. Snoke will be here the whole time Luke is gone. Ugh. More like eww. She was working on the assignment when she felt a paper ball hit her. Ben. She opened it and smiled. 

**_'You look pretty today. As usual... -Ben'_ **

She wrote a note, crumpled it, and threw it to Ben. She wrote 'You look hot as hell today. As usual... -Rey Niima' She has been writing her last name ever since she found out what it was. She can't get over it. She has a last name... Another note was thrown at her.

 _'Well Miss Niima, thank you ;)'_ Fucking winky faces... The bell rang and she gathered her stuff up. Ben walked to her desk and put his mouth by her ear.

"I miss fucking you..."

"Ben!" She giggled and kissed him on the cheek before going to leave the room. Mr. Snoke stopped her though.

"Rey? Can I get your help for a few minutes? I don't really understand the directions..."

"Uh yes of course. Ben I'll meet you in 2nd." He grabbed Rey's bag for her, nodded, and left the room. He likes carrying her stuff for her so she lets him. Snoke shut the door and before Rey could do anything she was being pushed up against the wall. 

"It will be fun to teach you this week..." She tried to push him off her but he wouldn't move. 

"Was that boy your boyfriend? If so I could make you feel way better than he has..." This man is fucking disgusting. He is like 50. 

"No! Get off!"

"So he isn't?"

"Yes he is! And I'll tell him about this if you don't stop!" He put his hand on her neck threatening to choke her. 

"Tell him and I will get you in a lot of trouble..."

"Get off!" She kicked him in the groin and rushed out of the room. She knew he was creepy as fuck... Rey hurried to gym as fast as she could to get away from Snoke when she ran into a wall. Actually wait... it was Ben. She yelped and almost fell to the ground but Ben caught her by grabbing onto her waist and pulling her up. 

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah."

"Rey I know you. You stutter when you're not."

"No r-really... I'm f-fine." He shook his head and started pulling her to gym class. 

"You're not. What happened?" She groaned.

"Mr. Snoke was just trying to get with me. No big deal. I'm okay." Ben stopped and faced Rey. 

"No big deal?! First it's Poe and now it's your fucking substitute teacher?!"

"Yours too..."

"I don't give a fucking shit! You need to tell someone!"

"No. He threatened me so keep your mouth shut." Ben growled and started walking without her.

"Ben seriously it's okay..."

"What did he do?!"

"He just held me against a wall and said some creepy things..."

"And what was the threat?!"

"He'd get me in trouble... My guess is he'd make it seem like I was hitting on him." Ben growled again and the state he was in was kind of turning her on. 

"I'm not letting him do what Poe did to you. Over my dead body."

"Really it's okay."

"No it's not." And here comes Amelia...

"Hey! Finally some familiar faces..." Rey and Ben both stopped and Ben was the first to answer.

"You literally left and came back the same school year. Everyone should be familiar..." He is not very nice to Amelia...

"Well yeah but I know you two. Anyway, I have theater with you guys so I'll see you there! Oh and congrats on getting the Romeo and Juliet parts!" This will be a long day...

\---

Her and Ben were practicing one of their kissing scenes and she could feel Amelia's glare burning into her. When they did their kiss, Ben was extra with it. She knew why... Amelia is watching. 

"No! The kiss has to be more sweet... Let's try this again..." The teacher startled them both but they obeyed. Before they could even start though Amelia interrupted.

"Miss whatever your name is, I've done this play before and I was wondering if I could demonstrate? The girl is a huge part in this scene. I was Juliet at my old school."

"I don't see why not." But who is she demonstrating with? 

"Okay Ben take notes." Shit! No!

"Uh what?!" Ben must of been thinking the same thing.

"Ben it's okay it's just acting... it doesn't mean anything..." 

"Yeah it's acting. You will be kissing a lot of girls if you choose to follow this career path..." What the teacher said made Rey jealous. She's never thought about that before... She's going to have to share Ben for the rest of her life if he acts... 

"Uh okay..." Ben looked uncomfortable and unsure. He looked at Rey and asked if this was okay with her. She nodded only because it would be supportive. The possessiveness in her though was furious. She stood their and watched as Ben awkwardly got back into character but this time with Amelia. Rey didn't like this but she has to get used to it. If Ben is going to act he will most likely kiss many girls so she needs to start getting used to it now. Amelia and Ben kissed the kiss that was supposed to happen and Rey was extremely jealous. This isn't cheating though. It's acting. And she isn't sure if she likes that. After the kiss Ben came out of character and walked back over to Rey. 

"Now can I practice with the actual Juliet?" Amelia smirked as she went to sit back down. 

Ben's POV:

Well this day was shit. First he couldn't get Rey up, then they got a substitute that turned out to be a pervert, and then just to make it even worse he had to kiss Amelia. It doesn't help that he's been sexually frustrated since his mom created her new rules. Rey feels it too and she's been a lot easier to piss off. Him too though. He hasn't pissed her off but his mom, teachers, and friends have. He is most likely going to piss her off next. Once theater practice was done he carried Rey's stuff for her. Him and Rey held hands as they passed Amelia but were stopped by annoying guys. 

"Aww... you're gonna carry your girlfriend's backpack and purse for her?" They said it in a really annoying voice so Ben flipped them off. Rey was trying to get her backpack out of his hands now and he didn't know why.

"Ugh Ben just give me my bag. I'll give it back I just need it real fast..." The annoying guys were smirking and laughing as Ben handed Rey's bag back. She smiled and walked closer to the boys before slamming her bag against the guy that was talking. He almost fell while Ben stood in shock. He didn't think Rey would ever do that... She threatened to hit the rest of the boys but they hurried off. She handed her bag back to Ben and walked ahead with a smirk on her face. Well that was the highlight of his day... He caught up to Rey and wrapped his arm around her waist as they were walking to their next class. They have to separate but he'll gladly be late to his class to walk Rey to hers.  

"Ben? Did you ever find out why Poe isn't in jail?" The day Poe got to Rey at IHOP, Ben said he'd figure out why Poe wasn't in jail. He's tried but hasn't found out why yet. 

"No. Maybe we should ask his parents?"

"I guess... I could see if his mom wants to go for ice cream or coffee..."

"Okay that works. I'm sorry I couldn't figure it out. I really did try." He did. He tried really, really hard and found nothing. They walked some more in silence before Rey said something again.

"What types of movies are you hoping to act in?"

"Any really. Why?"

"Umm... just wondering..." He immediately thought back to his "kiss" with Amelia. Ben stopped them both and gave her his full attention.

"Is this about what happened in theater? If so why didn't you tell-"

"No. Well kind of but not really. It's just... what if you star in movies where you have to kiss other girls? Or even more than that you know? I mean do whatever movie you'd enjoy doing or play or whatever the hell you plan to do... but I feel... I don't know..."

"Jealous?"

"I guess... yeah." Oh Rey... She's adorable.

"Don't worry love. I'm not planning on doing any romance kind of thing but if I happen to get a part where I'd have to act with another girl then just let me know if you don't want me to do it and I won't."

"Okay. What's your plan for acting? Like movies or more of a play kind of guy?"

"Movies if I can. I don't know though..." There is a movie role he really, really wants to try out for but he isn't sure if he'd get it. He is very similar to the character so maybe he could do it... But the more he thinks about it the more he doubts himself. Especially since the role is for a Star Wars movie. Him and Rey were walking again as he was thinking this. He also just remembered their play is in a month and he is actually very excited to do it. Soon they made it to Rey's class and he kissed her on the forehead before heading to his class. 

\---

Ben was working on homework in the kitchen while Leia was still at the school. Rey left a few hours ago to go get some coffee with Poe's mom so she should be home soon. He needs to focus on homework but he can't when all he could think about is Rey. He heard the front door open and slam shut and he wasn't sure if that was Leia coming home from a bad day at work or Rey... 

"Rey?" She came into the kitchen and threw her phone across the kitchen. He jumped because it scared the shit out of him. 

"Holy shit Rey!" She growled and started pacing. She is angry and there's not doubt about it.

"What's wrong?" He was careful with what he said because he is honestly a little scared right now. Rey sighed and looked at Ben. 

"I'm mad about Poe. I found out why that fucking bastard isn't in jail." She ran her hands through her hair out of frustration and Ben got up to talk to her better. 

"What happened?"

"I asked why Poe wasn't in jail and his mom wouldn't give me a straight answer at first but finally she did. Apparently the cops reviewed footage multiple times and they said it looked fake. They think it was all an act. They asked Poe and he said it was an act but I wanted to get him in trouble so I made it look real. They believe his word over mine. Also to make things worse they know I act so that makes them believe it even more. He isn't being arrested because it was acted out Ben. Acted out! That wasn't fucking acted out! Oh and the best part about this whole damn thing is that me and Poe are both 18. If we weren't then we would of gotten in trouble. I wasn't even 18 when it happened!" Now he gets why she is so angry. He is angry himself. What the actual fuck?! 

"They can't be fucking serious! You were raped! What can they not see about that?!" 

"That's what I don't get." 

"We have to fight this!"

"It won't work..."

"Well we have to try!" She shrugged her shoulders and went to pick her phone back up. 

"Damn it!" 

"What?" She showed her phone and the screen was cracked. 

"We can get it fixed." 

"Can we get my life fixed?" She laughed a little but Ben didn't. He sighed and pulled her into a hug. 

"I love you..." 

"I love you too." He felt a few tears soak through his shirt and he pulled her tighter against him. He never wants to let her go. 


	29. Pain

I made an aesthetic for this story. What do you think? :)

**This chapter has a lot of angst. Especially towards the end. You may need tissues :(**

Rey's POV:

After her and Ben got home from school she asked to use his car and went to meet with Poe's mother. She was nervous but it will be okay. As long as Poe is not there. Rey plans on casually bringing up the subject of Poe not being in jail and getting answers. Her and Poe's mom decided to have coffee together at a coffee shop in town. Once Rey arrived, Poe's mom was patiently waiting at the entrance. Rey smiled but Shara didn't smile back. She didn't know any words to describe how Shara was looking at her right now. Did Rey do something wrong?

"Hi Shara."

"Mrs. Dameron." What happened to the Shara before Valentine's Day?

"Sorry... Mrs. Dameron." They got some coffee and had a seat by the window.

"So Rey... there is a reason you wanted to meet with me. Isn't there?" Might as well cut to the chase, even though it wasn't exactly Rey's plan.

"Yes actually. I was wondering why Poe... isn't..."

"In jail?"

"Yes..."

"You already know Rey. Don't act like you don't know." Huh?"

"I'm sorry but I don't understand..."

"First you're going to make it seem like my son raped you and now you're going to act like you don't know?"

"I was raped-"

"My son would never do that. When I first found out about this shit I knew it didn't sound like my Poe. Cops told me it was acted out and Poe said it was too. You and him decided to do that little video for yourselves and he didn't think you'd turn on him. I am angry you two even made the video but you shouldn't go to the police and say he raped you. You two are lucky you're 18 because if you were younger you would of gotten in trouble."

"It wasn't acted out-"

"What was it Rey? A kink you wanted to act out with Poe? A-"

"What?! No! He raped me!" Rey was beyond angry. How? How could this happen?

"What did he do to make you say he raped you? What made you so angry you wanted him thrown in jail?"

"He raped me! That's the truth!"

"Is it? Poe has told me a lot about you... You act very well it seems so I'm not surprised. You like the attention. You really need help and having sex with tons of different boys won't help you." She didn't think she could get anymore angry.

"I've only ever had sex with 1 guy! I don't even count Poe because he violated me! Can't you see in the video?"

"I didn't watch it."

"Well you should." Rey got up and left before things got out of hand. What did Rey ever do to Poe? Why her? She got into Ben's car and cried. They weren't sad tears they were angry tears. All she could feel was anger and she didn't feel like punching something and paying for whatever she broke. Rey isn't sure how long she stayed like this but she knows she should probably get home.

Once she went inside she couldn't stop herself from slamming the door shut and she could see that she scared Ben when she threw her phone across the kitchen. She told Ben everything that just happened, except the part about her being basically called a whore/slut. Ben was mad enough about what she said, she doesn't want to make him even more mad by telling him that Poe said she's slept with a lot of guys. When Ben wrapped his arms around her though her anger slowly disappeared. Now she just feels empty... sad... Will she ever get better?

"Rey... did Poe's mom say anything else?" Yes...

"No."

"Okay. Why were you gone for so long?"

"I was too angry to function so I sat in a car for whoever long I did."

"Needed to punch something?"

"Yeah..."

"Now you know how I feel when I'm mad..." She sees where he is coming from now...

"Oh shit..." He laughed and pulled away.

"You can punch me if you want."

"No."

"Why?"

"I'll hurt you."

"No you won't. Come on Rey... you know you want to punch me."

"Why would I punch you?"

"So you can get your anger out."

"I can just punch something else."

"No because you'll hurt yourself. I'm not letting that happen." She isn't punching him but she can at least make him think she will. She pretended she was going to punch him and he flinched as he squeezed his eyes shut. She started laughing and Ben glared at her.

"Hey!"

"Haha I made you scared. You're all like this..." She mimicked what he just did and now he's smirking. She walked away and before she could get too far Ben threw her over his shoulder and slapped her ass.

"Ah! Ben! Your mom is gonna see that!"

"I don't give a shit. She put those damn cameras up so she gets to watch what we do when she's not around. That's her fault."

"But you'll be sent to your dad."

"She never said anything about slapping each other so I didn't break any rules."

"Very true..."

"Now are you going to say sorry for being mean to me?" She doesn't have to see his face to know he's smiling.

"Nope." 

"Okay then. You asked for it." Ben set her down then picked her back up in a way that made her hang upside down. 

"No! Ben! Put me down! I'm sorry!" He laughed and finally set Rey down. She wanted to kiss Ben so badly but she knows if she does they'll make out and then Leia will know. The sound of Rey's phone ringing startled them both and shook them out of their moment. Rose was calling so she quickly answered. 

"Hey."

"Hi. Do you have a minute? I'm just calling to see how you have been..."

"Oh. Yeah I have a minute. More than a minute but you get what I mean." Rey sat down on the couch in the living room while Ben got back to his homework. 

"So how have you been?"

"Eh... I could be better. Poe is a constant thought in my mind and it's slowly getting worse."

"Really?"

"He's supposed to be in jail but not anymore. It's a long story that I'll explain later. I just can't stop thinking about what he did to me... I thought it would get better but it isn't."

"Can I be honest?"

"Go for it."

"Look I know this kind of stuff is tough to go through but... it's all you ever worry or talk about. It's annoying. I'm sure Ben is annoyed too." Rey was little shocked to hear this. Especially when it's coming from Rose. She never says things like this... If Rose was so annoyed then why ask how Rey is doing? Rey will be honest so if she didn't want to hear honesty then why bother? 

"Look what I'm trying to say is... you really need to get over being raped. It happened. Now let it go and stop being sad about it." 

"...Yeah... great advice Rose..." Her voice was full of sarcasm and Rey hung up before she lashed out on Rose. Rey didn't realize though that Ben was standing behind her and heard everything. He did not look happy... 

"Give me your phone." She didn't but he got it out of her hand and went onto her phone.

"Ben no! Don't!" She knew what he was going to do and he meant well but it's not a good idea. Before Rey could stop him, he was calling Rose back.

"No! Ben! It's fine!" She slapped her phone out of his hands and quickly got to it before he could. She went to the water bowl for Chewy in the kitchen and hovered her phone over it.

"Don't take the phone or I'll drop it." He paid for it so it would piss him off. 

"What kind of friend says that to you Rey?! How can she expect you to just get over it it?!"

"Ben really it's fine..." Not really but she wants Ben to calm down.

"No it's not! She doesn't know how it feels! She shouldn't say that!"

"How'd you hear in the first place?!"

"I heard you talking about Poe so I went to you. I could hear her voice through the phone because it was quiet. And just know, that I am not annoyed when you tell me about your problems with Poe and what he did. I rarely get annoyed with you. I get annoyed when you steal my fucking donuts or something stupid like that. You can't just get over being raped and stop being sad about it. What the fuck?!" Ben is really upset about this...

"What were you gonna do?!"

"I was gonna call Rose and tell her everything I just said. But you won't let me!"

"Because it's not that big of a deal!" Rey heard the door open and shut but she ignored it.

"You don't need to get mad at her! Big deal! I don't really give a shit anymore! About anything! I'm coming this close to just giving up!" Rey made a gesture with her hands. 

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means I'd rather end my life than live in this fucking piece of shit world! Death sounds more appealing than anything right now! I'm  _tired_ Ben! I don't want to live anymore!" Ben's anger disappeared immediately. His clenched fists and angry expression were gone. Ben's face fell and he put his hands in his pockets. His eyes teared up and looked at Rey with the saddest expression she's ever seen.  

"Rey... I-"

"What is going on?!" And it was Leia that walked through the door...

"I don't think I know anymore..." Ben sounded just as sad as he looked. 

"What? Did you guys get in a fight? About what?"

"No mom it wasn't a fight... Just a realization of how bad Rey is actually hurting..." Rey wanted to cry. Everything she said was true she just didn't want to accept it. The words just spilled out when she didn't even realize she's been thinking or feeling them. 

"I need a minute..." Ben left the house and Rey wanted to follow him but Leia stopped her. 

"Rey what happened?"

"Rose said something that made Ben really upset. He made a big deal out of it. I said something that is probably upsetting him even more now. I said-"

"I heard... a lot of it actually... That's kind of alarming to hear..."

"Yeah well it's how I feel."

"I think you need to talk to Ben."

"I have been-"

"No.  _Really_ talk to him. Tell him everything on your mind. Not just parts of it. He wants to be apart of it and he wants to help but he can't if he doesn't know how you're feeling. Literally tell him everything. Even the happy feelings. He'd like that and it would make you feel better. If not, I'm considering therapy for you..." 

Ben's POV: 

Ben didn't ever think his heart could hurt more but than it is. For Rey and her pain... He knew Rey was very affected by what happened... He knew she was hurting badly... but he didn't think she'd be hurting so badly to the point she wants to be dead... It brings him pain on a whole other level. A life without Rey? Rey being dead by most likely ending her life herself? He wouldn't function correctly... That's why he had to go outside and get away from Rey. It was too much. The second she said what she said it felt like a knife to his heart. His heart sank and he lost ability to think clearly. Why doesn't she ever tell him anything? She does but he has to go after her and she never gives full detail. It hurts to see the most important thing in his life hurt. Rey's light is burning out... and it would utterly destroy him. 

He sat on the curb and before he could even try to stop himself he began to cry. His ugly sobs filled his ears. Why did Rey have to go through this? Why did she have to be in so much pain? Why did he have to get hit by that fucking car? Rey probably never would of been raped if it wasn't for him being in the hospital... She wouldn't be broken... He wouldn't be broken. Suddenly he heard familiar cries from behind him that weren't his cries. He stood up and turned around to see Rey. They both latched onto each other like their lives depended on it. They've never cried together before like this. 

"Ben... I'm s-sorry... I don't tell y-you how I f-feel... I know it means a lot to you but it's so h-hard..."

"Rey... don't be sorry... I'm here for you... just please don't give up... I can't imagine living without you... Please Rey..."

"I just feel so trapped and alone... I'm trapped in this pain..."

"You're not alone..."

"Neither are you..." They held tightly onto each other for a while before finally pulling away. Rey sat down on the curb next to him.

"I need to tell you everything..."

"Rey you don't have to."

"Yes I do... If I don't I'll just get worse."

"I'm sorry... I didn't realize you were hurting this badly..."

"That's not your fault. It's mine..." She told him about what Poe's mom had said to her about sleeping with other boys and how she felt about it. She told him every detail of her pain and how badly Rose hurt her. She told him that seeing him in pain makes it worse. She told him that she feels like she is causing him more drama to deal with and that she can't believe that he puts up with her shit. She told him that just seeing Ben smile is enough to brighten up her entire week. She told him how easy it would be for her to just end it all but she knows she shouldn't. She didn't want to put anyone else in pain. She finally told him every single bit of her feelings and it was a lot but he's glad Rey is telling him and not some therapist. 

"Too much?"

"No. Never."

"I'm so glad I met you Ben..."

"I'm so glad I met you..."

"I'll fight through the pain for you. I know my hurting hurts you and I don't like that."

"You really scared me earlier..."

"Which part? The phone or my confession?"

"Both but you saying you wanted to die was the worst thing you could ever say..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. I'm sorry for not seeing it."

"I keep a lot hidden."

"Anything else hidden in that mind of yours?"

"Nope. And I'll keep it that way."

"Good girl." She smirked and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not a very good girl..."

"Nope. And I bet you'll stay that way."

"Yep."

**Sorry for such a depressing chapter. Don't worry though because from now on the chapters will be a lot happier. For a little bit... ;P**


	30. Happiness only lasts so long

_ 1 month later _

Rey's POV:

This past month has been better than it was before but also pretty shitty. It's only shitty because Leia's rules has only made the tension worse and worse each day that passes. Rey's mental state is doing well and she's finally opening up to Ben. Not a day goes by that she doesn't tell Ben about any feelings she is feeling. She is finally truly happy. Yes Poe is back at school but Rey knows she is safe when she is with Ben.

Rey is extremely nervous yet excited for tonight. It is her and Ben's play and the anticipation is killing her. Not only are they performing, but it is also the last day until Spring break. Leia still hasn't told Rey and Ben what they're doing for Spring break but Rey is positive there is a plan. Fridays are always Rey's favorite so today isn't any different.

Rey finished up her breakfast and ran upstairs to get Ben. She just wants to get this school day over with so she can do the play and start her break. They have a week off and that isn't that long but at least it's something.

"Ben! Come on! Get your butt out of bed!" He's usually up by now but for some reason this morning he isn't.

"No..."

"Ben come on... you still have to do my hair." That's what got him to sit up and get out of bed.

"How late did you stay up?" He brushed his hair and changed. He never changes in the bathroom, like Leia suggested so she doesn't see that in footage, but he doesn't really care.

"I was up 'till 5 doing stuff I needed to get done."

"What stuff? We didn't have any homework..."

"That is a surprise for tonight." Of course he has a surprise for tonight...

"Well why'd you have to stay up until 5 for that? I'm sure you could of done it before the play..."

"You'll see why." He got out a curling iron and she got really confused.

"I'm curling your hair today."

"Why...?"

"Because I want to."

"Where'd you get that?"

"My mom's room." He plugged it in and gestured for Rey to come closer.

"Ben we don't have time."

"Yes we do. Stop complaining." She sighed and let Ben do what he wanted. She was planning on curling her hair for Juliet tonight so she guesses this is actually a great idea. She won't have to do it herself later. When he finished curling her hair he did 2 braids that go to the back of her head and sprayed her hair with hairspray. (A/N: If you want to see what Ben did, I have a picture of it at the end of the chapter)

"There. This should make your life easier for tonight. I'll touch it up later." They were definitely going to be late for school but it's worth it. Her hair is beautiful. 

"Thank you. Now let's go. Your mom will kill us." They got to school and to Algebra right before the bell rang. It was the usual boring class and Rey was relieved when she got a text. Surprisingly it wasn't Ben this time. It was Rose. Her and Rose haven't spoken or texted ever since Rose told her to get over being raped. After all the crying her and Ben did, Ben promised he wouldn't interfere with this issue and he's kept his word so far. Rey decided to let Rose come to her first because she didn't want to create an argument. Rose never contacted her again until just now. 

**Rose: Hey. I know it's been a while but I just wanted to see if you're doing okay. I'm really sorry for what I said and I totally get it if you don't forgive me. I'm texting you now because I was honestly scared. I didn't want to make the problem worse so I gave you some time.**

Rey wasn't sure what to do. Text her back or ignore it? What Rose said really pissed her off and hurt her but then again she can't hold a grudge. It's not fair to Rose... She decided to text Finn and see what's been going on with Rose to see if she really is sorry. Finn might not answer because of class but he should know something right? He is Rose's boyfriend after all...  That's another thing. It's been a little weird with Finn because of "The Rose problem" but he hasn't treated Rey any differently. He's there for her whenever she needs it and she is thankful for that. 

Ben has been very good with it too. If Rey goes to the store with Finn or to lunch Ben just says okay. He doesn't ask any questions, he doesn't constantly check in on her, and he doesn't ever try to come with. Yes he will text her one or two times to see if she made it to wherever she goes safely but that's it. He trusts her and that just makes Ben even better than he already is. 

**Rey: Hey Finn, I wanted to ask you something about Rose...**

He answered pretty quickly, which surprised Rey just a little. 

**Finn: Go ahead**

**Rey: Do you know if she feels bad about what happened?**

**Finn: From what she says, yes. When we speak on the phone or meet in person she always brings you up. She feels really bad. Why?**

**Rey: I just wasn't sure. She texted me.**

**Finn: Oh. Well I hope it goes well with you two. She's upset and I'm sure you are too.**

**Rey: I hope so too. Thank you!**

**Finn: No problem :)**

She knows she needs to text Rose back but a small part of her doesn't want to. She pushes that rude thought away and texts her back anyway. She believes Finn and if Rose really is sorry she deserves to be answered.

**Rey: Hi. I'm not as mad as I was when we last spoke and of course I'll forgive you. It just might take some time to get over what you said. Please be patient about it. What you said really hurt me and made Ben angry and that led to some minor problems that have been solved so don't worry. I will call you when I'm ready but just know that if you ever need someone you can always call me. Even if we aren't on good terms. Love you Rose.**

**Rose: I totally get that. Take your time. Thank you for understanding somewhat and not blocking me or something. I admit what I said was wrong and I don't expect you to not be mad. Love you <3**

That went better than she expected. She just doesn't get why Rose said what she said in the first place. Does she still think it? 

"Rey?" Luke caught her attention and she quickly put her phone away. 

"Hmm?"

"What's the answer?" Oh shit...

"Will you repeat the question?"

"I can't repeat it. It's on the board." She heard a few giggles and she brought her attention to the board. It took her a minute to figure the equation out but she got it. 

"67." 

"Good. Now actually pay attention next time." She hates this class...

\---

She went to her locker after school while Ben was talking to Leia about something. When she opened it she found a note and figured it had to of been from Ben or Finn. 

**_Go to the girls locker room after school :) -Amelia_ **

She grabbed her stuff and sent a quick text to Ben that she'll be right back then headed to the locker room. Weird place to meet for whatever Amelia wants but she needs to be nice to her. Once she got there, no one was there. She looked through the whole room but found no one. When she went to leave she felt someone grab onto her arm and pull her back. She squealed thinking it was Ben or Amelia but it wasn't. Poe slammed her up against the lockers hard. So hard it knocked the breath out of her. 

"W-what do you want?" Rey sounded scared which is the last thing she wanted. Poe must of pretended to be Amelia. He's sick...  **(A/N: If you don't like a lot of violence I suggest you don't read bold lettering. It isn't too bad but for some people it may be too much)**

**"You're a bitch." He slapped Rey across the face and she whimpered.**

**"Poe stop! What did I ever do to you?! Why me?! Why-"**

**"Shut up!" Another slap so hard so couldn't see for a second. He slammed her against the lockers again and threw her on the ground. Before she could react he was kicking her in the back and even landed a kick on her face. She knows she is bleeding and she doesn't even have to look. He pulled her up by the hair and pushed her into a mirror by the sinks. It shattered and glass was everywhere. She felt the glass cutting into her arms but she did her best to stay strong. She was crying by the time Poe got a hold of her again. He slammed her face first into the wall and kept her pinned there. Make it stop... make it stop!**

"Hey!!!" Poe's hold immediately loosened to the sound of Finn's voice. 

"Get away from her now!" Poe obeyed and once he did he was being pushed up against the wall  by Finn.

"Leave before I tell someone! You go near her again and I'll make sure you pay! Ben won't be happy about this so I suggest you run." Poe actually looked scared for once. Once Finn let him go Poe was gone in seconds. Rey fell to the ground and started sobbing. She is in so much pain right now. 

"Rey are you okay?" Finn sat down next to Rey and helped her get the glass out of her arms. 

"No... Get Ben... please get Ben..." Finn nodded and hurried away. Her whole body hurts. Her face, arms, back, stomach, everything. She's also freaking out because Poe got to her. Again. 

Ben's POV:

Ben's actually in a really good mood for once. Yes he's tired from staying up all night for Rey's surprise but it will be worth it. He already asked Rey to prom but he wanted it to be official and he wanted pictures. He knows Rey doesn't like big gestures for prom but this might be perfect. It isn't too big and it isn't too small. He's also excited for the play tonight. All their hard work can finally be performed. This is part of the reason why he curled Rey's hair. He remembers Rey thinking of hair ideas for Juliet and she was leaning more towards curling her hair. He wanted to do something simple but pretty. Not only did it fit the role, but he loves Rey's hair when it's curly. 

Rey's mental state has been better than it ever has in a long time. He is so relieved and happy that it hurts. School was boring but it will be so worth it. He is probably more excited for Spring break more than anything else. He knows they're going somewhere and that means him and Rey can finally have some 'alone' time. No cameras to stop them. It's been a month since him and Rey even made out and it's killing him. They've tried to find places to do so but it never works out. Someone either interrupts them or it isn't private enough. Why did his damn mom have to do this to them? 

The day went by pretty fast but slow at the same time. Rey told him that her and Rose finally spoke and he's happy about that. Anything that makes Rey happy will make him happy. Even if it's another boy making her happy. Ben has learned that Finn would never do something Poe did and he's glad. Finn even tells Ben about anything out of the ordinary when he's with Rey. Ben trusts Rey. There isn't a single bit of doubt that Rey would cheat on him. She also needs her space and he'll give it to her. 

When school finally ended Ben was called down to his mom's office. He told Rey and went to see Leia. He just wants to leave this hell and go home. 

"Hi mom."

"Have a seat." This only means one thing.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No. Not at all. It's about our Spring break trip." He got a text and he knew it was Rey. 

"Hold on mom." He checked his phone and it was just Rey saying she's doing something and she'll be right back. 

"Sorry. Continue."

"Anyways, don't tell Rey yet."

"Why?"

"It has to be a surprise. She won't find out until were there."

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Well I was talking to Maz the other day on the phone and I found out Rey has always wanted to go to Disneyland. I thought that would be a great place to go, since we've never been either." Disneyland? He's always wanted to go but his parents were too boring. 

"Fuck, mom are you serious?"

"Watch your language. Yes I'm completely serious."

"Sorry. When do we go?"

"Sunday. We'll spend a few days at Disneyland and then the rest of our week can be spent at the beach or whatever."

"Holy shit you're serious..."

"Ben I said watch-" Suddenly the door was slammed open and it made both Ben and Leia jump. Finn was breathing heavy and looked very concerned. 

"Ben... Rey needs you. Immediately."

"Why? What happened?"

"There's no time for questions just come. Mrs. Organa don't worry about it. Well for now..." Ben shot up out of his seat and followed Finn.

"Mom I'll see you at home." She waved goodbye and he shut the door. Finn basically dragged Ben with him.

"Slow down. Fuck."

"No. This is serious. Rey is hurt."

"What?! Where is she?!" 

"Locker room. She asked me to come get you. You'll see why just hurry the fuck up." Ben ran ahead of Finn and into the gym. Once he made it to the locker room he had no idea what he was about to see. He couldn't see Rey but he saw blood and glass. What the hell happened?

"Rey?!" 

"I'm in here!" He ran towards the sinks and found her on the floor crying. Her arms had cuts all over and shards of glass stuck in her skin. She had bruises and blood all over her face and swollen eyes from crying. 

"Holy shit!" He got down on the ground next to Rey as fast as possible. He didn't know what to do. Does he call 911? Does he get his mom? What?

"Rey what happened?"

"I'll tell you later. Please help... I can't get the glass out... it hurts..." Finn caught up and got down next to Ben.

"Finn what the hell happened?!" He was doing his best to get the glass out and cut his fingers in the process but he doesn't give a shit. Rey is in pain. 

"I'm not exactly sure. I know Poe did this though. I heard crying and glass shattering so I hurried in here to see Poe... uh..."

"What?" He sounded furious and angry because that's exactly how he is feeling. It startled Finn but Ben doesn't care. That mother fucker, Poe did this. Ben has someone's ass to beat. 

"Well he was pinning Rey against the wall face first. It looked like he was ready to... you know... do stuff that he already did back when he kidnapped her." Ben was so angry. When he is done helping Rey he is going to find Poe. It will not be pretty. 

"Are you saying he was going to fucking rape her again?! I'm going to kill him! I am not kidding!" Finn slowly nodded and Rey looked alarmed. 

"Love, I know you're in pain but you have to tell me what he did." 

"He... slammed me up against the lockers, slapped me, threw me on the floor and kicked me in the back and face, then he pulled me by the hair and slammed me into the mirror. After I wasn't sure. I was in too much pain to even think about the fact that Poe was even there. Now that I think about it... if Finn wouldn't of come in here Poe would of... would of..." 

"Raped you..." She nodded and let out some more sobs. She was finally happy. Finally. And Poe had to ruin it. This is going to get very ugly for Poe. Nothing can stop Ben. He eventually got out all of the glass and helped her stand up. He got paper towels and got them wet so he could wipe off all the blood. 

"Ben... don't hurt Poe..."

"Rey are you fucking insane?! I'm going to do more than hurt that bastard!"

"Ben please don't... I know you're mad... I know you want to see Poe suffer... But please don't. You'll get in trouble. And if you kill him, which I'm sure you're capable of, you'll be arrested. Please... you can't leave me..." Just when he thought nothing can stop him, something could. He'll hurt Poe still. Just not as bad as Ben wanted to. 

"If I would of just brought you with me this wouldn't of happened... or if I didn't go to my mom."

"Ben this isn't your fucking fault. Stop blaming yourself." She was still crying but not as bad. 

"But-"

"No. Shut up. Just listen for once." Ben shook his head and continued wiping blood off of Rey. 

"Are you going to be able to perform tonight?"

"Yes. I just need makeup. My costume has long sleeves so no one will see the cuts."

"Rey... What can I do? You look like you're in a lot of pain..."

"Can you take me home? I need pain medicine. And ice. And I need to lay down. I feel like I'm gonna throw up." He nodded and gently ran his fingers over her bright red cheek from Poe's slap. He gently kissed the bruises on her cheeks and her swollen lip. He's glad Poe didn't break her nose from kicking her. Finn handed him another paper towel to wipe the blood off her lips and from her nose. 

"Let's go. I'll tell my mom about-"

"No. Don't tell her. She'll freak out and probably won't let me perform."

"Okay." He walked Rey to his car and got her buckled in while Finn followed. Ben shut the door and looked back at Finn.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'll get her stuff and bring it over. Just worry about getting her home."

"Thank you Finn. I mean it." Finn nodded and walked away. Ben got in the car and drove home as fast as he could. Once they got inside Rey rushed to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. She wasn't lying about needing to throw up... Ben knelt down beside her and held her hair back for her. 

"Oh Rey... I really wish you'd let me beat Poe's ass..." He ran his hands over her back and when she finished throwing up she stood up and took her shirt off. He was confused at first but she did it to look at the bruises on her back in the mirror. Ben got some ice and medicine then brought them to Rey, who was laying down on the couch now. 

"I think I threw up because of the pain and because I was panicking..."

"Panicking?"

"Yeah... I'm still panicking... what if Poe does that ag-"

"It won't happen again-"

"You've said that before and it happened." Ben went silent. What does he say to that?

"I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault." 

"Get some rest... I will wake you up when you need to get ready." She nodded and relaxed. Ben put the ice over her bruises and put a blanket over her. What is he gonna do about Poe?

 **This is the hairstyle Ben did**


	31. Romeo and Juliet

Rey's POV:

Rey had fallen asleep as soon as Ben put the blanket over her. Today was not in any way exhausting but she was hurting physically from what just happened. The pain medicine hasn't kicked in yet so sleep might be the only thing to make her feel numb, unless she has nightmares. When she woke up Ben was sitting on the couch across from her and nervously tapping his foot. He was staring at her with a concerned look on his face. 

"Are you feeling okay?" Not really. But she has a play to be in and she needs to suck it up. 

"I'm hurting a little but I just need to take some more medicine. How long-"

"No. Are you  _feeling_  okay? About Poe. You were doing so well and I hope he didn't screw that up." She's a little shaken up about it but she'll get over this easier than other things she had to get over. 

"Yeah a little. I'll be okay. It's not something you need to worry about." 

"Of course it's something I need to worry about! He won't stop! He's been doing this shit since the first day you came to our shitty school! If the cops can't stop him than what will?! He's just going to keep doing this over and over and over-"

"Ben." She got up and knelt down in front of him. 

"He's going to keep hurting you. I- I don't know what to do... Why is he doing this to you? And why won't he stop?" She's been thinking those same questions for a long time. There has to be a reason. There has to. He wouldn't just do it for the fun of it. Something came to mind and it made her stomach churn. When she went through her picture album she remembers seeing a little boy in one of the pictures... no. No it can't be. No. No no no. 

"Shit..." She stood up so quickly it made Ben flinch but she ignored it and rushed up to her room as fast as she could. She put the picture album somewhere... She went through all her stuff and threw stuff everywhere even though she was making a huge mess. 

"What are you doing?" She isn't surprised Ben followed her but she needs to find those pictures. 

"I need the picture album. ASAP." Ben helped look for it and finally found it under her bed. She basically ripped it out of his hands and set it on her bed. 

"What-"

"Shh!" She flipped through each picture until she found the picture she was thinking of. Her and a little boy with black curly hair. When she first saw the picture she thought nothing of it but now she's realizing it looks a lot like Poe... It could just be a coincidence though... She took the picture out and flipped it over to see if it said anything. It did. 'Rey and Poe.' That's all it said. She set the picture down and sat down on the floor.

"Oh my god..." Ben looked so confused. He picked the picture up and looked closely at it then read the back. She saw his shocked expression as he flipped it back over and stared at the picture. Ben sat across from Rey and they both just sat in complete silence. What does this mean? Were her and Poe friends when they were really little? Are they... related? She doesn't remember him when she was little at all. This doesn't tell why Poe is being the way he is but it helps a lot. She just needs her files and Poe's files on their information. Like birthdays, family members, etc. How does she get that though?

"Rey... We need to get ready." The play starts at 7 and it's 5. Rey isn't put down at all by this Poe stuff. She is actually motivated. She is motivated to find out who exactly Poe is. 

"Yeah. And Ben?"

"Yes?"

"When Spring break is over... I need your help getting me and Poe's files. Any birth certificates, birthdays, anything." Ben bit his lip and slowly nodded. This didn't seem to sit well with Ben. She stood up and pulled Ben up with her. She went to walk out of her room but he pulled her into a hug. She wasn't sure if it was her or him that needed the hug but to be honest they probably both do. Their lives are fucked up... and it's her fault...

\---

She stood in front of the mirror in the dressing room and took a few deep breaths. Ben fixed her hair because it was a complete mess by the end of the day. Her hair was done, she has her costume on, and she just finished her makeup. She knows she's ready but she is the most nervous she's been in a while. Rose is watching the play with Finn and Leia. Even though her and Rose aren't in the best place right now, she still insisted on coming to see her and Ben. Han said he'd come but she hasn't seen him yet. It would be very sweet of him if he came though. Especially since he moved out of state. 

She straightened out the red dress she was wearing and left the room to find Ben. They're on in 10 minutes and she is nervously excited. She passed Amelia and smiled but before she could get too far Amelia stopped her.

"I just wanted to say good luck tonight."

"Thank you. What are you doing backstage?"

"I'm helping with lights and stuff like that."

"Oh cool. Well I'll see you." 

"Wait." She did and waited for what Amelia had to say.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going to dinner with Ben and his family. And a few of my friends. Why?"

"Oh I was just about to ask if you wanted to go to dinner. Can I come?" Uh oh...

"Uh... that's not really my decision..."

"I'll ask Leia. See ya!" Shit. Leia will definitely say yes. Rey found Ben fixing his hair and walked over to him.

"Amelia might be coming to dinner with us..."

"What?" 

"She asked to come... I said it wasn't my decision. She's asking Leia."

"Shit. Knowing my mom... she is gonna say yes."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Ben fully faced Rey and smiled.

"You look beautiful."

"And you look handsome." She rose on her toes and gave Ben a quick kiss. She glanced to her left and saw Amelia staring at them. 

"Are you nervous?" Ben brought her attention back to him.

"Yes. You?"

"Not really. I'm used to this."

"I figured. When do you do plays?"

"I've been in the school play every year and I've done a few plays here and there. There all on video thanks to my mom."

"You need to let me see them!"

"Ask Leia and I'm sure she'd show you them." Ben was called over by the teacher so before he left he kissed Rey on the forehead.

"Good luck, love." 

"Good luck, Ben." She smiled as he walked away and began to prepare herself. Hopefully the play goes well. 

\---

They made it to the last scene of the play. It wasn't her favorite because it involved death and crying but she still loved every second of it. This was when Juliet was lying on the ground asleep when Romeo thinks she is dead. Because of this he poisons himself. 

"O my love! My wife, death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty. Thou art not conquered. Beauty's ensign yet is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, and death's pale flag is not advancèd there.— Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet? O, what more favor can I do to thee, than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain to sunder his that was thine enemy? Forgive me, cousin—Ah, dear Juliet, why art thou yet so fair shall I believe that unsubstantial death is amorous, and that the lean abhorred monster keeps thee here in dark to be his paramour? For fear of that, I still will stay with thee and never from this palace of dim night depart again. Here, here will I remain with worms that are thy chamber-maids. Eyes, look your last. Arms, take your last embrace. And, lips, O, you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death." Even with her eyes closed she knew he was crying. The way he spoke sounded like it. Also it was in the script but it still broke her heart a little. Seeing him cry or hearing him cry upsets her. But then again they're acting. He kissed her just as soft as all the other kisses in this damn play.

"Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide! Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy seasick weary bark! Here's to my love! O true apothecary, thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die." This is when Romeo kills himself with Poison and Juliet wakes up. She finds him dead and begins to cry. This was quite easy for Rey. She just had to think of all the terrible things Poe did and then she can cry easily. (A/N: I was not able to find Juliet's lines when she dies so I apologize) Juliet kills herself also by stabbing herself with Romeo's dagger. This was the end of the play so the curtain shut and her and Ben could finally relax. At least for a few seconds before they had to bow. 

"Rey you did amazing!" 

"And you were... I don't even know what word to use! You blow me away every time you act." He wiped away her tears and smiled. When they both stood up Ben kissed her on the lips and this time they didn't have to make it soft and sweet. 

"Okay guys we need to go bow now." Ben pulled away and went backstage. What is he doing? Isn't he supposed to stay here? Everyone that was in the play came back on stage and the curtain opened. Only one that wasn't on stage was Ben. What in the world is he doing? Everyone bowed and when it was her and Ben's turn he finally came back on stage with flowers. This must be that surprise Ben was talking about... But how would this keep him up till 5 am? They both bowed and Ben handed her the flowers. He pulled her to the microphone and she suddenly got really nervous. What is he doing? 

"Rey... We've already talked about this a little bit but I wanted to make it official. Will you go to prom with me?" She smiled so big and even giggled a little.

"Of course I will!" They kissed and she heard cheering in the audience. Ben is romantic when he wants to be. Which is pretty often. They pulled away and everyone gave one last bow before the curtain closed again. Ben picked her up and spun her around and she couldn't stop thinking about how cute he was being. 

"What was that for?" Even if she tried she wouldn't be able to get the smile off her face.

"You did so good and because you're adorable."

"We can both agree though that you did way better than me. Just watch, someone in that audience is going to be some casting dude and you'll get a call to be in a movie."

"Yeah okay." His voice was full of sarcasm and she playfully slapped him.

"Seriously." He wrapped his arm around Rey's waist and walked with her to the dressing rooms. 

"Was that the surprise you were talking about earlier?"

"A part of it."

"Tell me the rest. What kept you up 'till 5 am?"

"Alright. I knew you'd probably want to see all my acting videos because well... it's you. So... I spent most of the night finding videos of my acting and putting them all on a DVD. Even if you don't want it, it's still good to have for whoever wants to see my cringy videos."

"Seriously? I want to see them as soon as possible! I've been wanting to see your other parts in acting for so long it's not even funny."

"That's what I though you'd say. Well we can watch it tonight with whoever wants to come over after dinner." She got even more excited. Ben is so sweet. 

"Oh also... there is one more surprise."

"What?"

"You'll see when we get changed and head out to meet the people who came to see us." 

"Geez how long did each individual thing take to do?"

"The videos took literally all night, the flowers were quick, and it only took a few minutes for the last surprise." Little did Ben know that Rey had a surprise too. Ben has briefly explained that his dad has never gone to one of his plays and it hurts him a little bit. During the play when Rey wasn't on stage, she got a text from Han saying he made it to the play tonight. She had called Han a few days ago asking him to come tonight and he said he would try. Thank goodness he made it. 

Ben's POV:

When Rey was taking a nap on the couch earlier, Ben never left the living room. He stayed on the other couch the whole time Rey slept. He was worried about her, as usual. When she had woken up, everything kind of got weird. When he was talking about Poe and how hard it was to stop him Rey looked like she was thinking. Her eyebrows furrowed and she suddenly went pale. When she shot up and ran upstairs he was extremely confused. Of course he followed her and soon found out she was looking for her picture album. She looked at one picture and he got even more confused. She sat on the ground and blanked out a little bit so he looked at the picture and tried to figure out what the hell she was doing. Reading the back of the picture answered everything. 'Rey and Poe'. They knew each other when they were little... 

When he sat on the ground next to Rey he couldn't help but think about the worst possible scenarios. Poe could have been her friend or her cousin or worse... her brother. Who knows? Ben needed to get this out of his head. Thankfully it was time to get ready so that's what he said. What Rey asked Ben though didn't really help with his current feelings. 

"When Spring break is over... I need your help getting me and Poe's files. Any birth certificates, birthdays, anything." The idea of it scared him. What if they find out her and Poe are related? He will help Rey though. Anything that could answer their questions as to why Poe is doing this. 

Everything got better once they made it to the school to perform. They both got ready together and did the play. Rey really did do amazing and he hopes he did as good as Rey is saying. The things she says is crazy though. He isn't gonna get a call to be in a movie. Not in a million years. He was very nervous to ask Rey to prom in front of everyone but he got through it. 

Now he's changing back into his normal clothes and taking off the stage makeup he had to put on. That's the only downside to this. The stupid makeup they make him wear. It's only a little bit but he still hates it. Once he left his dressing room he waited for Rey outside hers and she came seconds later in a yellow sundress and brown sandals. The exact outfit she wore when they had their first kiss. Or as Rey calls it, their kinda first kiss. He took her hand in his and they both walked out into the hallway to find his mom and friends. They're more Rey's friends but she insists they're his too. He had invited Maz to come and he's glad she came. Rey must of seen her because she suddenly kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course you invited her. Thank you!" Rey ran up to Maz and gave her a hug. Ben was distracted by something else though. Leia and his... dad? Ben quickly walked up to him and wondered why he came.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" In his peripheral vision he saw Rey and Maz walk closer to them.

"I came to see you and Rey. She called me and got my butt out here to see you perform." He looked over at Rey and she nervously smiled. He smiled and looked back at Han.

"Thank you... It means a lot."

"You did really good kid. You too Rey. Now I'd love to come to dinner but I have a plain to catch. I'll see you later." Even though his dad was already leaving he was still really happy he came. He never watches him act. He turned to Rey and hugged her.

"Thank you Rey."

"Thank you for inviting Maz. Was that the other surprise?"

"Yes." He pulled away and went to his mom while Rey talked to Maz.

"Hi mom."

"You did amazing! I'm so proud of you and Rey."

"Thanks. Where is Rose and Finn?"

"They'll be out here in a second." Rey gave Leia a hug and Ben was left with Maz.

"You're a talented young man."

"I wouldn't say talented but thank you."

"Yes you are. Thank you for inviting me. You are very kind to your Rey."

"I try my best..." Finn and Rose finally walked over to them and Rey smiled. 

"Hi Finn!" She gave him a hug and Ben did his best to ignore the slight jealousy inside him. 

"You did so good Rey! I got you some flowers but they're in my car so I'll give them to you when we leave. Oh and you did great too Ben!" Ben smiled and waved to him.

"Thank you. Hi Rose." 

"Hi. You did great." They hugged quickly and then Rey went back to Ben. 

"Let's go eat. I'm hungry." Of course she is...

"I second that." They were all going to meet at Chili's for dinner and he was excited for that too. He hasn't eaten there in so long. Ben and Rey walked hand in hand to the car and when Ben was about to say something when Amelia showed up. He completely forgot about that. 

"Hi Ben! You and Rey did so good! Leia said I can come to dinner so I'll see you guys there!" Amelia went to her car while everyone else went to theirs.

"Is there any chance we can ditch Chili's and go home?"

"Ben!" Rey playfully slapped his arm and rolled her eyes. He has no idea how dinner will go with Amelia...

 


	32. Good times

Ben's POV:

Him and Rey got into his car with Rey's flowers from Ben in hand and headed over to Chili's. Leia, Rose, Finn, Maz, and now apparently Amelia are meeting them at the restaurant. He wishes his dad could of come but then again it's his dad. He held onto Rey's hand as he drove them to Chili's. When they arrived Ben quickly went to Rey's door and helped her out. She set the flowers gently in the seat and held onto Ben's hand. Finn and Rose arrived right as they started walking. Finn came up to Rey with the flowers he told her about and handed them to her.

"Here you go. I can't stress enough how well you did."

"Thank you Finn." Finn handed Ben a candy bar.

"I didn't think you'd want flowers so I got you that. You did great too."

"Thanks." Ben smiled and held the door open for everyone when they got to the building. A few minutes after they went inside Amelia arrived with Leia and Maz. This may be a long night... They were seated in a booth by a waiter and given menus to order. Amelia and Ben sat beside Rey while Rose and Finn sat next to Maz and Leia. He does feel a little bad Rey is stuck sitting next to Amelia but he's also relieved she's sitting by Rey and not him. Rey leaned against Ben as she looked at her menu and he put his arm on her shoulder. He thought he saw Amelia glaring at them so he just pulled Rey closer against him. Rose said something over the silence. 

"Ugh I can't get over how cute Rey and Ben are together!"

"Right?" Finn agreed. Rose smiled and looked at Amelia.

"It's Amelia right?"

"Yep."

"What brings you here with us?" 

"I'm friends with Rey and Ben. Me and Ben have sort of a... history together." Ben tried so hard not to roll his eyes. 

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. He's my ex. But we're good now." Rose gave Ben a look of sympathy and she seemed to know that Ben didn't want Amelia here. Was it that noticeable? The waiter came and they all ordered the drinks they wanted. Leia ordered wine so this should be interesting... 

"Oh my gosh Rey what happened to your arms?" Amelia got everyone's attention by mentioning her arms. He totally forgot about the cuts from the glass earlier. Rey looked startled and quickly looked down at her arms. 

"Uh... I fell... in glass..." Leia cut in.

"In glass? Is this why Finn came rushing into my office today to get Ben?" Shit... He's sure he looks just as startled as Finn and Rey. 

"Yes... I asked Finn to get Ben... but I'm okay. They're just tiny cuts." Yeah and bruises all over her body from Poe beating her up that were really, really hard to cover up. His mom will flip if she finds out what exactly happened so he hopes Finn doesn't say anything. Leia slowly nodded and started talking with Maz and Rose. Ben lowered his voice so only Rey could hear.

"Did you forget about the cuts on your arms?"

"Yeah. I got caught up in the moment. I'm glad that my Juliet dress covered my arms."

"Do you want my jacket?"

"Kind of. I feel awkward now that I remembered." 

"My jacket is in my car. I'll go get it."

"And I'll come with." 

"Mom, we're just getting my jacket from the car. We'll be back."

"Okay hurry before the waiter comes for our order." He nodded and stood up, taking Rey's hand once she was standing. They quickly walked out to his car and he got his jacket.

"Why'd you want to come with?"

"For this." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him. He kissed her back and gently pushed her up against the car. He put his hands on her hips as she ran her hands through his hair. They haven't done this in weeks. He feels so relieved. Every single time they try to do this it never works out. Ever since Leia created those stupid rules. They can't do this at school and they can't at home. They eventually pulled away for air but they didn't pull their bodies apart.

"I missed that." He did too.

"We should go back inside before they start worrying."

"Yeah..." Ben thought that finally kissing her like that would relieve the tension. But it feels worse. He wants more. Just a few more days until break and they can get all they want without worrying... They walked back inside and sat back down. Once they did Rey put his jacket on and leaned against Ben like before. He put his arm back on her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. Now it's a lot easier to see the glare on Amelia's face. 

"Aww now she's got his jacket..." Rose cooed and he saw Rey blush a little. She never blushes... 

"Rey and Ben, hand me your phones." They handed their phones to Rose and once they did she turned the camera on and took a picture of them on both their phones. She handed them back and he looked at the picture. Him and Rey really do look cute together... He smiled, made this picture his screen saver, and put his phone away. 

\---

They've been laughing and talking for at least 2 hours. They finished their food a long time ago but none of them seem ready to leave. Ben is having a really good time and loved it when Rey would snort, laugh, and smile at what someone would say. 

"Love, will you hand me my wallet out of my jacket?" Ben wanted to pay for some of the dinner but everyone argued they would pay for themselves. So, they agreed that Ben could pay the tip. 

"I'm literally going to cry... Ben has a name for her..." Rose cooed once again and Ben smiled but rolled his eyes. Rey handed him his wallet when Amelia said something.

"What do you call her?" She probably didn't hear.

"Love." Rose and Finn made some more aww noises while Leia and Maz just smiled. Amelia seemed quite annoyed by this. Probably because he never called Amelia by any name...

"Wait wait wait... Does Rey have a name for you?" Rose's excitement made him laugh. 

"Yes she does. What is it Rey?" He smirked as Rey blushed and giggled. She never, ever blushes... She's so adorable...

"I call him babe. Not as often as he calls me love but that's what I call him." Leia was a bit tipsy so she sounded a little different when she spoke.

"We should get going. Who's coming over to watch Ben's acting videos?" Everyone said me and to his surprise even Maz did. Everyone got up and headed outside. Amelia walked beside him while Rey was talking to Finn.

"Doesn't Rey live with you?"

"Yeah."

"I forgot why."

"You don't really need to know." She nodded and looked at Rey.

"I'm happy for you." He doubts that. 

\---

Rey practically ran into the house and it made Ben laugh at how excited she was to see his acting videos. They aren't that exciting. 

"Rey we can't start watching them until everyone is here."

"Ugh... They should hurry their asses up." She ran upstairs and he heard a loud bang and an 'ow'. He tried so, so hard not to laugh. 

"What happened?" He looked up the stairs and saw Rey getting up from the ground.

"I fell up the stairs not down. Do not laugh." Too late. She glared at him and went into his room. What is she doing? Everyone suddenly came inside and he quickly went upstairs to see what Rey was doing. 

"Ben where is my favorite shirt?"

"You mean my shirt that so happens to be the one you like the most?"

"Same thing." 

"I don't know. You're the one that wears it more than me." She found it and when she was about to go to the bathroom to change, Amelia walked in.

"Leia told me to get you guys..."

"Oh we'll be down in a second." Amelia didn't get the hint to go downstairs and looked around his room.

"Your room looks different..." Ben nodded and awkwardly stood there.

"Where is Rey's room?"

"Right next to mine. It's the old guest bedroom across the bathroom." 

"Can I see it?" Rey nodded and glanced back at Ben as she led Amelia to her room. Ben decided to follow. 

"Wow this room looks totally different..." Hmm... he wonders why... Maybe because it's not a guest bedroom anymore?

"Oh my god, Ben is that your sketchbook?" Rey had his sketchbook sitting on her makeup vanity right next to all the things he gave her. 

"Yeah. I gave it to Rey." She nodded and started going through it. Now that pretty much everyone he knows has gone through it, he really doesn't care. She's seen them before just not his newer ones. He knew when she was looking at his drawings of Rey by the way her face expression changed. She closed it and looked at all the pictures on Rey's mirror and wall. 

"Nice room. Thanks for letting me see it." Rey smiled and nodded before walking out and going to the bathroom to change.

"You gave Rey your sketchbook?"

"Yeah..."

"You love that thing. How could you just give it away?"

"I know it's in the right hands." 

Rey's POV:

Rey was having a really fun night. She forgot all about what happened with Poe earlier. Even though her and Rose were a bit in a rough place, she still had a really good time talking with her. The way she would react to what her and Ben would do made her smile and sometimes laugh. Rey is changing into Ben's shirt even though people are here. She doesn't really care. It's just a... really short dress. Yeah. She will of course put comfy shorts under it so she doesn't flash anyone. That would be bad... Unless it happens to Ben. Then she wouldn't care. Something about wearing his jacket or shirt makes her feel safe. It smells like Ben and she can't get enough of it. 

She put her hair up in a messy bun and went back into her room to grab shorts. Amelia was gone but Ben was sitting in Rey's chair looking at the pictures on her mirror. He turned towards her and watched her put her shorts on. 

"What are you doing in here all alone?"

"Waiting for you." She wanted so badly to kiss him but those damn cameras... Kissing him earlier outside made her want him even more than she did before. Damn it this is annoying. She hurried out of her room and went downstairs to the living room. She is so excited to watch Ben's acting videos. Ben followed her and pulled her into his lap when he sat down on the couch. His mom put the DVD of his videos in and pushed play. Every time Rey looks at Amelia she is glaring at her. She thinks it's because Amelia is jealous. Amelia got annoyed whenever her and Ben did something together, she got annoyed when they told everyone their names for each other, and she seemed very, very jealous when Rey came downstairs in Ben's shirt. Rey is sure there is more but those are the only times she's noticed. 

"I don't know how you all want to see my acting. It's cringy as fuck." The first video was of Ben when he was at least in Elementary school. He looked so young... 

"Aww... how old were you?"

"I was 8."

"And cute... look how tiny you were..." 

"Rey, have I ever showed you his pictures from when he was little?" Leia caught everyone's attention.

"No! Ben why didn't you tell me you had pictures of you?"

"Once again, they're cringy."

"Ben you were a very cute kid. I have his school pictures, birthday pictures, baby pictures, all of it." Ben seemed very annoyed by his mom right now. 

"You have to show me after this!"

"I will. Don't worry." She smiled and Ben groaned. Rey looked back at the TV and watched Ben's first play. It was a Wizard of Oz play and she thought Ben was so cute. His hair was a lot shorter than it is now. He was also a lot shorter himself. She can't decide if she likes his longer or shorter hair better. 

Ben was being so funny right now. He'd occasionally groan and say 'ew' at himself. Why does he think it's so terrible? Rey loves it. He's an amazing actor even at 8 years old. Ben made it so that the videos wasn't the entire play, which is good because otherwise they'd be here all night. 

The next few videos were more of the elementary school plays and Ben didn't really change. He seemed taller by the time they got to the last elementary video but not much. He got better at acting every year by what she is seeing. They finally got to the plays from Middle school and that's when the changes really started to happen. He got taller and taller and his hair was beginning to grow out. This is also when his voice started to get deeper. It's crazy to hear Ben's cute voice turn into the deep one he has now. 

"I really hate this video."

"Why?"

"I'm going through puberty and I'm all over the place."

"I don't notice." He's so self conscious about his acting... They got to the next video and she thinks this is the biggest change yet. It was a play from his Freshman year of High School and Ben was the main character. His hair was even longer and he was even taller. He seemed more mature and it was probably because he was in a more mature play. He's also briefly told her that in Middle School he was teased a lot and once he got into high school he had enough. This may be apart of it. 

They watched some plays that weren't for school then got to his last one from his Junior year. The particular character he was playing was a pretty morbid one and one scene made everyone tear up. How is Ben this good? 

"Thank fucking goodness we're done!" Ben really hates this...

"Actually we're not..." Leia confused both Rey and Ben. A few seconds later she saw her and Ben on the screen. Oh shit... 

"Oh god no!" Rey is starting to feel how Ben feels. 

"See Rey? This is how I feel when I watch myself." It was a recording of her and Ben's skit back from Rey's first week of school. They had kissed in their skit and at the time it didn't mean anything. A question she has is how did Leia get this video?"

"Wait mom I didn't put this video on there."

"I did when you weren't looking." Rey watched her and Ben's skit from months ago and she did not like watching herself. Something she is noticing though is that her and Ben seem like they've already been together for years in this video. They hated each other at the time so either they are both really good actors, or that's how they looked whenever they were around each other... She remembers dreading this skit when they had to do it. If she had the chance to do it again she would without hesitation. Her and Ben were so weird... It's so obvious they liked each other. 

"We're you and Ben already together when you did this?" Finn must be thinking the same thing.

"No actually. We hated each other."

"That does not look like you hated each other one bit." Rose suddenly sat up straight and got excited.

"Wait... Rey, I remember you texting me your first week of school saying you met a hot emo asshole and you had to act out a romantic scene together. Is this that scene?"

"Yeah." Ben started laughing.

"I remember when you used to call me that..."

"Hot emo asshole?" Leia questioned. Rey was going to respond but Ben beat her to it. 

"I'm just thinking of the first day you came to our school and I eavesdropped on your texts with Rose."

"Wait what?" Leia was confused and it made Rey, Rose, and Ben laugh.

"When I first met Ben I called him a hot emo asshole. But he isn't that anymore."

"I'm still pretty emo though..."

"And hot."

"What did I call you? I can't remember."

"You called me a brat and a bitch I think...."

"Benjamin!" 

"It's okay. I didn't really care. I called him an asshole a lot so we're even." Leia sighed.

"I'm getting ice cream out. Anyone want some?" It's 1 am and Leia is asking if anyone wants ice cream... She is definitely still tipsy from her drinks. Everyone nodded and followed Leia into the kitchen except for Ben and Rey. She turned her head to look at him and gave him a quick kiss. 

"I want you so bad right now..." 

"Just wait until Sunday night, love."

"Sunday?"

"We're going somewhere for Spring break."

"Where?"

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise from Leia."

"Okay. How far is this place?"

"It's not too far so we're driving there. It's about a 5 hour drive."

"A road trip sounds fun."

"And uncomfortable."

"Eh. We'll be fine." She got off of Ben and went into the kitchen. Ben followed and stood by the sliding glass door to the backyard. He looked out the door and slowly pulled Rey next to him.

"There's something outside. Rey come look at it with me."

"Wha-" He opened the door and quickly pulled her out with him. He pulled her a little further away so they couldn't see anyone anymore.

"Ben what ar-" He silenced her by pressing his lips against hers. He held the sides of her head with his hands and pushed her up against the wall. She kissed him back and the kiss deepened. They kissed a lot harder then they did in the parking lot. This is only going to make it worse but she doesn't care right now. Ben put his knee between her legs and pressed his body closer against Rey. 

"Get back in here lovebirds and I won't tell Leia." Rose startled them both and Ben quickly stepped away from Rey. Amelia was standing next to Rose outside with a jealous expression. At first Rey was embarrassed that someone found them like that but now that she knows Amelia saw, she feels a lot better. Proud even. Is that rude? 


	33. Slacker

Ben's POV:

Rey and Ben quickly walked back inside, pretending they saw a weird animal instead of making out in the backyard. He isn't sure how much longer he can take this. He just needs to wait 'till Sunday... It's only a day away now since it's technically Saturday but it feels so far away. He was a little bothered by the fact Rose just saw them like that but when he saw Amelia he couldn't find it in him to care. 

When they had watched all of his videos he thought they were so bad. Everyone insisted they were good but they're probably lying. Except Rey. He knows she wouldn't lie and she seems genuinely impressed. Which is hard to do. When they got to the video of both him and Rey acting out their skit from a while ago, he had thought they were already together. Something about it made it seem real. It probably was. They just didn't see it themselves. 

"Ben, come look at this!" While Ben was getting ice cream in the kitchen, Rey and Leia were in the living room. He went into the living room and saw his picture book in Rey's hands. Why mom? Why did she have to do that?

"What?" 

"Come look at this picture." Did Leia drink even more wine than he thought? She is acting so drunk right now. She was slurring sometimes when she talked and was just acting weird. He hopes she didn't drive the car home... He looked at the picture of him from Kindergarten and he wanted to take this book and throw it out the window. Fuck he was and still is ugly. 

"Eww!" Rey finally decided to say something.

"It's cute! And you wanna know what else is cute?" He shook his head but Rey was already turning the page. It was him as a baby in his first bath. And you could see everything.

"Ugh..."

"Oh come on Ben. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." Leia laughed at Rey's comment which is a sign that she's definitely drunk. Leia would of said nothing or told them about how they shouldn't of done anything 'intimate' and bla bla bla. 

"Oh and my favorite picture is..." She turned the page again and he wanted to scream.

"This." It was a picture of Ben crying on a roller coaster. You know those ones where they take the picture in the middle of the ride? This is just terrible... What makes it worse is this picture is from when he was 15. 

"Okay. Nope." He snatched the book out of their hands and held it above his head.

"Hey I never got to see them all!"

"You have to get it."

"You're too tall..." He smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly Rey stood up and tried to knock him down by jumping on him. It almost worked. 

"Give it back."

"You have to get it." She tried jumping up to reach it but he was just too tall for her. She jumped back onto Ben and wrapped her legs around his waist. She held onto his shoulders because if not she'd fall right back off of him. Rey did her best to reach up and almost did when Ben pushed her off of him and ran into the kitchen. Finn, Rose, Maz, and Amelia were all sitting at the table and Rey chasing Ben into the kitchen caught everyone's attention. Ben ran behind Finn while Rey was behind Rose, who was across the table from Finn. He made it look like he was about to run and Rey flinched in the direction towards him. 

"What are you two doing?" Ben made a run for it and tripped over the chair leg. Luckily he didn't fall but it slowed him down a lot. Enough that Rey was able to get to him and jump onto his back. 

"You're gonna make me fall!"

"That's the point." They both laughed while everyone just stared at them. He was hunched forward, trying not to fall. He stumbled forward a little bit and slammed into a shelf, making some pictures and vases fall down. Nothing broke but it made Leia finally walk into the kitchen.

"Okay that's enough. You're going to break something."

"I just need to get... this... book..." Ben was doing his best not to fall and not to let Rey get the book. She shifted her weight further up and he finally fell forward on to the floor. The book was under him while Rey collapsed on top of his back. They both started laughing really hard and he had no idea what everyone was thinking right now. Rey got up and pushed Ben onto his back and she succeeded in getting the book. Mostly because he was laughing too hard. Everyone had smiles on their faces except for Amelia. She just sat there with no expression on her face. 

"Well that was amusing." Finn laughed after he said that. 

"They're literally relationship goals." Rose always has something to say about them... Ben was still laying on the floor when Finn finally stood up. 

"Rose, let's get going. It's almost 2 in the morning and my mom might kill me."

"If she gets mad, blame me." Leia sounded a little guilty but Finn just smiled. 

"Goodbye everyone. Good job at the play!" Finn gave Rey and Leia a hug then Rose did the same thing before they were gone. Amelia stood up and Ben got really happy that she was leaving. 

"I should get going too. Thanks for having me over." Leia gave her a hug and Amelia finally was gone. 

"Hey Rey, help me off the ground." Rey grabbed onto his hand and he pulled her down on top of him. 

"I knew you'd do that..." Rey stood up and actually helped Ben up this time. Maz was still here and he figured she'd want to leave by now.

"Oh Maz and I have a surprise for you Rey. And I guess Ben but more for Rey. Maz is coming on our trip with us so she'll be staying here until we leave." Well that just answered every question he had. 

"Really?!" 

"Yes." Rey hugged Leia and then Maz. 

"Now go to bed you guys. It's late." Ben rolled his eyes and yelled goodnight before going to his room. Rey went to her room not long after Ben. He changed into sweatpants and took his shirt off. He went to get into bed but he forgot something. He went to Rey's room and she was taking her makeup off.

"Forgot something." She looked at him and smiled. She walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight. I love you."

"Goodnight, love. I love you too." She got back to what she was doing and he went to bed. Today was great. Besides the Poe issue. 

Rey's POV:

It's the next day and Rey is out shopping for swimsuits at the mall with Ben. She doesn't really need more but Ben does. She also just wants a reason to procrastinate the packing for the trip. Ben already packed this morning but Rey is super lazy. She'll get to it eventually... 

"Try this on." Ben handed her a pile of swimsuits when he was supposed to have a pile for him. 

"Why aren't you looking for swimsuits for you?"

"Because shopping for you is way more fun." Rey rolled her eyes and went to the dressing room.

"Come on Ben!" 

"You want me to come in there?"

"Why not? I want you to see how they look on me." He came in the dressing room and sat down on the chair. Ben picked out a bunch of one pieces with floral print on them. He picked out a few bikinis but they were pretty modest for a bikini.

"Why are you so weird about bikinis?"

"If I picked out what I actually wanted you in you'd probably slap me."

"Ugh I wouldn't care. Go find something that you really, really want me to wear." He nodded and left the dressing room. Rey tried on all of the swimsuits and picked 2 that she liked. Ben came back in with a red bikini. There we go... She tried it on and smirked. It's very revealing that's for sure.

"I like it. I'm getting this." Ben went to say something but she gave him a look that told him to shut up. Rey changed into her clothes and bought the swimsuits she chose while Ben looked for what he wanted. He paid for his things and they walked towards the food court in the mall. They got Panda Express and ate in silence. Silence is good sometimes. It's also hard to talk when you're eating. She heard her phone go off and saw that it was a text from Finn. 

**Finn: I'm going to my friend's party tonight. I really don't want to go but he's guilting me into going. Do you want to come and join in on the 'Fun'? Please say yes. You're my only hope.**

A party does not sound like the funnest thing in the world but she'll go because of Finn. 

**Rey: Yeah sure. What time?**

**Finn: Thank god! It's at 9. I'll pick you up. Bring Ben.**

**Rey: I'll try to get him to go.**

"Hey Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Finn is going to a party tonight and asked me to come with. I'm guessing so he isn't alone. Do you want to come too?"

"I'm good. You go and have fun."

"You suck." He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. 

**Rey: Ben doesn't want to go. So it will just be us.**

**Finn: Darn. He's fun to be with. Oh well. He doesn't know what he's missing out on.**

"So what's at this party Finn asked you to?"

"I'm guessing the usual party shit. Drinking, dancing around like idiots, people making out and having sex in people's rooms. The usual."

"I guess I'll go then." His sudden change in answer confused her a little bit.

"Because there will be everything I just said?"

"No... well kind of... I just want to go because I don't feel comfortable about you going alone."

"Me being with Finn alone?" 

"No no no. I'm totally fine with that but I just don't feel like you'd be safe with just Finn. You know what I mean? There will be drunk people and I just..." He nervously poked at his food with his fork.

"You just what?" 

"Well I don't want something bad happening to you... You could be forced into something... like... with Poe." Rey finally understood. He is worried there will be someone like Poe at the party. When people are drunk they do stupid things. 

"I just want to come with so I can make sure you're safe."

"Thank you." 

"Let's go home and get you packed, slacker."

"I'm not a slacker!"

"Yes Rey. Yes you are." She couldn't really disagree with that.

\---

"Come on Ben! Finn is here!" Ben had helped Rey pack for their trip because he knew where they were going and she didn't. He knows just what to pack. After that they spent their day pretty much watching movies and eating snacks. Now Finn is here and picking her and Ben up. She isn't wearing anything too fancy. Just jeans and a shirt. Ben wore his usual black getup. Ben finally came out of his room and they headed downstairs.

"Sorry my hair isn't cooperating today."

"Ugh... you and your hair." Rey got in the back of the car with Ben so he didn't feel left out.

"Thanks for coming with. I really hate parties and I did not want to go alone."

"No problem. I'm glad I got Ben to come." They got to Finn's friend's house and went inside. There was music and drinking, just as she thought. Rey has never drank alcohol before but it's a little tempting. She's always kind of wanted to but never gets the chance. 

"Ben have you ever had alcohol before?"

"Yeah. I've gotten drunk once and the hangover was the worst."

"What would you do if I tried it?"

"I mean... that's your decision. Just don't drink too much. Leia will kill us both." Rey nodded and noticed that they already lost Finn. Ugh. He gets them to come to a party with him and leaves them. Maybe he's just saying hi real quick. Ben led her over to where all the drinks are and poured her a little bit. 

"Just try a little. It's weird at first." He poured himself a full cup and took a sip.

"And you told me not to drink too much." She smirked. 

"This is nothing. It takes a lot to get me drunk." She finally took a sip and thought it was good but weird. It isn't the best think she's ever had but it's still pretty good. She finished what was given to her and got some more. 

"Oof. I'm getting worried." She giggled a little and tried to look around for Finn.

"Why you worried?"

"You liked it and poured more. Already almost gone. I have a feeling you'll be drunk tonight."

"I won't be drunk. Don't worry." 

\---

Annnd she's drunk. She didn't mean to... She just drank more than she should of and now she's drunk. Ben barely drank anything and now he's dealing with Rey. 

"Rey I told you not to drink so much. Leia is going to murder us."

"S-she won't know..."

"Uh yeah she will. Cameras. Remember?" She laughed a little and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah..."

"Damn Rey you're really out of it. Try walking straight. I'm gonna see if I can make you look not so drunk when we get home." She did her best to walk straight but almost fell. Ben had to hold onto her for her to walk like a normal human being. Well... most human beings. Her thoughts are so weird right now... Finn showed up and looked concerned.

"What's wrong with Rey?"

"She's drunk."

"Oh my hell.."

"Where have you been?"

"My friend wouldn't leave me alone. I meant to find you and bring you over but you disappeared. Now I know what you guys were up to." 

"We should get Rey home. What time is it?"

"Midnight. I'll drive you home. I want to go too. I'm going to go say bye real fast."

"Rey, I'm using the bathroom. Stay right here. Do not move. Understood?"

"Under...stood." He left and Rey did as she was told. A guy walked up to her and handed her another drink.

"What's a lovely lady like you doing all alone?"

"I'm not alone."

"Clearly you are." She rolled her eyes. She may be drunk but she's able to function somewhat. 

"I don't want this drink. I've had way too many."

"Alright. I'm heading home. Want to come with?"

"No. Like I said, I'm not alone." 

"You're pretty hard to get..."

"Well sorry. I have a boyfriend."

"I could be better..."

"Doubt that." Ben came back right as she said that.

"Okay let's gooo." Ben picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Adios." Ben carried her away and she laughed at the guy's expression on his face.

"You're awfully calm..."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You get jealous a lot..."

"Nothing to be jealous of." They found Finn and they all went back to his car. Ben laid Rey in the back seat and sat in the front. When they got home Ben carried Rey inside and up to her room. He gently laid her down on her bed and got out her pajamas. Rey sat back up and when Ben brought her clothes to her she pulled him down by the shirt and tried to kiss him. Why is she acting like this? Holy shit being drunk is weird.

"No... Rey... there's cameras..."

"Ugh please... forget those stupid cameras."

"No... and even if there weren't any cameras I still wouldn't let it happen. You're drunk."

"It's just a kiss..."

"We both know that's not all you want." She groaned and laid back down.

"Are you capable of changing your clothes?"

"Yeah." She got up and took her pants off and almost fell in the process. She put on the shorts Ben got out and almost fell again but Ben caught her this time. 

"I'll hold onto you while you change." She finished changing and collapsed back onto her bed.

"Oh you dumb ass..."

"How am I a dumb ass?"

"You're the drunk one..."

"That's true." He pulled the blanket over her and turned the light off.

"Goodnight. You'll be having a very lovely morning tomorrow." Oh shit... just shitastic. 

\---

Rey woke up to a searing headache. Her head hurt so fucking back holy shit... What the hell happened last night? She's in her bed in her pajamas so Ben must of changed her clothes or something. She sat up slowly and winced. She checked the time on her phone and it was about 10 am. She had a few texts from Finn also.

**Finn: Have fun on vacation! And have fun going to vacation with a hangover!**

**Finn: Hope you're doing okay**

Great. Just great. She'll feel like this when they leave for their trip. Rey got out of bed and made her way to Ben's room. He was sitting on the floor, reading a book. He never reads so this is new.

"Ben I need some fucking Ibuprofen or Tylenol." He looked up at her and quickly stood up.

"Good morning to you too." He seemed prepared for this moment because he had pain medicine and a glass of water on his dresser. She went to take it but her headache was so bad she felt like she was going to throw up. 

"Enjoying the hangover?"

"Oh it's to die for..." She ignored the nauseous feeling and swallowed the pills. 

"Ben and Rey! Be ready to leave in an hour!" Leia yelled from downstairs and Rey hoped this headache would just disappear. Stupid parties...


	34. Road trip

Ben's POV:

He knew the second Rey took a drink of whatever this alcohol was she'd be drunk by the end of the night. It's what happened to him. The first time he did it he said he wouldn't get drunk and bla bla bla then he ended up drunk. Now it's the next day and Rey has to go through a hangover the day they're leaving to go to Disneyland in California. He does feel bad and hopes pain medicine will be enough. It probably won't.

He got his book and his new sketchbook together so he had something to do in the car. It might be hard to draw but that might be the only thing that entertains him. Books aren't very fun to read but Rey is making him read Pride and Prejudice. It's pretty good if he's honest.

"Rey do you have something to do in the car?"

"I have my phone. That should be enough." He nodded and went out to the car to put everything in there. Rey did the same and laid down on the couch. She does not look like she feels very good. He knows why though. He found his mom and she was getting her stuff together.

"When do you think we'll get there?"

"We'll get to the hotel around 3. 4 at the latest. We can all just relax and do whatever. Then tomorrow, Tuesday, and Wednesday we'll be at Disneyland. Do not tell Rey until tomorrow."

"Okay, okay. I get it."

"After that we have until next Sunday to do what we'd like."

"How'd you get Maz to come?"

"Easy. I just asked and she said sure. She wants to spend some time with Rey." He nodded.

"Go get some breakfast. We'll stop for lunch when it's that time but get some food so you're not hungry until then." He left the room and got some cereal for him and Rey. He brought Rey her cereal and she sat up to eat it. He sat next to her and they both ate in silence.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better but I still have a headache. This sucks."

"I'm sorry. I warned you last night."

"Yeah I know... So... where are we going?"

"I'm not saying."

"Oh come on. At least tell me what state..."

"California. That's all I'll say." She smiled.

"I'll take what I can get. California is great on it's own. I wonder what we're doing." She sighed, clearly trying to get him to say more.

"I'm not saying anything else."

"Ugh fine." Ben laughed and kissed her on the cheek. He took their bowls and set them on the table in front of the couch.

"Ben I wasn't done..." He made her lay back down and he laid on top of her. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and sighed.

"You're crushing me."

"You'll survive." She giggled a little bit.

"What?"

"You're tickling my neck when you talk."

"You smell good..."

"You too..." She laughed out the words and it's probably because he was tickling her again.

"Okay get off. I can't breathe." He laughed and got off of her. They sat around while Leia got everything ready to go. She dropped Chewy off at Luke's and once she got back it was time to leave. They all got in the car while Leia locked up the house. Maz was sitting in the front with Leia while Rey and Ben sat together in the back. He does not like road trips. He gets carsick and he can never get comfortable enough to fall asleep. It's also really boring to look at nothing but land. Leia finally started driving and Ben got out his, well technically Rey's, book.

"Oh you're actually reading it! I didn't think you would."

"It's pretty good. I'm liking it a lot."

"Told you. Who's your favorite character so far?"

"Probably Mr. Darcy."

"He's kind of a dick."

"That's why I like him." He chuckled and Rey just rolled her eyes.

"Why do they call girls handsome in this?"

"Because this was back in the 1800's. I guess that's what they said." They talked about the book for a while and never got any reading done but that's okay. He has this whole trip to do it.

\---

Rey had fallen asleep, leaning against Ben. He unbuckled her seat belt and gently laid her down on her back and let her head rest on his lap. It's good she can sleep on road trips. He decided to start drawing something, even though he'll probably get really carsick. What should he draw though? He can't think of anything... He looked down at Rey and loved how peaceful she looked in her sleep.

He decided to draw Rey when she's asleep. It's all he could think of. He spent the next few hours drawing and listening to the music playing in the car. They stopped around 1 for lunch and that meant he had to wake Rey up. He's glad they stopped because he's feeling really sick right now. That's his fault though. Ben woke Rey up and they all went inside the restaurant. Rey's hair is a mess and he's sure his is too. Leia and Maz talked while him and Rey just sat there. Rey just woke up so she is out of it, and Ben doesn't feel good.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"I just woke up..."

"I can tell. What's wrong with you Ben?"

"Carsick. Or motion sick. Whatever you wanna call it." He laid his head on the table and closed his eyes.

"I know you get bored when we go on road trips but you have to stop drawing in the car. You might actually throw up one of these days."

"Well it hasn't happened in all the years of road trips so I doubt it will." She sighed and the waiter came for their orders. Ben sat up to order then laid back down when the waiter left. Rey ran her fingers through Ben's hair and it was helping him relax and feel a little bit better.

Their food came and they quickly ate. They finished pretty fast and got back in the car. Just a few more hours...

Rey's POV:

The car ride wasn't too boring. She occupied herself with her phone, sleeping, and occasionally talking to Ben or Maz. Her headache was still there but it wasn't terrible. She is too excited to really notice. Going to California is exciting all by itself. The fact that there is more to this trip is beyond exciting. Whatever it is, she knows it will be fun.

When they were back in the car after lunch she wished she could do something about Ben's motion sickness. Medicine wouldn't really help. From what Leia was talking about at lunch, Ben must of been drawing when she was asleep. How does he do that in a moving car? Rey was getting pretty bored so she pulled her phone back out and checked to see if anyone texted her. Someone did but it was a number she didn't know.

**Unknown #: Hi. This is Rey, right?**

**Rey: Yes... Who is this?**

**Unknown #: Trevor. I was the guy talking to you at the party last night.** She vaguely remembers talking to anyone but Ben. She does remember though. ****

**Rey: Oh... How'd you get my #?**

**Trevor: Finn gave it to me.** Why would Finn give someone her number?

**Rey: Finn, why'd you give my number to this Trevor kid?**

**Finn: What? I never gave your number to anyone...** Who gave her number away then? She believes Finn more than Trevor so he must be lying about who gave him her number.

**Trevor: So you want to come over or do you want me to come over?**

**Rey: 1st of all, I'm not even in the same state anymore. 2nd of all, I don't even know you. And 3rd of all, I HAVE A BOYFRIEND. What don't you get?**

**Trevor: Who cares? We can still text ;)**

**Rey: No. How old are you anyway?**

**Trevor: 19**

**Rey: I'm glad you're not older than that but just understand that I'm not interested and that I have a boyfriend. You did see him last night right?**

**Trevor: Yes I did see him. I'm way better than him.**

**Rey: HA okay... Funny joke.**

**Trevor: I can prove it.** What does this Trevor dude not get?

 **Rey: No thank you. Bye!** She set her phone down and luckily he stopped texting her. But after about 10 minutes she got another text.

 **Trevor: {Image}**  She nearly threw her phone across the car. He just sent her a fucking dick pic!

"Oh my god..." She put her hands over her face and groaned. Whyyyy? She did not want to see that.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Seriously what?" If Ben wants to know then let him know.

"Read through these messages." Rey handed Ben her phone and he silently read through the messages. He must of gotten to the picture because his eyes widened and he threw on her lap.

"That's just fucking disgusting..." Rey deleted the conversation, not wanting to see that again, and blocked the number. Ben looked at Rey and smirked. What is he gonna say...?

"Mine is better right?" She tried not to laugh and hoped Leia and Maz had no idea what they were talking about. Hopefully they think it's about food or something. Wait... bad analogy.

"Yes. For sure. That looked like a shriveled up sausage." Ben started laughing really hard and pretty soon Rey was laughing too. Ben's laugh is so cute. Especially when he laughs like this.

"What's so funny guys?"

"Nothing." They said in unison. They both looked at each other and started laughing again. She has no idea why they're laughing this hard.

"Wait... What about mine Rey?" Their laughing stopped but they were still smiling.

"Hmm... I'd say a big cucumber." Now they're laughing again. Leia and Maz seem so confused right now.

"What on earth are you guys talking about? And why is it so funny?" Ben managed to stop laughing for a few seconds.

"Sausages and cucumbers." Ben started laughing again and Rey was laughing so hard she was crying. Why is this so funny? It's not that funny... but they can't stop laughing.

"Oh wow you two. So mature." Leia finally seemed to understand what they were talking. They finally, and for real this time, stopped laughing. They both sighed and Rey wiped away the tears.

"Oh Ben... you're such a snack..."

"What?"

"Have you ever heard that term?"

"Yes but I'm not a snack."

"Actually you're right. You're a full course meal." He was trying not to laugh again. One look at Ben and they were laughing once again. Oh poor Leia and Maz...

\---

They finally got to the hotel they were staying in and Rey was so relieved to get out of the car. Everyone grabbed all their stuff and brought it inside. Rey and Ben sat down in the lobby while Leia checked in. Once she did, they walked into the hotel and set all their stuff down. When you first walk in, the living room is right in the center. There were couches, a TV, and a small area to eat. There is a hallway on each side of the hotel and 2 bedrooms in each hallway. It was smaller than the last hotel but Rey didn't care at all. Rey and Ben quickly chose their rooms in the hallway to the left before Leia decided for them. Maz and Leia got the other rooms.

Rey set her stuff on the bed in her room while Ben did the same. She had a TV and a big window that overlooked the city. She saw the Disneyland castle off in the distance but she didn't give it much thought. She went in Ben's room to see that he had the same thing just different placement.

"Finally we don't have to worry about stupid cameras..." Ben smiled and walked up to Rey.

"Your room or mine?"

"Ben and Rey, come out here!" Rey rolled her eyes and they both walked into the living room.

"The same rules at home apply here. I trust that you will follow the rules." Yeah they'll totally follow the rules... just not... all of them.

"Okay mom we get it."

"Maz and I are going to head out to the store for some things we'll need this week. Want to come with?"

"I'm good. I'm gonna take a nap." Ben glanced at Rey and she got what he meant.

"Yeah me too."

"Okay. We'll be back in at least an hour. Maybe more. Call if you have any problems." Leia and Maz headed out the door and as soon as that door shut, Ben and Rey charged at each other. They roughly and desperately kissed as Ben slowly pushed Rey towards his room.

"I guess my room..." He shut the door behind them with his leg and pushed her up against the wall. **(A/N: Skip bold lettering if you don't want to read the mature stuff. NSFW/Smut warning)**

**She moaned into his mouth when he put his knee between her thighs and grabbed onto the hem of his shirt. He picked her up and she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. Ben held her against the wall while Rey tried to get his shirt up as much as she could. Ben stopped kissing her and held her against the wall with his body while he took his shirt off. Their lips reconnected and he carried her over to the bed. Ben pulled away and roughly laid her on the bed, before getting on top of her. He started kissing her again and pinned her hands above her head. He started slowly grinding against her and she was moaning into their kiss. She likes it when Ben is dominant like this.**

**He started kissing her neck and let go of her hands. He suddenly pulled her body up so she was sitting up and leaning against the headboard. He pulled her shirt off quickly and unhooked her bra while Rey was trying to undo the stupid button on his pants. He got up and took his pants off just as fast before getting back on top of her. He let her lay back down and was kissing her neck again while hurriedly taking her sweatpants off. They both had taken their shoes off when they got to the hotel room.** **Once they were both fully naked Ben lined himself up with her body.**

**"Are you still on birth control?"**

**"Yeah. Hurry... I don't want Leia and Maz getting back while we're doing this." He finally thrusted into her and she moaned at the feeling. She missed this so much... He started thrusting at a slow pace and got faster as minutes passed.**

**"You're a lot tighter than I remember..." Ben whispered into her ear and it made her moan again. He pulled out suddenly and flipped her over onto her stomach. He pinned her hands beside each side of her face and thrusted into her again. She couldn't move her hands because of Ben but she was able to grip onto the blanket. He fucked her fast and hard and she put her face into the pillow to muffle her sounds. He placed soft kisses all over her back and brought his mouth to her ear.**

**"You're so beautiful... You know that?"**

**"Mmmm... no..." It was hard to speak but she did it. Ben suddenly slapped her ass and she whimpered. He didn't slap her hard enough to hurt her but it stung in a good way.**

**"You know you're beautiful... yes?" As much as she wanted to say no so he'd slap her again, she decided to say yes. She knows how much it bothers Ben when she doesn't think she is pretty or beautiful.**

**"Yes..."**

**"Good..." After a few more thrusts she came undone. Ben was not being as quiet anymore and soon he came also. He pulled out and kissed the back of her neck before gently flipping Rey back over onto her back.**

He laid next to her and she immediately clung to him. Rey wrapped her arms around his body and kissed his shoulder, then finally rested her head on his chest. As their breathing calmed she looked out the window. California is beautiful... She wonders what they're going to do. She keeps seeing the Disneyland castle and wishes she could go there. She's always wanted to. But maybe she'll just have to go there when she's older.

"I've always wanted to go to Disneyland..."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah... I keep looking at the castle through the window."

"Hmm..."

"We should go there someday..."

"Yeah. Someday..." She looked up at him and he had a smile on his face. What?

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing. Lets get dressed before my mom gets back." Rey nodded and they both got up and quickly changed back into their clothes. Rey went into her room and sprayed some perfume on then hurried into living room. Ben came into the living room and they both sat down on the couch together. Rey looked through instagram while Ben rested his head on her shoulder and looked at it with her. After a few minutes Leia and Maz were walking through the door with groceries.

"Thought you guys were gonna take a nap."

"We decided not to. We had some snacks and I worked on my drawing. Now we're just chilling." Leia nodded and Rey just smiled at Ben's lie.


	35. Disneyland: Part 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've never heard of Disneyland or seen it, there is basically 3 areas. The original Disneyland area with the castle that almost everyone knows, California Adventure, and Downtown Disney. The only area without rides is Downtown Disney. That's a shopping area kind of like a mall. In the two main areas/parks, there is different sections of rides. If you ever get confused you can look it up or message me :)

Ben's POV:

This was probably the first road trip that he's ever enjoyed. It was boring at first but it got pretty fun towards the end. When they had continued driving after lunch he noticed that Rey looked annoyed as she was texting whoever she's texting. He finally had to ask what was happening when she quickly dropped her phone in her lap, face down, and groaned. When she handed her phone to him he wasn't sure what to expect. He certainly did not expect to see a picture of another person's dick. It was clear that Rey was bothered by this so he decided to say something that could lighten up the mood a bit. This caused them to have a laughing fit for 20 minutes and probably drive Leia and Maz crazy. Okay not 20 minutes but they laughed for a while. 

When they got to the hotel he was very relieved but he also got a little impatient. He was very eager to have his way with Rey. She was too. And he was very glad that Leia and Maz were going to go shopping. Finally, Rey and Ben were able to do what they've been wanting to do for so long. The tension and frustration was finally gone. And it's not just the sex. Something about just makes them feel even more connected. It's something very intimate. But of course it all had to end, and before they knew it, Leia and Maz were back. 

He hopes his mom believes his lie but he's worried she doesn't. Mothers always find out their kid's secrets... one way or another. Everyone hung out in the living room of the hotel and talked for hours. They forgot all about dinner and now it's 9 pm. It was good to just talk about what's going on and laugh at funny memories. 

"So Leia, I'm curious. How did you meet Maz?" Ben has been wondering that himself too.

"I met Maz at a bar surprisingly. I was out with some friends and I met Maz. Ben was about 14 at the time." Why has Leia never mentioned Maz? 

"That was when I was living with Maz..." Did Leia know about Rey long before him?

"Yes and she mentioned you a lot. Even showed me pictures, but I didn't know you until Ben brought you over for the first time. I didn't say I knew Maz because it would of upset you." Maz spoke up.

"I liked to keep my private life, including you, a secret. I didn't want you in any danger. Leia promised me she wouldn't say anything to anyone or even you. She called me the day you went to her house and I had her promise that she wouldn't tell you." Ben is still slightly confused. 

"Well, Rey, how did Maz meet you?" Rey's small smile disappeared. He knows this is a tough subject for her... 

"Well... when my parents left me... I was all on my own. Maz just found me one day and I lived with her until I was 16."

"Was that when Unkar took you away?"

"...Yes..." Rey seemed to remember something.

"By the way Maz, why haven't you ever told me Unkar was my uncle?"

"I didn't know until the day before I gave you that picture album. I didn't tell you though because I wanted you to find that out for yourself." 

"Wait, Unkar is your uncle?" 

"Yes... My father's brother..."

"Do you know who your parents are?"

"Yes actually... Just their names though... and I need to tell you both something." Rey paused and hesitated before speaking again.

"I think I'm related to Poe..."

"What do you mean?" Maz sat there looking like she knew something. What does she know...?

"When I was going through the pictures... I was in a picture with a little boy and found out that it was Poe... It was before my parents left me." Leia furrowed her eyebrows and Rey looked a little upset so Ben rubbed his hand on her back to soothe her. 

"Ben, why wasn't I told this?"

"Why wasn't I told that you met Maz when I was 14?" Everyone was dead silent. Honestly, he is a little bothered by the fact Leia has known Maz for 4 years. He could of known about Rey sooner... helped her before she was hurt. He was very upset. 

"Whatever. It doesn't matter." Ben got up and went to the room he was staying in. He needed to get out of that room before he got mad. He doesn't need to ruin this night. He stood in front of the window and looked out at the city during the night time. He heard someone knock on his door and he figured it was his mom.

"Leave me alone mom!" The door opened and it was Rey.

"Hey..." 

"Oh hi." She shut the door behind her and stood beside him. 

"The city is beautiful..." He knew she was trying to make him feel better. It was working.

"Yeah..."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. We haven't eating since noon and it's almost 10 o'clock." 

"Want to go out and get something? Your mom can't really control us... We're 18."

"Yeah let's go. Where?"

"The Denny's over by Disneyland is still open..." 

"Alright." 

\---

He woke up with Rey in his arms and still naked from last night. They had gone to Denny's, come back when Leia and Maz were asleep, then had sex. Again. That might be happening a lot during this trip... Suddenly he was overcome with a feeling of excitement. They're going to Disneyland today... What will Rey think? She had told him that someday she'd go there and what will she do when she finds out that someday is today? And tomorrow. And the day after that. Ben is excited to find out.

"Rey, love, wake up." He pushed her off of him and didn't even try to be soft and gentle. He was shaking her like there was a fire.

"Wake up Rey."

"Ugh... what?"

"Please get up. You won't regret it. I promise." She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked down at herself and quickly folded her arms. After a few seconds of her waking up still, even though she was sitting up, she got up and put her clothes on. When she was dressed she left the room without saying anything. Damn she's tired... He quickly put on some clothes and went to see if Leia and Maz were awake. They were and they were ready too.

"It's about time you're awake. It's almost 11. We'll leave as soon as you and Rey are ready." Shit. 11? He ran to Rey's room and she was slowly changing into her outfit for today.

"Hurry! We need to go."

"Where are we going?"

"Mom can I tell her?!"

"Yeah!"

"So where are we going?" She yawned and put her black shorts on. 

"Disneyland." Her face was priceless. She went from a bored expression to really, really, really excited. 

"Are yous serious?!"

"Yes." Now she's hurrying... She put on a pink crop top and sandals then got her brush out.

"Do my hair as fast as possible." He did 2 french braids and she quickly put makeup on while he had some cereal.

"Is she excited?"

"Very." 

"Did you give her space buns?" He didn't think about even doing that...

"No..."

"You'll have to do that tomorrow." Space buns not only kind of represent Minnie and Mickey mouse ears, but it's also something that has to do with Star Wars. And a trend he never really understood. 

Rey's POV:

She was so excited. More than excited. Holy shit she's going to Disneyland! And with Ben. She was trying to do her makeup as fast as she could but also trying to make it look good. When she finished she made sure to grab her phone before hurrying into the living room.

"Ready?" 

"Yep." They all left and started walking to Disneyland because it was so close. She was so excited that she was basically skipping down the sidewalk. Ben was just as excited it seemed so he was walking as fast as her.

"What is the plan at Disneyland?"

"There isn't one that I know of. I'm guessing we'll just do what we'd like. We should also go to Downtown Disney sometime while we're here."

"Disneyland is too big for just one day..."

"Actually Rey... We're going to Disneyland for 3."

"What?!" She didn't think it was possible to be more excited. 

"We need to find some Disney shirts and match tomorrow!" Ben chuckled and nodded in agreement. They'll find something. They made it to the gates of Disneyland and Leia got their tickets scanned and hands stamped. 

"I have an idea Ben."

"Yes?"

"We stay in this area for half the day then go over to California Adventure. Tomorrow morning we can go to Downtown Disney then whatever side of Disneyland."

"That sounds good." They walked through Disneyland towards the big castle and Rey was just so happy and eager to ride every single ride. If possible. 

"Ben what place are you most excited to go to?"

"Probably Tomorrowland."

"What's over there?"

"There is Star Wars stuff and different futuristic things."

"Fun."

"I thought you didn't like Star Wars..."

"It's... okay... Not a fan but I can deal with it." 

"That's just sad." When they got in front of the castle she wanted to get some pictures taken so she gave Leia her phone to take pictures of her and Ben. They smiled as Ben put his arm over her shoulder and she put hers and around his waist. She quickly turned towards Ben and kissed him then went to get her phone. Leia caught the moment right when she kissed Ben. Perfect. 

They all walked through the castle and she immediately wanted to ride the carousel. So they did, and every time she'd glance at Ben while they were on the ride, he was always looking right at her with a smile on his face. 

"What?" She was smiling too.

"You're just really cute."

"Oh I know." She flipped her hair to be funny and it made Ben laugh. 

"Don't worry. You're cute too." He mimicked what she did and she playfully rolled her eyes. When the ride was over Ben helped her off and casually kissed her as he did so. That was smooth as hell... They went on more rides that were in the area and so far the Tea Cup one was her least favorite. Ben would not stop making it spin.

They finally got to the Tomorrowland place Ben was talking about. It is giving her a lot of Star Wars vibes. There is a ride called Star Tours that Ben is trying to get her to go on.

"Come on it's fun... We can go on Space Mountain after."

"I just don't like Star Wars."

"Space Mountain is a Star Wars ride too..."

"Why is everything here Star Wars?" She wasn't actually mad. She just likes getting Ben's reactions.

"Because it's awesome."

"Nope. It's not." 

"Fuck you." Rey smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You will. Don't worry." He smirked and kissed her. She pulled away and looked around some more. She saw a Star Wars shop, of course, and some show thing that was also damn Star Wars.

"Why don't they just call this place Star Wars land... God." Ben chuckled and kissed her cheek. Leia and Maz went into one of the shops so they decided to follow. Rey and Ben separated in the shop so they each could buy each other something. They couldn't open it until they got back at the hotel tonight. It was mostly Star Wars so she guesses anything in here is something Ben would like. Rey looked around and found a black shirt with the First Order symbol from Star Wars. Ben seems like the type of person to be on the dark side so she found his size and looked around some more. 

"Rey is that you?" The sudden and unfamiliar voice startled her. She turned around and saw a guy that looked really familiar.

"Yeah... Do I know you?"

"Well I hope so. We went to school together before you left with that foster parent. I'm Caleb. We sat together in a bunch of our classes. We dated for not even a week..." Oh right. Before Unkar had taken her away, she had a friend? In her old high school. Her and Caleb talked a lot in class and hungout every once in a while. Eventually he asked her out. They dated for about 3 days and they broke up because it just wasn't working out. He had been her first kiss so she's surprised she didn't remember him at first.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I didn't recognize you. It's been a few years." He nervously laughed.

"Yeah... I'm surprised I'm seeing you here."

"I'm surprised I'm here."

"Who'd you come with?"

"My boyfriend, his mom, and Maz."

"Ah... I see you've found Maz again?"

"Yeah. My boyfriend helped me get away from that creep of a foster parent. Now I'm living with him and his mom. Found Maz a little bit after that." He nodded and awkwardly looked around.

"How long have you and your boyfriend been dating?"

"Since November so about... 5 months."

"Well I hope it's going well. How's life been?" Honestly? She isn't exactly... sure. It's been great but it's been horrible. She won't say that though.

"Good. You?"

"Great. Me and my buddy Poe are here. He's been having a tough few months. Apparently someone's is claiming he's a rapist but that is just insane." Rey's heart dropped. Poe? Why is he everywhere she goes? And they're friends? What the hell?

"Yeah... I heard about that... Must really suck for him..."

"Sadly today is our last day here." Rey was relieved but a little worried. What if she runs into Poe? Ben walked up to her in this moment and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh Caleb this is my boyfriend Ben." Caleb smiled and shook hands with Ben.

"Ben, this is Caleb. He was a friend in my old school." Ben nodded.

"Ready to go? Leia is getting impatient."

"Yeah. I'll see you later Caleb." He waved and Rey quickly paid for the shirt making sure Ben didn't see what she got him.

"So who is Caleb?"

"Friend from school, like I said. He was that guy I told you about that dated me for 3 days."

"Oh yeah. That asshole."

"He's not an asshole... We just didn't really connect." Ben shrugged his shoulders and acted like he usually does when he gets jealous. He puts his hands in his pockets and slouches a little. It also  says it all in his face expression. They left the store and Rey pulled him towards Star Tours.

"I'll go on the ride. Only if you stop being all sad and jealous." He looked at her as they followed behind Leia and Maz.

"I-I'm not jealous. Why would I be?" She raised her eyebrows and he sighed.

"Okay. Maybe a little..."

"Well be happy now. You guilted  me into going on Star Tours." He smiled and held her hand.

"Also Ben?" She probably shouldn't tell Ben that Poe's here because it will worry him but she feels like she needs to.

"Poe may or may not be here..." Ben's hand tightened around her and pulled her a little closer.

"With Caleb?"

"Yep. Only for today though."

"I'll beat his ass if he comes anywhere near you."

"I'm surprised you haven't already."

"I will. One more move from Poe and I might be in jail for 50 years." Oh Ben...


	36. Disneyland: Part 2/2

I've gotten some messages asking how long all of my stories will be so I decided to answer that on each story :) Not exactly sure how long Ineffable Love will be but I have an idea of how long. I'm going to say about 50-55ish chapters. There is a possibility that there will be more than that. This story is over half way done. I still have some more fun chapters to write, then the big conflict that happens in almost every story, and of course a happy ending/epilogue. This is my first fanfiction so I'll be a little sad when I have to end it :(

Once again, there is a lot of Disneyland stuff in this so if you don't know what something is you can look it up.

I thought this picture was cute. It's also the shirts they got each other so if you didn't know what they would look like, that's it :)**

Ben's POV:

Disneyland has been amazing so far. He's had a lot of fun. In the Star Wars shop he was had a hard time finding Rey something she'd actually want. He found a bracelet that said Disneyland on it so he got that for her but he wanted to get her something else too. Even though she doesn't like Star Wars he's still going to get her a shirt. She made him wear a pink shirt on Christmas so he'll make her wear a Star Wars shirt. He found a grew long sleeved shirt with the Resistance symbol on it. Rey would definitely be on the light side if she was in the Star Wars universe.

When he saw Rey with a guy he didn't think much of it until she told him who Caleb was. He didn't think he'd ever get jealous seeing Rey's ex but he is. He is starting to understand why Rey gets jealous around Amelia. Why is he jealous of Caleb though? Caleb and Rey didn't date for even a week... Ben didn't let him bother him too much and that plan failed when he found out Poe was here. Now he was really bothered... The next time he sees Poe, Ben is going to really hurt him. And that's why he's worried about seeing Poe. He might kill him... Not literally but Poe would wish he never messed with Rey. Ben has restrained himself from hurting Poe for a long time and him beating up Rey and almost raping her again was the last straw. Ben can't stand it anymore...

"Are you okay?" Ben looked down at Rey as they were walking to the Star Tours ride and she looked concerned.

"Uh... Yeah. I'm great." He smiled to make it believable.

"Liar."

"Really. I'm fine."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire."

"I haven't heard that in a while..."

"Don't avoid the subject!"

"Fine. I'm... eh..."

"Eh?"

"Yeah. We can talk about it later... Let's just enjoy Disneyland." She sighed and looked in front of her. They all got in line and Rey finally let go of Ben's hand to stand next to Maz. They were talking about something but he wasn't really listening. He was stuck in his thoughts about Poe.

"Ben...?" Leia turned around and walked closer to him so they could talk easier.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Ugh is it really that noticeable?"

"Yes... What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I'm not stupid Ben."

"Never said you were." She gave him the death glare and it always breaks him.

"Poe's here. I haven't seen him yet but if I do I might hurt him and get arrested. Eventually I will mom. I haven't hurt him yet but I will. And I do not want it to be at Disneyland."

"It will be okay. You might not even see him. There is a lot of people here. Also, I know you want to put him in pain after what he's been doing to Rey but that's not a good idea..."

"He deserves it..." He mumbled but his mom still heard him. She sighed and shook her head.

"Ben... think about Rey. Do you think she wants you beating someone up?"

"No... But-"

"Exactly. Worry about what Rey wants not what Poe deserves..." He nodded and Leia turned back around. He's been going to school with Poe since 9th grade and he's is getting sick of him. Just a few more months...

\---

They are over in the area where Splash Mountain is and they decided to go on it. It's really hot outside today. This area has a Pirates of the Caribbean ride that they went on. They had gone on some roller coasters too. They went on Matterhorn, Space Mountain, and Thunder Mountain. They also went on a really annoying ride called 'It's a Small World' and he thought it would never end. It did get them out of the heat but oh my hell...

"Mom, are you and Maz riding this with us?"

"No... We don't want to get wet."

"Lame." Him and Rey went off on their own while Leia and Maz waited for them outside.

"I think they take pictures like on Space Mountain Ben... Don't cry." He rolled his eyes and smiled. On Space Mountain it takes a picture towards the end and their picture looked pretty funny. Rey had her arms in the air while Ben was just sitting there. Leia and Maz both looked terrified. It does that on Splash Mountain before the big drop. There is a lot of mountains...

"I didn't cry on Space Mountain..."

"But this will be scary for you Ben..."

"Oh fuck you. I'm so pissed that my mom showed you my old pictures."

"Get over it." They both laughed and they got on the ride surprisingly fast. He thought the line would be a lot longer.

"Ben we should make a pose..."

"What pose?"

"Something funny? I don't know..." He has an idea in mind. He'll need to be in front of Rey for it to work so he made sure he did. They went through the ride and were already soaked being splashed by water. When they got to the top of the last hill he quickly turned around and kissed Rey before they dropped. The other people on the ride might not like that picture but oh well... They can go again. He heard Rey squeal on the drop and it made him smile.

When they went to see the picture Rey and Ben both smiled. They got the kiss on the picture perfectly. They got it printed and they walked out to Leia and Maz.

"Hey mom..." He went to give her a hug because he's wet and she tried to get away from him.

"No Ben."

"I just want a hug from my favorite mom."

"I'm your only mom."

"Which makes you my favorite mom. Now give me a hug." He hugged her and she pushed him away. He likes to annoy people.

\---

About halfway through the day they decided to go over to California Adventure. They had a late lunch on Paradise Pier then rode more rides. The most intense but fun one was probably California Screaming. He usually isn't a fan of roller coasters but he liked that one. The one both him and Rey hated most was Tower of Terror. It scared them both. In the picture it takes at the top you see Rey squeezing her eyes shut and gripping on to Ben's arm. He looked pretty freaked out too. He hated that drop. All the other rides were fun and he had a good time. Leia found out that there is fireworks over back on the other side of Disneyland so when it was almost dark they went back over there. The castle looked really cool at night. It was lit up with cool blue and purple colors. As they watched the fireworks he would look over at Rey and smile at how happy she looked.

"Did you have fun today?" She turned towards him and smiled.

"Yes. I'm so happy I'm here... with you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and she did the same before he kissed her.

"Okay gross." Maz was smiling when they pulled apart.

"I think it's cute..." Since when mom?

"You think so?"

"Yes." They both smiled at Ben and Rey and he looked at them weird. Suddenly he got a text from an unknown number and he thinks he knows who it is...

**Unknown #: I think Rey blocked my number. So I got yours. Can I talk to her?**

**Ben: Sure.**

"Here Rey. A buddy of yours wants to talk to you." He smirked and Rey rolled her eyes when she saw the message.

"That stupid Trevor kid again? Why won't he leave me alone...?" She texted this dude until they got to Denny's and she finally gave the phone back. He looked through the messages.

**Ben: This is Rey. Are you ever going to leave me the fuck alone?????**

**Trevor: Depends. Maybe when I get what I want.**

**Ben: You sound like Poe Dameron.**

**Trevor: You know Dameron? Sweet!**

**Ben: No not sweet. More like fire in hell.**

**Trevor: What did he do to you geez...**

**Ben: Stuff. Now leave me be or I'll block you on this number too.**

**Trevor: Wait! I have one more thing to say... I'll give you 10 minutes to have a break from me. Okay?**

**Ben: Fine!**

Ben laughed at the messages. This dude is so desperate... They went to Denny's again because it was the closest thing and because Leia and and Maz wanted to eat there. After about 10 minutes, everyone was sitting at the table looking through the menu when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and held it between him and Rey so she could see it too.

 **Trevor: {Video}** His eyes widened and they both nearly jumped out of their seats.

"Ben! Ew!! Whyyyyy?!"

"I'm thinking the same thing!" It was a video of Trevor doing something with his dick and it was fucking disgusting.

"Quiet down you two... We're in a restaurant." Ben instantly blocked the number and put his phone back in his pocket. He's scarred for life...

"Ahh Ben! I wanted to get sausage with my food and now I'm too grossed out!" They were both laughing because this whole situation was just terrible. Why they're laughing about it is beyond him...

"Hey look Rey. It's Trevor's shriveled up sausage." He pointed to the pictures of the food on the menu and Rey put her head on the table while she laughed.

"Guys we're in a restaurant."

"Mom there is tons of people in here from Disneyland so big deal..." Leia shook her head and continued looking through the menu. He looked over at Rey and she was still laughing with her forehead on the table.

"I think I broke Rey..." He started laughing himself and Rey finally sat back up. She had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. They're also probably laughing so hard because they're tired. She went through her menu and sighed.

"Damn it. They don't have any cucumbers... I'm going to ask for a kids menu."

"Why...?"

"So I can color with the crayons. For... reasons."

"I swear if you draw a dick I'm going to scream."

"I'm not drawing a dick Ben... I'm going to draw a cucumber." Yeah okay...

Rey's POV:

Rey had the giggles. She was so exhausted from today that she can't stop laughing about the stupidest things. She had gotten her kids menu from the waiter and started drawing the cucumber. They were both laughing while she was drawing and waiting for the food they ordered. She finished coloring it in and held the paper up to Ben.

"Here's the cucumber!"

"That's tiny."

"Well I'm sooorrry. This paper is too small." Leia looked at them weirdly.

"What is if with you two tonight?"

"Cucumbers and sausages." Ben and Rey said it at the same time and Leia rolled her eyes.

"Again?" They got their food and everyone ate pretty quickly. She's so tired... She can't wait to go to sleep. Soon they left and headed back to the hotel with their bags with what they bought today. Rey got some Minnie Mouse ears that she is going to wear tomorrow and some Disney pins to pin on things. She also bought Maz and Leia some things. She threw herself on her bed and felt herself already falling asleep.

"Rey!" She jumped back up and saw Ben laughing at her.

"Damn you Ben! You scared me!"

"That's why I did it." She flipped him off and sat down on the bed. He brought his shopping bag in the room and sat down next to her.

"Here." She pulled out what was in the bag and smiled. She put the bracelet on and looked at the shirt. Her and Ben got each other similar things... She handed him the bag with his shirt and he smiled.

"You know me so well..."

"Yep. You're definitely a dark sider."

"And you're definitely a light sider."

"Lets wear these tomorrow and kind of match. You're bad and I'm good." He nodded and laid back on the bed.

"I'm guessing we're staying in my room tonight?"

"Yep."

\---

Her and Ben fell asleep in a weird position last night. They didn't even get in the covers because they fell asleep while talking. They're still in their clothes and shoes and their not even facing the way they should. They're facing diagonal and she is feeling confused. When did they fall asleep? Why is the light still on? She hates when that happens. She likes waking up in blankets in comfy clothes and she just did the exact opposite.

Rey sat up and looked around the room. She saw the time and it was almost 4 am. She can still get comfy and go back to sleep. She quickly changed and turned the light off before getting into the actual blankets. She didn't bother with waking Ben up. She'll just let him sleep where he is. She was falling back asleep when she felt movement at the end of the bed. She opened her eyes and she saw Ben sitting up and taking his shoes off. She quickly closed her eyes and turned on her side away from him when he turned towards her. He got in bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her torso. Ben always likes to hold her from behind like she's a teddy bear or something. She doesn't mind though. It's cute because he would still hold her even if she's asleep and wouldn't know he's there... Like right now. He probably thinks she's asleep...

Rey finally did fall asleep and she woke back up around 8. Ben was sitting up and looking on his phone when she looked up at him. He looked over at her and turned his phone off.

"What are you still doing in here? Well I mean like you didn't have to stay if you didn't want to." He smiled and pulled her closer to him.

"I didn't want you to wake up alone. Plus I was too lazy to get up."

"You're so lazy... I'm surprised you're not fat." He chuckled and it made her smile.

"Well I have a high metabolism and I used to work out before I met you. Somehow my body stayed the way it is."

"I wonder what you look like when you workout..."

"Probably gross and sweaty."

"I don't think it would be gross... Personally I think it'd be hot." He raised an eyebrow and laughed again.

"Ha that's funny." She sat up and fully faced him.

"No seriously. How about you work out when we get home and coincidentally I happen to see you..." He playfully rolled his eyes and kept smiling.

"Maybe. We'll see."

"Lame."

"Hey I said maybe. Doesn't mean no."

"Still. Maybe is almost as bad as no." She got out of bed and started changing into the shirt Ben got her. It will be hot to wear but oh well. She finished changing and brushed her hair out all while Ben just watched her. She gestured at her hair for Ben to do it and he finally got up. He did it half up, half down then put her Minnie Mouse ears on her head.

"Cute."

"Go change slowpoke." He left the room and she smiled to herself when she saw him changing into his new shirt.

\---

"Ben! No!"

"Please...?" Ben was trying to get her to go to Tomorrowland again. Leia and Maz were shopping in the Disney shops while Ben and Rey went off on their own.

"No. We went there yesterday."

"Just one more time. One more. Once. Uno. Solo-"

"Okay, okay. Fine. Only to make you shut up."

"Yay!" He started walking ahead of her and she caught up to him.

"On one condition."

"What...?"

"You have to carry me on your back."

"Deal." He stopped and she jumped up onto his back. He carried her to Tomorrowland like this and she didn't care about the weird looks from some people. Her, Ben, Leia, and Maz had gone to Downtown Disney earlier this morning and got some things to take home. Now they're here while Leia and Maz stayed in that area. Once they were in Tomorrowland she saw a car racing thing called Autopia. She leaned her head down to Ben's ear so he could hear her.

"Hey we should race and if you win we can do whatever you want in this area. If I win we get to ride Finding Nemo."

"Eww I hate that ride. Yesterday it gave me fucking anxiety. We're trapped in a stupid submarine underwater. What if it malfunctions and we all die?"

"Wow. That's dark."

"Okay fine. I'm gonna win." He ended up beating her and they went on everything in this area. Star Wars really isn't that bad... It's just a little... eh... Okay she admits it. She is beginning to like it. But she won't tell Ben though.


	37. California part 1/2

Ben's POV:

_2 days later_

The 3 days spent at Disneyland were really fun. He's sad it's over but they still have 4 days in California until they have to leave. Well technically 3 and the 4th day is the day they leave. They spent almost all of Thursday relaxing in the hotel and shopping. Now it's night time and Ben and Rey decided to go down to the pool. Leia and Maz have been hanging out a lot so Ben wasn't surprised that they didn't come with. Rey had on her new red swimsuit and he was going to go insane. But he had to control himself because there were other people at the pool. Sadly...

"Ben come on." He looked over at her and she quickly jumped in the pool.

"I don't want to get my hair wet."

"Why?"

"I just don't feel like washing my hair tonight."

"Lameeeee..." He rolled his eyes and walked half way in the pool as Rey swam up to him.

"What's the point of not getting your hair wet?  _We're_  going to shower anyway..." She looked up at him with a smirk on her face.

"I wasn't going to- Oh..." He got what she meant. He quite liked that idea.

"Yeah."

"Well in that case..." He got a hold of Rey and pulled her underwater with him. When they came back up she smiled. 

"You're so weird." She pulled away from him and swam deeper into the pool. There were some kids and their parents so it was a little difficult to be appropriate with Rey. Him and Rey swam around for a little bit and eventually they got bored so they went to the hot tub. Sadly there was a family in the hot tub so him and Rey just stayed silent. Well until the mother said something.

"You two look so good together..." Rey was leaning up against him with his arm over her shoulder. He just smiled but Rey was more friendly.

"Thank you. Your kids are so cute..."

"Oh thank you. Do you have kids?" Ben rarely thinks about having kids. The subject of being a father scares him. He'd be a bad one. 

"Oh, no. We're still in High School." The woman nodded and smiled. 

"It's good that you're responsible." Ha ha. Yeah. Responsible. They all went quiet again and Ben just wanted to be alone with Rey. For reasons... 

"So... Where are you guys from?" Ben hopes Rey does all of the talking. 

"Over in Chandrila. Just a few hours away from here."

"Oh lovely." That's one way to put it... It's not that bad really, it's just the school they go to that sucks. 

"We best get going. Gotta get the kids to bed." Rey smiled and the family finally left. He relaxed from the awkwardness of all that and laid his head back against the concrete ledge of the hot tub. His head snapped back up when Rey straddled him. Fuck Rey... Ben put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer against him. 

"You look so fucking hot in this..." He pulled at the waist band of her swimsuit bottoms and she smirked. 

"Oh really?" They looked into each other's eyes for a little bit longer before crashing their lips together. She got as close to him as she could and wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. He slowly moved his hands over her ass and pulled her even closer. If that was even possible... 

"Let's get back to the hotel..." He couldn't agree more... She slowly pulled away and they quickly got out to go. They were getting impatient so they just dried themselves as they walked back up to the hotel room. When they got back, Ben checked to see if Leia and Maz were asleep and unsurprisingly they were. It was 11 so it makes sense. Leia is always in bed before midnight. He went to find where Rey went and she was already in the bathroom. As soon as he got in there Rey charged at him. She isn't ever this dominant and he kind of likes it... But he likes being in control. As they kissed Ben pushed her up against the closed door to take control and put his knee between her thighs.  **(A/N: Smut warning- You should know what bold lettering is by now... lol)**

**Rey moaned into his mouth and it gave him the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth. Slowly he moved his hand to the strap of her swimsuit top and untied the string. He let it fall to the ground and stepped away to look at her. She looked at him innocently as he moved his hands to her swimsuit bottoms. He got on his knees and slowly pulled the red bottoms down her legs. When she stepped out of them he looked up at her with just his eyes and she blushed just a little bit. He looked back down and kissed her stomach. He kissed his way back up her body and once he was standing again he started kissing her neck.**

**"You're way too overdressed Ben..."**

**"Mhm..." He let her take his swimsuit off as he kissed her neck and finally they were skin against skin. Ben pulled Rey towards the shower and they separated only for a few seconds while he turned the water on. They quickly got into the shower and started devouring each other's mouths again.**

**"God... Ben I can't take much more of this... We're going so slow it's painful..." He smiled against her lips and pulled away so he could talk.**

**"I was thinking this would be more sweet and slow but apparently you have other ideas?" They both smirked.**

**"Just one."**

**"And what is that?"**

**"You know I like it rough..."**

**"You do...?" He paused and looked her in the eyes.**

**"Ah you do..."** **(A/N: See what I did there? lol You'll only get that if you've seen The Last Jedi)** **After a few seconds he roughly grabbed onto her arms and turned her around. He pinned her against the wall with his body and put his mouth by her ear.**

**"Is this what you had in mind?"**

**"Not quite... You were already fucking me by now..." He groaned and pulled her hips out so he could thrust into her easier. This made her back arch and she arched even more when he thrust into her hard. He moaned at the sensation and put his hands on the wall to stay balanced.**

**"Fuck..."**

**"Do that." He thrust into her again and this time she moaned.**

**"You're being demanding tonight..."**

**"And you're being aggravating..." He chuckled and thrust into her again. He knows he's going really slow and taking his time. He's getting impatient himself but he likes teasing Rey a bit. He started thrusting at a faster pace and he eventually moved one of his hands to her hip and his other to her hair. He got a better hold of her hair and gently tugged at it, which made Rey moan.**

**"Ben... I want to face you... it's hard to hold myself up..." He pulled out and turned her around. They re-positioned themselves and he thrusted into her again. He isn't going to last much longer if Rey keeps moaning... holy shit it's turning him on... She put her face on his shoulder and her arms around his back as he was thrusting into her at a faster pace. It muffled her sounds and soon she started biting and kissing his neck. He knows already that she'll leave a mark. But he definitely doesn't mind.**

**"Rey... you drive me absolutely insane..." After a few more thrusts Rey finally reached her release and her grip on him tightened. Her nails were even digging into his back but he was too focused on how good it feels when she comes. Pretty soon he came too and he quickly put his hand on the wall to keep his balance. He slowly pulled out but him and Rey still stayed close together.**

They both were catching their breaths in each other's arms. He felt the water getting colder so he pulled away for a few seconds to make it hotter. Once he did they both washed up and actually did what they were supposed to do in a shower. He smiled at that. 

Rey's POV: 

Once her and Ben were finished showering they cuddled in the bed of the room Ben is staying in while watching whatever is on TV. Since the lights were off, the only thing lighting up the room was the TV and the city lights. She loves looking out the window... And she loves being with Ben. It's only a matter of time before they're back at school and dealing with Poe again. She wants to cherish every moment she has with Ben. 

"Ben...?"

"Hmm?" 

"I'm scared to see Poe again... We're gonna get back to school and see him again... what if he gets to me again? What if he-"

"I'm not going to let that happen."

"But you always say that... and one way or another he wins." He stayed silent. She knew he had no idea what to say. She felt his arms tighten around her but she could of swore she heard a sniffle. So she looked up at him and just as she thought, he was crying. Rey quickly sat up and turned towards him.

"Ben why are you crying...?" She always finds it heartbreaking to see him cry.

"I'm sorry... I can't keep you safe. I'm tired of watching you get hurt over and over again. I want you to feel better. It's killing me..." She straddled him and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and rested his face on her shoulder. She let him cry into her shirt and rested her chin on his shoulder. They heard a knock on the door and they immediately pulled apart. Leia and Maz still didn't know that they've been sleeping in each other's rooms. They think they've been sleeping alone. Ben nervously looked at Rey and she quickly got off the bed, trying to find a place to hide. There was another knock so Rey decided to just hide under the blankets. 

"Who is it?"

"It's Leia can I come in?"

"Uh... yeah..." He looked at her and started pushing her further down the bed.

"Rey she is gonna see you..." 

"Just lay down and we should be good." Ben did as he was told and she quickly got under the blankets all of the way. She heard the door open and Leia's voice.

"I came in here to make sure you got back from the pool okay... I assume you did?"

"Yep."

"I'm going to go check on Rey-"

"No!" Good job Ben...

"I-I mean no... Because she's asleep. We came back and she fell right asleep when she got into her room. I came in here and now I'm watching TV."

"Oh okay. Did you guys have fun?"

"Yep." Leia turned the light on and Rey knew that because it got a lot lighter. 

"Sorry it's too dark and I wanted to see you."

"It's fi-"

"Were you crying?" Oh no... Leia might be in here for a while if she knows he was crying. 

"Umm... no... My eyes are just irritated." Rey's position was bit awkward. She's halfway laying between Ben's legs and beside him. If she moves though Leia will know she's here. 

"Oh are you sure Ben?"

"Yeah."

"What is that on your neck?" Rey remembers biting and kissing his neck earlier in the shower. She must of left a mark.

"I don't know. Mom I'm really, really tired..."

"Alright. Goodnight." She turned the light back off and left the room. Rey felt like she was suffocating from being under these blankets. She quickly crawled back out of the blankets and didn't really realize she crawled up Ben's body. Oops. He groaned a little bit and it made her smile. She relaxed on top of Ben and sighed.

"That was a close one..."

"Yeah my mom drives me nuts."

"I do too I bet."

"Umm yeah. Like right now. The way you crawled up my body made me hard." She laughed a little pushed herself up so she was hovering over Ben. She is being honest though. She really didn't mean to rub her whole body against his... lower part. **(A/N: Mature/Smut warning again)**

**"Sorry." She grinded her hips against his and he made a short groaning noise.**

**"Not helping."**

**"That wasn't supposed to." An idea popped into her head and she wondered if she should do it or not. She never thought she'd want to give someone a blowjob so badly. She hated the idea of it. But right now she really wants to do it. Rey smirked and Ben's eyebrows furrowed.**

**"What...?" She started to slowly crawl down his body and she looked up at Ben's face as she did. Ben's confusion suddenly turned to lust.**

**"You don't have to..."**

**"I want to." He gulped and she could see his adam's apple bobbing. She moved the blankets off of them so she could do this easier. She honestly has no idea what to do but she'll hopefully figure it out. She made it to his waist and slowly started pulling his pants down. Holy shit she's nervous. What if she disappoints him? Rey looked up at Ben to make sure he was okay with this. It was a little hard to see because it was dark but the TV was lighting the room up just enough.**

**"Can I...?" He nodded and she pulled down his underwear next. Damn... She's really doing this. She gently grabbed onto his dick and started stroking it. When she looked back up at Ben, he had his eyes closed and his head was laid back all of the way. He looked like he was trying to fight back a sound. She put her mouth on his dick and he finally let out a moan. She wasn't able to take him all in her mouth but she took as much as she could. Holy shit he's big... She was forced to do this to Poe and at that time she was panicking and freaking out. With Ben she feels calm. Ben was a moaning mess and after a few minutes of doing the best she could, she pulled away so she could talk.**

**"Am I doing this right? Is it okay?"**

**"Yes. Fuck. Don't stop..." She continued and she pulled away again when she felt him sit up.**

**"Wait... I made that sound like I'm forcing-"**

**"Shut up." She put her mouth back on him and what he had to say turned into a groan. He really worries too much. Hasn't he learned by now that she does what she wants and if she doesn't want to do something she won't? As she moved her mouth up and down, Ben was laying back down and arching his back.**

**"Rey I'm gonna come..." She knew he said that as a warning but she didn't really care. She just kept doing what she was doing. He finally came in her mouth and she did her best to not make this messy. Ben was catching his breath while Rey cleaned as much as she could up. Once his pants were back on, she got back in bed beside him.**

"Did I do okay?"

"Okay? You did fucking amazing. I'm surprised." He paused then looked at her.

"Do you want me to..."

"No I'm fine. I'm tired." He nodded slowly and she rested her head on his chest. 

"Goodnight Ben. I love you."

"Goodnight. I love you too."

\---

The next morning Rey was eating breakfast with Leia and Maz. Ben was still asleep so she decided to leave him there. 

"So Rey... How was the pool with Ben last night?" Maz questioned.

"It was good. We just swam a little bit then went to bed."

"Hmm..." Maz looked at her with raised eyebrows while Leia just sat there like she knew nothing. Rey is sure her and Ben were heard last night or possibly just him. After a few seconds Ben came into the room freaking out. He was throwing pillows and any blankets lying around. He hurriedly looked under and over any surface in this hotel room.

"Geez Ben..." 

"Sorry I can't find my fucking locket that you got me for Valentine's day." 

"Did you even have it on at all during this trip?"

"Yeah. I wear it under my shirts so it doesn't get ruined. But I took it off before we went to the pool. Now I can't find it. Damn it that thing is one of the most important things I own..." He cursed more as he searched through the hotel for his locket. When it was Valentine's day she had gotten him a necklace/locket with a picture of them. She didn't think he'd like it but apparently he wears it everyday. 

"Ben I can always buy a new one for you..."

"Yeah but this one is important. It's not the same." She smiled and laughed a little at how worried he was. She went back into the bathroom where their swimsuits were hanging to dry and looked around. It's gotta be somewhere... She went back into Ben's room and checked the pockets of his joggers that he wore yesterday. His locket actually was in one of the pockets and she was about to go give it to him but she decided to wanted to scare him for a bit longer. So she put the locket in her pocket and acted like she couldn't find anything. She'll give it to him just not yet. Let him suffer for a little bit longer... 

"Did you find it?"

"No sorry..." He defeatedly threw himself on the couch and yelled into the couch cushions. Leia finally spoke up.

"Ben stop it. We'll find it. Get ready because we're going to the beach in 10 minutes." He sat up and stomped off into his room. Aww... Rey slowly followed and he was running his hands through his hair as he paced the room. She can't hide the locket. It's too sad...

"Ben."

"Yeah?" She held out the locket and smiled. Ben's eyes widened and he quickly took it.

"Oh my god where did you find it?"

"In your pants pocket. I found it a few minutes ago but I didn't say anything."

"Why?" He put the locket back on around his neck and started changing into a swimsuit. 

"Because it was kind of funny but then when I said I couldn't find it you got all depressed. So as you can tell, I failed at pretending I couldn't find it."

"You're evil."

"Yep." She smiled and left the room to go but her swimsuit on. She put on the red one Ben got her and smirked when she looked in the mirror. Rey wore it last night but they were swimming most of the time. Now she can walk around the beach in this and Ben can't do anything because Leia and Maz will be there. She quietly laughed to herself. She put a sundress over her swimsuit and made sure to grab her sunglasses and phone. 

"Ben! My hair!" She yelled from down the hall and he quickly came out of his room with a brush. Leia laughed.

"This is like some maid service..." Ben smiled as he started brushing her hair.

"Miss Kenobi, do you need anything else?" Rey laughed and played along.

"Yes. I'd like some tea, then make my bed, and then make sure my boyfriend's hair is looking nice too." He chuckled and started braiding Rey's hair.

"I'll get the tea but I won't make the bed. And the boyfriend's hair looks fabulous." She turned her head just enough that she could see Ben's hair and as always it looks good. What the hell does he do to make his hair look so good? Ben just did a normal braid then put a shirt on. Once everyone was ready they all got in the car and headed over to the beach.

\---

They swam in the ocean for a few hours and now they're relaxing in the sun. Maz and Leia went to do something while her and Ben were sitting on the towels. Rey was laying down with her sunglasses on while Ben just played with the sand. Another girl's voice caught her attention but she didn't move from her spot.

"Hey there..." She was probably talking to Ben.

"Hi..." Rey looked over at Ben and saw a blonde sitting next to him. He just sat there and it was bugging Rey. Clearly this girl was trying to hit on him. 

"You're pretty cute..." 

"Thanks?" Ben just awkwardly talked to her for who knows how long and she tried not to roll her eyes. Wait she has sunglasses on. So she rolled her eyes and did her best to ignore the girl. This person was getting nowhere so eventually she got up and left. Rey groaned and rolled her eyes once again.

"What's wrong with you?" Seriously? He's gonna ask that? Rey sat up and took her sunglasses off.

"Are you serious? That fucking girl is all like 'Hey there... you're cute...' and touching your arms." She spoke in an American accent when she quoted the girl. 

"I've never heard you talk in an American accent..."

"Ben! Seriously!"

"What?"

"Ugh my biggest pet peeve about you is how clueless you are when girls hit on you..."

"She was just-"

"See?! You never want to accept that you're good looking so anytime a girl hits on you or flirts with you, you don't get it! That girl was clearly into you and you didn't even do anything about it."

"Are you jealous?"

"Yeah kinda! You just sit there like 'Oh I'm Ben and I don't think I look good so this blonde chick is just talking to me all sweet and touching my arms because she wants a new friend.'" Ben chuckled and she glared at him. She once again spoke in her American accent but made her voice a little deeper.

"You still don't need to be jealous. She wasn't even cute."

"Ben! Ugh! What if she was cute?!" He looked to the left, which was towards the water and his eyes widened.

"What if- Ben are you even listening?! What?" She glanced in the direction he was looking and did a double take when she saw Leia and Maz kissing. Is that them? What the actual fuck?! Ben's jaw dropped from shock and Rey just looked at them with wide eyes.

"Is that...?" 

"Uh huh..." 


	38. California part 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Okay so as you now know, Maz and Leia were caught kissing. I honestly wasn't going to make that happen but every time I wrote about them I couldn't stop thinking about it. So... I put it in the story. Lol.**

Ben's POV:

He had a lot of different emotions last night. First it was just lust and want, then he was sad and mad because he felt bad for Rey. And finally he got back to lust. When his mom came in the room he was just worried about Rey getting caught and he tried to ignore the fact that Rey was between his legs. But once Leia was gone Rey did something that he never thought she'd do. The memory of seeing Rey's mouth on his dick is forever burned into his mind. Which isn't a bad thing. 

When they were at the beach he was actually really enjoying it. When Rey would walk around in the water he'd try not to stare at her peachy ass. Once Rey was relaxing in the sun he just sat where he was and played with the sand. It's nice to just sit here and enjoy it. Well he was enjoying it until a girl sat down next to him uninvited. She just kept complimenting him and touching his biceps. He ignored it though and he was glad when the girl left. When Rey started getting mad at him he was genuinely confused. There's nothing to be jealous about. He wasn't really listening because when he glanced over on the side of him he saw his MOTHER and Maz making out. Disgusting... It's not disgusting because it's 2 girls. It's disgusting because it's his fucking MOM. He definitely won't be able to get this scene out of his head... How old is his mother? Like 45? 50? He can't really remember. 

"Is that...?" Ben knew exactly what she was asking.

"Uh huh..." They both just stared at them in surprise. 

"Holy shit Rey..." 

"I don't know if we should confront them or say nothing..." 

"I vote on confronting them. What the hell? And since when?" He quickly stood up and walked over to them quickly. 

"What the fuck mom?!" They jumped apart and Leia looked at him with a worried expression.

"Ben... I can explain..."

"Uh please do." Rey caught up with him and pretty much asked the same thing he asked.

"Okay so... We realized we liked each other and I guess the relationship turned into this. We've been keeping it a secret because we didn't want to upset you. Especially you Ben. I didn't know how you'd react when you found out. I don't know if you'd be sad because I'm not with your father anymore."

"First of all, I don't give a shit. Second of all, how long has this been going on? And since when are you lesbian?"

"This has been going on since the night of the play. And I wouldn't say I'm lesbian. I'm just experimenting. So is Maz." Holy fucking shit... 

"I don't even wanna know what you guys do..." He turned around and walked back to their stuff. He said he didn't really care but if he is being honest with himself, it kind of does. She divorced his dad and now... this. It just feels wrong... Maz is like a mother to Rey. And so in a sense that makes him and Rey kind of like brother and sister. Not literally but it just feels like it... And it makes him feel sick. Why did his dad have to be such a fucking idiot? Actually... correction. Why DOES his dad have to be a fucking idiot? His mom too sometimes. Only sometimes. 

\---

They're back at the hotel and Rey and Ben had another opportunity alone. This was because Leia and Maz went out again for who knows why. Of course they took advantage of the time and did what they've been doing nearly everyday. They won't be able to do it anymore when they're back at home. Leia and Maz are now getting back and Rey and Ben barely finished getting dressed in time. 

"Rey and Ben! Come here!" They both went into the living room and they had more shopping bags. 

"We're going to a party tonight." Leia needs to learn that Ben absolutely hates parties. 

"Do we haveeee to?" 

"Yes Ben. It will be fun! It's my friend Holdo's party and she wanted us to come! She hasn't met Rey and she hasn't seen you since you were 12." He looked over at Rey and she was smiling. So fine.

"Fine. But I am not dressing nice. I'm wearing what I want and you can't be all-"

"Alright, alright. Rey though, I got you something that I thought you'd like. Maz found it and we both agreed you'd love it." Rey was handed a shopping bag from "H&M" then Rey took out what was bought. It looked like a white dress with embroidered white flowers all over. It would totally be something Rey would wear.

"Oh my gosh I love it! Thank you!" 

"You're welcome. Go get ready you two. We're leaving in an hour." Rey ran off to her room while Ben slowly got ready in his room. They always go to a stupid party when they're on vacation. How does Leia know so many fucking people? When Rey came into his room he tried really hard not to check her body out. The dress fit tightly around her, defining her curves, and it went down to the middle of her thighs. It was sleeveless and went higher up on her neck. She was wearing some brown high heel boots with it and he thought she looked really pretty. 

"I was just going to see if it fit but I thought since I have it on I'll just wear it to the party." He agrees to that.

"I don't know though... Is it too formal or is it too much? I just I don't-" 

"I think it's just fine." She seemed nervous about the whole thing so he walked closer to her and brushed his lips against hers.

"You're beautiful. Trust me."

"Okay." She had her hair half way up and down from today so she kept it like that. She went into the bathroom and started doing her makeup. Ben watched her in the doorway and after a few minutes of her putting mascara and concealer on, he hugged her from behind and put his chin on her shoulder.

"I think you're really pretty without makeup..." She laughed a little bit.

"Are you saying I don't look pretty with makeup?"

"No. You look pretty either way. I just prefer no makeup." 

"Well I prefer wearing it." She continued and he kept rubbing his chin on her shoulder.

"You're the greatest reward I could have asked for..." He doesn't know why but he's feeling so clingy right now. He just wants to hold Rey and tell her how much she means to him. 

"You're so cheesy..." She smiled.

"Making you smile is my greatest pleasure..."

"What is with you...?" She laughed and finished up her makeup.

"Off." He groaned as he pulled away. She walked out of the bathroom and got her phone.

"Ben are you even ready?"

"Uh sure." She rolled her eyes and zipped his pants up. He had been in the process of changing when Rey went to see what he thought of the dress. 

"You're a bit distracted aren't you..."

"Yep." She shook her head and smirked. 

"Ben...? Oh my hell." She went to his room and came back out with his shoes. Oh oops. She threw them at him he nearly got hit. 

"Damn! Are you trying to kill me?"

"No. Put your shoes on." He did and they both waited on the couch for Leia and Maz. He doesn't even want to know what they're doing. 

Rey's POV:

Rey was very surprised to find out that Maz and Leia have been secretly together. She didn't expect it at all... She didn't put too much thought to it and just went on with the day. Rey loved the dress Leia had gotten her and she was really excited to wear it. It fit her perfectly and it was definitely something she'd wear. 

Her and Ben waited for the apparent love birds and then they were on their way to this party. It was in the downtown area of California and in one of the buildings used specifically for parties, receptions, conventions, things like that. Once they got inside Rey was already overwhelmed by the amount of people. 

"I'm going to find a bathroom. Stay right here and I'll be back." Ben walked away and Rey would be standing with Leia and Maz right now but they went of to find Holdo. Rey awkwardly stood there, trying to blend in with the crowd, but someone called her name. 

"Rey is that you?" She turned towards the voice and she tried not to roll her eyes. This guy from her old school used to tease her and be really mean to her. They were once friends but something happened and she isn't sure what.

"Ugh what are you doing here?"

"Wow Rey. Bitchy as always."

"Dick as always." He smiled and pushed her shoulder a little bit.

"What do you want Nate?"

"Just wanted to say hi. See what your pathetic life is like right now." Rey rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"No boyfriend... No family... Just pathetic. How are you even here? And how did you afford that dress? There's no way when you're living with Unkar Plutt." Rey frowned and swallowed back what she wanted to say.

"You're own parents left you like the trash you are." Just then Ben walked beside her and rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

"Hey you okay?"

"Y-yeah." Nate snickered at Ben and Rey rolled her eyes.

"Who's this?" Nate asked with a smirk on his face. Ben stepped closer to Nate and made himself taller. Oh shit...

"Her boyfriend." Nate's smirk disappeared as quick as it appeared.

"Uh... I gotta go find my friends..."

"Yeah. Go." Ben glared at the idiot as he walked away. Not only is he a bully, but he's a coward. As soon as  someone who can hurt him stands up to him, he gets out of the situation.

"Rey what did that guy say to you?"

"Let's go somewhere quiet." She pulled him out of the crowd and up some stairs she found. It led to a room with huge windows. The lights weren't on but the lights from the city were enough. The colorful lights shined on them both, making them look green and pink. Rey sighed and looked out the window. Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and she looked up at him.

"Well...?"

"He's just an old... friend? I don't even know... He went to my old school. We used to be good friends but something happened. I still don't know what. After that he just started being really mean to me."

"I'm sorry about that... What did he say down there?" She told him what was said and Ben looked down at her with a sad expression.

"R-Rey you know that's not true right...? You do have a boyfriend... Well obviously... And you do have a family. You are not pathetic either. Your parents did not leave you because you're trash... I'm sure there is an explanation." She nodded and looked down. 

"Hey..." She looked back up at Ben and tried holding back tears. It's not just Nate. She just ignores what he says really... But she's worried about going home. She is going to get back to school and see Poe... She is in a really good place right now. She's happy. Rey is afraid she'll get back into her dark thoughts again... 

"Ben I'm just... worried."

"About what...?" 

"Going back home to Poe. I talk about this so much I'm sorry..."

"No, no, no. Don't be sorry." She told him what she was afraid of happening and she just doesn't understand why Ben is so sweet about it. She talks about it so much... how does she not annoy him? Doesn't he get sick of it? 

"Love... I've learned that I can't promise to fix all of your problems... But I can promise that you won't have to face them all alone." Rey wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his chest.

"I love you Ben."

"I love you too." She laughed a little bit.

"It's kind of a habit to say that now... It's just normal to say."

"Well when I tell you that I love you, I don't say it out of habit or to make conversation. I say it to remind you that you are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Oh you goof..."

"It's true." 

\---

The party was pretty boring and they didn't leave until about 2 in the morning. By the time they got back and got into bed, it was nearly 4. Her and Ben are laying in bed trying to fall asleep. She is so close to falling asleep...

"Hey Rey?"

"Hmm?"

"Are lobsters mermaids to scorpions?"

"Ben it's four in the fucking morning. Go to sleep." He laughed and she rolled her eyes. She just wants to sleep for hell's sake. 

"Rey?"

"Oh  my god let me sleep!"

"Someone's cranky..." She sat up and glared at him.

"Its 4 in the morning!"

"Don't yell Rey... It's 4 in the morning."

"Oh shut up you fucking annoying hot asshole." All Rey wants right now is sleep. Ben sat up too and grabbed onto her arms.

"What are you doing?" He pushed her down on her back and smirked.

"Calming you the fuck down."

"I am calm!" He raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes once again. Ben rested his full weight on her and she suddenly wanted something else...


	39. Defense

Ben's POV: 

_1 week later_

Now that break is over and they're back in the routine of things, it's gotten a little stressful again. Not because of Poe, in fact he hasn't even been seen since the night he beat up Rey, but because of actual school. Being a senior means you need to apply for colleges and deal with all that shit. He doesn't exactly want to go college really... And everyone is making it seem like that's a bad thing. Ben just wants to go in a different direction than most people. So really this is all pretty pointless to him. Not to Rey though... She is probably more stressed than him. She is having a very hard time figuring out what college she wants to go to. She knows she wants to be a teacher, but she doesn't know what subject she wants to teach or what grade or if she wants to teach at a college. Ben is helping as much as he can but sadly it is't enough... 

He left his 3rd period class and headed to 4th, which is theater with Rey. Once he got inside the room she ran up to him.

"Ben I just realized prom is in like... 2 weeks!" 

"Mhm... And I already got the tux." 

"Already? I don't see you as the tux type..."

"I bought it Monday and no I'm not the tux type, but Prom is special."

"Aww... Well shit. I need to go buy a dress..." He wrapped his arm around her waist and walked with her to the stage. He likes having class in the auditorium. They get a break from sitting all day... 

"You know... You don't need to buy a dress. I love all the ones you have. You'd look pretty in anything."

"I'm buying a dress butt face."

"Wow. Don't even accept my compliment... So nice of you." He looked down at her with a smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course I'm buying a dress you weirdo... It's Prom!" 

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Hey you're the one that asked me to Prom. I never actually expected you to ask." He went to say something but the bell rang and the teacher immediately started talking. 

"Okay we're starting our final project of the year today. You may pick a partner for this one 'cause I thought it'd be nice." Ben and Rey immediately made eye contact. They're being partners duh... 

"You and your partner need to make a skit or scene about a life experience. And not one like going to Disneyland or Chick-fil-a. It needs to have a deep meaning. It can be sad, happy, whatever emotion. This is due last week of school. I'm giving you a lot of time on this." Once she finished speaking she did her own thing while everyone started on their scenes.

"What do you think Ben?" He was a bit hesitant with his idea... He kind of-

"Also class? If you need more than 2 people you can always make your group bigger." That might be needed for his idea.

"I think we should get more people if you like my idea..."

"Well what is it?"

"I kind of want... I-I mean like we don't have to but it's just a thought..."

"Ben just say it." She laughed a little and he sighed. 

"What if we do something about Unkar Plutt and Poe and... things like that... I get it if you-"

"Let's do it." He looked up at her with surprise.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah... I'm cool with it... It can show people that they're not alone... Or something like that."

"But you're not bothered by the fact that you're going to reveal what's been going on...?"

"It's not a big secret... I don't really mind. Let's just make up names though... Like with our first skit thing." Ben nodded and got out his notebook.

"We should probably get 2 guys to do this with us..." He looked around and nodded.

"I'm Ben though."

"Well duh... Derp." They stood in silence for a few seconds before Rey said something.

"Did you study for the science test today?"

"Wait, there was a fucking test?" Rey smirked.

"Yes, you passed that already. There is a regular test today. For science. Remember?" He realized how wrong his sentence sounded...

"I-I don't know whether to be scared about the test I forgot about... or honored..."

"Both." He shook his head and smiled. He started writing their names down on paper.

"We're getting off topic. We need to find more peeps." Ben looked up at Rey and started laughing.

"Peeps?" She rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder.

"Keep writing." 

\---

They ended up partnering up with Finn and Hux. Once they figured that out, they talked a little bit about what they wanted to do then the bell rang. They went to their last period and took the science test they apparently had. And of course, he failed it. Oh well. Him and Rey went to their lockers and got their things together. 

"I wonder why Poe isn't here..."

"I'm not complaining." Rey shut her locker.

"Well I'm not either... I'm just wondering why he suddenly disappeared. My guess is he's scared of you." Ben looked at her weird before shutting his locker.

"What makes you think that?"

"Ben. He pissed you off and I think he may know that. I'm sure he doesn't want to be beat up by you."

"I'm not gonna beat him up!"

"Well... I don't know..." Rey shrugged and they started walking out to his car. 

"Speaking of beating someone up... You should teach me some stuff."

"What?" 

"Teach me some self defense. I can't fight worth a crap... Plus I'm tired of being helpless in situations..." Ben gets that. He'll gladly teach her some stuff... If it helps her protect herself than he's all for it. 

"Okay. Do you have clothes you want to work out in?"

"Eww... Working out is involved? I already had PE today..."

"Me too. But... It's best to be warmed up when you're learning stuff like that..."

"There's a better way we can warm up." She winked and he rolled his eyes. He'd like to do it the way she wants to but there are cameras in the house still. 

"Seriously."

"Ugh. Yes I have clothes to work out in. Whyyyy..."

"Because. Be excited. You can finally see what I had to do to have this hot bod..." Rey rolled her eyes and laughed a little. 

"You're weird."

"Mhm." 

\---

Rey and Ben went in the backyard to do this because there was no room inside the house. Rey was wearing leggings with a tank top that was cropped so her stomach was showing a little bit. He was just wearing sweatpants and his black tank top he never wears. 

"Okay. Run some laps."

"What?!"

"I'm kidding." Rey sighed and looked at him weird. 

"Ow!" He looked at her, concerned. 

"What?"

"Oh, I just fell for you so hard, it hurt." Ben looked at her like she was insane.

"But... you didn't actually fall, you're still standing." She dropped to the ground dramatically and he laughed at how weird this was. 

"Get up you weirdo."

"Nooope."

"You're the one that wanted me to teach you self defense. Now get your butt off the ground." She groaned and stood up finally. 

"Okay. What's first?"

"First you're actually going to run a lap. I don't want you hurting yourself." She groaned and glared at him.

"You're running it too."

"No. I'm the teacher. I don't have to do anything but watch and make sure you don't slack off." 

"Ugh..." He could stand here all day and argue about this. 

Rey's POV:

 Today wasn't too bad. Definitely not as stressful as every other day this week. She didn't think finding a college was this difficult... She made plans with Rose to go get a prom dress at 7 so her and Ben have some time to do this self defense thing. Fuck homework. But why does she have to run? Ugh this is terrible. And why does Ben have to look so good? God...

"Can I be done...?" She was out of breath from stupid running and Ben just smiled.

"Fine."

"Finally! Okay what now?"

"Slow down. I gotta think." Rey rolled her eyes and waited for Ben to think.

"Why are you so antsy?"

"I just wanna learn this but you're busy making me suffer..."

"Oh you poor girl..." After a few seconds he got serious.

"Okay get serious. I'm gonna teach you how to block a hit first." He showed her how to do different kinds of blocks then had her try some. After that he showed her some weird arm thing where you pull the person's arm behind their back and push down. When he did it to her to show her she immediately told him to stop. That wasn't comfortable at all...

"Try on me..." She tried but he did it to her arm instead. 

"What the fuck?"

"You have to be prepared for anything." He showed her a few more things and she tried them out on him. Sometimes he'd catch her off guard and she'd get annoyed with herself. 

"I'm gonna show you something for when there's a weapon involved." 

"Like what?"

"This works better with knives but guns or whatever work too. If they're trying to do something you can do this," He grabbed her arm and did another weird arm twist thing.

"and take whatever weapon they have."

"Ah stop..." He let go and had her try. She successfully did it and she hoped it would work that well with someone else...

"Also, just some general things. This works with anyone. Kick or punch them right here." He put his finger on a hollow spot between her ribs, right below her chest. 

"It knocks the breath out of them. Also punching the person in the nose makes it so they can't see for a minute. Please, please, please don't try this on me..." She nodded.

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Let's see how well you'd do if I were to actually attack you."

"Don't hurt me..."

"I'm not going to. I might put you in positions that aren't comfortable if you can't block it though." 

"Okay." He grabbed onto her arm and pulled it behind her back.

"Ah! I wasn't ready!"

"You're never gonna be allowed to prepare yourself. Someone could just go after you."

"Yeah, yeah... Ugh..."

"Get out of this. You can do it." She flipped her body somehow and grabbed his wrist.

"You can try punching me... Just not in the nose or where I showed you. I don't feel like being in a lot of pain today." Rey went to punch his shoulder but he grabbed her wrist and put her in a head lock somehow. He wasn't hurting her but holy fuck this was uncomfortable...

"You never showed me this!"

"You never know what will happen. Get out of this." She couldn't figure out how...

"Ben I can't..."

"Yes you can." She groaned and she tried punching her way out of this but it didn't work. She finally tried kicking his shin and that got him to loosen his grip.

"Ow that hurt-" She yanked his arm off her and pulled it behind his back.

"Ha!" She relaxed a little but because of that he stood back up and kicked the back of her knee, knocking her down. 

"Don't think you're ever done. There is no break when you're being attacked."

"This is difficult."

"Then I'm worried..." No. You can do this Rey. Don't make him think you can't defend yourself. She stood back up and went to punch his chest. He grabbed her fist before she could but she didn't let him do anything else. She dug her nails into his arm and he let go.

"Ow! I didn't teach you that!"

"Cool. I learned something on my own." She went to kick him but he moved out of the way and grabbed her leg, almost making her fall. No don't fall. She used her "Nail technique" again and he hissed. She kicked the back of his leg where he got her earlier and he finally fell. She got on top of him and smirked.

"Ha!" She held his hands beside his head and used all of her strength to hold him there. 

"Alright you won..." She let go and stared into his eyes. They were both sweating from doing all of that but she didn't care. Rey had an urge to kiss him now so she did just that. She grabbed onto his tank top and pulled it towards her. He got the hint and lifted his head off the ground, crashing his lips against hers. She was holding his shirt with her right hand while her left hand was holding herself up. Ben slowly moved his hands to her waist and let Rey be in control for once. 

\---

After her and Ben's little whatever that was, she showered and got ready to go to the dress shop with Rose. She wants to buy a really nice dress but she isn't sure she has the money... Is it rude to ask Leia for help with money...? She isn't sure... Rey went downstairs to Leia, who was cooking dinner.

"Hey Leia...?"

"Yes?"

"Umm... This sounds so rude of me to ask but... I-I don't really have the money for a dress-"

"A prom dress?"

"Yeah... I was wondering-"

"Of course I'll pay for it!" She turned towards Rey with a smile.

"Are you sure...?"

"Yes! Prom is a huge deal. And you're going with Ben so you need a dress. I'll pay for the dress, the shoes, the-"

"I can pay for everything else..."

"No. Don't even worry about it. Here's my debit card." Rey's jaw dropped when Leia handed her Leia's debit card.

"Leia are you-"

"Yes. Go. Get what you'd like." She went to say something else but the door bell rang. Ben came downstairs with no shirt on, clearly just out of the shower, and got the door. Oh my god Ben... He opened the door to Rose and she smiled. He let her inside and she came into the kitchen.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep. Bye guys!" Leia waved and Ben gave her a hug.

"Love you."

"Love you too." Ben gave her a quick kiss and let her go. Rose was mouthing the word 'aww' when Rey looked over at her.

"Just say it..."

"Aww..." 


	40. Excitement

Ben's POV:

Teaching Rey some self defense things was pretty easy but he wasn't sure if it was easy for her. She got it eventually though. He wasn't sure why he never thought of this... When they were done with that they both went inside and he found out Rey was going dress shopping with Rose. He's excited to see what Rey chooses. While Rey was gone, he caught up on homework and then started doing dishes with his mom. 

"So Ben, I know what you and Rey did in California when Maz and I weren't around..." Ben tried to act casual but snapping his head up to look at her wasn't very casual. 

"What...? W-"

"I'm not stupid Ben." She laughed and smiled while she rinsed one of the plates off. 

"Maz and I talked about it and I realized that you guys aren't dumb. You're safe about things. If not Rey would be pregnant by now-"

"Mom."

"Anyways, I don't really care anymore. I just want you two to continue being careful."

"So no more cameras?" She started laughing and he wasn't sure why.

"Oh my god... You're going to be so mad Ben... But the whole camera thing is fake." Ben's eyes widened and he set everything down.

"What?! You mean I spent a whole fucking month-"

"I don't want to hear it. The cameras aren't real. I was bluffing so you'd guys stop having sex or whatever the hell you two do when you're alone. It worked and I'm glad. It was funny to watch you guys be so frustrated." He was so pissed off right now. Him and Rey spent all that time not touching each other, kissing or anything like that for nothing?!

"What the fuck mom?!" 

"Don't 'what the fuck mom' me!" He was going to say something but his phone ringed. 

"I'm going upstairs to take this call. I'm so mad at you." He answered the phone and stomped up the stairs as he said hello to the unknown number. 

"Hi, this is Ben Solo correct?" The caller was a man.

"Uh... Yes. Who is this?"

"I am the director of a new Star Wars movie coming out and I was very, very impressed with your acting at your school play."

"Is this legit...?" Ben's heart was beating quickly and he was suddenly nervous. 

"Yes. I assure you it is. I'll even send you an email of my info and things like that. Anyways, my son was in the school play so I got to watch you perform as well. I'm very impressed and knew you'd be perfect for a role I want you to play." Is this guy serious? Ben paced the hallway and quickly went into his room, shutting the door. 

"Uh... W-What role? How does this work? I've never done something like this-"

"How about we meet in person?"

"O-Okay... Yeah. That should work..." Ben ran his hand through his hair and couldn't believe this was happening. Star Wars? Holy shit... 

"Alright. Where and when would be best for you?"

"Umm... Uh... I don't know... Uh..."

"Nervous?"

"Yes. Very." 

"Well how about we meet at the coffee shop by your school in an hour?"

"That will work... What's your name?"

"I'm JJ Abrams. I'll send you an email with proof and things like that. I would of sent an email before calling you but I don't want to take chances of this getting out." 

( **A/N: Before I get into this, I warn you that I have no idea how people get roles for movies or anything like that. I'm just making this up as I go. JJ actually doesn't have kids but I needed a reason for him to see the Romeo and Juliet play. Also, this doesn't really make sense because these characters are Star Wars characters but whatever. It's a story so who cares? lol. Fun fact though, Adam Driver didn't even have to tryout for the Kylo Ren role so that's why I'm making it go this way)**

"Okay. I'll see you in an hour then..."

"Bye." Ben hung up the phone and his jaw dropped. Holy fuck... Oh god... Holy mother fucking shit... Is this real? Is he dreaming? Is this some prank? Ben got an email minutes later with proof and info about it. Something that was said a lot in the email though was that he couldn't tell anyone about this or he could be sewed. This will be really difficult not to tell Rey... Ben ran back downstairs and put his shoes on.

"And where are you going?" He looked at Leia and tried to think of something.

"Uh... I'm hanging out with a friend."

"No offense but... You have friends?" He glared at her.

"Wow mom..."

"It's a serious question!"

"Yes I have friends."

"Who...?" Uh oh...

"Umm... Phasma. And Hux. And... Amelia. Oh and Finn. And kinda Rose." The only true part about that sentence was that Finn is his friend and that Rose is kind of.

"Alright Ben. Have fun."

"Thanks. Love you bye!" He left and went to his car. He's not meeting with the director for another hour but Ben has to go do some shopping... Before he started driving he texted Rey.

**Ben: Have you found your dress yet?**

**Rey: No but I have a few options. Why?**

**Ben: No reason... Let me know when you decide**

**Rey: Ok :)**

Ben wanted to go get Rey a corsage before he forgot but he needs to know the color of her dress. Well now that that's off his list kind of, he has to go get a stupid haircut. His mom insisted and would not stop bugging him about it so he will. He does admit his hair is getting too long for his liking but he hates getting it cut. It's not fun and they always cut it shorter than he wants them to. He went to the hair place and quickly got it done and unsurprisingly, they cut it shorter than he wanted. Shocker...

By the time he was done with that he had 30 minutes left until he meets JJ. His phone dinged.

**Rey: I got my dress**

**Ben: What color?**

**Rey: Black ;)**

Oh damn... She never wears black. Now he really wants to see it. Now he has to find a black corsage. Will that be difficult or easy? Guess he'll find out.

\---

Ben nervously waited at one of the tables in the coffee shop and waited for JJ. Ben knows what he looks like because he looked him up. He's directed a few movies. Ben also got the corsage he liked for Rey. It was easy to find black corsages but difficult to find the one he thought Rey would like.

He saw JJ walk in and started walking towards him so Ben stood up.

"Hi Ben. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." They shook hands and they both sat down. He pulled out a bunch of papers and Ben was nervous all over again. This was actually happening...

"You are an amazing actor. You had very good emotion and I knew you'd be perfect for the role I'm thinking about giving you. Everyone else has to tryout for all the other parts but I don't need you to. I had the school district send me any videos of your acting and I'm impressed."

"Oh thank you..." Ben doesn't think he's that good.

"You're 18 right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I don't want to deal with parent permission crap." They both laughed a little then JJ got serious again.

"I need you to sign a contract that you won't tell anyone what were about to discuss. That's only if you're interested." Ben nodded.

"Yes. I'm interested. I'm also shocked though..." JJ smiled and handed him a paper to sign. Ben signed it and waited for what they had to talk about.

"Okay. I wanted to give you one of the main roles. He's the villain you could say. It depends on how you look at his character." Ben's eyes widened.

"I want you to play Kylo Ren." This is the exact part Ben wanted. This doesn't feel real...

"I'd love to."

"I was hoping you'd say that." He explained to Ben how filming works and what Ben has to do. They'll be at a few different locations when they start. They have the script reading next month and then they start filming at the end of the summer. Ben isn't allowed to show anyone the script and wasn't allowed to tell anyone about anything until a year from now. That will be hard... Ben signed lots and lots of papers and they talked more about it. One of the things that he's not too worried about is the working out. He has to be in shape because there's a lot of stunts and fighting with the character. Ben was given workouts to do and a schedule of everything.

2 hours later they finally finished with everything. Ben is slightly overwhelmed but it shouldn't be too bad. They're is just the reading thing next month, than a few days after that they start costume and prop stuff. Ben's excited but nervous too... The thing that sucks the most is he can't tell Rey any of this until next year...

Rey's POV:

Her and Rose walked from store to store and Rey couldn't find the right dress. She liked a lot of dresses but she wants to love it. Something she won't regret getting. Something that she'll love but also something Ben will like.

"I'm sorry Rose... I'm so complicated." She said that as her and Rose walked out of the 5th dress store.

"Don't be sorry! It's alright! If you haven't found the dress you like yet then it is what it is. We'll find one." Rey sighed and they walked into the last possible dress shop in this city.

"What are you exactly looking for Rey?"

"I don't know... Something me but something Ben would like..." Rose nodded with a smirk on her face and walked into an area with black dresses.

"Black... Why didn't I think of that?"

"I don't know. His favorite thing ever is black so I'm surprised." Rey went through the dresses and found a few she liked.

"I'm going to try these on." One of the workers helped Rey get a dressing room and she tried them all on. She really liked the last one she tried on but she wasn't sure.

"What do you think Rose?" Rose looked up from where she was sitting outside the dressing room and her jaw dropped.

"Yes! Oh my god!" The dress was really flowy and went all the way down to the ground, making it drag behind her. It had spaghetti straps and the top was  _very_  low cut. So low cut it went nearly all the way down to her belly button. Because of the cut, it only covers her boobs half way. The top of the dress is silk with a tighter waist band right where the low cut of the dress stops to make it tighter around her. The bottom has the same silk fabric but only to her mid thigh. The rest is all tulle fabric. It's was a beautiful dress.   **(A/N: I'll have a picture of the dress at the end of the chapter. I suck at describing sorry. It's also the dress that was most voted for ;) )**

"Would Ben like it...?" Rose stood up and nodded enthusiastically.

"Uh hell yeah!" Rey really, really liked the dress. And it might drive Ben a little crazy too so that's a bonus.

"Rey you have to get that." Rey looked at herself one last time and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm getting it." Rose squealed and Rey smiled brightly. Rey took the dress off and put back on her normal clothes. She paid for the dress with the card Leia gave her.

"We gotta get you shoes now."

"We don't have to... I have black heels at home."

"No we're buying new shoes. It's prom!"

"Yeah, yeah... Thank you!" She smiled at the cashier and they left the store. Rose dragged her to a shoe store. This will be easier because shoes aren't as big of a deal. Pretty quickly Rey chose a pair of black heels that showed her toes.  **(A/N: I'll also have a picture of the shoes. I really suck at describing things lol)**

"Okay looks like we're done. Let's go." Rey was ready to watch some Netflix with Ben and eat snacks.

"No no no Rey. Not so fast..."

"What now?"

"Jewelry." Rey rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to buy any. I want to wear the necklace Maz gave me but Ben gave it to me again for Christmas because he got it back from Unkar, who stole it from me."

"That sentence made no sense but okay. Wear that necklace." They both laughed a little and Rey started to make her wait back to the car.

"Rey I said we weren't done."

"What now? Fucking hair pieces or something?"

"No. Lingerie..." Rose smirked and Rey shook her head.

"No. Big no."

"Oh come on... Why not?"

"Because... It's... weird... I don't know... And plus why would I get it?"

"Ben."

"Well he won't see it anyway cause Leia has those stupid cameras." Rose laughed a little bit.

"You know the cameras are fake right?" What?

"No... What are you talking about?"

"Leia told me about it. Ask her for the details. I promised I wouldn't tell you but I don't care anymore." What?! She is going to kill Leia! All this time her and Ben could have kissed all they wanted!

"I'm so pissed..."

"Don't kill me. Kill Leia."

"Oh I will... Ben will too..."

"Anyways, the camera problem is out of the way. Now, lingerie."

"Rose I don't know. Ben would think it's weird..." Rose looked at her funny.

"I highly doubt that. And if he did think it's weird, then he might be gay." She has a point...

"Fine fine fine. But nothing too... Slutty. Or whatever..."

"Yay!" They went to Victoria's Secret, a lingerie store at the mall, and started looking around. Oh god... This is so weird...

"Rose I don't know what the hell I want..." Rose laughed and pulled her into another area.

"Rooossseee..."

"Rey. It's fine. Stop being weird about it." Rey moseyed along and let Rose pick stuff for her.

"Go try these on." Rose handed her a pile of stuff and she awkwardly took them to a dressing room. She really hates this... Rey chose the underwear that covered most and even then it barely did much. It's lace so that just makes it worse. It's fine... She's just worried about what Ben would think... Would he hate it? Like it? She doesn't know...

"Did you like anything?"

"Yes. Happy?" Rose nodded and they bought the stupid lingerie crap Rose made her get.

"Nowwww are we done?"

"You don't want to get your nails done?"

"I'm going to do that closer to prom. It's not for another 2 weeks. I'll do all that stuff next week or something."

"Right. Then yes we're done."

"Do you want to come over and stay for a movie or something?"

"Sure." Tomorrow is Saturday so no school. Hallelujah.

\---

Her and Rose walked in with all the shopping bags and Rey saw Ben and Leia eating a late dinner in the kitchen.

"Hola!" Leia smiled and Ben got up from the table. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What'd you get?" Rey smirked.

"Stuff that you can't see until Prom night." He sighed and kissed her.

"Okay let me go so I can put this away." She giggled and he let her go. Rey and Rose brought all her bags to her room and hung the dress up in the bag that protects it then put it in her closet.

"I gotta go grab my charger out of my car." Rey nodded and put all her shopping bags on her bed while Rose went out to her car. She jumped when she felt arms wrap around her from behind. She knew it was Ben.

"You scared me..."

"Sorry, love." That name he calls her always makes her smile. She turned towards him and smiled.

"You seem really, really happy about something. What are you so happy about?" Ben shrugged and smiled.

"Nothing. Just happy I don't know." Uh huh... Sure... 

"How long is Rose staying?"

"I don't know. We're gonna watch a movie." Ben groaned and put his face on her shoulder. 

"I found out my mom was lying about the cameras..."

"So that's why you're here..." She laughed a little.

"Rose told me about it earlier today. I'm so pissed. All that time was wasted."

"I know I'm mad too... But since Rose is here I guess I'll go back downstairs." 

"What if Rose wasn't here?" Ben stood back up normal. 

"I think you know." He smirked and left the room. 

**Below is what Rey's prom dress and shoes look like. Also I have a picture of the corsage Ben got Rey and what he's wearing to prom :)**


	41. Prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **There will be a few songs I mention in this story so as they come up you should listen to them if you'd like. I love the songs. Also, I hope you are liking the story so far. It's coming pretty close to ending so please let me know if you want anything to happen in this story that you'd like to read. I'm open to anything :) Thanks to those of you who support the story. It is very motivating <3**

Rey's POV:

_ 2 weeks later  _

Tonight was prom and she was nervous as fuck. What will Ben think of her dress? Of what Rose basically made her wear under it? Leia is taking Rey to get her nails done while Ben stayed home and did homework. They were in the car on their way to the nail salon.

"Do you think Ben will be sad about not doing your hair for tonight?" Rey didn't think about that. 

"I don't think he will... He'll be fine. It won't be the end of the world for him." They both laughed and sat in a comfortable silence. Leia was going to be the one doing her hair tonight. Leia does really cool things with hair. They got to the nail salon and the nail lady gave her acrylic nails. She just had her nails painted black so it went with the dress. The girl also painted her toes turquoise to match her necklace. She remembered on Christmas when Ben gave her the necklace Unkar took from her. 

After the nail appointment they went back home so Leia could start on her hair. Leia needs to be at the school a lot earlier because she's the principle so she can't do it later tonight. But she will be here when Rey and Ben leave to go to dinner. Leia did a dutch braid on each side of her head and pulled it back into a bun. It was loose and messy but it looked really good. She pulled some pieces of hair out and put a small head band on. ( **A/N: I'll put a picture of the hairstyle at the end of this chapter)**

"Thank you Leia." 

"Come to my room for a minute." Rey nodded and followed Leia into her room. She went through a jewelry box on her nightstand and handed Rey a diamond bracelet. 

"This was my mother's and I wanted you to wear it..." Rey smiled and gently took it.

"Thank you. It's beautiful! I'll make sure to give it back."

"No. You can keep it. It's yours now."

"Leia are you sure? It was your mom's."

"I'm very sure. Now go do your homework so you don't have to worry about it this weekend." She hugged Leia and went to her room. Once she got out her homework, Ben came into the room.

"You look beautiful."

"I'm not even ready..."

"Mhm. You still look beautiful." She turned towards him and walked closer. 

"You also look hot."

"Nah. You're hot." She giggled and he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"Are you homework? Because I'll be doing you all night." Rey smirked at Ben's stupid pickup line. 

"Then stop procrastinating and do me now." 

"That's for tonight." He let go and walked out of the room. 

"Hey! You better get back here or I'm counting to 3!" She waited then started counting.

"1..." 

"I'm not coming back!"

"2..." No response.

"4..." Damn it...

\---

Rey carefully put her dress on, not wanting to smear the makeup she did on the dress or mess her hair up. She's excitedly nervous, if that's even an emotion. She's really excited to see Ben wear a tux too. He's never dressed that nice. Once her dress was on, she put her shoes and jewelry on. She loves the bracelet Leia gave her. She also put on some earrings because her hair was up. When Rey was completely ready, she grabbed the boutonniere she got Ben and headed downstairs. It was a white flower and only because there will be a lot of black between the two of them. They'll be the emo couple. Leia was in the living room fixing Ben's tux and it made her laugh. Her laugh made them both look at her. Ben's jaw dropped and Leia smiled brightly.

"Oh my goodness I love it!" Leia walked to her and grabbed onto her hands.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Leia gave her a quick hug and left the room for a second. Rey looked over at Ben and smiled shyly. His face was priceless... He's never looked at anyone like this before. The way he was looking at her was making her blush.

"I thought you looked hot before... Holy shit... You're fucking gorgeous." Rey blushed even more and walked closer to him. He looked hot too. His hair wasn't as messy as it usually is and his tux looked really good on him.

"You look just as hot Ben."

"Hell no."

"Hell yes." Leia came back in the room with her camera.

"Picture time!"

"Hold on mom..." He turned around and got something off of the couch. He took out a pretty black and white corsage.

"It's so pretty..."

"You like it?"

"Yes. I love it." She put her hand out in front of her and he put on the corsage. As he did they saw Leia take a picture.

"Mom..."

"Oh come on Ben. I'm taking pictures and you need to get over it." Rey grinned and pinned the boutonniere onto his suit jacket.

"Okay let's get some pictures outside of you guys!" Ben rolled his eyes and nodded, taking Rey's hand in his. They walked outside and Leia took a few picture of them together and some of them alone.

"Okay mom we need to go."

"Alright. I love you Ben." She gave him a hug and smiled.

"Love you too." Leia pulled away and they got in Ben's car. When they got buckled up Rey giggled and looked at Ben.

"You love your mommy."

"Shut up." He laughed as he pulled out of the driveway.

\---

Her and Ben went to Cheesecake Factory for dinner and had about 2 hours until prom. They wanted enough time to eat. Rey was eating her food and accidentally bit her lip.

"Ow, I just bit my lip." Ben laughed a little and she glared at him.

"It hurts!"

"I bite it all the time and you never seem to complain..." She playfully smacked his shoulder from across the table.

"Ben..."

"What? It's true."

"But this time it actually hurt."

"Maybe I need to try harder next time then." She rolled her eyes and continued eating.

\---

Rey and Ben walked into the school, holding hands. She was really excited. They got their picture taken then walked through the crowd of people. The music was loud and people were dancing. Rey doesn't know how to dance... She's never done this before.

"Ben do you know how to dance?"

"Yeah. I've been to prom with Amelia and she taught me." She nodded nervously and when they stopped he looked at her.

"I can't dance... I don't know how." He smiled down at her and put his hands on her waist.

"Well it depends on the song. A slow song, you do this." He put her hands on his shoulders and his hands back on her waist.

"We could do it this way or this way." He grabbed onto one of her hands and turned her a bit.

"I like the other way." They put their hands back and Ben pulled her close against him.

"Dancing is easy. You just move with the music. I got you too so just do what I do. When it's a fast song, just dance around like everyone is right now." She smiled and nodded. Ben twirled her in a circle and they both laughed. She suddenly felt someone tapping on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled when she saw Rose.

"Rose!" She hugged her and smiled even bigger.

"Rey you look so good!"

"Thank you. What are you doing here?"

"I'm Finn's date." Rose had a teal dress on the went down to the middle of her thighs.

"You look so pretty Rose!"

"Oh thank you. My sister Paige gave me her dress because I was obsessed with it." Finn walked up to Rose and handed her a drink.

"Hey Rey!"

"Hi Finn." Ben put his arm on her shoulder and leaned closer to her.

"Do you want me to get you a drink?"

"No I'm good. Thank you though." She talked to Finn a little longer, then they separated with their dates. The song 'Mine' by Bazzi came on and she laughed at the fact that the school just let a song play that says 'fuck' in it. The school is so strict about swearing it's ridiculous. Ben put his arms on her waist and she put hers on his shoulders, like before. She listened to the lyrics and smiled. 

_You so fuckin' precious when you smile_

_Girl, I lose myself up in those eyes._

_I just had to let you know you're mine_

_Hands on your body, I don't wanna waste no time_   
_Feels like forever even if forever's tonight_   
_Just lay with me, waste this night away with me_   
_You're mine, I can't look away, I just gotta say_

Her and Ben were one of the only ones dancing like this. Everyone was dancing like they would to any fun song like this one. 

"Rey you really are so fucking precious when you smile." Rey laughed and he smiled.

"It's true." 

_I'm so fucking happy you're alive_   
_Swear to God, I'm down if you're down all you gotta say is right_   
_Girl anything I can do just to make you feel alright_   
_Oh, I just had to let you know you're fine_   
_Running circles 'round my mind_   
_Even when it's rainy all you ever do is shine_

Ben was pretty much singing the song, mouthing every word to her. It made her smile even bigger than she already was. They weren't dancing too slow but slow enough to be different from everyone else. When the song was over one of the student body presidents went to the front and got everyone's attention on the microphone. 

"It's time to announce Prom King and Queen!" Ben rolled his eyes.

"Poe wins King every year."

"Really?"

"Yep." How the fuck does that happen?

"Our Queen nominees are Amelia Smith, Jessika Pava, and... Rey Niima." Rey was shocked. She was nominated? How the fuck did  _that_  happen? Everyone clapped and Ben rubbed his hand on her back before she walked up to the front with the 2 other girls. How did Amelia get nominated when she was only here for a few weeks? 

"Our King nominees are Poe Dameron, Finn Storm, and Ben Solo." She clapped along with everyone else and smiled when she heard Ben's name. That was not a shock to her. Ben looked very surprised when he stood next to her and Finn. Poe never came up. Maybe he's gone... Where has Poe been anyway...?

"Okay our Prom King and Queen are... Ben Solo and Rey Niima!" Oh god... What? How in the world did she win this? She was very confused. 

Ben's POV: 

Ben thought Rey was so gorgeous tonight. She was stunning. Gorgeous and stunning were actually understatements. There probably isn't a word to describe how beautiful she looked. And sexy... That dress is showing off so much of her it's driving him crazy. The second he looked over at her he was speechless, and that doesn't happen often. He couldn't wait to ravage her tonight. 

At the actual dance, he was loving how much Rey was smiling. Her smile is one of his favorite parts about her. She was blushing so much tonight and he thought that was so cute. He doesn't deserve this girl. Not at all.

When they announce the prom King and Queen every year, Poe always wins. Not that Ben cares, it's just annoying. He also knew Rey would get nominated for Queen. Why wouldn't she? He was just very surprised that he was nominated. And he so thought Poe was going to beat him. But he was wrong.

"Okay our Prom King and Queen are... Ben Solo and Rey Niima!" He had no fucking clue how he got that. Who the hell chose the nominations this year? Rey looked just as shocked. A few seconds pass and everyone is clapping while Rey smiles. They put those cheap crowns on each of them and Ben looked over to his left to see his mom clapping and smiling. He forgot she's here. The girl announced the slow dance that the King and Queen had to do so they walked to the middle of the floor. He feels nervous because they'll be the only ones dancing.

"Oh my god Ben I'm so surprised..." He put his hands on her waist and shook his head.

"Why? You definitely deserve this." Rey nervously put her hands on his shoulders and pressed her body against his as the song started.

"Ben this is weird... Everyone is watching..."

"I'm aware... Just try to think we're the only ones here. Listen to the song so it distracts you." She nodded. The song 'Young and Beautiful' by Lana Del Rey was playing and the chorus stuck out to him the most.

_Will you still love me_   
_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_   
_Will you still love me_   
_When I've got nothing but my aching soul?_   
_I know you will, I know you will_   
_I know that you will_

He knows he'll love her for the rest of his life. Even if something goes wrong and they don't end up together. He'd still love her. No matter what.

_Dear lord, when I get to heaven_   
_Please let me bring my man_   
_When he comes tell me that you'll let him in_   
_Father tell me if you can_   
_All that grace, all that body_   
_All that face, makes me wanna party_   
_He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds_

This song seems to be towards a guy but he likes to picture it being towards Rey. She is his sun. Literally that smile she has right now is brighter than it.

"What...?" She looked at him curiously and he shrugged his shoulders.

"You look really beautiful." And there's that blush again. The song ended and everyone clapped when they pulled apart. As everyone started piling back in and dancing again he pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her back, and kissed her. The next song came on and him and Rey just stayed close occasionally moving. 'Dusk Till Dawn' by Zayn Malik was playing and once again he felt like it related to him and Rey.

_'Cause I wanna touch you, baby_   
_And I wanna feel you, too_   
_I wanna see the sunrise and your sins_   
_Just me and you_   
_Light it up, on the run_   
_Let's make love, tonight_   
_Make it up, fall in love, try_

_But you'll never be alone_   
_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_   
_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_   
_Baby, I'm right here_   
_I'll hold you when things g_ _o wrong_

_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_   
_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_   
_Baby, I'm right here_

He hopes that Rey knows exactly what that song says. He'll always be there for her. He won't ever let her be alone.

\---

It was getting pretty late so her and Ben decided to leave and go home. Leia has to stay longer so that gives him and Rey time to be alone.  On their way home he noticed Rey seemed a little nervous. She always rubs her hands together. 

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing."

"You're nervous. I can tell." She shook her head and smiled.

"Kinda... You'll see why later." He furrowed his eyebrows and continued driving. 

"Sometimes you just gotta take a deep breath and close your eyes for a little bit. I do that a ton." Rey looked at him and looked scared.

"Don't say that while you're driving!!" He laughed and rolled his eyes. When they got home Rey gently took her corsage off and set it down on the vanity in her room. Ben slowly walked up behind her and started kissing her neck, gently pulling down the straps of her dress.  **(A/N: Mature content in bold)**

**"As much as I love this dress... It needs to go..."**

**"Ben... shut the door..." He turned her towards him and kissed her as he pulled her with him to shut the door. Once it was shut she overpowered him and pushed Ben onto her bed. That was hot... Well everything about her is hot. He leaned back on his elbows and stared at her hungrily. She slowly took off her dress and hesitated when she got to her waist. Once her dress was fully off he looked down at her underwear. She's never worn lingerie. Just normal things, which he didn't mind at all. She had on black lacy underwear that barely covered anything.**

**"This is what I was nervous about..." She was nervous about this? Why? Holy shit... She walked to him and straddled him before kissing him again and running her hands through his hair. He put his hands on her back and flipped them over so he was on top. He sat up on his knees with her legs between his and started untying his tie so he could take his shirt of** **f. He had an idea but he didn't know how Rey would feel about it.**

**"Do you trust me?" She nodded and he grabbed her hands and moved them above her head.**

**"If you don't like this tell me."**

**"Okay." He leaned over her and tied her hands together with his tie.**

**"Getting kinky Ben?" She smirked and he laughed a little bit. Ben started crawling down her body and smiled when he felt Rey shiver. She moved her arms in front of her and tried to touch his hair but he wouldn't let her. He** **put her arms back above her head and kissed her abdomen.**

**"Ben..."**

**"Don't move." He kissed down the rest of her body and took her underwear off once he got to her inner thigh. She squirmed when he kissed her there and he put his hand on her stomach to hold her still.**

**"Hold still."**

**"Ben I can't hold still..."**

**"Yes you can. Be a good girl for me." She whimpered which meant she was feeling frustrated. He knows what she wants him to do.**

**"Please..."**

**"Please what? What do you want Rey?"**

**"Ben you know..." He looked up at her with just his eyes and waited for her to give him the answer he wanted.**

**"F-Fine... I want your mouth on... me. Please..."**

**"My mouth is on you."**

**"Oh my god please..." He could tell she was trying really hard not to move. So he'll reward her for that. Ben grabbed onto her legs and pulled them over his shoulders, bringing her closer. She laughed a little bit.**

**"What?"**

**"My shoes are still on." He turned his body towards her right foot and took her shoe off, letting it fall ungracefully to the ground. He did the same with the other shoe. Ben finally lowered his head between her thighs and put his mouth where Rey begged him. She whimpered again and shuddered slightly. He began to slowly suck and lick at her core and she was struggling really hard not to move. She was already a moaning mess too.**

**"You're doing so well Rey." He continued and he knew Rey was close to her release so he stopped. She let out a very frustrated groan. He moved her legs and stood up, unbuttoning his shirt while he did so, staring directly at a flushed and impatient Rey. He quickly yanked his shirt out of his slacks and took his suit jacket off. Once he was shirtless he took everything else off just as fast. Ben got back on top of her and untied her wrists while he kissed her. As soon as her hands were free she instantly had her hands in his hair. He lined himself up with her body and once Rey nodded he thrust into her. She moaned into their kiss and he bit her lower lip purposely.**

**"See? You're not complaining..." He stared down at her and as she was about to say something he thrust into her again. He set a slow pace of thrusts and rested his head on Rey's shoulder, enjoying how close they were. This is as close as they could get.**

**"Rey I love you..."**

**"I love you too..." Because of their height difference, Rey's face was right below his left shoulder. He made sure not to crush her by holding himself up a bit. He felt her lips lightly bite his shoulder and he thrust harder that time, eliciting a moan from the both of them. Ben came first this time, which hasn't happened before. He didn't stop moving though because it'd be unfair to Rey if he did. He didn't want to stop anyways so it didn't matter. It was only a matter of seconds before Rey came too.** **They both stilled and waited for their breathing to slow down before Ben pulled out and laid beside Rey.**

 

Ben wrapped his arms around Rey and pulled her against him. The light was on so it was shining right in his face but he didn't care right now. Rey turned towards him and rested her head on his chest and fell asleep pretty quickly. Ben gently pushed Rey away, being careful not to wake her up, and got off the bed. He picked up Rey's dress and folded it neatly before setting it on her dresser. He did the same with the rest of the clothes and left their shoes where they were. Ben noticed Rey had her jewelry on still so he carefully pulled her earrings out and took off her necklace and bracelet. He paused when he saw the bracelet closer. This looked just like his grandma's... He smiled and felt happy that Leia gave it to someone that will actually wear it. 

Ben wanted sweatpants but he's in Rey's room so he'll have to look through her stuff to find something. He knows for a fact Rey has 2 pairs of his sweatpants and at least 4 of his shirts. This is because some of his clothes have magically gone missing. He'd just go out of the room but by now Leia is home and he doesn't really want to walk out naked so... 

Ben looked through Rey's drawer of shirts and pants and just as he thought, he found a pair of his pants. Once he was dressed, he turned the light off and walked back over to Rey, gently moving her so he can get the blanket over them. After getting the blanket over Rey, he got back in bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her again. It took a while to fall asleep, but that's only because he had a lot of fun tonight and he can't stop thinking about it. 

**Below is Rey's hair in this chapter**


	42. Attached

Ben's POV:

_ 2 days later _

Mondays are literally the worst. And he can never figure out why. He had the most difficult time getting out of bed but he did eventually. While Rey was finishing up her makeup Ben was eating cereal with Leia. 

"So Ben... Are you doing anything fun today?" He shrugged. 

"No. I'm just going to come home with Rey. You know, the usual." 

"Mhm... Ben we need to talk about that."

"Mom I'm not going to get her-"

"No. I'm not talking about that. Honey, I think you should go live with your father..." Ben spit his food back into his bowl and looked at her like she was crazy. Well that woke him up.

"What? No! I'm not living with dad! Weren't you the one not wanting me to go there in the first place?"

"Well... Han called and asked how you were doing. And we both noticed... You and Rey hangout a lot..."

"Okay? Your point is...?"

"It's not healthy. For the both of you. You are literally with her nearly 24 hours a day... All you talk about is Rey and all she talks about is you. You both never hangout with your friends either... It's not healthy. You're both getting too attached. What happens when you both decide to go to different colleges on the other side of the country?" Ben looked at her weirdly.

"Why is that not healthy? And I'm not going to college so I'd just go where Rey goes..."

"Umm yes you are going to college Benjamin."

"But-"

"What happened to being an actor?!" He wanted to tell her so badly about his movie role... 

"Mom I-"

"We're done talking about this. Anyways, think about living with your dad. You and Rey are really, really attached to each other." 

"Yeah. And it's a thing called love. Something you clearly don't know the meaning off." He stood up and walked upstairs to his room, slamming his door shut. He gets what she's saying but he isn't moving. He is really attached to Rey and if she were to ever be gone for more than a day he wouldn't know what to do with himself. And that's exactly why he won't move. 

\---

Ben walked to class with Rey and before the bell rang she went to the bathroom. While she was gone Phasma and Hux came up to him. 

"Hey there's a party at my house tonight. You should come. We haven't hung out in a while." Hux and him used to be pretty close but they're barely even friends now. And a party does not sound fun at all. 

"I don't know... I might be busy."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I might being going out with Rey."

"Dude you're always with her. You don't need to go on a date with her. Your whole relationship with her is basically a date. When are you two ever apart?" Ben rolled his eyes and sighed. He didn't really know how to answer that. Phasma said something this time.

"Hux is right. You guys are always together. Fuck, are you two married or something?" What is it with people being against him and Rey today? As if on cue, Rey walked back in the room and sat down in her seat.

"Well Rey is back so I'll see you guys." Ben got up and walked over to her, desperate to get out of that conversation. Shit... He's beginning to see what everyone means... They rely on each other a lot too. 

"Ben, is something wrong?"

"No. Just people getting on my nerves today."

"What are they doing?"

"Saying we're too attached to each other..."

"Maybe. But who cares?" Apparently Leia, Hux, and Phasma.

\---

Great. Finn is now joining the "You're too attached" party today. They're making it sound like him and Rey's relationship is the most toxic thing in the world... Also, they live together. Even if they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, they'd still be together a lot. 

"Look it's not that it's a bad thing... I'm just saying if you or Rey do something that's far away, you're going to lose it. I'd be surprised if you lasted a day without calling her. Or texting her. Or... writing her name on a piece of paper a million times." He only does that because he's bored in class.

"I don't do that!"

"Yes you do Ben. I see you do it all the time."

"Alright fine but it's only 'cause-"

"No excuses. You're very, very, very in love with Rey and that's going to cause a problem in the future. It's almost as if you're obsessed with each other." Ben rolled his eyes and wanted Rey to come back from her class. It's the end of the school day, thank god, and Finn so happened to be waiting for someone else where his and Rey's locker are. Rey was turning an assignment in. He finally saw Rey walking back and he hugged her once she got to him. When they pulled apart she opened her locker and started putting her stuff away. 

While she did that, Ben looked over and saw someone that looked familiar from the back. It was the hair that was making him so familiar... The guy turned around and Ben realized it was Poe. He's back? Where the hell did he go? Why did he leave? There were a lot of questions running through his head. Ben didn't saying anything because he didn't want Rey freaking out. He was also trying not to go over to Poe and beat the shit out of him. Finn tapped on his shoulder and pointed at Poe while Rey was oblivious to all this. Ben looked back at Finn and he looked worried. 

"Rey hurry. I want to get home."

"Okay." Right when she shut her locker Poe started bothering this girl by him. She girl clearly wanted to be left alone. Control yourself Ben... 

"What's wrong Ben?" She looked where he was looking and furrowed her eyebrows. Ben saw Poe touch the girl and that's when he had it. Ben started walking towards Poe quickly and he immediately heard Rey trying to stop him.

"Ben don't." She tried pulling him back but that didn't work. He kept walking and ignored Rey. 

"Seriously don't. Stop!" Ben got to Poe and slammed him up against the lockers. 

"Oh hey Ben." 

"Ben no. Let him go." He ignored Rey and kept him held against the lockers. All he was feeling right now was anger.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! First it's Rey now it's this girl! What the actual fuck is wrong with you?!" Poe smirked and shook his head. 

"Look at you... Protecting your precious girlfriend. You're just jealous 'cause I fucked her first." Ben practically growled and punched Poe in the face as hard as he could.

"I've wanted to do that for a very long time."

"Ben stop!" He was going to but Poe punched him back. Rey is distracting him. Ben punched Poe again and slammed him on the ground. 

"Both of you! Cut it out!" It started turning into a really bad fight... There were a lot of people crowding around them. People screaming "Beat his ass". To who? He doesn't know. Somehow Poe got back up in all of this and that's when Rey started physically getting in the way.

"Stop!!! You guys are being fucking stupid!" Finn tried to help Rey but he gave up after a while. 

"Ben! Please!" Poe backed away a little bit so he went for another punch. Instead of punching Poe though, Rey walked right in the way and he punched her. Ben froze and widened his eyes. Oh god...

"Rey are you okay?!" He had no idea what Poe was doing but he was worried about Rey right now. 

"Oh my god I'm so sorry..." 

"Ben it's fine." He accidentally punched her jaw and he could see it beginning to bruise. 

"No it's not... Rey I didn't-"

"It's alright. I got in the way. I should have seen it coming." He shook his head and Poe got in the way.

"Wow... Now you're gonna punch your girlfriend in the face. I swear all you do is cause problems." Ben tried ignoring Poe but that didn't work so well. It didn't help that everyone was 'Oohing' because of what he did to Rey on accident. Finn got beside Rey.

"Rey are you okay?"

"Yes guys. I'm fine." Ben kept shaking his head.

"No it's not." 

"Ben really-" He turned away before she could finish her sentence and walked through the crowd of people. He couldn't be there anymore. There were too many people. And Poe wouldn't shut up. What he was saying was getting to him. Ben also hated the fact that he just punched Rey...

"Ben! Come back!" He didn't listen and walked out the school doors. Maybe he isn't right for Rey... He can't protect her, he just hurt her, he's getting really attached... He doesn't deserve Rey. Not at all. He was also the person to hold her back from going to live with Maz. And potentially, the person that holds her back from something she'll want to do in the future. He can't let himself do that. He almost made it to his car when he heard Poe yelling his name. He turned around and waited for what Poe had to say.

"You leaving?"

"Depends on what your definition of leaving is." 

"Going out of state. To your dad."

"How'd you hear about that...?" 

"Not your business." How the fuck would Poe know that Leia wanted him to move in with his dad? 

"I don't know if I want to."

"Well you should."

"And why would I do what you say?"

"Because I'm tired of you. Need you gone for just 5 fucking seconds." The feeling is mutual.

"I'm not leaving." Ben walked to his car and opened the door. 

"If you do I'll leave Rey alone. I'll never bother her again." He froze and looked at him.

"Liar." Poe looked really serious.

"I will. I promise. You just have to leave."

Rey's POV:

Prom was really fun the other night. She had a really good time. Even if most of it was dancing, she enjoyed every second of it with Ben. And every second after that when they got home. Ben hasn't really ever acted the way he did that night and it interested her. 

Ben was having such a bad day today and she could tell. But he wouldn't tell her why and that really bugged her. Her day was like any other normal day and at the end of school she couldn't wait to get home. Ben seemed pretty eager to get home too. When she shut her locker Ben was looking at some people down the hall and she couldn't figure out why he looked angry and worried... Finn seemed just as worried. Her question was answered when Ben started charging after the guy bothering some girl. Rey caught a glimpse of the person's face and saw that it was Poe. After that Ben was uncontrollable. It was like he was possessed or something... She knew this would happen if he found Poe again. And she made the dumb mistake to walk right in front of Ben to stop it. It worked, but it hurt. 

It didn't hurt that bad but it did hurt enough to make her wince. And the look on Ben's face almost hurt more than the punch itself. He looked like he just murdered a puppy... She knew he felt terrible and all his anger probably just targeted at himself. It was just an accident. He didn't see her coming and she shouldn't of made the stupid decision of trying to stop them. When Ben left she tried to go after him but a bunch of people crowded around her and asked if she was okay. 

"Finn help me get out of here..." Finn started pushing through people and pulled her with him.

"Everyone get out of the way! She's fine!" Finn walked with her outside and she wondered where Poe and Ben went.

"Hey are you actually okay?"

"Oh my god. Yes!" Finn nodded. Rey saw that Ben's car was gone and she figured he'd leave. She didn't care though. She can have Finn drive her home or something.

"Hey can you drive me home?"

"Only if you go to a movie with me. We haven't hung out in a while. It will let Ben cool off." She guesses that's true.

"Alright. Let's go- well wait. Depends on the movie..." 

"The Purge."

"Oh hell yeah! Let's go!" Finn laughed and they both walked to his car. 

\---

The movie was fucking scary but scary movies don't bother her too much. Her and Finn laughed most of the time at how much she was screaming. After the movie Finn drove her home and she thanked him for the movie and ride home. Once she walked inside Ben and Leia we're arguing in the kitchen.

"Just because we talked about this morning doesn't mean I meant tomorrow!"

"Well the sooner the better." 

"Why?! How the hell did you go from 'It's called love mom' to- Oh hey Rey..."  She waved and looked at them curiously. What we're they talking about...? Ben sighed and walked upstairs. What is his deal today? 

"I'm going to-"

"No. I'd leave him alone if I were you..." 

"Okay. Do you know why he's acting so weird today?" Rey sat down at the counter and checked her phone for messages.

"I'll let Ben tell you. I don't want to be the one the crush your spirit." What...? Rey talked to Leia for a little bit longer then went to her room. She'll leave Ben alone because he doesn't seem like he's in a very good mood. 

\---

The next day Ben pretty much avoided her the entire day. She couldn't figure out why... What the hell is wrong? He did her hair in the morning then didn't speak to her again until lunch. Once they got home from school he went back upstairs to his room again and shut the door. She's going to see what's up as soon as she's done with homework. While she did it she got a call from Finn.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Hi Rey... I'm so sorry about Ben..." What?

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh uh... shit. Did he tell you?"

"No? Tell me what?" She was very confused.

"You see uh... Oh would you look at that. I gotta go! Bye!" 

"Finn wait-" He hung up before she could finish talking.

"Or not." Rey needs to know what the hell is going on so she charged upstairs and stormed into Ben's room. He had 2 suitcases and clothes everywhere.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ben looked over at her, startled and kept packing his clothes. What the fuck?

"Answer me! You've been avoiding me all day. I deserve an explanation." He sighed and walked over to her.

"Yes you do... I've only been avoiding you because I didn't want this to be as hard as I know it will be."

"What are you talking about?" He looked down and back up at her.

"I'm leaving. I'm going to live with my dad." No... No this isn't happening...

"What? What the hell?! Ben you can't! You can't just leave!" He turned back around and continued packing. This was what him and Leia were probably talking about last night...

"Ben please... Don't leave... You were the one the wanted me to stay when I could have gone with Maz." She was about to cry. She didn't know if he was being serious or not.

"Well now you can go to her. I'm not holding you back from things you want anymore." 

"What are you talking about?! You- you can't just- why... I don't understand..." 

"Rey... You're better off without me. I hold you back... You need someone better." 

"There is no one better!"

"Yes there is."

"For me! There is no one better for me Ben! You are the only-"

"Don't finish that sentence. It's not true." She groaned and started pacing the room. 

"So you're just gonna go? That's it? We're done? Is this because you punched me?" Ben looked back at her with a sad expression.

"No it's not just because I punched you. I can't protect you... I hold you back... I don't deserve you at all."

"Well if you leave that just makes your chance of protecting me even worse!"

"No. Finn is here." She felt like everything was spinning... Why... No... She can't lose anyone else...

"We're graduating in a month... You can't just stay until then?"

"Rey it's best if it ends now. Okay?" Now she's crying. This felt like a punch but 10 times worse. Ben zipped up his bags and walked to her.

"Please don't cry... You will find someone that is right for you. You'll have really cute kids, get married to a way better guy... I just don't belong in your life. All I do is cause problems or make them worse." 

"What about Prom? And Hawaii? And California? The time you saved my life? Our first time? Does any of that mean anything to you?!" He teared up.

"Of course it does Rey... It means too much..." Too much?! How could it mean too much?! He grabbed everything and started walking downstairs.

"You're not even going to say bye to Leia? How are you even getting to your dad?"

"I said bye at school. And I'm driving. It's far but not that far." He got to the door and she tried her best to stop him.

"Please... Please Ben... Please don't go..." He kissed her on the forehead and pulled away too soon for her liking. 

"I love you Rey." Then he was gone. Just like that. She started sobbing and fell to the floor. He left her just like her parents did... 


	43. Desolation

Ben's POV: 

"Rey please..." Ben looked at Rey's lifeless body in his arms and began to cry harder than he ever has. She was the most important thing in his life. He loved her. She made him a better person and now she's just gone... He had no idea what everyone thought but all he could hear was himself and it wasn't pretty. Hatred coiled in his gut and he wanted to kill the one who killed Rey over and over again. 

Something suddenly came to mind. Force healing... This was something rarely used but it's possible. He could heal her with the force... But is it too late? He has to at least try. Force healing requires a lot of concentration so he has to get himself to stop crying. After getting himself under control, he adjusted her body a little bit and put his hands over her wound. Praying this would work, he closed his eyes and focused on the force. He focused on her force signature. He could feel her faintly somewhere. Like she was right behind him... Wherever she is, he focused on that. Her light, her darkness, her pain, her happiness, her fears, her hopes. He imagined her wound healing and her waking up, just like he'd imagine putting someone to sleep when he does that. 

Ben opened his eyes and noticed his hands were shaking. Come on...  Please work... He concentrated on the wound again. He was beginning to feel exhausted and his head hurt but he didn't care. He needed to give as much energy as he could to Rey without killing himself. He did this for who knows how long and eventually stopped because he needed a break. Ben breathed heavily and looked down at Rey's still lifeless body in defeat. It's not working...

Suddenly she gasped for air but she didn't open her eyes. Concentrating on her again he felt her force signature but it was barely there. He needs to get her to a medic before she dies again. He picked her up and ran her to Poe.

"We need to get to a medic." Poe looked at him in awe and Ben didn't have time for this.

"Did you just... force heal her?"

"Yes. Please we don't have much time."

"Right. Uh... Beatrice!" The woman came to Rey and took her from Ben. He held on to her for a little bit longer, not wanting to let her go.

"Don't worry I'll take care of her." He nodded and let go before Beatrice brought Rey inside one of the ships. Ben couldn't believe it worked... He felt utterly exhausted but that didn't matter. Rey was alive...

"Can you do that to Leia?" Ben looked over at Leia, who was being checked by another medic.

"I want to... But I can't..." Finn stood beside Poe.

"And why the hell can't you heal Leia too?!" Ben felt guilty but there was no way he could heal Leia with the amount of energy he has now.

"I'm too weak right now. By the time I have enough energy it will be too late. I was lucky with Rey. I made it to her before she was completely gone from the force." Poe frowned and nodded while Finn huffed and stormed off onto the ship where Rey was taken onto.

"Let's get out of here."

"Agreed." Wow. Poe finally listens for once.

\---

Ben went onto the ship Rey was taken onto while Poe piloted the Millennium Falcon back to Naboo. They lost a lot of the Resistance but not enough to make them too weak. Ben sat in the cockpit of the Resistance ship with Chewy while Rose and Finn waited for Rey to wake up. The medic stitched her wound up and now she's on oxygen. All the ships followed the Falcon back to Naboo but he began to dread getting back there. With Leia gone, Ben will surely be taken and locked up. He deserves it, but Rey won't be happy. Chewy made a noise, getting his attention.

"I don't understand a word you're saying Chewy." He growled in frustration and shook his head. Ben looked at him curiously as he started writing something down on paper. It was a different language but he understood what it said. He learned all sorts of languages when he was a padawan. 'I know why Finn hates you'.

"Oh really? Why?" Ben smirked as the wookie started writing again. 'You stole Rey from him'. His smirk disappeared and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"He's got Rose..." Chewy wrote again. 'He had some rant that I overheard. He loves Rey and hates that someone else is caring for her.'

"Chewy are you sure-"

"Rey, hold on!" Ben looked behind him and saw Rose chasing after Rey, who was quickly walking towards him. Rey was wearing nothing but pants and a breast band. Not wanting others to see her nearly naked, he quickly got up and walked to her.

"Rey what are you doing?" She hugged him and he hesitantly hugged her back. Rose walked beside Rey.

"Rey you can't just run out of the room half naked!" Rey was crying against him and he was trying to read her mind. All he could see on her mind was himself.

"Rose is there a room I can take her to?"

"Yes. Follow me." Rey wouldn't move so he picked her up and carried her like she was a little kid. 

"Why is she acting like this...?"

"Medic said it's just panic from everything that happened. She's probably really out of sorts because you basically woke her from the dead." Rose opened a door to an empty room with a bed so he set her down there.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit. I'll come back later to check on her."

"Thank you Rose." She smiled and left the room.

"Rey are you okay?" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and she had a confused expression.

"I'm fine but are you? Ben you force healed me..."

"Yes?"

"Force healing means you take my wounds instead... How are you not dead now?"

"How do you know-"

"The Jedi texts. You should be dead..." That is strange...

"Maybe the force was nice this time." She shook her head and hugged him again.

"It doesn't matter... I'm glad you didn't die from that..."

"And I'm glad you're alive..." He was beyond glad. He thought he lost her forever...

"How did you know I force healed you?"

"I... This sounds crazy... But when I died I was like there or something. I don't know what it was. I could see you and my body... But when I touched you and tried to speak to you it wasn't working. I don't know how to explain it. But then I saw you force heal me and I could feel it too. Sorry this sounds really insane."

"That doesn't sound insane at all. Considering force ghosts and all that stuff, that's nothing."

"Force ghosts...?" He rolled his eyes at the memory of Luke bothering him as a ghost.

"That's a story for another time. You need rest." Ben got up and went to leave but she stopped him.

"I'm not tired. Please stay..."

"Alright." He sat back down and she looked at his arm.

"What happened to your arm?"

"One of the Knights slashed his lightsaber down my arm."

"Can I see it better...?" He nodded and took off everything except for his pants. He sat down on the bed all the way and crossed his legs. Rey faced him and did the same. She put her hand over the forming scar on his arm and frowned.

"You have a lot of scars... Does that ever bother you?"

"No. It's apart of me now. It makes me who I am." He looked at her face and saw a few cuts and on the right side of her head. He put his hand there.

"Just like your scars are apart of you."

\---

Rey was completely calm now and they're now both fully dressed. They're landing on Naboo any second now and Rey seemed eager to get outside. Finn stood across the room and glared at Ben. Now he thinks he knows why Finn hates him so much. The ship landed and the door opened. Rey walked out first with Ben following behind. He saw Finn walk to Poe then some guards. After a few seconds they all started coming towards Ben. He knows what this means... With Leia being dead, Poe is in charge. Not for long. Him and Rey will figure this out.

When they got to him he let them get a hold of him and pull him wherever they'd like. 2 guards held him still while the other 2 made sure he didn't get out of their grasp. Rey turned towards them and started freaking out, just as he thought.

"What are you doing?! Let him go!" Poe faced her while Finn smirked.

"He's being locked up. With Leia dead-"

"Leia is dead?!"

"Sadly yes. As I was saying, with Leia being dead I'm in charge now. I find it best for Kylo to be locked up. We'll decide his punishment from there."

"No! Can't you see he's changed?! And there is no way in hell you are being in charge of this galaxy!"

"Would you like to be locked up too?!"

"No." Her voice was full of anger.

"Then drop it." Rey took a deep breath and he widened his eyes when she punched him in the face. He did not expect her to do that...

"You are an idiot!" The guards started pulling him away again and she tried getting them away from Ben.

"Hold her back!" The two guards that weren't doing anything held her back and Ben looked back at her to see her crying and fighting to get out of their grasp.

"Poe... I know how to get her to stop."

"Pfft and you expect me to believe you?"

"Let me take care of it and you can do whatever you want with me." He slowly nodded and the guards let him go.

"Finn, get ready to catch her."

"What-" He ignored Finn and walked in front of Rey.

"I'm sorry." She looked at him weird before he used the force and put her to sleep. Finn listened and caught her before she hit the ground. He looked at her sadly and walked back to the guards. They grabbed onto his arms and pulled him towards the castle.

Rey's POV:

Rey shot awake and sat up quickly in her bed on the Falcon. Why did Ben do that?! Why the hell did he put her to sleep?! She quickly got off the bed and made her way to the castle, even though she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen from being stabbed. 

When she was fighting the stormtroopers back on Hoth, she was actually doing pretty good. She wasn't exactly sure where Ben was but she forgot about him when one of the knights knocked her down to the ground. That's when it wasn't so easy. Being stabbed also wasn't the most wonderful feeling in the galaxy. It was extremely painful and she was so glad when she went unconscious. Well this is when it got weird, because if she's asleep, how did she know that? Suddenly she was seeing herself in Ben's arms, completely limp and not a normal color. She wasn't breathing either... Rey went to touch Ben but her hand went right through him. It took a minute to realize that she was dead and that Ben was crying. She was trying to comfort him but he couldn't hear her.

She looked around and saw everyone staring at Ben and herself. It was weird to see her body from a different point of view. She looks like that? She could also hear Ben's thoughts like he was really speaking them. She panicked when he started force healing her because when she read the Jedi texts, it said that force healing will give the wound to the person healing. She looked back towards Finn and he started walking towards Ben but Poe stopped him. 

"No. Leave him be." Rey tried to find a way to stop Ben but everything suddenly went black. When she had woken up she panicked and wanted to find Ben right away. She was back in her own body and she knew why. She didn't care that she wasn't fully dressed. And everything after that was fine until Ben started getting pulled away by guards once they got off the ship. 

Back to now, she grabbed her lightsaber and walked to the castle as quickly as she could. She will  _not_ let Ben be locked up. She remembered that Leia is dead and she felt a little sad but she'll have to grieve later. The guards guarding the door let her in and she found Poe standing in the hall with Finn.

"Poe! Where is Ben?!" She got to him and he sighed. 

"In a cell. And don't think about letting him out. It's force repelling anyway." No... That means they can't connect in their force bond... 

"Please let me see him..." 

"Finn, take her to his cell." He rolled his eyes and took Rey to where all the prisoners are held. Finn opened one of the cells and she saw Ben sitting in there with handcuffs. She ran to him and knelt down in front of him. 

"Ben why did you put me to sleep...?" He looked up at her and shrugged.

"There was no other way to calm you down."

"Why are you just accepting this?! You don't deserve to be in here!"

"Yes I do... I deserve a lot more than this. I don't even think death is enough." She teared up.

"Don't say that..." She sat down all the way and sighed. 

"How do you feel about your mother...?" 

"I don't know... It's different. My mother was the only tolerable one in my family." 

"Rey hurry up." She ignored Finn and stayed in front of Ben. If he's going to be locked up, then she's going to stay in here for as long as she wants. 

\---

Chewy came into her room on the falcon and told her there was a meeting with the Queen. Rey sighed and followed him to the castle. It had something to do with Ben so she hurried there. When her and Chewy walked into the room she saw Ben sitting next to Poe and some guards. Finn and Rose along with other Resistance members sat along the table, leaving her a seat next to the Queen and Chewy. Once they sat down they waited for the Queen to speak.

"I'm not sure if the fight on Hoth was a success or loss. Leia Organa was killed, Rey almost died, and we lost a lot of our army. But, Ben was able to get the First Order to leave us alone. For now. That doesn't mean he's off the hook. Poe and Finn have requested that Ben must be punished for his crimes. And... I agree." Rey kept her mouth shut and bit her tongue. 

"So, I think his sentence should be 4 years." She couldn't be quiet now.

"4 years?! Ma'am-"

"Yes. Do not shout in my presence."

"I apologize but-" Poe cut her off.

"Don't you think his sentence should be... more than that?"

"What are you proposing?"

"I think he should be executed. After everything he's done, 4 years isn't enough." No. No, no, no, no. 

"I think 4 years is fantastic." Screw the 4 years. She can live with that. 

"All of you, silence." She looked over at Ben and he just sat there looking down at his lap. 

"Let's vote. Who thinks he should have 4 years in a cell?" Rey instantly raised her hand then Rose and Chewy followed suit. 

"Execution?" Everyone else raised their hands. No this can't be happening... Her and Ben were supposed to create balance... She can't lose him. She... she loves him. 

"I'll set a date for the execution then." She started breathing heavily and she looked back at Ben again. He was staring right at her like he was surprised. But what about? She knows it's not about this... He mouthed the words, 'You love me?' Before she could respond the guards were pulling Ben back out of the room again. She couldn't be in this room anymore. Rey quickly got up and ran out of the room and out of the castle. It was raining but she couldn't care less. She ran and ran for as long as she could and finally stopped when she tripped over something. She landed on her hands and knees and didn't even bother with getting back up. She just started sobbing. 

"Rey..." She suddenly felt her and Ben's force bond connect but when she looked around she couldn't see him anywhere. It's this again... She can hear his voice but she can't see him.

"I can't do this alone! I need you... I-I lo-" She couldn't say the words. Why can't she say 3 simple words?!

"Yes you can... Rey... It will be alright..." 

"I want to see you..." 

"You can't see-" His question was cut off and their connection was gone. She let out a loud cry and gasped for air. She doesn't want Ben to die... Why does it have to be this way?


	44. Hold on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- I don't want to spoil this chapter, but there MUST be a trigger warning. There is attempted suicide in this chapter and if that triggers you, don't read bold lettering. I will only put more intense things in bold because if not, everything would be bold and you'd have no idea what happened. So that being said, just be aware that I won't put anyone's feelings about what happened in bold, only the act itself. For those of you that don't read the bold, I will put a less explicit summary of those bold lettered parts. This is a very serious topic and I am in no way saying suicide is okay. If there is any issues, let me know so I can fix them :)
> 
> This chapter was EXTREMELY difficult to write so I apologize for the wait.

 

Ben's POV:

Ben hurriedly packed his stuff and while he did he heard his dad on the phone with Leia. He couldn't hear what was being said but he didn't really care right now. Going back is a risk. One risk is Poe. The second is that Rey might not want anything to do with him anymore. But her health and safety is more important and leaving did the opposite of what he hoped would happen.

"Ben?" He looked over at his dad, who came into the room.

"Yeah?"

"You're heading home aren't you..."

"I'm sorry but I have to-"

"It's ok kid; I understand. I actually think you should go back to Leia anyway. She told me about Rey..."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Of course." Ben had all of his stuff together and put it in his car. He didn't bother telling his mom first. And since it's the middle of the day, he should be getting home before Rey does.

"Bye dad. Love you." Ben hugged Han and he smiled.

"Love you too, kid. Drive safe." Ben nodded and got in the car. He just has to make sure Poe doesn't know he's home.

\---

Ben pulled in the driveway and hurried inside the house. The traffic was awful today. It took him way, way longer than he had hoped. It was dark outside now and when he looked at the clock it was 8 pm. When he walked inside Leia was putting something away in the fridge. Leia looked over at him and gasped.

"Ben! What are you doing here?!" He walked in the kitchen and explained why he decided to come home.

"Well... I'm just glad you're home." Ben hugged Leia and set the keys down on the counter.

"You've missed a lot of school. I'm hoping you'll be able to graduate."

"I don't really care if I don't. I'm not even going to college." He hesitantly looked at Leia and she didn't look too happy.

"Ben. You are going to college. You're not going to be like your father."

"That's not why! There is a real reason. Graduating and college doesn't matter."

"And what reason is that, Ben?" He can't tell her...

"I can't say."

"What could possibly be so important that you don't even need to finish High School?! I can't believe you right now!" He groaned and he knows the only way to make her stop getting mad is to tell her about his movie role.

"I can't tell you why or what."

"You better! I deserve an explanation!" He groaned and gave in. Who would his mom tell anyway?

"I got a movie role alright?!" Leia went speechless and just stared at him.

"You what...?"

"I got a movie role. That's all I'm saying. I can't tell you what movie or what the role is. You weren't supposed to know until next year." He sighed and went to the fridge to get a drink.

"I... That's fantastic!" He nodded.

"But you're still finishing school."

"Fine. I get it, geez..."

"Benjamin don't be like that. You should go see Rey." Ben suddenly remembered his priority and hurried upstairs to Rey's room. Walking in the dark room, he studied her body from afar. She looked much, much worse than he thought she'd look. She looked way skinnier than he remembers and her face was sunken in from the lack of food. Also the light and happiness she always had was gone. She looked awful... Why did she do this to herself...? He turned the lamp on beside her bed and looked at her closer. She had tear stained cheeks and just that was making him tear up. He almost gasped when he saw razor blades in her hands.

Beginning to panic, he checked her pulse and she was breathing so he was very relieved. But when he checked her pulse on her wrist, he had blood on his fingers that was soaked into the sweatshirt she was wearing. Ben slowly lifted the sleeve and tears streamed down his face when he saw cuts on her arms. He crumpled to the floor and began to sob into the carpet of her bedroom. He did this to her... He made her so miserable that she went as far as cutting herself... He snapped his head back up in her direction when he heard Rey's small voice.

"You're not real..." She was sitting up and staring at him in confusion. Her sleeve had been rolled back down and he didn't know where the blades went.

"Yes I am... Rey... W-Why did you do this to yourself...?"

"You're not real!" She covered her ears and put her head in her lap. She kept shaking her head and mumbling a few things he couldn't understand.

"I just want this to stop! I'm tired of hallucinating that you're here!" He stared at her with wide eyes and was crying along with her. Suddenly Rey stood up and he saw her grab a bottle of pills off of her dresser before quickly walking out of her room. What is she doing...?

"Rey?" Ben slowly got up and went in the direction she walked in. He was really suspicious when she walked into the bathroom. That suspicion turned into concern when he tried opening the door and it was locked.

"Rey?! Open the door!" He had a feeling as to what she was doing and he couldn't fathom the idea of it. Fuck, what does he do?!

"Mom!" He couldn't control his shaking hands as he attempted to pry the door open once more, and hoped he wouldn't be too late.

"Mom! Come quickly!" when he heard no reply he called again.

"Mom!!!" Leia finally came up the stairs and seemed annoyed.

"What do you need?" He was panicking so much that he couldn't form the words correctly. Leia's annoyed expression turned into one of uneasiness.

"Are you alright...?" He desperately pulled at the door handle and started crying again.

"Rey... She's in there..."

"Okay? The problem is...?" He growled out of frustration.

"She took a whole bottle of pills in there..." Leia's eyes widened and she seemed to be thinking the same he was thinking. She went to the door and he can't remember the last time he's seen or heard his mom so worried.

"Rey, honey?! Open the door..." Ben hates himself for doing this to Rey. She would be fine if he would have just ignored Poe... Him bothering her is almost better than this situation.

"Love, please..." He rested his head on the door and saw Leia leave out of the corner of his eye. After a few minutes she came back with her debit card.

"If we slide this through where the door shuts we can get in." She hastily slid the plastic card through the place that allows the door to open and shut then pushed open the door. 

**Rey was unconscious on the floor and he knew she already took all the pills. No... Ben ran to her body and kneeled beside her. He began to weep and prayed that she wouldn't die.**

**"Rey, please don't leave me..." He heard Leia talking on the phone while he was sobbing into Rey's shirt.**

**"Please wake up... Rey... love... oh my god please..." Ben began to hyperventilate and he was gasping for air. Minutes pass and all of the sudden he was being pulled off of Rey. He didn't know who it was but he wasn't letting go of her.**

**"No! Stop!" The person finally got him off and held him back. There were paramedics picking Rey up and one of them was the one holding him back.**

"Let me go!" They carried her out of the room and he used all of his strength to get out of the person's grasp. Leia stood in front of him and put her hands on his cheeks.

"Ben, they're taking her to the hospital. Let them save her."

"I-I-I want to go with..." She shook her head and he let out a sob. He felt like a child. Crying until he got what he wanted; and he wants Rey okay.

"Mom... I caused this... I should never have met her _..._  I should never have-"

"Honey, don't say that." The paramedic let him go and he ran outside to see Rey being taken away in an ambulance. He was going to pass out... He was getting weak in the knees. Rey tried taking her own life... This isn't happening... He was wishing so badly for it to be a nightmare but he knew it wasn't. Everything went black moments later because this was all just too much to take in.

\---

He slowly woke up in his mom's car and he furrowed his eyebrows when he saw that she was driving them somewhere.

"Mom...?" She glanced over at him and sighed a sigh of relief.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"We're going to the hospital. You passed out in the front yard and I knew we needed to get to Rey so I got you in here." How the hell did she do that? His eyes were hurting from crying and when he looked at them in the mirror on the visor they were red and puffy. He didn't care, he just needed to get to Rey. They sat in silence for at least ten minutes before Ben began to wonder why it was taking so long to get there. The hospital isn't that far. It's just this damn traffic that's making it take so long he's sure.

"Is there any other way to the hospital?"

"No. And even if there was, I can't move." He groaned and tried to think of faster ways to get there. Ben looked around the area and he knew that hospital was just a few blocks away. Not too far... He unlocked the car doors and got out of the car quickly.

"Ben! Get back in the car!" He ignored her and started running towards the hospital. He almost got hit a few times but he didn't so it doesn't matter. He eventually made it to the doors of the hospital and walked inside as quickly as he could to the front desk.

"How can we hel-"

"I need to see Rey Niima." She eyed him and typed something into the computer.

"She can't be seen yet."

"What do you mean she can't be seen yet?!"

"Sir, she had a drug overdose. They're getting it out of her system." He ran his hands through his hair and tried not to let himself cry.

"You can wait and we'll let you know when she can be seen." Leia rushed to his side all of the sudden and she started apologizing to the desk lady.

"I'm so sorry. Whatever he said I'm sure he didn't mean." Ben has had a history for yelling at people just doing their job, so he's not surprised Leia thought that's what he did. Ben defeatedly sat down in one of the waiting room chairs and stared blankly at the floor. Will Rey even survive? That thought was killing him. As if this whole situation wasn't already killing him...

Him and Leia sat for hours in this waiting room and no matter how many times Leia told him to get some rest, he refused. Sleeping is the last thing he needs right now. It was almost 11 when he saw Rose and Finn walking in.

"Is she okay?" Rose seemed anxious by the way her voice sounded. Ben didn't answer because he was to upset to even function right now.

"Is she? Oh god if she isn't I'll never forgive myself for all the things I've said in the past..." Finn put his hands on her shoulder and frowned. Leia spoke up.

"Ben is a bit out of it right now so he might not talk to you guys." Finn and Ben both glanced at each other with their eyes and Ben quickly looked down again. He can't think straight. Finn sat down next to him and put his hand on Ben's leg.

"You doing okay?" He shook his head and blinked away a few tears.

"If you're feeling up for it can we go talk alone?" He shrugged and stood up. If it gets his mind off of this nightmare then sure. Him and Finn walked over by a window with no people by it.

"I didn't know you came home... When did you come back?"

"I uh... tonight. I would of gotten home earlier but there was traffic."

"Not trying to make you upset even more but what the hell happened?"

"She drug-"

"No I know that." he interrupted. "Why? When?"

"Well I got home a-and saw... I um saw..." Does Finn know about Rey cutting herself? Ben doesn't feel like it's his place to tell Finn himself if he didn't know.

"You saw what?"

"Rey was asleep and I accidentally woke her up by uh knocking something down. After that she was freaking out and kept saying I wasn't real..." He paused and tried to form the correct words.

"Then she...she... w-went in the bathroom and," Ben groaned.

"I can't talk about this anymore... I'm sorry..." Finn nodded and pulled him in for a hug.

"This is going to sound very rude but I mean it as nicely as possible... You should have just stayed with your dad." He didn't respond and pulled away. A nurse came out and walked over to Leia. From where he was standing he could hear what was being said.

"She's waking up but we only want family in there. She's going to be very sensitive."

"We're not biologically related... I'm her foster parent."

"I know and that's alright. When Rey is functioning she can decide if she wants friends to see her."

"Can my son see her?"

"Well is he Rey's foster brother?" Leia looked over at him then back at the girl.

"Yes."

"Then of course." Leia gestured for Ben to go to her so him and Finn walked back over to everyone. The nurse explained to Rose and Finn that they can see her later tonight. Rose furrowed her eyebrows when the nurse said that both Ben and Laie will go see Rey.

"But Ben is her-" Finn covered her mouth and she looked at him weird. Ben won't be allowed back there if they know he's Rey's boyfriend. Well... kind of.

"Follow me then." Leia and Ben quickly followed her to the room and he was anxious to see Rey. They got to the door but the nurse stopped in front of them. Ben tried not to glare at her.

"Both of you need to be quiet and calm. Rey is processing everything." Finally she let them in the room and they slowly walked in. Rey looked really relaxed but also really tired. When she looked at Leia and waved a little but then she looked at Ben. He went to walk to her but she started crying and whimpered as she turned her head away.

"You're not real..." Why does she keep thinking he's not really here? The nurse quickly went by her side and tried to get her to stop crying.

"Ben, honey I think it's best if you keep your distance just until she's functioning correctly." He knew she was right so he nodded and frowned when he saw down in one of the chairs where he could barely be seen by Rey. He watched Rey and Leia and he started crying for the millionth time tonight because he was so fucking happy that she was alive.

"Honey, what do you mean he's not real...?"

"This whole week I keep seeing him... and it's just in my head... he's not here..." Leia shook her head.

"Sweetie, he really is here. He came home tonight and went to your room while you were taking a nap. I'm not sure what happened after that but that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you're safe and you're getting the help you need."

"So Ben really is here...?"

"Mhm. He's sitting over there." She pointed towards Ben.

"Why'd he come home...?"

"Would you like to ask him that?" She nodded and Ben slowly made his way over to her. She looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Why'd you come home...?" He knelt down beside her and gently grabbed onto her hand.

"We needed each other and I knew you weren't okay." He kissed her hand and stayed there like that for a while. Ben was shooed away by the doctor because he had to check her vitals. He told him and Leia that Rey needs to be at the hospital until the drugs are out of her system and when they've seen improvement on her mental health. She is on an injection right now called Zuclopenthixol, which calms the person down whether they're angry, sad, stressed, etc. They also want Rey in Therapy. Ben agrees 100% on that one.

When it was almost midnight, Rey was getting impatient to see her friends so the nurse finally gave in. Rose and Finn walked in but surprisingly Luke and Han did too. Rose and Finn were talking to Rey while Ben walked over to Luke and Han.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Geez kid that makes me feel welcome." Han smirked.

"I'm just curious..." Han's smirk went away and he looked over at Rey.

"Leia called me and told me about what happened..."

"You came here just to see Rey...?" For some reason that made Ben really, really happy. His dad cares enough about Ben that he'd be here for Rey...

"Of course." 

"What about you Uncle Luke?"

"Family is always there for each other. Plus, she's one of my favorite students." This was kind of both Luke and Han. Everything was almost okay.

\---

It's the next day and Ben was getting clothes for Rey back at home. Leia, Ben, and Han stayed the night at the hospital with Rey. Leia sent Ben to get things things that Rey will need. Rose, Finn, and Luke had gone home around 3 in the morning. This morning Rey was a bit more aware and the doctor said that's a good thing. 

Ben looked through her drawers to find the socks Rey wanted and he found more blades in one of the drawers. He froze and quickly took them out. He really hates himself... He gathered all the blades, which by the way, where did she get them, and threw them away. Once he got all her things, he went back to the hospital. When he walked in the room Rey was standing up with Leia. Rey looked over at him and seemed angry. 

"I'm going to leave you two alone. I'll be with Han in the cafeteria." Rey nodded and stared at the floor. As soon as the door shut she walked towards him quickly.

"You fucking left me!" She punched his shoulder and he winced but did nothing. He deserves this.

"Rey I'm so sorry I-"

"You're a fucking asshole! Why did you fucking leave me?!" She started crying and she kept punching, slapping, and pushing his shoulders and chest.

"You didn't answer my calls!" She was getting out of control so he grabbed on to her wrists.

"Let me go you fucking asshole!" She kept crying and tried to get out of his grasp. He loosened his grip because he didn't want to hurt her where he cuts are.

"Rey, calm down. Please." She stopped fighting him so he pulled her close against him and hugged her tightly. Luckily she didn't pull away, she actually clung to him and grabbed tightly onto his shirt.

"Please don't leave again... Please don't leave... I can't take this anymore... I thought you were just in my imagination... I've been having these hallucinations of you being here and I couldn't take it anymore... " His heart broke at how hard she was crying.

"I promise I won't leave. I'm staying right here."

"You're lying..." He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw.

"I swear I'm not lying... I... I left because of Poe." She was still crying when she pulled away and looked at him weird.

"What?"

"Poe said he'd never bother you again if I left. I didn't tell you the real reason because I didn't want you to argue about it. I had to come back no matter the risk because you're not well."

"What did Leia tell you?"

"Everything." She went to the wall and rested her head on it. He hesitantly walked to her and hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. He sure she is suddenly so angry and upset because the shot wore off. 

"I'm mad at you, but I'm more than glad that you're back..." She wasn't crying anymore but she was still upset. He could tell. She turned back around and hugged him. He held her like this for a long time and he couldn't help but notice how skinny she felt.

"Ben... I'm sorry too..."

"Why?"

"For trying to take my own life... I gave up... No matter what I would of given up..." Oh.

"Don't be sorry. I should have put into consideration that this would hurt you more than it would a lot of people. I didn't think about what your parents did."

"It's still not okay... You did not look okay yesterday." Leia came back into the room and they finally pulled apart.

"I'm getting you guys dinner from the cafeteria. Rey, please eat something." She shrugged and leaned against the wall. Ben looked at her.

"Eat."

"Ben don't rush her-"

"No. She's eating something. Look at her!" Rey sighed and walked to the bathroom in the room. No, this isn't something he's letting go. He followed her and she tried shutting the door but he stopped it with his foot.

"Let me in." She sighed again and let him in the bathroom with her so they were away from Leia.

"Why are you doing this to yourself? Is it really that hard to eat something?" No answer.

"Rey. Answer the damn question."

"Because I don't want to. I don't feel like it, okay? I just can't eat when I'm upset."

"Rey, please eat something."

"I c-"

"Just try... For me." She looked down for a while then slowly nodded. Ben studied her and wondered if her weight had gotten worse.

"What do you weigh now...? Leia hasn't told me updates on that..." Rey looked up at him and hesitated.

"95." Ben turned around and paced the room, running his hands through his hair. This was killing him...

"When did you last eat something?"

"The other day." At least she's not starving herself... Well, kind of. He turned back around and grabbed onto her hands.

"Look I'm sorry for doing this to you... But you can't keep doing it. You need to get better."

"I know... It's just... I don't know, when you left I just kept thinking that I was worthless and stupid and after knowing my parents wanted nothing to do with me, you being gone was much worse than it probably would have been if my parents never left."

"No, no, no... You're not worthless or stupid... Please understand that I left only to protect you..."

"I'm still angry."

"A-And you have every right to be. I'll give you your space and leave you alone, whatever you want-"

"No. Please don't do that. It will just... take some time before I get over this." He nodded.

"Are we... are we still together...? Or can we again? I don't know how to word this-"

"Yes. Just deal with the fact that I'm going to be mad at you for a while." He can live with that.

Rey's POV:

The second week that passed was the same as the last. The only thing that changed was that her depression was getting worse. She lost more weight and she cut herself everyday because the emotional pain was unbearable. Rey was eating just a little more because she doesn't want to die, well at least a little bit. And she's not even intentionally skipping every meal... It's just feeling like this makes her sick, and every time she eats she feels like she's going to throw up.

The nightmares have also started again. Back when she was having a nightmare every night, she had Ben. But now she doesn't. And the nightmares of him leaving came true. It was all just too much for her. Soon it turned into hallucinations and that's when she was getting extremely close to being done. She'd see Ben sitting somewhere or laying down and it was all just in her head. She was trying to imagine him like she did her parents and so that resulted in these hallucinations.

She had fallen asleep on accident and woke up to Ben crying. She knew it wasn't real. And then he said he was real. Rey was just done with everything... She's tired of losing people. Tired of wishing Ben was here. Tired of not being able to sleep. She was utterly exhausted because of everything. So she decided to get her bottle of antidepressants and locked herself in the bathroom.

**Initially her thought was to just take a bunch and maybe her emotional suffering would go away temporarily. But when she stared at herself in the mirror, and hearing Ben's voice, she decided she could permanently end this pain. Even if Ben was actually here, she'd still do it. He hurt her. And this will take a very long time to get over. So she took all of the pills in the bottle.**

Waking up in a hospital bed though wasn't right. She should be dead. Her attempt to suicide failed and she started crying before she could stop herself. Who got through the door? Why did they have to save her? A doctor and a few nurses came into the room and helped her calm down. They gave her some shot and suddenly she was feeling really calm and all of her stress went away.

"What did you give me...?"

"We gave you a Zuclopenthixol Injection. It will calm you down for a bit. We don't want you on any drugs for the next week." She wiped her tears away and looked around the room.

"Who brought me here...?"

"An ambulance. Your foster mother, Leia I think is her name, called the cops. While you were asleep we immediately got the overdose of drugs out of your system."

"How...?"

"Let's have you rest. You can ask these questions later." She shook her head weakly and stared at the wall.

"Is Leia here...?"

"Yes would you like to see family?"

"Yeah... Can I see friends too...?" Rey felt so out of it. She was talking so slowly...

"No, not yet. You need to be well enough. That injection will only last so long. After you're stable and you're in the right place you will be allowed to see your friends." She nodded and didn't really care. The nurse left while the doctor checked Rey's vitals.

"We're going to put you into some therapy while you're here. I'll make sure to tell Leia to get you into therapy when you can go home."

"When can I go home...?"

"Depends. It could be a week, 3 days... It depends on when you seem ready to us. Meaning, we see improvement." He left a few seconds later and soon the nurse was back with Leia and... Ben. He's not real... There is no way he's real. She was whimpering and crying because she was confused and didn't know if he was really there or not. But learning that he actually was here, she felt relieved but she knew deep down she was angry. Rey didn't think much about Ben because her mind was sort of blank. When Rose and Finn came in she was glad they were here too. 

"Hey Rey..." Rose knelt down beside her and gave a sad smile.

"Hi..."

"How are you feeling?"

"Could be better." Her, Rose, and Finn all talked about random things and it was nice. Doctors wanted her to rest so everyone else sat around and talked while she tried falling asleep. The last thing she remembered was Ben's laugh at one of Finn's jokes. 

\---

The next morning, she was feeling way worse then before. That shot wore off. Now she feels really sad. The feeling she was feeling before Ben came back. Rey was able to get up and use the bathroom and every time she saw Ben she felt like punching him. Last night she was slightly unaware and pretty much okay with anything anyone did or said. Now she can really react. 

Instead of feeling what she thought she would feel when she saw Ben, which is happiness, she was actually angry. So utterly angry that he left her and never spoke to her on the phone or anything. So angry that he made her this weak over someone she loved leaving. She really couldn't even remember what she did or said when she was hugging Ben because she was just so overwhelmed and angry, but also relieved. She had a lot of emotions. All of her friends, except for Finn, were saying she was being too dramatic about this. They'll never understand the fear of being abandoned and left behind. It's not just the fact that her boyfriend left, it's her fears coming true and after what her parents did she will forever be affected negatively. Yes it was two weeks but two weeks felt like two years.

Now that she's calmed down enough to function, she's trying to understand Ben's reasoning for leaving. She believed him, but why does he keep letting Poe win? Poe probably scares him as much as he scares Rey. And she hates that. Hopefully they can get this Poe problem under control.

Ben was now standing in front of her while holding her hands and she could tell that he was really upset. She vaguely remembers seeing how upset he was last night. She knows he feels bad and she wishes she could find it in her to care. But what he did broke her heart and it's going to take time before she forgives him. And she's just glad he understands that. Of course she clearly still loves him. She talked about what was happening while Ben was gone and she hated that sad look on his face. 

"Let's go back out there alright?" Rey nodded and she got back in the bed. She felt a lot weaker than usual too. Leia apparently left and came back because Han was in here now and they had soup for everyone. Ben pulled a chair beside Rey and sat next to her and she was happy about that. She can't be apart from him anymore. The only reason she was eating was so she could make Ben happy. He's probably extremely disappointed in her for trying to kill herself... 

"Thank you for eating." The doctor came into the room and started typing in his computer, meaning he is going to do another check up. 

"So how have you guys been?" They all said good while the doctor was checking Rey's blood pressure. He nodded and did everything else he needed to do before sitting down and facing them. 

"We aren't exactly sure if all of the drug is out of her system but either way we don't want her to go home yet. We want her to talk to some therapists for a few days." She looked over at Ben and he seemed like he had a question. He stayed quiet though and she wondered what he was thinking. The doctor was once again gone and Rey sighed.

"Do you guys know where my phone is?"

"I brought it with your stuff if you-"

"Rey isn't allowed to be on her phone." Ben looked  at Leia.

"Why is that? She's an adult."

"It's not my rule, it's the doctor's. I'm not exactly sure why." Rey groaned and relaxed her head. Han and Leia left the room after a little bit to talk about stuff and this left Rey and Ben alone in complete silence.

"What did you overdose on...?" She frowned and look at him in the eyes.

"My antidepressant meds." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"You can overdose on that?" She shrugged.

"Apparently. At first I just wanted to take enough where I felt no pain then I thought... of a different way..." She looked down at her lap it was silent again. Ben stood up from his chair and took their almost finished food then set it down on a table. He walked back to her and she looked at him questionably.

"Can I lay with you?" She nodded and scooted over on the uncomfortable hospital bed before Ben got in beside her. He gently hugged her against him and she nuzzled his neck. Rey was relaxed before but now she's completely calm and happy. She just couldn't believe Ben was actually here right now, holding her.

_5 days later_

Rey was allowed to go home now but there are no drugs allowed in the house, Leia's rule. So that means if anyone has a headache or fever, they just have to deal with it. Everyday she's been here she had to talk to a therapist for a few hours and she'll have to talk to the same therapist twice a week. All these conditions are okay with her. They make sense. Leia was given a pill version of the injection they've been giving Rey but she has to be very careful with where she puts it and how much she gives Rey. Hell she's not going to try and kill herself again...

Ben handed her, her phone and put his hand on her back as they walked out of the hospital. It was the first time she was outside for a while... It was more chilly than she remembered.

"Can we go to a park or something later? I'm stir crazy." Leia nodded and she was glad about that. When they were back home she went to her room and looked around. It looked like Ben had made her bed and cleaned anything else up that was making the room messy. She smiled slightly and rubbed her eyes as she sat on her bed. She missed this whole week of school but that didn't really matter. Finn did all of her homework for her no matter how many times she told him no. Ben will start going back to school with her on Monday, which is in 3 days. He has a lot of things to catch up on...

"Hey." Rey looked up at Ben and he sat down next to her.

"Hi." She learned her head against his arm and he grabbed onto her hand.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too."

"Even though you're mad at me?"

"Even though I'm mad at you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A kinda summary for those of you that didn't read the bold: Rey attempted suicide by doing a drug overdose. I basically explain in Rey's POV what she does exactly. I also briefly explain Ben's reaction and what she looked like.


	45. Healing the unhealable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, I promise, I promise, that this chapter won't be sad. Not saying there won't be drama, because I'm a drama llama, but no more sadness. This is more of a filler chapter. Basically the aftermath of everything before I reveal who the fuck Poe actually is and why he's doing this to Rey. I've been waiting a very long time for the ending of this chapter... *Hides*

Ben's POV:

The past few days have been a little upsetting but he was glad Rey was getting better. Rey was throwing up every so often because of the drug overdose but other than that she seems to be fine. Mentally though, she's still a bit off. He really didn't think he could have such a big impact on someone... When Rey would talk to the therapists Ben was allowed in the room because Rey wanted him there. It was kind of hard to listen to. Besides that, they're home now and that's all that matters. 

They have 3 days to rest and get their act together before they have school again. Ben is almost 100% sure Rey won't have her act together by then and that's okay. He has to get his together though and be there for her on Monday. Leia has talked to the teachers about what happened and they've given extra time to Ben and Rey to get all of their work made up. He was actually going to continue online school because of Poe but he needs to be there for Rey and his mom said she hasn't seen Poe at school for a while. If he is there though, Ben just has to either make sure he isn't seen, or he'll have to not let Rey leave the house without him by her side.

"Ben...?" He looked down at Rey, who had fallen asleep beside him on her bed, and brushed her hair behind her ear. 

"I'm right here, love." She sat up and looked slightly panicked.

"Can I have my medicine...?"

"Has it been 3 hours?"

"I think so... What time is it?"

"Almost 5."

"Then yes." He had no idea where Leia put the pills.

"Let me go find my mom." Ben got up and went downstairs to find Leia. She is being so strict... It's kind of driving him nuts. He's had a migraine for the past few days because of the stress and she won't let him take pain medicine for it.

"Mom?" He found her in the kitchen, cooking dinner.

"Yeah?"

"Rey needs her meds." She sighed and turned towards him.

"She's going to have to deal with it... I'm not giving her anymore today."

"What?! Mom, it's been 3 hours!"

"I know, honey. I don't want her to start relying on this medicine." Ben rolled his eyes and tried reasoning with her.

"She's not stable enough to not take them. The second she's off them she starts panicking and getting sick."

"I already answered and my answer is no."

"The doctor said to give it to her!"

"I am her guardian so I decide what she takes and doesn't take." He glared at Leia and went back to Rey. She was sitting on the floor with her head between her legs.

"Rey...?" He sat down beside her and rubbed his hand over her back.

"You okay?" She shook her head and grabbed onto his arm.

"Leia won't let you have the medicine for the rest of today... I'm sorry." She whimpered softly and started pulling at her hair.

"Is there anything I could do...?"

"No... Just stay here with me..."

\---

Rey was laying on the couch, still in the panicked mood, while Ben was begging Leia to give Rey her medicine. They had dinner, which thank goodness Rey was able to eat in this state, and now it's almost 9.

"No."

"Mom, look at her!"

"She isn't getting her medicine."

"She's 18 years old! She makes her own decisions!"

"She lives here though. She needs to work through it on her own. What do you not get about the word no?!"

"She's in pain!"

"Who's fault is that?" Ben clenched his fist and glared at Leia.

"Don't go there. She wasn't well and couldn't take it anymore. Don't use her attempt to kill herself against her. Please just give her, her medicine... She wouldn't be like that on the couch if you'd just give it to her."

"She wouldn't be this way if you wouldn't have left." She didn't yell but she did raise her voice. Tears stung his eyes and he looked down. He's aware this is his fault, but Ben has learned a few things after being with Rey for this long. One of them being that he doesn't always need to take the blame. This isn't just his fault. It's Poe's too and he's sick of him not getting in trouble for his actions. Ben left to protect Rey from Poe, but that just lead to a whole fucking fiasco. 

"Ben, I'm sorry... I-"

"Leave me alone." He stormed out of the kitchen and out the front door before slamming it shut. Ben sat on the porch and rubbed his eyes. He heard the door open and he wanted Leia to leave him the fuck alone.

"I told you to leave me alone."

"Oh sorry..." He looked back at Rey.

"Sorry, I thought you were my mom. You can come out here." She nodded and sat down next to him.

"Any better?" She shook her head and played with her shirt. He hasn't heard very many words from her and he almost misses her voice... The reason she's like this is because the drug overdose is making her mind all whack. The doctor said it may be permanent but there is a greater chance it won't be.  

"Does anything hurt?"

"My head... My stomach kinda hurts right now..." If Leia would just fucking give her to stupid medicine she'd feel better.

"Can... Can we go to... the park or something...? I can't stay inside a building for much longer..."

"Yeah. I'll grab our shoes." He went inside and got their shoes quickly before going back outside. Rey put her converse on and fumbled with the laces. She started giggling slightly and he's glad she's still herself at least a little bit...

"Fuck... I can't even tie my damn shoes..." He tied her shoes for her and helped her stand up.

"We walking?" She nodded and they walked to the closest park. Even though it's dark outside he'll take Rey wherever she wants. She's been cooped up for too long. Including the weeks he was gone.

\---

Rey and Ben spent about 2 hours at the park and Ben finally had them go home even though Rey didn't want to. It was getting cold and he didn't want Leia to think they ran away or something. They walked inside and Leia quickly stood up from the couch.

"Where the hell have you two been?!"

"The park."

"And you didn't bother to tell me?!"

"Nope. You're kinda pissing me off today so..." Rey gently shoved his arm.

"Ben..." Leia sighed.

"I shouldn't have said what I said... I'm sorry."

"Well you did."

_3 days later_

Ben and Rey were getting ready for school and he hoped she has a good first day back. She's gotten better so she hasn't needed her medicine. Leia did end up giving her a dose the night they went to the park because Rey couldn't sleep but other than that she had to get used to not using the meds. Rey came into his room and he did her hair while she talked about how nervous she was to go back. People would for sure know what happened; at least that's what she said. He doubts anyone will know what happened.

"Ready?" She stood up and nodded.

"Smile." She gave him a fake smile and he chuckled.

"Good enough." He drove them to school and he honestly didn't feel like going back. He rather liked online school.

"Ben, what if Poe sees you?"

"Then you're not leaving the house without me until he's behind bars. Just don't go anywhere alone."

"Okay. Let's go." She got out of the car and he followed suit before holding her hand as they walked inside the school together. As soon as they got to their lockers, Finn came up to them with a smile on his face.

"Hey dudes." Finn and Ben high fived each other then hugged. Rey laughed and shook her head.

"Why do guys do that?"

"It's the manly hug."

"Yeah, okay." Finn gave her a hug and rubbed her back.

"How you doing?"

"Better." He pulled away and nodded.

"Good." She smiled got stuff out of her locker.

"I'll see you guys in Theatre." Ben waved and then got his stuff. Once they both had their things, they walked to class and as soon as they walked in everyone stared at Rey. He knew they were staring at Rey because when he walked to his seat, their eyes followed her. Luke looked up from his computer and gestured for her to go to him. Ben couldn't hear what was said but he saw Rey smile and Luke pat her shoulder. Once she sat down people wouldn't stop staring at her and it was bugging the fucking crap out of him. Hux and Phasma came into the class next and it took them a minute to notice Ben. Ben jumped when he was looking on his phone and Hux slammed his hand on his desk. 

"Where the hell have you been?!" He nervously looked up at Hux and sighed. 

"My dad's."

"Do you realize what you fucking did to Rey?! She's been nothing but a pain in the ass to work with the past few weeks in theatre!" 

"Yes, I'm fucking aware." Why does everybody have to keep reminding him? Hux scoffed. 

"I can't believe you still even speak to her. She's a fucking dramatic baby, trying to kill herself over some stupid-" Ben stood up and grabbed the collar of his shirt. 

"Shut your fucking mouth before I shut it up for you." Ben said lowly. 

"Ben and Armitage! That's enough!" Ben ignored Luke.

"How the hell did you know about what happened with Rey?"

"The teachers. Now you gonna hit me or just stand there?" Ben let go of Hux and looked over at Luke. 

"What the fuck Luke?!" Luckily everyone knows Ben is Luke's nephew. Otherwise, calling him by his first name would have been weird to them. 

"Watch your mouth." 

"Why are you telling your class about what happened with Rey?!" 

"Hallway. Now." Ben huffed and walked out into the hall with Luke. 

"Why did-"

"Leia wanted teachers to tell everyone what happened and provide solutions to those struggling so we could prevent suicide."

"That's not anyone's business!" 

"Calm down, Ben. It's not you, why does it matter?" 

"Because I love her! I don't want people judging or staring at her!" 

"And this is supposed to make your violent behavior towards Armitage acceptable?"

"Yes." Luke sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

"I'm going to kill my mom..." Luke rolled his eyes at Ben's comment and the bell finally rang for first period to start. Luke gestured to the classroom and they went back inside. Ben slumped into his seat and stared at the wall. Rey looked back at him then at her lap and moments later he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Ben ignored what Luke started teaching and checked his phone. 

**Rey: You don't have to worry about me... It's ok.**

**Ben: It's not ok. Could you hear me and Luke?**

**Rey: Yep. You yell a lot lol**

**Ben: Can you blame me?**

**Rey: Guess not. If you were in my position I'd be doing the same**

**Ben: You doing ok so far...?**

**Rey: Actually, ya. I'm slightly bugged about the stares from people but whatever.**

**Ben: If anyone says anything rude to you I'll kick their asses.**

**Rey: I'm pretty sure you would XD**

"Ben and Rey. Give me your phones." They both groaned and handed Luke their phones. 

"As I was saying... In order to find  _x_  in the equation..." Ben tuned out again and stared at his hands. He felt something hit his head and he scowled as he looked around to see who through the paper ball that hit him. Hearing Rey quietly giggle answered his question so he threw it back at her.

Rey's POV:

Rey was slightly bothered by the stares. Well, not bothered she just felt judged. Awkward. What was really bothering her was when Ben left the room with Luke and people started talking. She heard a few people talking about her, which whatever, but a few people were talking about Ben too and how much of an asshole he is for leaving Rey. They don't get what his intentions were. He didn't mean to put her in pain even if at first she thought that was the goal. She understood now. She regrets trying to end her life but the pain was too much to bear. It's hard to explain it to people. If her parents never left her she knows she would of gotten over Ben leaving. But that just wasn't the case...

Ben has been the only tolerable person to be around after being in the hospital. Leia is too strict, Rose and Finn are sweet but they're too worried, her other friends she isn't as close to are disappointed in her, and Maz hasn't said anything besides 'we'll talk when I come to visit'. Oh and when she walked in the class Luke had told her to take her time and that she doesn't have a specific date to turn anything in. That annoys her slightly because she isn't fucking crippled or something. Everyone is talking to her like she can't take care of herself. Of course Luke meant well by letting her take her time with her work, but it honestly annoyed her. Just give her a date and she'll have it done. Just because she tried killing herself doesn't mean she can't finish a bunch of homework assignments.

Ben does get on her nerves sometimes when he tells her to eat but she prefers that than what Luke said. Ben knows her limits and isn't afraid to go beyond them. He is sweet and caring of course, checking up on her and making sure she is well, but he doesn't treat her like a child. If she doesn't want to eat, too bad. If she doesn't want to get out of bed because she doesn't feel like it, too bad. In the moment it bugs the shit out of her, but at times like right now she's grateful for it. 

Rey could hear everything that Ben and Luke were saying out in the hall so she tried not to get too mad about it. Ben has been arguing with his family, Leia more than ever, all week and she's tired of him losing the arguments. Ben hasn't talked to Leia much since the night they went to the park and she hopes they make up soon. Leia must have said something rude because she keeps saying sorry for what she said. Out in the hall Ben said something about how he loves her and she heard people talk about that now.

"Pfft yeah right he loves her..." Rey was tired of listening to these assholes so she turned towards everyone.

"Would you all just shut the fuck up?! I'm sitting right here!" The room immediately went silent and she sat normally in her seat. Once the bell rang and Ben came back in she looked back at him and he didn't seem to be in a good mood anymore. She started texting him to hopefully lighten his mood. But then their phones were taken away so now she decided to write him a note and throw it at him. He didn't read it though. When he threw it back at her she pointed at it and hoped he got the point before throwing it back. 

"Rey. Why are we throwing things in class?" She looked up at Luke and shrugged. Ben was reading the note when Luke took it and stood in front of the class again. Rey put her head on the table and groaned when he started reading the note out loud.

"You need to lighten up grumpy pants, even though your dark side is honestly hot. Speaking of, at least I can function enough to know that you look... like a snack? Is that the term you guys use these days?" The class giggled and Rey wanted to fall in a hole and never come out. 

"Well... let's continue with class." She didn't bother sitting up. Luke doesn't care anyway.

\---

Rey and Ben walked into theatre class together and sat with Finn. When Hux gets here they need to start working on their skit again. Ben put his arm over Rey's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"You still doing okay?" 

"Yep." Rey got a message on her phone so she quickly checked and it was from Leia.

**Leia: Maz's flight arrived early. She brought some interesting files...**

**Rey: Files?**

**Leia: I'll explain when I see you. I don't want you to ditch class just to look at it. Come to my office with Ben after school.**

She might just ditch class to find out what these files are. But no... They have work to do. 

"Maz got here early. I have a feeling she's gonna scold me or something..." She sighed and leaned against his arm.

"She won't scold you."

"Knowing Maz, yes she will." 

"It will be alright." 

"Yeah I-"

"Let's get this over with." Hux interrupted suddenly. Where did he come from? Rey rolled her eyes and stood up while Ben got his notes out. 

"Finn caught me up on what you decided while I was gone." 

"Well we didn't get very much done because little miss princess was too depressed to function." Rey rolled her eyes again and glared at him. She could see Ben's gripping the notebook tightly and she knew he was holding back from punching Hux. For once she wished he would just so that annoying red head would shut up. 

"That's fine. We have exactly a month to have this done." 

"Speaking of notes... That note thing in Algebra today was amusing. I disagree though. Ben isn't even close to hot." Ben shrugged and Rey was ready to punch the man herself. 

"He looks like a-" Rey slapped him across the face before he could finish his sentence. 

"Ow! What the hell?!" She got up in his face and backed him up against the wall.

"I suggest you shut you stupid mouth before I shut it for you." She felt like Ben because that's exactly what he said earlier. Hux actually looked a little scared. Good. When she walked back to her stuff Ben was staring at her. It wasn't the normal stare, it was that stare he gives when he's turned on. As she got her notebook out he bent down beside her.

"Is it weird that I thought that was hot?" She snorted and shook her head.

"Whatever floats your boat." 

\---

Rey and Ben went to Leia's office like she requested and Maz was already there. As soon as Rey was in the room Maz was hugging her.

"Oh honey I'm so glad you're okay... When I got the call I nearly had a heart attack!" 

"I'm sorry..."

"It's alright. You weren't thinking clearly. I want to move on from that though alright?" Alright? She's more than alright with that. It's all she's ever reminded of. 

"Alright."

"I have some... answers for you I guess you could say. I found you and Poe Dameron's files. I didn't read through them yet so I have no idea what's in there." Rey pulled away and looked at her with widened eyes.

"Really?" Leia handed her the files and Rey looked at them like they were gold. Rey took them gently and smiled. 

"Thank you..." They all looked like they were waiting for her to open them but honestly she'd rather look through them alone with Ben.

"Can I be alone...?"

"Of course." Everyone went to leave the room so she quickly stopped Ben.

"Ben, I want you here." He nodded and Leia shut the door and her and Maz's way out. She set them down on Leia's desk and took a deep breath. 

"Sorry... I'm gonna take a minute to even open the damn thing."

"Take your time." He rubbed her back to reassure her and it was working to an extent. She finally opened up the large orange envelope and found her and Poe's birth certificates along with other medical papers. She looked at hers first. It was pretty much everything she already knew. Her parents, her date of birth, and her full name. But she found papers that were probably accidental slipped in here. It had things like her first word and things like that. It was probably something just for fun that her parents did... 

"Your first word was shit?" Ben laughed and Rey smiled.

"Guess so..." Rey took the less serious papers and put them aside. She found a letter next so she opened it up.

**_Rey,_ **

**_I didn't think I'd ever be writing this note but here I am. Your father and I thought we'd be able to take care of you but we were wrong. We tried... But two kids was too much. Your brother was adopted a little bit before because the family didn't want twins. I didn't want to separate you two, but something was going on at the time and I just needed to take care of the problem. I'd rather not worry you with what was going on so please just know, all of this came out of love. We love you Rey. And we hope you find love and peace one day._ **

_-_ **_Mom_ **

Rey was confused. Why was she just left on the streets instead of put up for adoption like her brother? She has a twin...? What could possibly be so bad that her parents had to separate her and her brother? She has a brother... Somewhere out there. She felt more at peace knowing what her parents did was out of love. 

"I have... I have a twin brother..." Ben kissed the back of her head and she knew he was smiling. 

"What's his name?"

"I'm not sure... I'll have to find out later." She put all her stuff aside and went into Poe's stuff. Her heart felt like it stopped when she saw the name Poe Niima. So they are related... oh god. That little boy in the picture that was Poe, is related to her... That's just... she doesn't even have a word for it. Rey found a paper that showed Poe's adoption record and it showed he was adopted by Shara and Kes Dameron. So that's why he's Poe Dameron now. Wait... Adopted... 

"Oh god..." 

"What?" She looked at Poe's birth certificate even closer and saw that his parents were her own parents... He's the twin. Tears stung her eyes and she put a hand over her mouth. 

"Rey, what's wrong?" He moved to the side of her and she handed him everything while she paced the room, trying to calm herself down. After he read through everything he stared at the desk, nostrils flaring.

"Ben... I'm going to throw up..." 

"That's just fucking disgusting..." Rey looked at him like he was crazy.

"How is me throwing up right now disgusting? Ben-"

"No, no, no. Not that. I'm going to throw up too... I meant Poe and this whole situation is just disgusting." Rey nodded but she really did feel sick. Rey ran to the nearest trash can and threw up. It was too horrible... Too nauseating to find out her own brother harassed and raped her. Why? What the hell was his motive? What did she ever do to him? Ben sat beside her and held her hair back for her as started running his hands over her back again. She needs to find Poe and find him now.

"Look for Poe's address on that thing..."

"Rey no-"

"I don't give a fucking shit. I have to talk to him and get answers."

"But Rey-"

"His parents will be there."

"What if Poe isn't even home?"

"Then we'll ask his parents where he is." She looked at him and he nervously nodded before looking through the papers. Rey steadied herself and let Maz and Leia back into the room. They both smiled and Maz grabbed onto her hand.

"Well?"

"Poe is my twin brother..." Her and Leia both looked at each other and furrowed their eyebrows. Ben explained everything else then Leia started looking through the things herself.

"Rey this is... I don't even know a word for it..." Rey nodded and looked down at the ground.

"Have you looked at his medical records?"

"No?"

"Poe seems to have a mental disorder... That is probably what is making him the way he is." Ben interrupted.

"Well clearly he's mentally evil if he's going to rape his own sister. And beat her up. And-"

"Benjamin that's enough." Rey sighed and tapped her foot impatiently.

"So can we go to his house? I need answers."

"As long as Ben goes with." Rey nodded and Ben looked at her like he was irritated.

"It's too dangerous."

"Ben, please." Everyone looked at Ben and waited for him to answer. He finally groaned and looked at the wall.

"Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yep... Don't worry everything will be answered soon**


End file.
